


Spellbound (PL)

by Valakiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Polish Mythology, Polski | Polish, Russian Mythology, School, Slavic, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 77,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valakiria/pseuds/Valakiria
Summary: [Opis całej historii]Kiedy Morana pojawiła się w Hogwarcie, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że wszystko jest w porządku. Tylko Severus Snape swoim instynktem byłego śmierciożercy wyczuł wiszący nad nią cień, ale nawet on zignorował ostrzeżenie, poddając się czemuś, czego nawet nie chciał zrozumieć. Choć uparty głos nieustannie go ostrzegał, nie dopuszczał do siebie wątpliwości tak długo, aż w końcu było już za późno.W czasach długo wyczekiwanego spokoju mrok zawisł nad Anglią, doprowadzając do wydarzeń, które zmieniły więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Bo właśnie wtedy, gdy czarodziejski świat łapał oddech po upadku Czarnego Pana, w ciszy, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, zbudziły się najgorsze demony.Demony, które nosimy w sobie.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17





	1. Prolog

Byle jak postawione kociołki piętrzyły się pod ścianą, ale Severusowi nie chciało się nawet sięgać po różdżkę, by doprowadzić salę do ładu. Siedział za biurkiem z głową wspartą na dłoniach i cieszył się upragnioną ciszą, która zapadła, gdy drugi rocznik Puchonów i Gryfonów wreszcie opuścił klasę. Ulga była obopólna; uczniowie bali się groźnego Mistrza Eliksirów jak ognia, a on najchętniej wyrzuciłby ich za drzwi pięć minut po rozpoczęciu lekcji. Niektórzy myśleli, że darzy sympatią tylko Ślizgonów, ale prawda była zgoła inna; nie znosił wszystkich po kolei. By oddać sprawiedliwość, musiał jednak przyznać, że niektóre domy każdego roku cierpliwie pracowały na to, by jego niechęć wzrastała. Tak się złożyło, że do Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu najczęściej trafiały dzieciaki obdarzone cechami, których wybitnie nie tolerował, jak na przykład gadulstwo czy buta, połączone z absolutnym brakiem pomyślunku. Właśnie dlatego każda lekcja była istną torturą.

Severus westchnął cicho. Gdyby nie znał Albusa, pomyślałby, że ten celowo układa plan zajęć w taki sposób, by dręczyć nauczyciela eliksirów i potem przy każdej kolacji patrzeć na wymęczone oblicze. Dyrektor szkoły nie był jednak złośliwy – co najwyżej naiwny, nazbyt ufając w dobrą wolę stron, które od zawsze żyły ze sobą w konflikcie. Zresztą, zawsze myślał o uczniach bardziej niż o nauczycielach i niejednokrotnie dawał temu wyraz.

Severus westchnął jeszcze raz i klasnął trzy razy, nawet nie unosząc głowy.

– Profesor Snape, sir? – rozległ się piskliwy głosik skrzatki, która znikąd zjawiła się w sali.

– Przygotuj mi kawę. Czarną, bez cukru.

Skrzatka wyraźnie się zmieszała. Zmięła w cienkich palcach rąbek fartuszka i zastrzygła nienaturalnie dużymi uszami.

– Przepraszam, ale... Kawę, sir? O tej porze?

Severus zerknął za zegar wiszący nad wejściem do składziku i uniósł brew. Było pięć po piątej.

– Masz rację – odparł. – Czas na herbatę, ale koniecznie mocną.

– I też bez cukru?

– Bez. Przynieś ją, proszę, do gabinetu.

– Oczywiście, sir!

Skrzatka zniknęła równie bezdźwięcznie, jak się pojawiła. Dopiero wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów wyjął różdżkę i jednym, krótkim ruchem uporządkował kociołki. Zauważył, że jeden z nich był niedomyty, a zacieki po przygotowywanym na lekcji eliksirze gotowości wciąż perliły się na zewnętrznej stronie.

– _Chło_... a zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi – mruknął.

Wychodząc, pomyślał, że przecież niedługo i tak ktoś dostanie od niego szlaban – jeśli nie tego wieczora, to jutro na pewno, więc dobrze, by na nieszczęśnika czekało jakieś męczące zajęcie. Gdyby w Hogwarcie istniał konkurs na to, który nauczyciel ukarze największą ilość uczniów, pierwsze miejsce z pewnością przypadłoby właśnie Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Pozostali wykazywali się zbytnią łagodnością, choć wyprowadzona z równowagi Minerwa również karała surowo, dzięki Bogu. A może to on był za bardzo stanowczy, jak twierdziła kiedyś...?

Severus stanowczo wygasił wszystkie świece i wyszedł na pusty korytarz, odpychając od siebie myśli – tyleż niechciane, co nieproszone. Zamknął dokładnie drzwi klasy, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem dwa razy sprawdzając, czy na pewno są domknięte, po czym ruszył w dół korytarza, do swojego gabinetu. Był bodaj jedynym nauczycielem, który nie mieszkał zaraz za salą wykładową, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, przynajmniej na razie. Przyszłością na razie nie zaprzątał sobie głowy, szczególnie że nie wróżył sobie zbyt wielu lat życia. Zresztą, jeśli jego najmroczniejsze obawy się sprawdzą, zapewne nie zdąży się nawet zestarzeć.

Komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów nie były duże, ale dzięki sprytnemu ustawieniu wyposażenia wydawały się przestronne – o wiele przestronniejsze niż jego ciasny dom przy Spinner's End, w którym coraz mniej chętnie spędzał letnie wakacje. Z zimnego korytarza przechodziło się do kwadratowego gabinetu, a dalej do niewielkiej sypialni oraz do łazienki. Tuż obok drzwi stał wysoki regał bez tylnej ścianki, pełen równo poukładanych słojów, słoiczków, fiolek i magicznie pomniejszonych kuferków pełnych ingrediencji. Za nim mieściła się prywatna pracowania alchemiczna Severusa, w której pieczołowicie gromadził wszystko, co było mu niezbędne do pracy. W pojemnym kociołku, sprowadzonym ze słynnego na całą Europę warsztatu w zachodniej Norwegii, powoli dojrzewał eliksir dla Poppy. Ciemny kąt zajmował natomiast duży gąsiorek, w którym cicho bulgotało wino, podstawa wielu mikstur. Niektórzy woleli je po prostu kupić, zamiast zaprzątać sobie głowę przygotowaniami, ale Severus stał na stanowisku, że o wiele lepiej jest wiedzieć, skąd pochodzi każdy składnik. Alchemia była bardzo subtelną dziedziną nauki; każdy detal mógł mieć znaczenie, a nikt nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy lepiej niż on. Nie na darmo był Mistrzem Eliksirów – i nie na darmo każdego roku męczył się z kolejnymi pokoleniami nieuków, próbując wbić im do głowy tę ważną prawdę. Nauczyć koncentrowania uwagi i logicznego myślenia.

Ale może to on był nieuważny i nie chciał dostrzec, że to strach rodzi pomyłki? Tak jak kiedyś powiedziała...?

Severus lekko wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał cichutki stukot dzbanka i filiżanki, odstawianych na stolik w głębi pomieszczenia.

– Herbata gotowa, sir! – oznajmiła skrzatka, cofając się w stronę ciemnego kąta.

– Dziękuję. Możesz odejść.

Uprzejmość wobec skrzatów domowych weszła mu w krew tak bardzo, że właściwie sam nie pojmował, jak kiedykolwiek mogło być inaczej. Choć wciąż znał ludzi, którzy traktowali te stworzenia naprawdę podle – a było ich niemało nawet wśród znanych, całkiem porządnych czarodziejów – dla niego było to coś nie do pomyślenia. „Proszę" i „dziękuję" nie wymagają wielkiego wysiłku, a skrzaty są żywymi istotami, które potrafią odwdzięczyć się za okazany im szacunek. A czyż to właśnie nie w Hogwarcie wszyscy powinni żyć ze sobą za pan brat?

Severus potarł czoło, uświadomiwszy sobie, że znów myśli nie swoimi myślami. Złość pojawiła się tylko na chwilę i zaraz zniknęła, zastąpiona jeszcze większym znużeniem.

„Dziś nie uwolnię się od ciebie, Hawkins", pomyślał z rezygnacją, patrząc na fotel tuż obok regału wypełnionego książkami, na którym zawsze przysiadała, gdy po raz kolejny przegrzebywała jego biblioteczkę. W takich chwilach on wyciągał się na swoim ulubionym miejscu, tym samym, w którym siedział teraz, i po prostu patrzył na całe to spustoszenie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że każdej innej osobie urwałby ręce.

Każdej – tylko nie Moranie Hawkins, o której wspomnienie tak uparcie do niego wracało.


	2. Rozdział I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rok szkolny w Hogwarcie zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Mury zamku, wciąż jeszcze ciche, już powoli zaczynają się zapełniać. Póki co wracają tylko nauczyciele, by wziąć udział w kolejnej radzie pedagogicznej. Wśród nich jest jednak nowa osoba - pochodząca z zupełnie innego kraju nauczycielka, która zajęła wymarzone stanowisko Severusa. Ale to nie jedyny powód, dla którego czujny Mistrz Eliksirów ma ją na oku. Co uda mu się zauważyć, gdy inni będą zajęci kurtuazyjnymi rozmowami przy stole?

Ciepły wiatr przemknął po błoniach i poruszył wciąż zielonymi liśćmi drzew w Zakazanym Lesie. Dzień był słoneczny, jeszcze letni, ale w powietrzu dało się wyczuć nadchodzącą jesień. Już za tydzień korytarze Hogwartu miały zapełnić się uczniami, ale póki co trwały w błogiej, wakacyjnej ciszy. Albus Dumbledore wystawił twarz do słońca. Szkolny gwar pełen życia zawsze sprawiał mu radość, ale wolne miesiące też miały swój urok. Właśnie dlatego lubił wracać do zamku nieco wcześniej, ku utrapieniu Argusa Filcha nawet na początku sierpnia, i namawiał do tego innych nauczycieli. Czasem mu się udawało.

– Wspaniały mamy dzień – powiedział, oddychając głęboko. – Aż miło pomyśleć, ile możliwości może skrywać. Dobre rzeczy zawsze powinny zdarzać się w takie dni jak dziś, nie sądzisz, Minerwo?

– Myślę, że naprawdę dobre chwile nie potrzebują czekać na sprzyjające okoliczności przyrody, Albusie.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do siebie i otworzył oczy.

– Słuszna uwaga, moja droga. Och, chyba widzę naszą przyjaciółkę.

Minerwa McGonagall powiodła bystrym wzrokiem w dal i zerknęła na zegarek.

– Prawie udało się jej być o czasie – stwierdziła.

W milczeniu obserwowali, jak po drodze prowadzącej od Hogsmeade wprost do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa toczy się ciągnięty przez testrale powóz. Gdy zatrzymał się przed bramą, Albus szarmancko pomógł wysiąść pasażerce.

– Witaj w Hogwarcie, Morano. Drogie panie, poznajcie się...

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i wyciągnęła dłoń, starannie tuszując wszelkie emocje, na czele z absolutnie niestosownym zaskoczeniem. Dyrektor miał rację – nieznajoma rzeczywiście zwracała na siebie uwagę, przede wszystkim urodą, którą trudno było określić inaczej niż posągowa. Miała proporcjonalne rysy, prosty nos z kilkoma dodającymi uroku piegami, duże zielone oczy i pociągłą, choć bladą twarz, okoloną lśniącymi puklami w odcieniu pszenicy. Była też bardzo młoda. Właściwie na pierwszy rzut oka mogła uchodzić za uczennicę starszej klasy, oczywiście pomijając kwestię stroju; długiej sukni, której krój w zdumiewający sposób balansował między elegancją a frywolnością. Starsza czarownica znów zdusiła w sobie emocje, tym razem krytyczne ściągnięcie ust. W czasach jej młodości taki ubiór byłby nie do pomyślenia, nawet w równie gorący dzień, ale postanowiła swoje zdanie zachować dla siebie.

– Minerwa McGonagall. Zastępczyni dyrektora, nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekunka Gryffindoru. Witamy serdecznie.

Nieznajoma również się uśmiechnęła, czym tylko dodała sobie blasku.

– Morana Hawkins – odparła przyjemnym, niskim głosem. – Dzięki uprzejmości dyrektora nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią.

*** * * * ***

Tego wieczoru kolacja była nieco bardziej uroczysta niż zwykle. Skrzaty postarały się, by z właściwą sobie życzliwością przywitać kadrę nauczycielską Hogwartu, która wróciła w szkolne mury na jutrzejszą radę pedagogiczną. Gdy tylko wszyscy zasiedli przy stole, aż uginającym się od apetycznych potraw i przekąsek, Albus powstał i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

– Moi drodzy, bardzo cieszę się, że znów mogę was wszystkich widzieć – powiedział. – W dodatku w dobrym zdrowiu... miejmy nadzieję. Silwanusie, czy nowa proteza spełnia twoje oczekiwania?

– Absolutnie! – zaśmiał się siwy jak gołąb nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, który dwa dni wczeniej wrócił z kolejnej wyprawy do smoczych leż. – Ale niczego więcej się nie spodziewałem. Poppy to prawdziwa czarodziejka, dosłownie i w przenośni.

Pani Pomfrey zarumieniła się i z gracją machnęła dłonią.

– Całkowicie się zgadzam. – Dyrektor zaśmiał się wesoło. – Więc cieszy mnie, że widzę was w dobrym zdrowiu i oby dopisywało nam przez cały rok szkolny. Miło mi również powitać nową nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią, która dołączyła do nas dzisiaj. Morano, oczywiście wszyscy służymy ci wsparciem i pomocą. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce poczujesz się tutaj jak w domu.

Po tych słowach usiadł na swoim miejscu.

– Och, jestem pewna, że tak się stanie. – Kobieta powiodła wzrokiem po sali, zatrzymując się na dłużej na suficie, lśniącym od doskonale widocznych gwiazd. – I dziękuję wam wszystkim za ciepłe przyjęcie. Oczywiście dużo czytałam o Hogwarcie, ale opowieści nijak mają się do rzeczywistości. Cieszę się, że mogę tu być i zobaczyć wszystko na własne oczy.

– To musi być interesujące doświadczenie, poznawać od środka zupełnie inny system kształcenia – stwierdziła Minerwa, sięgając po puchar. – Chyba jesteś pierwszą nauczycielką, która nie skończyła tej szkoły. Albus wspomniał, że w ogóle nie pochodzisz z Anglii, to prawda?

– Istotnie. Przyjechałam ze wschodu Europy, z Polski.

– Och! I kiedy się przeprowadziłaś?

– Dwa tygodnie temu. Ledwo pojawiłam się w Londynie, a od razu trafiłam na doskonałą ofertę pracy. Miałam wielkie szczęście, w moim kraju to się nie zdarza. Zupełnie jakby to było przeznaczenie.

– Tak mogło być – wtrącił dyrektor, nakładając sobie potrawki z indykiem.

– Hm, a mogę zapytać o coś osobistego? – Profesor Sprout wychyliła się nieco. – Zastanawia mnie twoje nazwisko. Jest dosyć... brytyjskie.

– Bo naprawdę brzmi zupełnie inaczej, chociaż znaczy mniej więcej to samo. – Morana uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. – Zdecydowałam się na zmianę, gdy rejestrowałam się w banku Gringotta i biedny goblin nie mógł mnie zrozumieć. Oczywiście Albus zna moje prawdziwe dane, to nie tajemnica, ale kiedy pomyślałam o uczniach...

– A jak naprawdę masz na nazwisko?

– Jastrzębska. Morana Jastrzębska.

– Jas... ojej.

– Otóż to. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Siedzący niemal na końcu stołu Severus w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań, dyskretnie obserwując nową nauczycielkę. O tym, że się pojawi, wiedział prawdopodobnie jako pierwszy, bo Albus po raz kolejny odrzucił jego kandydaturę na stanowisko profesora obrony przed czarną magią. Mistrz Eliksirów rzecz jasna nie uwierzył w żadne wyjaśnienia czy wytłumaczenia, uznając je za kolejne wymówki. Gdy jednak na własne oczy przekonał się, że dyrektor tym razem nie kłamał, był tyleż rozdrażniony, co zaciekawiony. Interesowało go, jakimi kompetencjami mogła pochwalić się Hawkins i czym udało jej się przekonać do siebie Albusa – rzecz jasna poza urokiem osobistym, którego zdecydowanie jej nie brakowało. Severus miał ochotę zadać kilka kontrolnych pytań, ale szybko uznał to za bezcelowe. Nowa nauczycielka po przełamaniu pierwszych lodów okazała się dosyć gadatliwa, dlatego mógł śmiało założyć, że sama dostarczy mu odpowiedzi i to raczej prędzej, niż później; nie będzie więc zmuszony do tak bezpośredniego ujawniania swojego zainteresowania. Aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, wdał się w pogawędkę z profesor Vector, wciąż jednym uchem słuchając toczących się rozmów.

Gdy wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że czas już udać się do łóżek, Severus jako jeden z pierwszych otarł usta i życząc wszystkim dobrej nocy, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Ku jego zdumieniu, dyrektor zrównał się z nim tuż za drzwiami Wielkiej Sali.

– Nawet nie było okazji, by spytać... Jak minęły wakacje? – zagaił przyjacielsko.

Severus westchnął w duchu. Nigdy nie był dobry w takich swobodnych pogawędkach – nawet jeśli czuł, że mają prowadzić do czegoś większego.

– Równie nudne, co zawsze – odparł ostrożnie. – Miesiąc na Spinner's End, miesiąc w podróży. Nic wartego opowieści.

– Och, zawsze jest coś, o czym można opowiedzieć. Dokąd pojechałeś?

– Tym razem na północ Europy, Szwecja i Norwegia. Głównie chodziło o interesy, chociaż udało się też trochę odpocząć. Fiordy rzeczywiście są imponujące.

– Zgadzam się w pełni. A te interesy? Poszukiwania idealnego kociołka wciąż trwają?

– Owszem, ale wygląda na to, że znajdę w końcu coś zadowalającego w tym zalewie... niezbyt udanych egzemplarzy. Skandynawowie zdają się wiedzieć, na czym polega warzenie mikstur i rozumieć, że to sztuka, która wymaga odpowiednich narzędzi. Jest o czym rozmawiać.

– Twój profesjonalizm nieodmiennie mnie fascynuje.

Po tych słowach dyrektor spojrzał na niego bystro i dyskretnie zerknął za siebie.

– A jeśli już o profesjonalizmie mowa... masz do mnie żal, prawda? O to, że odrzuciłem twoją propozycję?

„Więc o to ci chodzi", pomyślał Severus, znów tłumiąc westchnienie – tym razem irytacji.

– Jestem pewien, że zrobiłeś, co uznałeś za słuszne – odpowiedział gładko. – Miejmy nadzieję, że profesor Hawkins... odnajdzie się w nowej roli.

– Och, ja nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. A ty?

– A czemu miałbym coś sądzić na ten temat?

– Cóż... być może tylko mi się wydawało, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że miałeś ją na oku podczas uczty. Z pewnością coś myślisz, jak to profesjonalista.

Mistrz Eliksirów mimochodem omiótł wzrokiem korytarz. Tuż za plecami dyrektora przeleciały dwa duchy, ale były tak pogrążone w rozmowie, że nawet ich nie zauważyły. Poza tym byli w holu całkiem sami.

– Przede wszystkim myślę, że jest młoda – odpowiedział, dla pewności nieco ściszając głos. – Może mieć problem z wypracowaniem odpowiedniego szacunku wśród uczniów. Zajęcia z obrony przez czarną magią są bardzo ważne, nie można ich traktować lekceważąco. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Przez krótką chwilę obaj milczeli, patrząc na siebie uważnie. Wiedzieli, że myślą o tym samym: rozmowie, którą odbyli pod koniec zeszłego roku i obawach co do powrotu Lorda Voldemorta. Choć wszyscy czarodzieje wierzyli, że najgorsze już za nimi, Severus miał coraz mroczniejsze przeczucie, że wojna wcale się nie skończyła. Nerwowo potarł przedramię, na którym wciąż widniał Mroczny Znak – ponure piętno i znak po pułapce, w którą wpadł i z której nie wyjdzie aż do końca życia. Albus zauważył ten ruch.

– Przeczucia? – zapytał cicho.

– Przeczucia, niepokój, intuicja... nazwij to, jak chcesz. Bardzo chciałbym się mylić i mam szczerą nadzieję, że tak właśnie jest, ale doświadczenie podpowiada mi, że zło nigdy nie zasypia. Nie takie. A Morana...

– Tak?

Severus w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed podzieleniem się nagłą myślą, która wpadła mu do głowy pod sam koniec uczty. Było to jednak tak przelotne wrażenie, że póki co postanowił zachować je dla siebie.

– Wydaje się być dosyć... krucha – dokończył. – Kto wie, czy nie nazbyt krucha.

Dyrektor nie odpowiedział od razu, patrząc na niego znad okularów-połówek. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy po swojemu zinterpretował ostatnie słowa, czy też od razu wyczuł, że są one tylko zasłoną dymną.

– Ma w sobie coś kruchego, to prawda, ale wiem, że jest silna – odparł wreszcie. – Znałem kilku czarodziejów z Polski, to zawsze twardzi ludzie. Od trzech stuleci jest im ciężko, a mimo wszystko dają radę i ona też da, jestem tego pewien. Jutro z pewnością nas zaskoczy. Przysłuchaj się jej programowi, dobrze? Twoje uwagi na pewno będą bezcenne.

– W takim razie nie omieszkam skomentować.

– Znakomicie. Dobrej nocy, Severusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów odprowadził starca wzrokiem i dopiero wtedy skręcił do lochów. Chłodne korytarze, które zazwyczaj przynosiły mu orzeźwiającą ulgę, tym razem wydawały się dziwnie ponure. Nie wiedział, co właściwie wzmogło jego niepokój: sama myśl o Czarnym Panu, czy może ta dziwna aura otaczająca młodziutką profesor Hawkins; aura, którą wyczuł swoim szóstym zmysłem podczas zwyczajnej kolacji.

A szósty zmysł rzadko go zawodził.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodaję rozdział pierwszy od razu z prologiem, by dać Wam się poznać troszkę lepiej ;) Kolejny rozdział opublikuję 3 grudnia 2020 roku, a potem... zobaczymy. Zapas mam spory :)  
> Miłej lektury!


	3. Rozdział II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W Hogwarcie rozpoczyna się rada pedagogiczna - wyczekiwana, choć wszystkie plany są dokładnie takie same jak zawsze, przynajmniej według Severusa. Tym razem jest jednak jedna zmiana - a konkretniej nowa nauczycielka, która ma bardzo śmiałe plany. Jak Morana wykorzysta swoją wiedzę na temat słowiańskich demonów podczas nauczania w brytyjskiej Szkole Magii? I co na to wszystko Albus Dumbledore?

Rada pedagogiczna zaczęła się zaraz po śniadaniu i, jak zawsze, trwała nieprzyzwoicie długo. Była nie tylko przedstawieniem planów i pomysłów na kolejny rok, ale też okazją do swobodnej wymiany myśli czy poglądów, z której wszyscy chętnie korzystali. Severus nie przepadał jednak za tym obowiązkiem – głównie dlatego, że toczące się rozmowy rzadko kiedy naprawdę go interesowały. Mało kto był też w stanie zrozumieć, o czym mówi i dlaczego sądzi tak, a nie inaczej. Ze wszystkich profesorów i profesorek jedynie Pomona Sprout zdawała się pojmować subtelność eliksirów, a Septima Vector – to, jak ważna jest precyzja. I chociaż Mistrz Eliksirów miał wrażenie, że ta ostatnia chętnie zastąpiłaby go na stanowisku i coraz gorzej radziła sobie z ukrywaniem tego, lubił te rzadkie chwile, gdy mogli zagłębić się w rozmowę o niuansach, których inni nie byli w stanie uchwycić. Zwykle jednak rozpoczynał zebranie od przedstawienia programu nauki eliksirów – niemal identycznego jak poprzedni – po czym odpływał myślami do swoich spraw. Zazwyczaj nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, a on do rozmowy włączał się, kiedy uznał to za stosowne, czyli praktycznie nigdy.

W tym roku uwagę zachował jednak nieco dłużej, i to nie tylko dlatego, że Albus poprosił go o ocenę programu profesor Hawkins. Właściwie sam był zaciekawiony, co przygotowała, bo zauważył, że na śniadanie przybyła z teczką pełną notatek. Z pewnością więc przygotowała się najlepiej, jak umiała, ale przez cały posiłek wydawała się spięta, jakby nie była pewna trafności swoich pomysłów. Czyżby chciała wprowadzić coś nowego? Severus nie poświęcił jej więcej niż dwa przelotne spojrzenia, ale i tak dostrzegł zmianę, która mocno go zastanowiła. Od razu zauważył, że poprzedniego wieczora wcale się nie pomylił – Morana istotnie miała w sobie coś kruchego, co jednocześnie budziło w nim niechęć i fascynację. Brzydził się słabości i walczył z nią, jak tylko mógł – między innymi dlatego był tak surowy dla uczniów – jednak tym razem nie czuł wrogości, a tylko impuls, by zachować czujność. Znów opanował go też ten dziwny niepokój, który poprzedniego wieczora nie dawał mu spokoju, a którego źródło pozostawało dla niego niejasne.

Severus zastanawiał się nad tym przez całą radę pedagogiczną, nawet gdy profesor Hawkins nieco drżącymi dłońmi wyjęła z teczki pergamin i zaskakująco pewnym głosem zaczęła referować swój plan nauczania. Rzecz jasna miał do jej pomysłów kilka uwag, jednak niechętnie przyznał, że właściwie sam zaplanowałby zajęcia niemal identycznie. Bardzo spodobała mu się też jej śmiałość i konkretne podejście do tematu. Już od pierwszych chwil było jasne, że jest przede wszystkim praktykiem; zajęcia z teorii ograniczyła do niezbędnego minimum, stawiając na lekcje czysto treningowe.

– Sala w korytarzu serpentynowym jest na tyle duża, że z młodszymi rocznikami spokojnie sobie poradzimy – stwierdziła na koniec. – Ale dla starszych potrzebuję czegoś większego.

– To znaczy? – zapytał Albus.

– Wszystko zależy od... hm, istot, z którymi będziemy pracować, więc w ciągu roku będzie się to zmieniać. Część z nich jest naprawdę duża, albo walka będzie wymagać przestrzeni, a chcę, żeby uczniowie też mogli poczuć się komfortowo.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł – oznajmiła Minerwa. – To znaczy tak, zajęcia praktyczne w pewnych dziedzinach są nieodzowne, ale czy sprowadzanie magicznych istot jest bezpieczne? Zwłaszcza tak dużych, by wymagały więcej miejsca niż przeciętna sala?

Morana zacisnęła lekko dłonie na swojej teczce, by ukryć, że znów drżą. Najwyraźniej denerwowała się bardziej, niż była gotowa to przyznać, albo zwyczajnie bała się Minerwy. Nim jednak zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, do rozmowy włączył się profesor Kettleburn.

– Jeśli ktoś zna się na rzeczy to owszem, jest bezpieczne, sam jestem dowodem. Mnie bardziej zastanawia kwestia... hm, etyczna. Czy to nie będzie podchodziło pod znęcanie się nad zwierzętami?

Severus zdusił prychnięcie.

– Jest różnica między potworami, z którymi trzeba walczyć, a zwierzętami do hodowli i badania – stwierdził. – A poza tym, jak rozumiem, nie chodzi nam o sprowadzanie wilkołaka czy wampira, prawda?

– Absolutnie nie. – Morana uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. – Lekcje dotyczące rozpoznawania takich stworzeń i walki z nimi trzeba będzie przeprowadzić, niestety, teoretycznie, ale damy sobie radę. 

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, że kąciki ust lekko mu drgnęły. „Niestety". To też mu się spodobało.

– Nie, myślałam bardziej o takich istotach jak bogin, który, jak wiemy, może przybrać dowolną formę – mówiła dalej nauczycielka. – Chciałabym też przeprowadzić zajęcia praktyczne z magicznej pierwszej pomocy, a na to z pewnością trzeba przestrzeni.

– Skoro tak, myślę, że nie ma problemu – stwierdził pogodnie dyrektor. – Gdzie jak gdzie, ale w zamku miejsca nie zabraknie. Do tej pory wszyscy się mieściliśmy.

Kilka osób zaśmiało się. Atmosfera robiła się coraz swobodniejsza, ale Severus nie spuszczał czujnego spojrzenia z Morany. Czuł, że jeszcze nie skończyła i że właśnie szykuje się do czegoś naprawdę wielkiego; czegoś, co było dla niej ważniejsze niż cały program nauczania.

– Jeżeli mogę... – dodała po chwili, potwierdzając te domysły. – Mam też pewien pomysł, bardzo korzystny dla uczniów, który też będzie wymagał ogromnej przestrzeni. Może nawet takiej, jak Wielka Sala.

Minerwa zerknęła na Albusa, który zachęcająco skinął głową. Wtedy profesor Hawkins wyjęła z teczki kilka luźnych kartek i wygładziła je nieco.

– Zanim przyjechałam do Hogwartu, byłam w księgarni na Pokątnej i przekartkowałam kilkanaście książek zalecanych do nauki obrony przed czarną magią – oznajmiła. – Zajrzałam też do podręczników opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami oraz przeanalizowałam dokładnie wymogi ministerstwa i zauważyłam pewną... lukę, którą można wypełnić, korzystając z mojej wiedzy.

Z tymi słowy kobieta odwróciła pierwszą kartkę w stronę zebranych.

– Dobry Boże... co to jest? – sapnęła profesor Sprout.

– Chabernica, słowiański demon, który jest tak silny, że może skręcić kark, a co więcej, robi to bardzo chętnie. Potrafi używać magii, więc atakuje niespodziewanie, najpierw wywołując omamy, a potem paraliżując. Kiedyś spacerowała głównie po polach, teraz można ją spotkać na zwyczajnej łące. Bardzo groźna.

Morana pokazała kolejne dwie kartki.

– A to jaroszek. Niebezpieczny demon, choć niepozorny, mniej więcej wielkości zająca. Czai się w głębokich lasach, nie tylko na wschodzie Europy i uwielbia wciągać ludzi w pułapki, na przykład udając ranne zwierzę. Tutaj natomiast mamy błotnika, trochę bardziej agresywnego krewniaka zwodnika. O ile dobrze doczytałam, parę lat temu dwa takie osobniki narobiły niezłych szkód w okolicy doliny Godryka.

– Owszem – potwierdził Albus, z namysłem przygładzając brodę. – Pamiętam tamtą sytuację. Ministerstwo miało zagwozdkę, jak sobie z nim poradzić. Nawet Newton Skamander prawie o nich nie wspominał.

– Bo w jego czasach błotniki występowały głównie na wschodzie Europy. Mógł nawet nie poznać naszego sposobu na radzenie sobie z tymi stworzeniami. – Profesor Hawkins energicznie odłożyła kartki i popatrzyła po wszystkich roziskrzonymi oczyma. – Potwory migrują, a klątwy się przemieszczają. To, co jeszcze wczoraj było zupełnie nieznane w Anglii, dziś nas dziwi, a jutro może stanowić ogromne zagrożenie w naszym własnym ogródku. Musimy wyjść niebezpieczeństwu naprzeciw, bo nie wiadomo, co nas jeszcze czeka. Dlatego chcę nauczyć uczniów bronić się przed potworami, z którymi do tej pory nie mieli styczności, a które ja znam od dziecka. Chcę ich nauczyć demonologii słowiańskiej... i tego, które stworzenia naprawdę mogą im zagrozić, a którymi lepiej się ułożyć.

– Co za wspaniały pomysł! – zawołał profesor Kettleburn po chwili ciszy. – Wybitny! Doskonały!

– Myślę, że Minister Magii nie podzieliłby twojego entuzjazmu – odpowiedziała Minerwa. – Pamiętam, że były już podobne pomysły i zawsze kończyły się odmowami. Już sam fakt, że zajęcia będą bardziej praktyczne, z pewnością wzbudzi wątpliwość, a co dopiero z bestiami, których nie znamy.

– I nie bez powodu – westchnęła profesor Sprout. – To właściwie dosyć niebezpieczne...

– Dlatego myślę, że lepiej sprawdzi się formuła zajęć pozalekcyjnych, zwłaszcza że o nich zawsze decyduje dyrektor – odparła Morana. – A co do bezpieczeństwa, ja mam odpowiednie przeszkolenie, zapewniam. W Polsce, podobnie jak w Rosji, demonologia słowiańska to jeden z najważniejszych przedmiotów, zdajemy z tego egzamin przed naszym Ministerstwem Magii. Znam się na temacie, wybiorę odpowiednie zagadnienia dostosowane do wieku uczniów. Ostatecznie nie mam zamiaru sprowadzać tych najbardziej groźnych stworzeń, czy mówić o najmroczniejszych klątwach, a tylko o takich, które... hm, mogą sprawić kłopot.

– Wszystko pięknie, ale czy uczniowie będą chcieli przychodzić? – zapytała profesor Vector, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nie chcę gasić twojego zapału, bo sam pomysł bardzo mi się podoba, ale nastolatkom zwykle nie chce się robić nic ponad minimum.

– Otóż to – mruknął Severus, decydując się zabrać głos. – Czasem trudno ich nakłonić nawet do zajęć przewidzianych w programie.

– Trochę wiary w młode pokolenie, moi drodzy – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Myślę, że to interesujący pomysł. Sam chętnie wezmę udział.

– Pytanie, czy nie będziesz sam, Albusie.

– Och, a ty, Minerwo, nie weźmiesz udziału?

– Wezmę, nawet chętnie, ale myślimy teraz o uczniach. Istnieje ryzyko, że poza kadrą nauczycielską w Wielkiej Sali pojawią się tylko pojedyncze osoby. Trzeba to przemyśleć.

– To może zróbmy test zainteresowania? – podsunęła profesor Hooch. – Jedne zajęcia, czysto teoretyczne, przekrojowe, i będziemy mieli odpowiedź. Przecież nie musimy startować z początkiem roku szkolnego.

– Doskonały pomysł, moja droga! – Dyrektor aż klasnął w dłonie. – Morano, co o tym sądzisz? Uda się przygotować takie zajęcia?

– Oczywiście, Albusie. – Profesor Hawkins uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Jeszcze dziś zaplanuję rys i dołączę do całego programu. Dodam też listę istot, z którymi możemy się mierzyć.

* * * * *

– I co o tym myślisz?

Severus siedział w gabinecie dyrektora, starając się nie patrzeć na ściany. Nigdy nie czuł się tu komfortowo – nie tylko ze względu na wciąż świeże wspomnienie tamtego strasznego wieczoru, gdy przybył tu, skruszony i przerażony, by błagać o ochronę dla Lily i jej syna. Miał wrażenie, że postacie z portretów patrzą na niego nieprzychylnie, a nawet szepczą między sobą, zupełnie jakby znały o nim całą prawdę – nawet tę, której do końca sobie nie uświadamiał.

– Pytasz o program nauczania?

– Też.

Mistrz Eliksirów milczał przez krótką chwilę.

– Całkiem porządny, moim zdaniem – odpowiedział. – Morana lubi tematykę klątw, bo wszystkie zajęcia teoretyczne ciągnie właśnie w tę stronę. Jest to na pewno interesujące, choć może być niebezpieczne. No i te zwierzęta... zastanawiam się, czy nie lepiej sprawdziłaby się jako asystentka Silwanusa.

– O, tak, również zwróciłem na to uwagę. Wspomniała mi, że w jej kraju te dwie dziedziny są ze sobą dosyć mocno związane. Właśnie dlatego podobają mi się jej pomysły, korzysta z tego, na czym zna się najlepiej. A to, że klątwy migrują, jest faktem, więc na pewno nam się to przyda w przyszłości.

– Czyli klub demonologii słowiańskiej powstanie.

– Sądzisz, że to niedobry pomysł?

– Sądzę, że się nie przyjmie. Uczniowie...

– ... nie są chętni do zajęć pozalekcyjnych, chyba że to szlaban. – Albus uśmiechnął się i pogładził po grzbiecie Fawkesa, który przysiadł na biurku. – Zobaczymy, myślę, że coś tak oryginalnego powinno się spodobać, przynajmniej niektórym. Zachęć członków swojego domu do przyjścia na pierwsze wykłady, dobrze? Morana na pewno poradzi sobie z resztą.

Severus uniósł brew. Tylko urodzony optymista mógł sądzić, że Ślizgoni poświęcą wolny czas na dodatkowe lekcje. Nie podzielił się jednak tym przemyśleniem.

– Zastanawiam się tylko, czemu pytasz o opinię – powiedział zamiast tego. – I to właśnie mnie.

– Wspomniałem ci już. Cenię sobie twoje zdanie, bo oko profesjonalisty...

– Albusie, proszę.

Dyrektor znów się uśmiechnął i oparł wygodniej na fotelu. Feniks, zorientowawszy się, że czas głaskania minął, pisnął cicho, po czym przeskoczył na swoją żerdź.

– Pytam cię o opinię, bo uważam, że masz absolutną rację. Obrona przed czarną magią jest niezwykle istotna, szczególnie teraz, w czasach spokoju. Ludzie stracili czujność, wierzą, że najgorsze już za nami. Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda.

– Zło nigdy nie śpi. Nie takie.

– Otóż to. Morana też to wie, powiedziała to nawet tymi słowami i z taką pewnością, że aż mnie zaskoczyła.

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brwi.

– Zaskakująca świadomość jak na tak młodą osobę – stwierdził powoli. – Aż chciałoby się zapytać o jej przeszłość. W gruncie rzeczy nie za wiele o niej wiemy.

Ledwie wypowiedział te słowa, zrozumiał, dlaczego Albus szuka wsparcia. Oczywiście sprawdził, co tylko mógł i oczywiście jak zawsze wykazywał się ufnością, ale Morana była jedyną osobą wśród nauczycieli, której nie znali w stu procentach. Nie uczyła się w Hogwarcie, nie mieszkała w Anglii, nikt nie potrafił niczego o niej powiedzieć. Wiedzieli tylko tyle, ile wynikało z dokumentów, jakie dostarczyła – a te czasem nie mówiły wszystkiego.

Dumbledore pochylił się nad biurkiem.

– Jesteś spostrzegawczy i dobrze znasz się na ludziach, Severusie, dlatego pytam cię o zdanie – stwierdził poważnie. – Ufam Moranie, ale ufam też tobie. Gdybyś wiedział o jakimś poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, gdyby coś wydawało się podejrzane, powiedziałbyś mi o tym. Nie dopuściłbyś do tego, żeby uczniom co zagrażało. To nas łączy, jako nauczycieli Hogwartu.

Severus w jednej chwili pomyślał o tym dziwnym niepokoju, który odczuwał zarówno podczas wczorajszej kolacji, jak i o poranku. Już chciał o tym wspomnieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się zawahał. Czy rzeczywiście miał o czym mówić? Nie dysponował konkretami – właściwie nie dysponował niczym wartym odnotowania i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mógł co najwyżej mówić o swoich odczuciach, które teraz wydawały mu się wyjątkowo głupie. Wszak wdział, że nie ma nic bardziej zwodniczego niż emocje.

Ignorując więc podszepty sumienia; ignorując nawet spojrzenia dyrektorów z portretów, które paliły go w kark, zupełnie jakby poznali jego myśli i już zdążyli go osądzić, Mistrz Eliksirów po prostu zakończył rozmowę i spokojnie opuścił gabinet. Dopiero za drzwiami dotarło do niego, że dłonie miał jeszcze bardziej chłodne niż zwykle. W nagłym przebłysku zrozumiał też, dlaczego tylko Albus Dumbledore był godnym przeciwnikiem Czarnego Pana. Nie chodziło nawet o odwagę ani o respekt, jakim Voldemort mimo wszystko darzył dawnego nauczyciela. Przyczyna leżała gdzie indziej – dyrektor Hogwartu w pewnych chwilach wydawał się bardzo podobny do swojego najzacieklejszego wroga. Zupełnie jakby był jego odbiciem – jaśniejszym, świetlistym i dobrym, ale jednak odbiciem.

Kiedy Severus schodził do lochów, by wrócić do rozpoczętej wczoraj pracy, znów pomyślał o swoich wątpliwościach. Niespodziewanie w głowie pojawiła mu się inna, tym razem absurdalna myśl – że w szkolnych murach, tak dobrze znanych, po raz pierwszy pojawiła się osoba, która zdaje się mieć jakiś sekret. Zupełnie jak on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale po raz pierwszy przemycam wątki mitologii słowiańskiej do świata Harry'ego Pottera, ale spokojnie - będzie tego więcej ;)  
> Kolejna część już 5 grudnia!


	4. Rozdział III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W Hogwarcie rozpoczyna się kolejny rok szkolny, tym razem obfitujący w plotki. Z niewiadomych źródeł uczniowie dowiedzieli się, że pojawiła się nowa nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią i wszyscy są jej niezmiernie ciekawi. Severus Snape wciąż ma młodziutką profesor Hawkins na oku, ale spotkanie u progu Wielkiej Sali wywołuje w nim nieoczekiwane wspomnienia... i jeszcze bardziej nieoczekiwane myśli.

– O rany, wygląda na jeszcze bardziej wkurzonego niż zwykle.

– Dziwisz się? Stary Dumbel znów mu odmówił.

– Czyli jest ktoś nowy?!

– Podobno tak. Słyszałam, że...

Severus odwrócił się do uczennic plotkujących za jego plecami. Nie zamierzał niczego mówić czy robić, bo doskonale wiedział, że najczęściej wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, by na powrót zapanował spokój. I rzeczywiście, dwie nastolatki w szatach z logo Ravenclaw czmychnęły na schody, włączając się w tłum zmierzający do Wielkiej Sali. Uczta powitalna miała rozpocząć się niebawem, chociaż wciąż jeszcze czekali na pierwszorocznych. Ostatnie powozy ciągnięte przez testrale przywoziły uczniów starszych roczników, którzy szeroką i hałaśliwą falą mijali Mistrza Eliksirów, jak zwykle czuwającego przy szeroko otwartych drzwiach.

Słuchając szeptów, Severus nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, kto i kiedy wypuścił plotkę na temat tego, że jego kandydatura ponownie została odrzucona. Na myśl o tym lekko zacisnął wargi, a przechodzącym właśnie chłopcom rzucił wyjątkowo ostre spojrzenie. Nie mógł nie traktować takiego podejścia jako zniewagi i wyraźnego dowodu na to, że Albus jednak mu nie ufa – a przynajmniej nie tak, jak deklaruje. Od decyzji minął już miesiąc i chociaż na myśl o niej wciąż odczuwał rozdrażnienie, niechętnie musiał przyznać, że Morana bardzo dobrze przygotowała się do swojego zadania. Im dłużej ją znał – czy może raczej obserwował, bo wciąż nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele – tym bardziej przekonywał się, że jest imponująco dokładna; niemal tak dokładna, jak on.

W ostatnich dniach poprzedzających rok szkolny profesor Hawkins próbowała się zadomowić w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście jak każda nowa osoba gubiła się na szkolnych korytarzach, jednak zawsze jakoś odnajdywała drogę, chociażby z pomocą duchów. Raz czy dwa do Wielkiej Sali przyprowadził ją też Argus Filch, szczerząc się w wyraźnym samozadowoleniu. Sympatia, jaką ponury woźny zdawał się żywić do młodej nauczycielki była zaskakująca, choć po dokładniejszym poznaniu jej historii wszystko stawało się jasne. Pomostem, który połączył tę niecodzienną parę stała się Pani Norris – bura kotka, której uczniowie nienawidzili, nauczyciele ignorowali, a Filch darzył szczerą miłością. Sam Severus starał się jej unikać, głównie dlatego, że zostawiała wszędzie mnóstwo sierści, ale Moranie najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Jak się okazało, wprost przepada za kotami, choć początkowo mocno pomyliła się, jeśli chodzi o naturę Pani Norris.

Czwartego dnia przybyła na kolację spóźniona, a gdy usiadła, na jej sukience, jak zawsze nieco wyzywającej, dało się dostrzec charakterystyczne włoski.

– Wybaczcie, ale spotkałam chowańca – oznajmiła, gdy Septima zwróciła jej na to uwagę. – Dawno nie widziałam tak towarzyskiego osobnika! Nie chciał ode mnie odejść, a przecież nie wypada odmówić, jeśli traktuje nas z taką uprzejmością. Dopiero Argus był w stanie go zabrać.

Nauczyciele spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem.

– Chowańca? – zapytał Silwanus.

Morana przestała wyskubywać sierść z rękawów.

– Ten bury kot to nie chowaniec?

– Absolutnie nie, nie mamy tu chowańców. Pewnie masz na myśli Panią Norris, pupilkę Argusa. Często spacerują razem.

– Och! Pojawiła się tak nagle, że byłam pewna, że jest duchem. Mam nadzieję, że nasz woźny nie obrazi się za głaskanie jego kotki...

– Gdyby miał coś przeciwko już byś o tym wiedziała. – Profesor Kettleburn zaśmiał się wesoło. – Zresztą, ta kocica też nie grzeszy uprzejmością. Jeśli nie życzy sobie dotykania, nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić. Skoro na to pozwoliła, widać cię polubiła – a więc i Argus cię polubił. Prosta matematyka.

Te słowa okazały się prorocze. W kolejnych dniach profesor Hawkins nierzadko pojawiała się na posiłkach i zebraniach z sierścią na ubraniu. Jak przyznała, niemal codziennie widywała pupilkę woźnego na korytarzu i zawsze poświęcała jej chwilę, dzieląc uwagę między zwierzę domagające się pieszczot, a zagadującego Filcha. Z reguły rozmawiali właśnie o Pani Norris, bo zmiana tematu skutkowała tym, że nauczycielka po prostu szukała sobie drogi ucieczki.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie zawsze wiem, jak z nim rozmawiać – wyznała ze skrępowaniem w pokoju nauczycielskim na tydzień przed początkiem roku szkolnego. – Jest dosyć... niepokojący.

– Ładnie ujęte – stwierdziła profesor Sprout, śmiejąc się dobrodusznie. – Ale znalazła się jakaś nić porozumienia, prawda?

– Tak, głównie rozmawiamy o kotach. Argus doskonale je rozumie, to aż nie do uwierzenia, a ja... no cóż, wychowałam się wśród tych zwierząt. Moja mama od zawsze je uwielbia. Mamy trzy własne i kilka takich, które po prostu przychodzą w odwiedziny. Czasem mi ich brakuje.

– No cóż, jeśli to bardzo paląca potrzeba, ja nie widzę problemu. Regulamin szkoły pozwala na posiadanie kota – powiedziała wtedy Minerwa, odkładając filiżankę na stolik. – Wprawdzie mowa o uczniach, ale dlaczego ktoś z nas nie miałby sobie go sprawić?

– Mam już sowę, nie chcę przeciągać struny. A zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę, ile istot będę przywozić na zajęcia, kot z pewnością straciłby jedno ze swoich cennych żyć ze stresu.

Morana kilka razy opuściła zamek, by załatwić coś w Londynie, ale większość czasu spędzała w bibliotece, wertując stare tomy, przeważnie z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, i robiąc całe stosy notatek. Pisała również dziesiątki listów, które Albus opatrywał oficjalną pieczęcią Hogwartu, by przyspieszyć wszystkie procesy. Severus wiedział o tym, bo nowa nauczycielka często zagajała temat właśnie przy posiłkach. Z toczonych przyjacielskim tonem rozmów można było wywnioskować, że często odwiedzała dyrektora w jego gabinecie i znalazła z nim wspólny język. Właściwie jedyną osobą, która tuż przed pierwszym września wciąż traktowała ją nieufnie, była bibliotekarka, pani Pince, dysząca w kark każdemu, kto sięgał po jej drogocenne książki. Co prawda dla nauczycieli zazwyczaj była nieco milsza i nie traktowała ich z takim dystansem, ale profesor Hawkins najwyraźniej nie zrobiła na niej dobrego wrażenia. Być może przez młody wygląd i dosyć swobodny strój bardziej kojarzyła się z uczennicą, co z kolei sprawiało, że jej autorytet drastycznie malał.

Obserwując uczniów wchodzących do holu, Severus uświadomił sobie, że jeśli ktoś bardzo usilnie szukałby więcej takich ostrożnie nastawionych osób, musiałby wskazać na niego. Choć przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zamienił z Moraną kilka zdań, z reguły się mijali, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Z czasem niepokój, który Mistrz Eliksirów czuł na początku nieco osłabł, tylko utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że nie ma powodu, by zaprzątać sobie głowę. Cieszył się nawet, że nie zdradził pierwszych dziwnych myśli Albusowi, bo teraz z pewnością musiałby się z nich tłumaczyć. A przecież wszystko było w porządku. Musiało być w porządku. Nikt nie miał czasu ani ochoty na wydumane kłopoty.

Kiedy ostatni uczniowie wspięli się po schodach, Severus omiótł spojrzeniem błonia, po czym również wszedł do środka, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Na dole słyszał już narastający gwar podekscytowanych głosów pierwszorocznych, którzy, prowadzeni przez Minerwę, po raz pierwszy oglądali Hogwart od wewnątrz.

„W samą porę", pomyślał, przestępując po dwa stopnie, zbyt krótkie, by ktoś o jego wzroście mógł chodzić normalnie.

Zmierzając do Wielkiej Sali, przypomniał sobie moment, gdy sam stanął na jej progu po raz pierwszy i aż zwolnił nieco, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę nostalgii. Nigdy nie był szczególnie sentymentalny, a właściwie brzydził się takich uczuć, ale tej jednej myśli nie mógł się oprzeć. Możliwe, że chodziło o lekkość, jaką poczuł, gdy mógł wreszcie wyrwać się ze znienawidzonego domu, a może wracał do tego tak chętnie, bo chwila tuż przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej uczty powitalnej była zarazem jednym z ostatnich miłych wspomnień związanych z Lily Evans. Wtedy dziewczyna stała obok niego jak równy z równym, a on, mimo że w pociągu pokłócił się ze swoimi późniejszymi wrogami, Potterem i Blackiem, czuł się po prostu bezpieczny. Wspólnie patrzyli na zaczarowany sufit sali, aż lśniący od wiszących w powietrzu świec – tych samych, które teraz, po latach, sam pomagał rozmieszczać. W ostatnim ciemnym miejscu przed wejściem Severus przystanął, uważając, by nie ściągać na siebie uwagi i podobnie jak kilkanaście lat temu spojrzał do góry. Wiele się zmieniło, przeważnie na gorsze, ale były rzeczy, które najwyraźniej miały pozostać takie same. Jedną z nich był olśniewający blask Wielkiej Sali przygotowanej na zupełnie nowy początek.

– Niesamowicie to wygląda.

Wyrwany z rozmyślań Severus drgnął lekko, gdy Morana przystanęła obok, również wpatrzona w sufit. Wyglądała wprost zjawiskowo. Tym razem na jej sukni podkreślającej wszystkie atuty sylwetki nie było ani śladu kociej sierści – dało się za to wyczuć lekki, intrygujący zapach perfum, które czuły nos Mistrza Eliksirów wychwycił od razu. Hawkins zwykle nosiła rozpuszczone włosy, jednak tym razem upięła je w długi, lśniący warkocz, opleciony dookoła głowy. Kilka luźnych kosmyków opadało jej na twarz, dodając całej fryzurze nonszalanckiej lekkości. Roziskrzonymi oczyma wciąż wodziła po sali, a na ustach błąkał jej się tajemniczy uśmiech. Choć na co dzień naturalnie robiła wrażenie, widać było, że tego wieczoru przygotowała się do wyjątkowej uroczystości najlepiej, jak umiała. Obserwując ją kątem oka Severus przypomniał sobie niespodziewanie coś, co wybełkotał jeden z jego znajomych podczas zakrapianego wieczoru wiele lat temu, gdy jeszcze bywał na takich spotkaniach: że Słowianki to diabelskie istoty, gorsze nawet niż wiły, jeśli chodzi o uwodzenie mężczyzn.

– Z wiłami przynajmniej wiesz, że to urok – dodał na koniec, z trudem składając słowa. – Wiesz, że minie. A jak cię taka dziewczyna dopadnie... nawet nie wiesz, co się dzieje i już! Po tobie.

Wówczas Mistrz Eliksirów wziął to za zwykły bełkot szaleńca; po prawdzie nadal tak uważał, choć gdy zerkał na Moranę, nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że w całym tym pijackim gadaniu mogło kryć się ziarno prawdy. Malutkie. Całkiem nieistotne.

– Codziennie widzisz to samo niebo, co wieczór te same świece, a jednak uczty powitalne mają w sobie coś wyjątkowego – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do towarzyszki. – Jak Nowy Rok dla niektórych. Magia początków.

Ona jednak uśmiechnęła się szerzej i zerknęła na niego z uznaniem.

– O tak, to niezwykła potęga. Nawet najbardziej zatwardziali sceptycy są w stanie poczuć ten zew przygody, chociaż zwykle nie chcą go do siebie dopuszczać.

– Czyżby?

– Oczywiście. Jeden cykl się zakończył, drugi się zaczyna, niby ten sam, a jednak zupełnie inny. Wszyscy czujemy, że coś może się wydarzyć i podświadomie mamy nadzieję na najlepsze. To rysujące się perspektywy tworzą to, co tak pięknie nazwałeś magią początku.

– A jednak dla ciebie ten początek jest bardziej wyjątkowy niż na przykład dla mnie.

– To się okaże. Los bywa przewrotny, czyż nie?

Severus przytaknął i zerknął za siebie, słysząc, że zrobiło się głośniej. Stojąca u szczytu schodów Minerwa, wydająca uczniom ostatnie dyspozycje, posłała mu krótkie, ale znaczące spojrzenie. Tuż obok niczym cień przemknął Argus Filch, niosąc mały stołeczek i Tiarę Przydziału. Ceremonia miała zaraz się rozpocząć.

– Chodźmy, już czas – dodał i szarmancko puścił Moranę przodem, pozwalając, by jako pierwsza wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali.

Nie powinien być zaskoczony, a jednak zdumiało go – i wprawiło w trudną do zrozumienia złość – jak wielu uczniów obserwowało ich ze swoich miejsc. Dopiero siadając przy stole Severus uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie zjawił się na kolacji tak późno – najpóźniej z całej kadry nauczycielskiej, nie licząc Minerwy. I jeszcze nigdy nie przyszedł w towarzystwie.

* * * * *

Ceremonia Przydziału jak zawsze trwała niemożliwie długo. Dłużyła się właściwie wszystkim – zarówno uczniom starszych roczników, z coraz większym znudzeniem obserwujących malejącą kolejkę, jak i nauczycielom. Ci ostatni rzecz jasna zachowywali stosowną powagę, uprzejmie oklaskując pierwszorocznych, ale w rzeczywistości tylko czekali, aż na stołach pojawią się dania, a atmosfera wreszcie się rozluźni. Jedynie dobrotliwa profesor Sprout i profesor Kettleburn z dziecięcą niecierpliwością oczekiwali tego wyjątkowego momentu – mieli jednak dosyć oryginalny powód. Każdego roku zakładali się, kto więcej razy odgadnie, do jakiego domu trafi dany uczeń. Gdy Minerwa odczytywała kolejne nazwisko z listy, szybko podawali swoje odpowiedzi i czekali na werdykt Tiary, na trzymanej pod stołem karteczce zliczając punkty. Utrzymywali, że to wszystko po to, by łatwiej zapamiętać pierwszorocznych i wcale nie chodzi o butelkę Ognistej Whisky, którą przegrany musiał kupić wygranemu. Albus też czasem włączał się w te zgadywanki, rzecz jasna bezinteresownie, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że tylko dla nich Ceremonia Przydziału jest wyczekiwanym wydarzeniem. Przynajmniej tak było do tej pory.

Severus myślał o tym, dyskretnie obserwując czwartą osobę, dla której ta chwila była naprawdę wyjątkowa. Morana widziała hogwarcką ucztę powitalną po raz pierwszy i chłonęła każdy szczegół ze szczerym zainteresowaniem. Nie było w tym zresztą nic dziwnego, bo, jak opowiadała poprzedniego wieczora, w Polsce edukacja magiczna przebiegała nieco inaczej.

– Nie ma u nas podziału na domy – powiedziała między innymi. – Trudno byłoby to zrobić tak jak tutaj, bo polskie szkoły są o wiele bardziej kameralne.

– Szkoły? Czyli jest więcej niż jedna? – zapytała Minerwa.

– Owszem, aż trzy. Najstarsza jest nad morzem, najmłodsza w okolicach Grodziska Wielkopolskiego – to tam, skąd pochodzi ta słynna drużyna quidditcha...

– Gobliny z Grodziska! – zawołała wtedy profesor Hooch. – Słyszałam o nich, mają świetnych szukających. Zwód Wrońskiego to coś wspaniałego.

Profesor Hawkins uśmiechnęła się.

– O tak, są dumą Perunowej Woli. Północ to Świętogród, a na południu, w Karkonoszach, mamy Welesową Górę, z której pochodzę. Piękne miejsce.

– Ale ta... Welesowa Góra to nazwa szkoły? – dopytywała Minerwa.

– Całej okolicy. Już na początku szesnastego wieku nasze Ministerstwo Magii uznało, że najbezpieczniej będzie, gdy wszystko, co związane z magią – sklepy, urzędy, osiedla – skupi się w jednym miejscu. Szybko okazało się, że jeden ośrodek nie wystarczy, dlatego powstały aż trzy. To trochę jak... hm, jakby Hogwart stał przy Pokątnej. Albo jakby Hogsmeade było Pokątną.

Przypominając sobie te szczegóły i myśląc o rozmowie u progu Wielkiej Sali, Severus nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że ze swojej perspektywy Morana ma całkowitą rację. Dla niej wszystko było świeże i nowe, a zmiany – wręcz namacalne. Nikt bardziej nie wyczuwał w powietrzu nowych możliwości; nikt mocniej nie odczuwał zewu przygody, choć przecież miała za sobą już wiele początków roku szkolnego. Z ukłuciem zazdrości uświadomił sobie, że dla niego Hogwart to po prostu mnóstwo wspomnień, przeważnie przykrych, i ten sam początek od lat; cykl, w którym okrzepł tak bardzo, że nie widział w nim niczego interesującego.

„A przynajmniej tak było do tej pory", podszepnął cichy głos w jego głowie, całkowicie wytrącając go z równowagi.


	5. Rozdział IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Początek roku szkolnego minął niespodziewanie - zarówno uczniom, jak i nauczycielom, a w szczególności młodej profesor Hawkins. Pierwszy okres pozwolił jej odkryć sporo różnic między polskim a brytyjskim systemem kształcenia magicznego, a zachęcona przez Albusa podzieliła się refleksjami przy jednym z posiłków. Severus, który nieco wbrew sobie został włączony do tej rozmowy, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie odkrył jednak coś, czego się nie spodziewał i zrozumiał, że ten rok naprawdę będzie wyjątkowy. W pozornie nieistotnej rozmowie usłyszał bowiem coś szczególnego, a w zwyczajnym dniu dostrzegł prawdziwą magię.

Każdy rok szkolny zaczynał się tak samo – przynosząc dziwne zawirowania czasowe. Przed pierwszym września czas biegł spokojnie, w rytmie doskonale znanym wszystkim nauczycielom. Choć ostatnie tygodnie spędzali razem, w powietrzu wciąż czuć było wakacje, a cichy i spokojny Hogwart większości pomagał się skoncentrować. Severus miał wtedy zwykle pełne ręce pracy, której oddawał się z lubością, niemal nie opuszczając swojego gabinetu. Składał ogromne zamówienie na składniki, a także planował, czym będzie się zajmował aż do stycznia, gdy zwykle znów dbał o zaopatrzenie. Przygotowywał też mikstury lecznicze z długiej listy pozostawianej przez Poppy i zazwyczaj jeszcze kilka razy zaglądał na Pokątną czy Śmiertelny Nokturn.

Wreszcie jednak następował pierwszy września – dziwny dzień, w którym wszelka praca zamierała aż do wczesnego popołudnia. Po lekkim lunchu wszyscy włączali się w ostatnie przygotowania do uczty – od kadry nauczycielskiej, przez stałych pracowników jak pani Pince czy Argus Filch, aż po duchy. Gorączka ogarniała nawet postacie na portretach, a także zbroje zdobiące korytarze, z przeraźliwym skrzypieniem domagające się polerowania. Tuż przed zmrokiem wszystko zamierało, by odżyć podczas uczty powitalnej, wyznaczającej kolejny początek. Niby wszyscy wiedzieli, że od tej chwili czas znacznie przyspieszy, ale i tak zawsze z zaskoczeniem orientowali się, jak szybko upływają tygodnie. W mgnieniu oka wrzesień odchodził w niepamięć, październik trwał w najlepsze, a na horyzoncie już majaczył mokry, zimny listopad, straszący nadciągającą zimą.

Severus nie musiał nawet wychodzić z lochów, by dostrzec różnice. Pierwszym sygnałem zawsze było stopniowo ochładzające się powietrze w i tak już zimnych lochach. Chłód sprawiał, że wieczorami na ramiona narzucał sweter, a uczniowie na jego lekcjach coraz mniej chętnie oddalali się od parujących kociołków. Znaczące były też subtelne zmiany w jeziorze, które zauważał przez okrągłe niczym bulaj okno sypialni. Jeśli zbudził się na tyle wcześnie, by móc pozwolić sobie na chwilę karygodnego lenistwa, lubił obserwować wodne rośliny i małe rybki, przemykające tuż przed jego nosem. Gdy nagle robiło się ich więcej, oznaczało to, że trochę bardziej muszą polegać na okruszkach wyrzucanych przez skrzaty, bo na głębokich wodach nie mają już czego szukać – czyli, że zbliża się zima. W połowie października przyszedł jednak taki dzień, w którym dostrzeżenie pierwszych zmian zwiastujących nadejście kolejnej pory roku nie przyniosło mu takiej satysfakcji jak zwykle.

Tamtego poranka obudził się nagle i wyjątkowo wcześnie, choć wcale nie czuł się wypoczęty. Wciąż nieco zaspany, długo patrzył w morską toń, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Wiedział tylko, że przez całą noc męczył go jakiś dziwny sen, pozostawiający po sobie jedynie drażniące uczucie niepokoju i niemal żadnych wspomnień. Gdy Severus ubierał się, próbując jak zawsze ukrywać przed sobą Mroczny Znak wypalony na przedramieniu, przypomniało mu się coś jeszcze – zielony rozbłysk, który widział o wiele więcej razy, niż by sobie życzył: upiorny blask Avady. Choć niemal przywykł już do myśli, że taki sam los czeka również jego, sen, najpewniej kolejne ponure wspomnienie, wywołał w nim lęk i smutek, a także odruch ucieczki. Zupełnie jakby był jednym z tych szaleńców, którzy trzymają się życia za wszelką cenę, jak mantrę powtarzając, że jest piękne.

Nadmiar sprzecznych emocji od samego rana wprowadził go w tak paskudny nastrój, że niemal zrezygnował ze śniadania. Niemal, bo w końcu ssące uczucie głodu wygnało go z bezpiecznego gabinetu, zmuszając do konfrontacji z ludźmi. Pospiesznie idąc do Wielkiej Sali, ciskał nielicznym uczniom tak wrogie spojrzenia, że unikali go jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Ostrożnością nie wykazali się tylko dwaj nastolatkowie z godłem Hufflepuffu na tarczy, którzy mieli nieszczęście znaleźć się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiedniej porze. Właśnie w ten sposób Severus pobił swój własny rekord, wlepiając pierwszy szlaban jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

Choć on sam zjawił się w Wielkiej Sali o wiele później niż zwykle, posiłek trwał w najlepsze, a dla niektórych wręcz dopiero się zaczynał. Morana, która zazwyczaj przychodziła nieco później, bo lubiła pracować w nocy i odsypiać rankiem, dopiero nalewała pierwszą kawę, zgrabnie tłumiąc ziewnięcie. O tym, że właśnie usiadła, świadczyły również ciekawskie spojrzenia uczniów, szczególnie tych starszych. Nie było to zresztą nic dziwnego. Co prawda rok szkolny trwał już niemal półtora miesiąca, ale nauczycielka wciąż wzbudzała zainteresowanie – i to bynajmniej nie tylko dlatego, że była nowa.

Dostrzegając to nieprzystojne zachowanie również przy stole Ślizgonów, Severus poczuł, że do kompletu wszystkich negatywnych emocji, które męczyły go od samego początku dnia, dołączyła również trudna do zrozumienia złość. W efekcie, gdy nareszcie usiadł na swoim miejscu, emanował tak podłym nastrojem, że wszystkie rozmowy wokół niego ucichły na chwilę.

– Severusie, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała ostrożnie pani Pomfrey, która najwyraźniej miała się już zbierać. – Wyglądasz jak... hm...

– Jak ktoś, kto nie spał za dobrze tej nocy, Poppy. Poza tym nic mi nie dolega, dziękuję.

Z tymi słowy Mistrz Eliksirów również sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą, ignorując uważne spojrzenie pielęgniarki i prosząc w duchu, by wszyscy dali mu spokój. Najchętniej zamknąłby się w czterech ścianach, próbując zapomnieć o głupim śnie, który wytrącił go z równowagi, ale jeśli nie mógł zostać sam, chciał przynajmniej, by nikt do niego nie zagadywał. Tego dnia z pewnością nie miałby zresztą nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. Aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek interakcji, planował po prostu nikogo nie słuchać, pozwalając, by rozmowy toczyły się dookoła niego, przepływając obojętnie jak rzeczne fale. Nie wziął pod uwagę tylko jednej rzeczy – tego, że spośród wszystkich doskonale znajomych głosów, które był w stanie ignorować, wobec jednego nie był w stanie pozostać obojętnym.

– Morano, nawet nie spytałem: jak ci minął pierwszy miesiąc? – zagaił siedzący nieopodal Albus, sięgając po kolejny plasterek pomidora.

– Słyszałam, że lekcje obrony przed czarną magią cieszą się teraz niebywałym zainteresowaniem. – Profesor Sprout zaśmiała się dobrodusznie.

– Cóż, daję z siebie wszystko. – Hawkins również się zaśmiała. – Ale jeśli nikt się nie skarży, a frekwencja jest wysoka, pozostaje się tylko cieszyć. To ważne, by wiedzieć, jak się bronić.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że uczniom w ogóle zostanie coś w głowach, a nie skupią się na... hm, biernym słuchaniu.

Severus przymknął oczy, w duchu błagając o cierpliwość. Nie znosił tego typu uwag, a niestety Silwanus ostatnio w nich celował. Nietrudno było dostrzec, że wyraźnie zaleca się do Morany, choć bez trudu mógłby być jej ojcem, a kto wie, może nawet i dziadkiem.

– Spokojnie, mój drogi, nie ma mowy o bierności! Kiedy tylko możemy, ćwiczymy zaklęcia obronne – odparła Hawkins. – No i oczywiście na początku każdych zajęć przepytuję z tego, co było na poprzedniej lekcji.

– O! Jak to wygląda?

– Nic szczególnego, ot, krótka seria pytań o najważniejsze szczegóły zadana losowym osobom. Dzięki temu nie tylko utrwalam wiadomości, ale i mogę łatwo zauważyć, kto słuchał, a kto był obecny tylko ciałem.

– Hm, to całkiem ciekawa metoda nauczania. – Profesor Flitwick aż wychylił się ze swojego miejsca. – Bardzo ciekawa! Sama na to wpadłaś?

– Och, nie. To normalna praktyka w polskich szkołach i po prostu zaszczepiłam to tutaj. Nie wszystkie pomysły naszego ministerstwa są dobre, ale niektóre sprawdzają się całkiem nieźle.

– O, właśnie, o to też chciałem zapytać. – Albus złożył ręce nad talerzem. – Dużo różnic dostrzegasz?

Morana w zamyśleniu skubnęła kawałek tostu.

– Wbrew pozorom nie tak wiele – odparła. – Chyba nie da się wymyślić koła na nowo... chociaż przyznaję, są pewne rzeczy, które nie przestaną mnie zaskakiwać.

Severus nieco wbrew sobie nadstawił uszu. Nawet przy największym zmęczeniu nie chciał tracić czujności – szczególnie gdy intuicja podpowiadała mu, że za chwilę może wydarzyć się coś znaczącego. Zresztą, zauważył już, że Hawkins była dobrą obserwatorką, choć nie zawsze chciało jej się wyciągać wnioski z tego, co dostrzegła. Niemniej jednak jej spostrzeżenia wydawały mu się ciekawe.

– Właściwie jest jedna rzecz, która szczególnie nie daje mi spokoju – stwierdziła. – Albusie, przepraszam, jeśli zabrzmię niegrzecznie, ale nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego w Hogwarcie nie naucza się łaciny.

Rozległ się stukot. Podekscytowany profesor Flitwick aż przewrócił swój kielich z sokiem dyniowym, który wylał się do miski z sałatką.

– Tak! Tak! – zawołał, jednym machnięciem różdżki sprzątając bałagan. – Masz absolutną rację, co roku to powtarzam! Co roku! Ale nikt nie chce nas słuchać, w końcu cóż my możemy wiedzieć, jesteśmy tylko nauczycielami. Na Merlina, a przecież wszystkie zaklęcia są po łacinie!

– No oczywiście! A eliksiry? Przecież mnóstwo ingrediencji, zwłaszcza tych bardziej zaawansowanych, ma łacińskie nazwy, nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Wtedy Snape nie miał wyjścia – musiał zabrać głos w rozmowie. Ale choć plan miał inny, fakt, że poproszono go o opinię w sprawie, z którą abolutnie się zgadzał, zdusił w nim wszelki opór.

– Istotnie. O wiele łatwiej byłoby wytłumaczyć pewne... niuanse, gdybym mógł bezpiecznie powołać się na znajomość łaciny – odpowiedział. – Teraz nie ma na to szans i w efekcie wiele ważnych mikstur trzeba było po prostu wykreślić z programu. Za duże ryzyko.

– Pewnie zabrzmię jak amator, który nie ma o niczym pojęcia i pyta o rzeczy oczywiste – odezwał się Silwanus. – Ale możecie mi wyjaśnić, na czym polega zagrożenie?

– Bo wiele nazw jest do siebie podobnych – odparła z werwą Morana, nim Severus zdążył zebrać myśli. – Weźmy na przykład eliksir zwany snem Lambkinsa, bardzo przydatny, paradoksalnie, do zachowania czujności. W składzie są dwa odwary, virinium, którego dodaje się dwie miarki, oraz virnanium, tylko cztery krople. Jak ktoś to pomiesza, a pomiesza na pewno, chociażby w zamotaniu, stworzy...

– Odwar jadowy – dopowiedział Severus. – Zatruwa krew jak jad węża.

– I nieszczęście gotowe. A przecież... och, jak to było? „Precyzja i dokładność – tylko to mistrzem cię uczyni, a żadna inna ścieżka magii tak dokładnie nie ukaże wagi koncentracji, jak właśnie alchemia."

Tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów się wychylił. Jego zdumienie nie miało granic.

– Allene Selpie „Traktat o alembiku", w dodatku z pamięci. Imponujące.

– Czyli znasz się też na eliksirach, Morano – wtrąciła Minerwa, bardziej stwierdzając, niż pytając.

– Tylko trochę, ale to dlatego, że w gruncie rzeczy czarna magia i alchemia są bardzo do siebie podobne.

Pozostałe rozmowy toczone przy stole ucichły. Kilka osób rzuciło sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia.

– To ciekawa opinia – stwierdził Albus z namysłem. – Dlaczego tak uważasz?

– Bo obie u podstaw mają dokładnie to samo. – Hawkins uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami ust. – W czasie badań zagłębiasz się w mrok, ale robisz to, by innym nie zabrakło światła.

Severus słysząc to, zaledwie skinął głową i sięgnął po kielich. Nie chciało mu się pić, więc zaledwie zamoczył wargi, ale po prostu nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. Co zrobić z samym sobą. Do końca posiłku, który skrócił tak, jak tylko mógł, czuł się, jakby w jego umyśle szalało istne tornado, jeszcze potężniejsze i bardziej męczące niż to, które zaatakowało tuż po przebudzeniu. Gdy Morana mówiła o łacinie i eliksirach, w duchu zgadzał się ze wszystkim. Nie mógł ukryć, że zaimponowała mu swoją wiedzą i głębokim zrozumieniem tematu – głębszym, niż posiadał ktokolwiek w Hogwarcie. Po jej ostatnich słowach Mistrz Eliksirów znów poczuł jednak dziwny niepokój, ten sam, o którym tak bardzo nie chciał powiedzieć Albusowi. Wrażenie było tym bardziej piorunujące, że światło wpadające przez strzeliste okna Wielkiej Sali zmieniło nieco odcień oczu Morany, wydobywając z nich niepokojące tony, tak mocno kojarzące się z tym, co widział w swoim śnie. Z błyskiem Avady.

Ale było jeszcze coś; uczucie tak absurdalne, że na początku nie potrafił sobie uzmysłowić, co właściwie się dzieje. Zagadka męczyła go niemal przez cały dzień, znacząco obniżając jego już i tak niską cierpliwość do uczniów, aż w końcu rozwiązała się w zupełnie nieoczekiwany sposób. Pomiędzy lekcjami Severus opuścił bezpieczne lochy i udał się do biblioteki, by sprawdzić pewien drobiazg. W dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych dostrzegł profesor Hawkins, która, nie zważając na zniecierpliwione spojrzenia pani Pince czuwającej przy wyjściu, z uwagą przeglądała niewielką książeczkę w podniszczonej, skórzanej obwolucie. Rozpoznał ją od razu – był to wspomniany przy śniadaniu „Traktat o alembiku" autorstwa Allene Selpie.

Dopiero wtedy, kiedy obserwował tę zwykłą, ale w jakiś sposób niezwykłą chwilę, dotarło do niego, co wydarzyło się rankiem, gdy Morana tak celnie ujęła istotę jego ukochanej dziedziny. Po raz pierwszy od lat poczuł, że jego serce drgnęło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś kolejny krótszy rozdział (zapomniałam ostrzec, że trójka jest nieco dłuższa, wybaczcie :D Ale czasem tak będzie, więc ostrzegam na przyszłość!); jest spokojniej, mamy więcej przemyśleń i małą petardę na końcu. Ale to dopiero początek, więc... stay tuned! Przed nami jeszcze wiele niespodzianek :)


	6. Rozdział V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odkrycie, którego dokonał Severus, całkowicie wybiło go z rytmu. Aby oderwać się od niechcianych myśli i nieproszonych wniosków, Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił się w wir pracy - do tego stopnia, że nawet Albus Dumbledore zwrócił na niego uwagę. Zauważyła to również Morana, a co więcej, wpadła na pewien niecodzienny pomysł. Któregoś dnia wybrała się w odwiedziny do lochów i złożyła Severusowi całkowicie nieoczekiwaną propozycję.

W kolejnych dniach czas zdawał się tylko przyspieszać – szczególnie dla Severusa, który rzucił się w wir pracy, by zagłuszyć wszystkie głupie myśli. Zadawał uczniom wypracowania i sprawdzał je, bezlitośnie wstawiając najniższe noty, gdy uznawał, że zawierają same głupoty – a najczęściej tak właśnie było. Opracowywał własne mikstury i starał się odtworzyć dawno zapomniane receptury, zużywając coraz więcej składników. Przyjmował nawet drobne zlecenia, czego oficjalnie nie powinien robić, ale wiedział, że o ile nie rozgłasza swojej dyspozycyjności wszem wobec, Albus jest gotów przymknąć oko. Z tego względu już w drugim tygodniu października Mistrz Eliksirów musiał wybrać się na drobne zakupy na Pokątną, które, jak to zwykle bywało, zakończył z rozmachem. Nie odmówił sobie również przyjemności zajrzenia do Esów i Floresów, z których wyszedł z kolejnymi książkami na długie wieczory, co odrobinę poprawiło mu nastrój. Gdy jednak znów zobaczył znajome mury Hogwartu, wszystkie troski i zmartwienia zaatakowały z podwójną siłą – dokładnie jak wyjątkowo zimny wicher wiejący z północy.

Chociaż Severus wypełniał sobie czas, czym tylko mógł i nawet czytał Proroka Codziennego i Wieczornego o wiele dokładniej niż zwykle, ze złością zorientował się, że myśli wciąż uciekają mu w bliżej nieokreśloną stronę. Problemy ze skupieniem dopadały go niezwykle rzadko, jednak tym razem miały w sobie coś szczególnego. Uświadomił sobie mianowicie, że to nie ambicja popycha go do działania, ale najzwyklejsze w świecie tchórzostwo – rzecz, którą tak bardzo się brzydził. Na zmianę starał się dociec, co tak bardzo wytrąca go z równowagi, to znów bezskutecznie próbował odrzucić od siebie wszystkie niewygodne myśli. Wiecznie poirytowany, był jeszcze bardziej surowy niż zwykle. Nawet Ślizgoni zaczęli spoglądać na niego ze zdumieniem, gdy odejmował własnemu domowi punkty za najdrobniejsze wykroczenia – co prawda mniej niż pozostałym uczniom, ale zawsze.

Zmiana była jeszcze jedna – już nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na zbyt długie wylegiwanie się w łóżku. Niemal zaprzestał porannych obserwacji jeziora, starając się rankiem zebrać się bezzwłocznie, chociaż przez nadmiar zajęć i aurę, która gwałtownie się pogorszyła, coraz trudniej było mu wstać tak wcześnie, jak by sobie życzył. Mimo wszystko do Wielkiej Sali przychodził jako jeden z pierwszych i opuszczał ją, nim na dobre się zapełniła. Gdy już spotykał się z innymi nauczycielami, z reguły w porze kolacji, w rozmowach brał udział tylko biernie, a odpowiadał jeszcze bardziej niechętnie niż zwykle. To zachowanie nie umknęło uwadze Albusa.

– Ostatnio bardzo dużo pracujesz, Severusie – zagaił przy śniadaniu w drugiej połowie października, gdy przy stole nauczycielskim siedzieli zaledwie we trójkę.

– Taki czas.

– Ja bym chyba tak nie potrafił. Młodość... – Starzec westchnął, wzbudzając uśmiech przysłuchującej się rozmowie Poppy. – Ale znajdź czas na odpoczynek, mój drogi. Nie powinieneś stracić energii jeszcze przed czterdziestką, bo strach pomyśleć, co będzie potem.

Snape już miał powiedzieć, że najprawdopodobniej nie dożyje takiego wieku, biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie był to czas na sianie defetyzmu.

– Szczęśliwie nic mi nie dolega – powiedział tylko, wodząc wzrokiem po wyłożonych na stole półmiskach. – Lubię takie tempo.

– Nie sprawiasz wrażenia zadowolonego.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego krzywo.

– A na jakiej podstawie tak twierdzisz?

– Och, zadowoleni ludzie zazwyczaj dobrze śpią. A ty, nie gniewaj się, wyglądasz, jakbyś nie dosypiał od kilku dni. Dlatego się martwię.

Severus nie uznał za stosowne skomentować tej uwagi i tylko spokojnie dolał sobie kawy. Kolejne słowa dyrektora sprawiły jednak, że niemal przelał filiżankę:

– Byłbym zapomniał. Morana o ciebie pytała.

Tym razem o zachowanie obojętności było dużo trudniej.

– Doprawdy? A powiedziała, o co chodzi?

– Zdaje się, że o nic konkretnego. Spytała, czy przypadkiem nie jesteś chory, bo przestała cię widywać na korytarzach, a przy stole też jesteś... jak to ujęła? Osowiały.

Severus starannie zamaskował zakłopotanie, popijając kawę małymi łyczkami. Była paskudna, bo zapomniał nie tylko ją posłodzić, ale również dodać mleka, jednak teraz niemal mu to nie przeszkadzało. Byłby gotów wychylić nawet cały dzbanek, jeśli miało to pomóc zakończyć krępujący temat.

– Cóż, jeśli mogę jej jakoś pomóc, wie, gdzie mnie szukać – odpowiedział w końcu.

Już po rozmowie z Albusem czuł, że tego dnia wydarzy się coś wyjątkowego – i jak się okazało, miał rację. Już miał wstać od stołu, gdy nieoczekiwanie zaczepił go profesor Kettleburn. "Drobna sprawa", jak ładnie ujął skomplikowany problem badawczy, wymagała tak wielu ustaleń, że ostatecznie Mistrz Eliksirów dolał sobie jeszcze więcej kawy, tym razem z dodatkami, by nie siedzieć bez niczego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele czasu upłynęło aż do chwili, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł Moranę. Zjawiła się co prawda wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, co widać było po nieco zaspanym obliczu, ale i tak jej nadejście było znakiem, że poranny posiłek znacznie się przeciągnął. Przechodząc obok, kobieta uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do obu mężczyzn i spokojnie zajęła swoje miejsce, od razu wdając się w pogawędkę z Albusem na temat zbliżających się zajęć z Klubu Demonologii Słowiańskiej, które miały się odbyć już za dwa dni.

Uzupełniające wykłady profesor Hawkins od razu spodobały się uczniom, dlatego kilka dni wcześniej dyrektor ogłosił, że w ostatnim tygodniu października, nieco przed Halloween, odbędą się specjalne pozalekcyjne zajęcia dla chętnych. Choć zdawało się, że wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik, najwyraźniej wciąż było coś do ustalenia. W poprzednich dniach Severus słyszał już wiele na ten temat i gdyby nie to, że twardo trzymał się swojego postanowienia, by nie zabierać głosu i nie rozpraszać się jeszcze bardziej, być może poprosiłby o więcej wyjaśnień. Zresztą, sama myśl o tym, że mógłby zaangażować się i zwrócić na siebie uwagę, wywoływała w nim dyskomfort, dlatego po prostu nadstawiału uszu, dbając, by nikt się nie zorientował.

Tym razem, choć wciąż był pogrążony w rozmowie z Silwanusem, również starał się trzymać rękę na pulsie. Ilekroć jednak zerkał przelotnie w stronę Albusa, prędzej czy później spotykał się wzrokiem z Moraną. Z pewnością go obserwowała, a co więcej, jej oczy znów przybrały ten dziwny, avadzi odcień. Był gotów oddać naprawdę wiele, by odkryć, jaką tajemnicę skrywały – bo że tak właśnie było, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Choć zdążył nabrać przekonania, że nigdy nie opuści Wielkiej Sali, w końcu udało mu się zakończyć sprawę z profesorem Kettleburnem. Nie czekając na to, aż ktoś znów go zaczepi, pospiesznie otarł usta, życzył rozmówcy dobrego dnia i pospiesznie ruszył do wyjścia. Na korytarzu zerknął na zegar. Co prawda koszmarnie się zasiedział, ale pierwszą lekcję tego dnia zaczynał dopiero po dziesiątej, a mikstura, którą aktualnie warzył, nie potrzebowała już szczególnej troski – miał więc chwilę względnego spokoju. Mógł zatem spokojnie...

– Severusie!

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i starannie kryjąc zdumienie poczekał, aż Morana zejdzie do niego po schodach.

– Ojej, ale ty szybko chodzisz – wysapała. – Od Wielkiej Sali próbuję... cię złapać. Mam prośbę.

– Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś zapytała przy stole – odparł, odsuwając się do ściany, by kilkoro uczniów mogło przejść.

Dopiero wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, jak niegrzecznie brzmiały jego słowa. Już otwierał usta, by dodać coś, co go usprawiedliwi, choć nie miał w zwyczaju przed kimkolwiek się tłumaczyć, ale Hawkins go ubiegła.

– Nie mogłam, bo przecież rozmawiałeś, a w dodatku z Silwanusem...

Severus od razu zrobił się czujny, ale opanowała go też trudna do pojęcia irytacja, która tłumiła wszystkie inne emocje – łącznie z idiotyczną chęcią ucieczki.

– Sprawia ci jakieś problemy? – zapytał półgłosem, uważając, by nikt ich nie słyszał.

– Nie, nie! Właściwie jest czarujący i czuję, jakby się mną opiekował...

Irytacja Mistrza Eliksirów gwałtownie się pogłębiła.

– ... ale to ciebie chciałam poprosić o pomoc w organizacji zajęć Klubu Demonologii Słowiańskiej.

Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

– Morano, ale ja...

– Wiem, wiem, nie znasz się na tym zbyt dobrze, ale ja potrzebuję wsparcia od strony czysto technicznej. Gdy będę coś pokazywać, do pilnowania uczniów, no i oczywiście dla bezpieczeństwa, bo wiadomo, co dwie różdżki to nie jedna, a od Albusa wiem, że walczysz doskonale. Silwanus oczywiście zaofiarował się jeszcze zanim w ogóle napomknęłam cokolwiek na ten temat i to bardzo miłe, ale...

Kobieta urwała zakłopotana.

– Przyda mi się ktoś... hm, silniejszy – dokończyła cicho.

Severus poczuł, że nieoczekiwanie na jego usta wypływa lekki uśmiech. Zaskoczyło go to. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz uśmiechnął się inaczej niż ironicznie.

– I kto ma wszystkie kończyny na swoim miejscu, prawda?

Morana parsknęła i od razu zasłoniła dłonią usta.

– Nie powinnam się śmiać, to okropne. A ty nie powinieneś tak żartować. Silwanus jest naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem i doskonałym czarodziejem, nie wątpię w to, ale po ostatnim wypadku na jego własnej lekcji... nie chciałabym narazić go na śmieszność. Z tobą na pewno się to nie wydarzy. To jak? Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

Severus w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie wszystkie ostatnie niepokoje, które wymusiły na nim wytężoną pracę; wszystkie myśli, zbyt absurdalne, by się nad nimi pochylać, wszystkie wątpliwości, które pojawiały się, gdy oczy kobiety błyszczały w ten dziwny sposób, niemal wywołujący ciarki. Nadal nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym Albusowi, choć nie potrafił wytłumaczyć dlaczego – tak jak nie umiałby wyjaśnić, czemu odpowiedź na zadane pytanie mogła być tylko jedna.

– Możesz, oczywiście, że tak. Mam się jakoś przygotować?

Hawkins uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

– Nie, wystarczy, że zabierzesz różdżkę i dobry nastrój. Albo po prostu różdżkę, nastrój sam się zrobi. Spotkajmy się o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści przed moją klasą, opowiem ci, co i jak.

– Będę punktualnie.

– Jak na Brytyjczyka przystało. Do zobaczenia.


	7. Rozdział VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadszedł wieczór, w którym Severus musiał zrealizować złożoną Moranie obietnicę. Tuż po kolacji udał się więc do klasy obrony przed czarną magią, by omówić szczegóły pierwszego spotkania klubu demonologii słowiańskiej. Gdy pukał do sali, jeszcze nie wiedział, ile niespodzianek czeka na niego tego wieczora - i że tej nocy będzie zasypiał z głową pełną wątpliwoci co do samej Hawkins.

Odgłos zegara wybijającego dziewiętnastą wyrwał Severusa z lektury. Poszukał zakładki, która jak zwykle zawieruszyła się w zagłębieniu między siedziskiem fotela a podłokietnikiem, odłożył książkę na stolik i sięgnął po różdżkę. Nim wyszedł, zerknął jeszcze na eliksir, który nadal cicho bulgotał, choć płomień pod kociołkiem już dawno wygasł. Ostatni składnik należało dodać dopiero za trzy i pół godziny, co zanotował sobie na kartce przytwierdzonej do tablicy na ścianie. Istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że zdąży wrócić do tego czasu – Morana zapewniała, że pierwsze spotkanie Klubu Demonologii nie potrwa zbyt długo – ale gdyby wszystko się przedłużyło, miał szansę wyjść bez kłopotów. Liczył jednak, że nic go nie ominie. Chociaż nie powiedział tego absolutnie nikomu, nowe zajęcia zaczynały go naprawdę interesować, nie tylko dlatego, że była to całkowita nowość w Hogwarcie. Zastanawiał się, jak dziwne słowiańskie stworzenia mogą zagrozić czarodziejom i jak się im przysłużyć, szczególnie że niektóre z nich były źródłem użytecznych składników do eliksirów. Ciekawiło go też, jak poradzi sobie Hawkins w dziedzinie, która ewidentnie była jej bliska – do tego wniosku nie chciał się jednak przyznać nawet przed samym sobą.

Szkolne korytarze były niemal całkiem puste, a nieliczni uczniowie pospiesznie schodzili mu z drogi, w obawie przed naganą. Przecinając hol, zerknął do Wielkiej Sali, z której dobiegał zwyczajowy hałas i dolatywały apetyczne zapachy. Jeszcze tego ranka Albus przypomniał wszystkim o zaplanowanym na wieczór wydarzeniu, informując, że kolacja zakończy się wpół do ósmej wieczorem; na drzwiach wisiał również pergamin z zawiadomieniem, a jednak przy stołach wciąż jeszcze było tłoczno i gwarno. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że niebawem wydarzy się tu coś wyjątkowego. Severus pokręcił głową i ruszył po schodach. Miał nadzieję, że Filch przyłoży się do swojego zadania i wypędzi maruderów, by mogli zacząć o czasie.

Choć Mistrza Eliksirów rzadko widywano poza lochami, znał on Hogwart niemal tak dobrze, jak najbardziej ciekawscy uczniowie. Szybko dotarł na trzecie piętro, gdzie mieściła się sala do obrony przed czarną magią i dopiero tam przystanął, niepewny co zrobić, skoro był przed czasem. Po prostu czekać? A może zajrzeć do środka, zaznaczyć swoją obecność? Lub zaoferować pomoc? Decyzję pomogła podjąć para, która pojawiła się na końcu korytarza serpentynowego. Choć przycupnęli na cokole pomnika i wydawali się zajęci sobą, wyraźnie zerkali na czającego się w półmroku nauczyciela. Widząc ich, Severus, ostatecznie zapukał krótko i wszedł do sali, by zejść z ciekawskich oczu.

Zatrzymał się zaraz za progiem, wodząc zdumionym wzrokiem po ciemnej klasie, której mrok rozświetlało tylko kilka świec, leniwie unoszących się w powietrzu. Niemal wszystkie stoliki zostały przysunięte do ściany – tylko cztery wciąż tkwiły na środku, tworząc podstawkę dla ogromnej klatki przykrytej szarawym płótnem. Z jej wnętrza dochodziły ciche powarkiwania i fuknięcia, jakich nie wydawało żadne znane zwierzę.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, wskazując głową na stoliki.

Morana, która stała po drugiej stronie stołu, ostrożnie opuściła róg materiału i podeszła bliżej. Tym razem sukienkę zastąpiła spodniami, wysokimi butami na niebotycznym obcasie, a także prostym, skórzanym kubraczkiem, spod którego wystawał kołnierzyk jasnej koszuli. Kilka wyższych guzików zostawiła rozpiętych, tak, że widać było mały wisiorek, przypominający skierowaną w dół strzałkę. Kobieta wyraźnie czuła się swobodnie w takim stroju, choć jego każdy element był ściśle dopasowany, jakby uszyty właśnie na nią. Severus lekko uniósł brwi. Miał ochotę jakoś skwitować zaskakującą zmianę, ale jak na złość zabrakło mu słów – bodaj po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– W jak najzupełniejszym – odparła Hawkins. – Dostał przekąskę, oczywiście z małym bonusem na uspokojenie, dla pewności. Zaraz powinien być spokój.

Mężczyzna skupił wzrok na klatce, z której wciąż dobiegały niepokojące odgłosy, starając się odzyskać rezon.

– I nie będzie niebezpieczny? Dla uczniów, rzecz jasna.

– Och, tam, na dole, to my będziemy najbardziej niebezpieczni. Dla uczniów, rzecz jasna.

Mistrz Eliksirów parsknął cicho – znów nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zrobił to po raz ostatni. Być może właśnie ta zaskakująca sytuacja skłoniła go do powiedzenia czegoś, na co normalnie nigdy by się nie zdobył.

– Ty na pewno. Takim obcasem można zabić. Kogoś albo siebie.

Tym razem to Morana się zaśmiała.

– A na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądasz na kogoś z poczuciem humoru – stwierdziła, po czym wskazała na jeden samotny stolik, na którym stały dwa kielichy i butelka wina. – Usiądź, opowiem ci, jakie mamy plany.

* * * * *

Wielka Sala zapełniła się niemal równo z wybiciem godziny dwudziestej. Uczniowie wszystkich czterech domów – młodsi i starsi – zgromadzili się wokół długiego podwyższenia. Na jednym końcu stała Morana, z zaskakująco poważną miną obserwując przybywających, a na drugim Severus, którego oblicze było równie nieprzyjazne, co zawsze. Pomiędzy nimi, dokładnie na środku, stała natomiast duża, przykryta materiałem klatka. Zerkali na nią wszyscy – łącznie z nauczycielami, którzy zgodnie przystanęli nieopodal wyjścia, dając do zrozumienia, że zajrzeli tylko na chwilę, z ciekawości.

Kiedy ostatni spóźnialscy weszli do pomieszczenia, profesor Hawkins zerknęła na Severusa.

– Chyba możemy zaczynać – oznajmiła, po czym uniosła różdżkę.

Lekki wiatr musnął twarze zgromadzonych i pomknął dalej, wygaszając większość świec. W Wielkiej Sali zapanował półmrok – odprężający, ale też nieco niepokojący, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę klatkę i to, co w niej było.

– Moi drodzy, dziękuję wam za tak liczne przybycie – oznajmiła nauczycielka, zgrabnie zaplatając nogi. – Witam wszystkich na pierwszych zajęciach z demonologii słowiańskiej i z tego miejsca jeszcze raz dziękuję dyrektorowi za zgodę na uruchomienie naszego... no, wcale nie tak małego klubu. Dziękuję również profesorowi Snape, który zgodził się mnie dzisiaj wesprzeć.

Mistrz Eliksirów ukłonił się w jej kierunku.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Po wymianie uprzejmości zaczęła się pierwsza część zajęć, ta bardziej teoretyczna, podczas której Morana tłumaczyła, czym będą zajmować się w kolejnych tygodniach. Severus obserwował ją, jak powoli przechadza się po podeście, wyjaśniając podstawy – przypominając z lekcji obrony przed czarną magią podział na magiczne zwierzęta, demony domowe i demony dzikie, z którymi należało walczyć. Najwyraźniej należała do tych nauczycieli, którzy podczas wykładu uwielbiają spacerować. Bez trudu można było sobie wyobrazić, jak przechadza się między ławkami, jak spogląda na uczniów i wyrywa losowe osoby do odpowiedzi. Jak skupia na sobie całą uwagę każdym, niemal hipnotyzującym ruchem ciała...

Snape otrząsnął się lekko i pospiesznie rozejrzał po sali. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie dostrzegł jego dekoncentracji.

– To niezwykle ważne, by pamiętać o tych różnicach – mówiła tymczasem Hawkins. – Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, których uczy się w słowiańskich szkołach magii, nie tylko polskich, ale też litewskich, ukraińskich czy rosyjskich, jest to, z którymi istotami lepiej się ułożyć, a które mogą być niebezpieczne. Nawet śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Kiedyś myśleliśmy, że stworzenia, jakie żyją na wschodzie Europy, są... że tak powiem, tylko nasze. Ale od czasów Gellerta Grindelwalda wszystko się zmieniło.

Przez salę przeszedł pomruk; uczniowie po raz pierwszy zaczęli szeptać między sobą, a nauczyciele wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nawet Severus poczuł, że po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. Nie był pewien, czy Morana zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nazwisko Grindelwalda było owiane równie złą sławą, co pseudonim Toma Riddle'a.

– To nie był pierwszy człowiek, który próbował eksperymentować ze słowiańską demonologią – dodała Morana poważnie. – Jego wynaturzone prace doprowadziły jednak do katastrofy, która przełamała bariery ochronne utrzymywane od wieków przez polskich, czeskich i austriackich czarodziejów. W kolejnych latach próbowano jakoś zażegnać ten kryzys, ale... cóż, wszystkie próby zawiodły. Tak zaczęła się wielka migracja demonów i klątw słowiańskich, które teraz coraz chętniej zaszczepiają się w zachodnich krajach. Również w Anglii. 

Po tych słowach urwała na chwilę, pozwalając, by jej głos przebrzmiał.

– Potwory, jakich nawet nie widzieliście, przemieszczają się, ale i przemieniają, stwarzając zagrożenie na ziemiach, na których jeszcze parę dekad temu nikt ich nie widział – podjęła. – Właśnie dlatego tak ważne jest, byście wiedzieli, jak się bronić. Nie wiadomo, kto jeszcze zdecyduje się sięgnąć po najniebezpieczniejsze stworzenia i najmroczniejsze siły, by osiągnąć własne cele. Z pewnością jednak ktoś taki może się pojawić. Może nawet już się pojawił.

Tym razem w Wielkiej Sali zapadła niemal absolutna cisza. Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać i rzucił Moranie długie, badawcze spojrzenie. Znów to poczuł; znów miał wrażenie, że ta kobieta, piękna i inteligentna, przyniosła do Hogwartu nie tylko bezcenną wiedzę, ale również jakąś tajemnicę, o której istnieniu nikt poza nim nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Kwestie nienazwanego zagrożenia zdawała się rozumieć lepiej, niż można by przypuszczać; dokładnie tak, jak sugerował Albus. Mroczne ścieżki znała na tyle dobrze, że była w stanie odnaleźć na nich drogę powrotną do światła. Czy była zagrożeniem? Dla uczniów, dla szkoły, dla kraju? A może...

Mistrz Eliksirów, obserwujący profesor Hawkins, która po krótkiej chwili znów podjęła wykład, błyskawicznie znalazł odpowiedź. Był pewien, że to nie kobieta jest niebezpieczna – to coś zagrażało jej samej. I poprzysiągł sobie, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, znajdzie odpowiedź, choćby miał ją wygrzebać spod ziemi. Zrobi to dla uczniów. Dla szkoły. Może dla kraju. Ale przede wszystkim, z jakiegoś nie do końca zrozumiałego powodu, chciał to zrobić dla niej. Do tego jednak nie przyznał się nawet przed samym sobą.


	8. Rozdział VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsze spotkanie Klubu Demonologii Słowiańskiej trwa, a specjalnie sprowadzony potwór już czeka, by stanąć w szranki z uczniami Hogwartu. Nim to jednak nastąpi, profesor Hawkins przeprowadzi wstępny wykład, wprowadzający wszystkich zgromadzonych w zagadnienie, Severus, który uczestniczy w zajęciach jako pomocnik, również wysłucha go uważnie, z przemowy wyłapując szczegóły, które bardzo dają mu do myślenia. Tego wieczora przekona się też, że czasami wystarczy jedno proste zaklęcie, by wywołać w życiu prawdziwy chaos.

Zaskakujące wnioski na krótko wytrąciły Severusa z równowagi, ale robił wszystko, by nikt nie dostrzegł na jego twarzy ani cienia wątpliwości. Stał dokładnie jak wcześniej i nawet powiódł po sali skupionym wzrokiem, którego tak bali się uczniowie. Szukał choć jednej osoby zdradzającej oznaki zniecierpliwienia czy znudzenia, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo takiego. Wszystkie oczy wpatrywały się w profesor Hawkins z uwagą, choć na niektórych twarzach widać było strach. Wzmianka o Grindelwaldzie zrobiła piorunujące wrażenie – podobnie jak sugestia, że nie tylko on chciał wykorzystać moc słowiańskich klątw. Czy Hawkins mogła mówić o Czarnym Panu? Czy polscy czarodzieje wiedzieli coś więcej, co mogło jasno dowieść, że wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła? Na myśl o tym Severusowi po plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Miał wielką ochotę wypytać o szczegóły, ale nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak odłożyć wątpliwości na potem.

Choć od początku zajęć wydarzyło się wiele, wstępny wykład nie trwał długo. Już wkrótce Morana położyła dłoń na klatce, a wtedy atmosfera w Wielkiej Sali zgęstniała.

– To już najwyższy czas, byście poznali naszego dzisiejszego gościa – oznajmiła i łagodnie uniosła różdżką szare płótno, które opadło swobodnie za podestem. – Oto didko.

Wśród uczniów przeszedł szmer. Ci stojący z tyłu próbowali nieco się przesunąć, popychając pierwszy rząd, który za nic nie chciał postąpić ani kroku do przodu. Nawet za kratami pierwszy demon słowiański, jakiego widzieli, wydawał się czym dziwnym, nawet jeśli nie imponował wielkością. Severus jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na potwora, który teraz siedział spokojnie jak figurka, patrząc na wszystkich naburmuszonym, choć nieco zamglonym spojrzeniem. Był nieduży, wielkości średniego psa, i dosyć krępy. Grzbiet pokrywały mu kępki splątanego futra w zgniłozielonym kolorze, które falowało lekko jak pod wpływem wiatru. Miał też mocne tylne łapy i długie przednie, na których wspierał się jak szympans. Okrągła głowa ze spłaszczonym pyskiem, dużymi oczami oraz pełnymi policzkami wyglądałaby może pociesznie, gdyby stwór nie obnażał przy tym rzędu szpiczastych kłów. Zabójczych.

– Ten demon może nie stanowi wielkiego zagrożenia, ale może narobić niezłych szkód, szczególnie jeśli nie wiemy, jak z nim postępować. – Morana przechadzała się spokojnie dookoła klatki. – Żyje głównie w lasach, a wabi go brzęk złota, bo kosztowności kolekcjonuje jak smok. Choć jest zwierzęciem nocnym, nie boi się światła, więc nie przestraszy go zwykłe Lumos. Użycie czegoś ofensywnego prawie na pewno sprawi, że z krzaków wyskoczą jego pobratymcy. Didki lubią polować razem i rzadko się rozdzielają, a w stadzie są naprawdę groźne. Na szczęście jest całkiem prosty sposób na to, by pokonać jednego osobnika i nie dopuścić do tego, by wezwał pomoc.

Z tymi słowy oddaliła się nieco.

– Czar, który zaraz poznacie, jest zawsze stosowany właśnie na didki, ale przydaje się również w innych okolicznościach, dlatego go wybrałam. Mojej mamie ocalił kiedyś życie.

To, co stało się później, trwało krócej niż mgnienie. Morana wykonała płynny ruch nadgarstkiem i błyskawicznie odwróciła się do Severusa. Z końca jej różdżki wystrzeliła srebrzysta nić, która oplotła zaskoczonego Mistrza Eliksirów, całkowicie go unieruchamiając. Mógł tylko chodzić, więc aby złapać równowagę, postąpił krok do przodu.

– Colligatio. – Hawkins uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – Zwane wiązaniem. Pomocne i bardzo proste w działaniu, ale nie polecam stosować go na kadrze nauczycielskiej. Za próby będę karać. Osobiście.

Kobieta poczekała, aż nerwowe śmiechy umilkną i odwróciła się w stronę nauczyciela.

– Zobaczmy teraz, jak działa. Severusie, czy możesz się uwolnić?

Snape napiął mięśnie i szarpnął się, ale nie był w stanie nawet drgnąć.

– Nie, więzy są za silne.

– A sprawiają ból?

– Też nie. Prawie ich nie czuję.

Morana powiodła wzrokiem po sali.

– Nasz Mistrz Eliksirów z pewnością jest wytrzymały, ale gwarantuję, że didko też nic nie poczuje. Colligatio to humanitarna metoda samoobrony, która nie tylko je spęta, uniemożliwiając użycie jego magii, jak również po prostu wystraszy. A musicie wiedzieć, że ten demon w panice gorzej widzi. Zaskoczenie to klucz do skutecznej obrony.

– Ale... pani profesor, przecież z tym czarem i tak można uciec – odezwała się uczennica stojąca z przodu. – To znaczy, w pierwszej chwili znieruchomieje, ale wciąż ma nogi. Jest w stanie wbiec w krzaki i wezwać pomoc.

– Plus pięć punktów dla Ravenclaw, bardzo dobra uwaga. Między moją różdżką a więzami krepującymi profesora Snape'a nie ma połączenia, prawda?

Rozległy się pomruki aprobaty.

– Otóż nie. Sekretem Colligatio jest to, że tworzy niewidzialną więź, dzięki czemu złapaną istotę możemy prowadzić. Didko wam nie ucieknie i nie wezwie pomocy, a jego pobratymcy są ostrożni, nie podejdą, widząc coś takiego. Można je złapać, wyprowadzić kawałek i wypuścić. A potem spokojnie odejść, nim odzyska nad sobą kontrolę.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Morana podeszła do Severusa i nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, w jej ręce błysnęło ostrze sztyletu. W następnej chwili krępujące Snape'a więzy opadły i z cichym sykiem rozprysnęły się u jego stóp na tysiące drobinek.

– Colligatio można zdjąć na dwa sposoby – powiedziała. – Na odległość przez przerwanie połączenia wolną dłonią albo z bliska, za pomocą ostrego narzędzia. Co ciekawe, ta pierwsza metoda trochę boli, dlatego łapacze, czyli łowcy słowiańskich demonów, wolą używać noży. Właściwie biała broń często jest u nas w użytku, ale o tym opowiem innym razem.

Po tych słowach nauczycielka klasnęła w dłonie.

– Dobrze, czas na część praktyczną! Podzielcie się w pary, najpierw poćwiczycie na sobie.

W krótkiej chwili zamieszania, które zapanowało na sali, odwróciła się do Severusa.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała cicho.

– Tak, w zupełnym. Miałaś rację, przydatny czar.

I nim zdążył się powstrzymać, dorzucił coś jeszcze:

– Chociaż zastanawia mnie kilka rzeczy...

– W takim razie zapraszam na zajęcia uzupełniające. Z chęcią wyjaśnię wszystkie zawiłości, kiedy tylko będziesz miał ochotę.

Severus zamrugał, czując, że po raz drugi tego wieczora zupełnie nie wie, co powiedzieć. Jedyne, na co się zdobył to oszczędne skinięcie głową – jedno z tych, które mogło znaczyć wszystko, a równocześnie nie znaczyło nic. Tak bardzo nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować, że zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy: uciekł.

– Chyba są już gotowi – mruknął, posyłając w górę małe światełko.

Kiedy w sali na powrót zapadła cisza, profesor Hawkins stanęła na środku podestu, tuż obok klatki z didkiem.

– Dobrze, teraz patrzcie na mnie, ćwiczymy ruch nadgarstka. Wygląda jak leżąca ósemka. Jakbyście bawili się lasso; raz i dwa. Świetnie, teraz zaklęcie. Colligo. Stanowczo, bo to rozkaz. Powtórzcie. Jeszcze raz... doskonale. A teraz czas na próby.

Po tych słowach nauczycielka rozłożyła ramiona i znów odwróciła się bokiem do uczniów.

– Niech będzie sprawiedliwie. Severusie...

– Colligo!

Morana drgnęła, gdy świetliste pnącza oplotły ją, przyciskając ramiona do boków. Choć miała różdżkę w ręku, nie broniła się – a co więcej, kiwnęła zachęcająco głową.

– Pociągnij – rzuciła niegłośno; tak, że słyszeli ich tylko uczniowie, którzy stali najbliżej.

Severus więc pociągnął, zmuszając ją, by podeszła. A potem jeszcze bliżej. Już miał zrobić to jeszcze raz, gdy uprzytomnił sobie, jak to wygląda i stanowczo przeciął dłonią niewidzialne połączenie. Skrzywił się. Rzeczywiście poczuł ból, ale nawet się z tego cieszył, bo dzięki niemu mógł odepchnąć od siebie myśli, których nawet sam się zawstydził.

– Praktyczne – stwierdził, by wypełnić niezręczną ciszę.

– To prawda. – Profesor Hawkins jeszcze raz klasnęła w dłonie. – No dobrze, teraz kolej na was. Pamiętajcie, co–lli–go. Zwracam uwagę na podwójne „ll", to bardzo ważne. I proszę nie szarpać za mocno, by nikt się nie przewrócił. Najlepiej róbcie to jak profesor Snape, łagodnie.

Już wkrótce Wielka Sala rozjarzyła się rozbłyskami. Choć zdarzyło się parę pomyłek, które sprawiły, że niektórym osobom różdżki wyleciały z ręki, a jedna Krukonka niechcący ogłuszyła przyjaciółkę, obyło się bez większych szkód. Co prawda kilku żartownisiów przekroczyło granice i spętało osoby spoza pary, ale surowa reprymenda od przechodzącego nieopodal Mistrza Eliksirów i piętnaście odebranych punktów skutecznie odebrały ochotę do dalszych zabaw. Profesor Hawkins też pokazała bardziej surowe oblicze, każąc dwóch Ślizgonów, którzy z braterskich ćwiczeń niebezpiecznie zbliżyli się do regularnego pojedynku, jednak poza tymi kilkoma incydentami część praktyczna przebiegła spokojnie. Zakończyła się, gdy nauczyciele znów wspięli się na podest i dla zwrócenia uwagi wystrzelili ze swoich różdżek światła.

– Wstępne ćwiczenia mamy za sobą – zawołała Morana, nieco przekrzykując ostatnie podekscytowane rozmowy. – Ale czaru używać będziemy nie na kolegach czy koleżankach, tylko na potworze, więc pora na próbę prawdziwej walki. Mamy ochotnika?

Program pierwszego spotkania Klubu Demonologii Słowiańskiej był zaplanowany w bardzo drobnych szczegółach i praktycznie żadna rzecz nie została powiedziana przypadkiem – a to pytanie nie było wyjątkiem. Severus wiedział, że jego prawdziwym celem było zbadanie, w jakim stopniu uczniowie zaangażowali się w zajęcia. Morana optymistycznie założyła, że chętnych do współpracy będzie wielu, ale gdy w powietrze poszybował istny las rąk, nawet ona była zaskoczona. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów roziskrzonymi oczyma.

– Chyba mamy więcej odważnych uczniów, niż myśleliśmy – stwierdziła. – No dobrze, w takim razie trzeba będzie wybrać. Niech los zadecyduje.

Po tych słowach uniosła różdżkę na wysokość piersi. Na końcu jarzyło się nieduże światełko o zielonkawym kolorze, drgając niczym płomień.

– Severusie, podaj, proszę, jakąś liczbę. Im wyższa, tym lepiej.

– Hm... czterdzieści dwa.

– Niech będzie. – Morana uśmiechnęła się i skupiła wzrok na różdżce, po czym powtórzyła głośniej: – Czterdzieści dwa.

Ognik oderwał się i poszybował ponad głowami zaskoczonych uczniów. Wszyscy obserwowali, jak przeskakuje z osoby na osobę, aż w końcu zatrzymał się nad kimś stojącym w głębi sali.

– I mamy wybrańca – oznajmiła profesor Hawkins, klaszcząc z gracją. – Zapraszamy na podest.

Tłumek uczniów rozstąpił się, przepuszczając do przodu wysokiego, barczystego chłopaka o ciemnych włosach i twarzy upstrzonej piegami. Gdy stanął obok Morany, na usta wypłynął mu głupawy, pełen buty uśmieszek, który sprawił, że w Severusie momentalnie narosła trudna do opanowania niechęć. Nikt nie uśmiechał się tak irytująco, jak Gryfoni.

– Wiesz, co robić? – zapytała chłopaka nauczycielka, unosząc różdżkę.

– Spętać potwora, to jasne – odparł lekko.

– Czar?

– Colligo. Przez dwa „l".

– Doskonale. Stań z drugiej strony, klatka otwiera się w tamtym kierunku.

Uczeń był nieco mniej zachwycony, gdy dotarło do niego, że za plecami będzie miał Mistrza Eliksirów, ale nie protestował. Wciąż nie tracąc rezonu, ustawił się w odpowiednim miejscu i uniósł różdżkę, sygnalizując, że jest gotowy.

– W razie czego jesteśmy w pogotowiu – dorzuciła jeszcze Morana, po czym wycelowała w klatkę. – Na mój znak. Raz... dwa... trzy!

W jednej chwili drzwiczki otworzyły się z trzaskiem, a didko, które już od kilku chwil niecierpliwie spacerowało po klatce, wyskoczyło z niej jak z procy. Uczeń zareagował błyskawicznie.

– Colligo!

Srebrzysty strumień wystrzelił z jego różdżki, ale zamiast w szarżującego potwora, trafił w Moranę, która krzyknęła cicho, wyraźnie zaskoczona. W tej samej chwili Severus spętał didko, a kolejnym zaklęciem posłał je z powrotem do klatki. Dopiero wtedy popatrzył na Gryfona i poczuł taką wściekłość, że z trudem podtrzymał się przed miotnięciem klątwy.

Chłopak uśmiechał się – nerwowo, ale z wyraźną butą, iście po gryfońsku.

– No cóż, moc dobra, ale nad celnością trzeba popracować. – Morana starała się nie tracić rezonu, dając do zrozumienia, że nic się nie stało. – Precyzja jest bardzo ważna, nie tylko w walce. Przetnij, spróbujemy jeszcze raz.

Severus z zaciśniętymi pięściami obserwował, jak chłopak ostrożnie rozcina czar nożem, który podała mu nauczycielka, a potem jak jeszcze raz używa Colligatio, tym razem poprawnie. Zachował czujność, by w razie czego znów pomóc, ale wściekłość nie malała, a tylko wzrastała, podsycana obrzydzeniem. Prawdopodobnie nie zauważył tego nikt poza nim, ale nie było szans, żeby do pierwszego spętania doszło przypadkiem. Morana nie stała na linii strzału, choć różnica była subtelna; Mistrz Eliksirów dostrzegł ją jednak wyraźnie. Bezczelny uczeń zrobił to celowo, bez wątpienia. I bez wątpienia będzie się przechwalał, że coś takiego uszło mu na sucho. Do czasu.

Gdy chłopak wśród burzy oklasków schodził z podestu, rzecz jasna dumny jak paw, Severus wodził za nim wzrokiem, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Rozpoznawał go, a jakże – wszak na lekcjach męczył się z jego tępotą już niemal od pięciu lat. Teraz jednak postanowił przekuć tę torturę w coś o wiele mu bliższego – w zemstę. Prawie uśmiechnął się na myśl, że zajęcia z piątym rocznikiem Gryffindoru będzie miał już pojutrze. Były to może paskudne myśli i prymitywne odczucia, ale ten jeden raz nie chciał ich powstrzymywać.

„Ciesz się, póki możesz", pomyślał, nie odrywając wzroku od chłopaka. Wiedział, że zemsta będzie słodka.


	9. Rozdział VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilka zdań, które wypowiedziała Morana podczas zebrania Klubu Demonologii Słowiańskiej, mocno dały Severusowi do myślenia. Próbując odkryć tajemnice profesor Hawkins, a także uciec od krępujących wątpliwości, Snape szuka wiedzy, zagłębiając się w niepokojących tomach w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Wystarczy jednak jedno małe spotkanie na szkolnym korytarzu i krótka, niezobowiązująca rozmowa, by wszystkie plany wzięły w łeb, a kruchy spokój zniknął na dobre.

Klub Demonologii Słowiańskiej okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Chociaż na kolejne zajęcia przyszło nieco mniej uczniów niż na pierwsze – zabrakło między innymi wielu Ślizgonów – Wielka Sala wciąż była zadowalająco zapełniona. Dzień wcześniej Morana znów poprosiła Severusa o drobną pomoc, a on tym razem zgodził się bez wahania. Stojąc na podeście i słuchając wykładu, który poprzedzał część praktyczną, po raz kolejny myślał o tym, że właściwie współpraca zaczyna mu sprawiać przyjemność. Szczerą, a nie udawaną – choć nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze z udawaniem czegokolwiek, dlatego tak trudno było mu znaleźć przyjaciół. Czy teraz mogło się to zmienić?

To pytanie, jak i wiele innych, często do niego wracało, wywołując w głowie całkowity chaos. Co gorsza, z czasem wątpliwości nie ubywało, a wręcz zdawały się namnażać. Severus nie mógł na przykład zaprzestać zastanawiania się nad tym, co Hawkins powiedziała podczas pierwszego spotkania klubu. Zaproszenie rzucone półgłosem, ot tak, brzmiało kusząco... zbyt kusząco, by mógł podejść do tego spokojnie. Zdumiewało go, jak interesująca wydała mu się ta propozycja, choć myśl, że mógłby z niej skorzystać, była dziwaczna i obca. Nienaturalna. O wiele łatwiej było mu uznać ją za zwykły żart, do którego nie należało przywiązywać wagi. Zresztą, istniały pilniejsze sprawy i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę – a jednak właśnie ta myśl najczęściej wracała do niego nocami, gdy próbował choć na chwilę zmrużyć oczy.

Problemy ze snem tylko pogarszały jego i tak kiepski nastrój. Z zasłyszanych tu i ówdzie opinii wywnioskował, że nawet uczniowie zauważyli jego podły humor – to znaczy jeszcze bardziej ponury niż zazwyczaj. W snuciu domysłów przodował rzecz jasna bezczelny Gryfon, który w ten żałosny sposób odgrywał się za jawne dręczenie na lekcjach, ale jego koledzy z radością mu wtórowali, punktując kolejne zmiany i zastanawiając się nad ich przyczyną. Właściwie tylko jedna rzecz przyniosła wszystkim niejaką ulgę – teraz Mistrz Eliksirów o wiele rzadziej karał szlabanami, ale tylko on wiedział, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Powód był prosty: po lekcjach chciał przede wszystkim zostać sam i zająć się pracą, a nie nudzić się w sali, czekając, aż skończy się kara, dlatego unikał tego, jak tylko mógł.

We wszystkich wolnych chwilach zastanawiał się też nad wykładem Morany. Większość czarodziejów z Wysp Brytyjskich żyła w przekonaniu, że Czarny Pan był tylko ich zmartwieniem. W rzeczywistości jednak, choć koncentrował siły na własnym kraju, absolutnie nie ograniczał się tylko do niego; nikt nie wiedział o tym lepiej od Severusa. Słowa rzucone pozornie jako ogólne ostrzeżenie zaalarmowały go więc na tyle, by zaczął przypominać sobie wszystkie tajne plany, które snuli podczas zebrań śmierciożerców. Czy to możliwe, by polscy czarodzieje również zdawali sobie sprawę z takiego zagrożenia? Czy wiedzieli coś więcej o upadku Voldemorta i mogli pomóc, gdyby niebezpieczeństwo znów nadeszło? A może w takiej sytuacji sami byliby zagrożeniem?

Męczony tymi pytaniami Snape zrobił pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy i jedyną, jaka dawała mu ulgę – zanurkował w książkach. Sięgając po tomy dostępne w zwyczajnym księgozbiorze i zaglądając do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, badał historię polskiego czarodziejstwa, a także to, jak rozwijała się obrona przed czarną magią w innych krajach Europy Wschodniej. Oczywiście mógł zapytać o to Moranę, ale na razie postanowił poszukać odpowiedzi lub poszlak na własną rękę. Chciał być tak przygotowany na ewentualną konfrontację, jak to tylko możliwe – a że nadejdzie, był absolutnie pewien. Właściwie zabierając się do pracy wiedział, że aby odkryć prawdę, powinien zbliżyć się do Hawkins i mieć ją na oku. Ta perspektywa wywołała w nim jednak istną mieszankę sprzecznych emocji, więc z ulgą skupił się na książkach. Ledwie po dwóch dniach odkrył jednak, że sprawa może nie być taka prosta, jaką się wydawała. Zrozumiał też, że jeśli interesują go najmroczniejsze fakty, będzie musiał udać się gdzie indziej.

Jako stały bywalec Śmiertelnego Nokturnu Severus doskonale wiedział, że również to miejsce miało swoją księgarnię – a właściwie ponury antykwariat pełen dziwnych artefaktów, wątpliwych ozdób i oczywiście podejrzanych wolumenów. Podobno niektóre z nich były oprawiane w ludzką czy smoczą skórę; na inne ponoć rzucono przerażające klątwy. Właścicielka przybytku, madame Velva Minks, sama chętnie rozpuszczała te plotki, by ściągnąć klientów, którym potem z iście upiorną skutecznością wciskała kolejne towary. Większość książek nie była aż tak niebezpieczna – zawierały one po prostu treści, które Ministerstwo wolało ukryć, dlatego wpisało na listę dzieł czarnomagicznych i zwyczajnie zakazało sprzedaży. Co więcej, w sklepie madame Minks rzadko pojawiały się księgi z zaklęciami. O wiele łatwiej było znaleźć zawiłe wywody szalonych alchemików czy ponure rozważania historyków spod ciemnej gwiazdy; jeśli więc Severus gdzieś mógł znaleźć informacje, o których bano się nawet szeptać, to właśnie w antykwariacie na Nokturnie. Postanowił udać się tam przy pierwszej sposobności, a do tego czasu przejrzeć szkolne zbiory w ramach wstępnego rozeznania w temacie.

Choć podchodził do tego dosyć lekko, niecodzienne badania pochłonęły go bardziej niż przypuszczał. Od pierwszych zajęć Klubu Demonologii niemal każdą wolną chwilę spędzał nad książkami – na początku w swoim gabinecie, a potem głównie w bibliotece, by nie nosić nieprzydatnych dzieł tam i z powrotem. Ta zmiana nawyków nie umknęła niczyjej uwadze, na czele z panią Pince.

– Nie dajesz o sobie zapomnieć – zagaiła któregoś popołudnia. – Ostatnim razem tak często cię tu widziałam, kiedy... och, uczyłeś się do owutemów. Jakby wczoraj.

Severus niechętnie uniósł wzrok znad książki, którą właśnie przeglądał, opierając się o kratę prowadzącą do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

– Czy właśnie próbujesz mnie przepłoszyć z biblioteki, Irmo?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. W zasadzie wolę, kiedy tu jesteś, bo wtedy uczniowie uciekają jak kurz spod mojej miotełki. Jest spokojnie, cicho i bezpiecznie.

– Bezpiecznie?

– Bezpiecznie dla książek. Istnieje szansa, że umiesz się z nimi obchodzić w należyty sposób... To znaczy lepiej niż w szkolnych czasach.

Snape pomyślał o wszystkich podręcznikach, w których notował własne receptury czy zaklęcia, nie przejmując się niczym, a już najmniej opinią bibliotekarki. Nad tym nawykiem pracował wytrwale przez całą edukację, więc wciąż był w nim silny i regularnie dawał o sobie znać. Zaledwie poprzedniego wieczoru Mistrz Eliksirów zapisał na marginesie starej książki niemal cały przepis, zanim przypomniał sobie, że od tego roku miał wszystko przenosić do notesu. Uznał jednak, że nie jest to rzecz, którą powinien się chwalić, więc tylko pokiwał głową i wrócił do lektury. Pani Pince nie miała zresztą zamiaru go zagadywać – odłożyła tomy, które trzymała w rękach i szybko wróciła do swoich spraw. Przy okazji zbeształa jeszcze ostatnich skrytych w kącie uczniów za to, że mieli czelność szeptać do siebie, zerkając w stronę działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Pozostawiony sam sobie Severus przerzucił jeszcze kilka kartek, po czym z cichym westchnieniem odłożył mały leksykon na półkę. Wyglądało na to, że historia czarownictwa polskiego jest dużo bardziej zagmatwana i tajemnicza, niż można by przypuszczać na pierwszy rzut oka – albo po prostu brytyjscy czarodzieje w ogóle się nim nie przejmowali. Choć odszukał kilka interesujących wątków, w żaden sposób nie udało się dojść do żadnych powiązań wschodnich magów z Czarnym Panem – poza rzecz jasna takimi przypadkami, jak Igor Karkarow, pochodzący zresztą z Bułgarii. Na wspomnienie dawnego przyjaciela, który tak ochoczo chciał go sprzedać przed Wizengamotem, byleby tylko uzyskać ułaskawienie, Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Oto miał kolejny dowód na to, by nigdy nie ufać ludziom, bez względu na to, po której stronie stali.

Aby odwrócić uwagę od niewesołych wspomnień, które znów opadły na niego jak czarny całun, wyciągał rękę po kolejną książkę. Nim jednak zerknął na pierwszą stronę, zwątpił.

– To nie ma sensu – mruknął, po czym stanowczo ruszył do wyjścia.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że błądzi. Co więcej, taki chaos w badaniach był zupełnie do niego niepodobny, ale tym razem wcale nie kusiło go, by usiąść spokojnie i opracować konkretny plan. Czuł, że tak jest lepiej – po prostu dać się poprowadzić dawno zapomnianym księgom i wątkom, odkrywając zupełnie inny świat. Zresztą nie chodziło już nawet o fakt, że poznawał kawałek historii, którą do tej pory nawet by się nie zainteresował, a która teraz wydawała mu się niezwykle zajmująca; nawet nie o próbę wybadania sprawy, jak na szpiega przystało. Te wszystkie rzeczy oczywiście miały znaczenie, podobnie jak kwestia bezpieczeństwa, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że jest jeszcze coś. Uświadamiał sobie to wieczorami, gdy był tak zmęczony, że mógł nie usnąć, ale nie na tyle, by pogrążyć się w pełnym otępienia niemyśleniu. Wtedy zawsze analizował wszystko jeszcze głębiej niż za dnia i w ten sposób zrozumiał, że znowu ucieka. Rzucił się w pracę, nawet bezsensowną, byleby tylko coś robić. Działać, choćby pozornie; nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, którymi nie chciał się zajmować – myśli dziwnych i tak głupich, że gdyby ktoś wszedł do jego głowy albo zajrzał do myślodsiewni, z pewnością...

– Ojej!

Severus cofnął się, czując się jak złodziej przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, choć przecież nie miał na sumieniu nic złego – nic, poza rozmyślaniem o tajemnicach polskich czarodziejów. I o Moranie, na którą wpadł tuż za drzwiami biblioteki.

– Przepraszam – wymruczał, odsuwając się nieco.

Zwykle w takich sytuacjach upewniał się, że wszystko jest w porządku, po czym szybko się ulatniał, jednak tym razem dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia. Uczucie było tak dziwne, że zatrzymało go w miejscu i zmusiło do rzeczy, która wydawała mu się zupełnie obca: do zagajenia rozmowy.

– Nic ci się nie stało? – spytał, sprawdzając, czy żadna z drogocennych książek pani Pince nie upadła na podłogę. – Całkiem się zamyśliłem, nawet nie widziałem, gdzie idę...

– Och, dobrze to znam... – Morana poprawiła trzymane w ramionach tomy. – Nie, spokojnie, wszystko w porządku, aczkolwiek energię masz, to muszę przyznać.

Po tych słowach przekrzywiła głowę, spoglądając na niego nieco inaczej.

– Właściwie jest w tym trochę mojej winy, bo sama też się zamyśliłam. Powiedz mi, proszę, o co chodzi z tym wyjściem do Hogsmeade? Nie mogę tego rozgryźć.

Severus uniósł brwi.

– Nie byłem na śniadaniu. Albus ogłosił wyjście?

– Tak, w kolejny weekend, dlatego przesunęliśmy zebranie klubu i mam wrażenie, że przez cały dzień wszyscy mówią tylko o tym. Nawet obrazy na portretach coś opowiadały. A przecież Hogsmeade to taka mała mieścinka... Coś się w niej dzieje, że to takie wydarzenie?

– Absolutnie nic. Chodzi tylko o samo wyjście z zamku. Uczniowie lubią się tak włóczyć.

– A nauczyciele?

– Zależy kto. Ale czasem też idą, jeśli mają coś do załatwienia.

Hawkins uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– A ty? Wybierasz się?

– Nie mam po co. Zresztą, szkoda czasu na takie chodzenie bez celu.

Nim zdążył wypowiedzieć te słowa, poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego, lecz bez wątpienia znajomego. Zastanawiał się nad tym przez kilka ładnych godzin po zakończeniu rozmowy, zanim uprzytomnił sobie, o co chodzi - tak dziwne było to skojarzenie. Chodziło o uczucie pomyłki, w którą brnął, doskonale wiedząc, że zrobił coś nie tak. W jednej chwili przypomniały mu się długie wypracowania z transmutacji, nad którymi ślęczał uparcie, chociaż już w połowie pisania wiedział, że wyszedł z błędnego założenia, więc jego rozważania nadają się najwyżej na podpałkę. Gdy rozmawiał z Moraną o Hogsmeade, poczuł się dokładnie tak samo rozdrażniony, a przykrych odczuć nie załagodziło nic, co powiedział potem – łącznie z zachętą do odwiedzenia wioski.

Przy kolacji, na którą zszedł nieco później niż zwykle, nie był szczególnie rozmowny, nawet jak na niego. Zamienił co prawda kilka zdań z profesor Vector, ale głównie skupił się na obserwowaniu tego, co działo się przy stole. Dzięki temu usłyszał, jak Albus rozmawia z Moraną, namawiając ją do udania się do Hogsmeade; usłyszał też jej wymijającą odpowiedź. Dostrzegał jej zakłopotanie – bo przecież nie chciała być niegrzeczna – i jej lęk. Jej ucieczkę. Dostrzegał to wszystko i nareszcie zaczął rozumieć, co gnębiło go przez cały dzień. Tylko czy powinien coś z tym robić? Czy rzeczywiście chciał?

Decyzję podjął w sposób zupełnie do siebie niepodobny – spontanicznie, choć potem próbował ją racjonalizować. Wmawiał sobie, że to element jego pracy jako szpiega, doskonale wiedząc, że tym razem działa z własnej woli i ze zgoła innych pobudek. Mimo burzy w głowie, w odpowiednim momencie spokojnie otarł usta, pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i jak zawsze opuścił Wielką Salę. Po raz pierwszy w życiu doszedł do wniosku, że z długich nóg jest jakiś pożytek. Mógł na przykład chodzić na tyle szybko, by dogonić normalnie poruszających się ludzi – a kobietę idącą w butach na wysokim obcasie w szczególności.

– Słyszałem, że Albus bardzo próbował cię przekonać do wyjścia do Hogsmeade – zagaił, nim Morana weszła na schody.

Hawkins odwróciła się, opierając o poręcz.

– Och, tak. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo mu zależało...

– I przekonał cię?

– Sama nie wiem. Właściwie byłam tam tylko przejazdem, więc może dobrze byłoby zobaczyć co i jak, chociaż uznałam, że masz rację. Szkoda czasu na włóczenie się bez celu.

– Hm, to w takim razie, żeby ograniczyć wyrzuty sumienia, polecam znaleźć jakiś cel.

– Jaki?

Severus zaczerpnął powietrza – na tyle dyskretnie, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i na tyle głęboko, by dodać sobie odwagi. Nagle poczuł się tak niepewnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Krok był ogromny, a dla niego wręcz milowy, czuł jednak, że powinien to zrobić. Nie do końca wiedział tylko jak.

– No wiesz... – zaczął ostrożnie, ważąc każde słowo. – Ja na przykład uznałem, że przyda mi się nowe pióro. Może ty też potrzebujesz?

Nie tak powinno to przebiegać, wiedział o tym doskonale. Wiedział też, że byli ludzie, którym podobne rozmowy przychodziły z łatwością, a rozmowa gładko się kleiła, tak po prostu. Może gdyby młodość starał się spędzać między normalnymi dzieciakami, a nie z nosem w czarnomagicznych książkach, było lepiej; może nauczyłby się innych zachowań, właśnie po to, by nie błądzić po omacku po całkowicie nieznanym mu terenie. Ale przeszłość była, jaka była. Teraz nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak zarzucić sieć i mieć nadzieję, że rozmówczyni połączy wątki, przejmując ciężar, do którego on nawet nie chciał się zbliżyć.

Hawkins spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się – nieco niepewnie, ale szczerze, tym uśmiechem, od którego mogły zmięknąć kolana.

– Hm... tak, właściwie potrzebuję – odparła pogodnie. – Rozumiem, że znasz jakiś sklep warty polecenia?

– Naturalnie. Całkiem dobrze zaopatrzony. Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli sobie życzysz. Na przykład w przyszłą sobotę, o czternastej.

– Życzę sobie. Na przykład w przyszłą sobotę o czternastej.

Tym razem Severus uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

– W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale po raz pierwszy widać wyraźnie jedną z moich ulubionych zabaw przy pisaniu - rozbudowywanie uniwersum J.K. Rowling nie tylko przez dodawanie do niego nowych elementów (jak polskie szkoły, nauczycielki i demony), ale też poszerzanie i ubogacanie już istniejących; mowa oczywiście o antykwariacie na Nokturnie. Przygotujcie się - takich wycieczek będzie więcej! ;)


	10. Rozdział IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Słowo się rzekło - o rezygnacji nie może być mowy. Choć więc Severus jest pełen wątpliwości, o umówionej godzinie opuszcza swój gabinet i razem z Moraną rusza do Hogsmeade. Na miejscu nauczycielka niespodziewanie ujawnia swoje zupełnie inne, bardziej zwariowane oblicze, a sam Mistrz Eliksirów robi coś, o co w życiu by się nie podejrzewał.

– Rozum ci odjęło.

Severus zapiął ostatnie guziki płaszcza, sprawdził, czy ma różdżkę i dopiero wtedy spojrzał w lustro – krótko, jak zawsze, bo nie lubił na siebie patrzeć. Nie było na co.

– Rozum ci odjęło, Snape – powtórzył, energicznie przymykając drzwi szafy.

Przez całą drogę do holu rozmyślał, co go podkusiło, żeby zaproponować Moranie wspólny wypad do Hogsmeade. Właściwie zastanawiał się nad tym od kilku dni – a dokładniej mówiąc od chwili, gdy dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę zrobił oraz z czym to się wiąże. I chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość, strach przed wyjściem do ludzi w towarzystwie wydawał się wręcz śmieszny, on naprawdę się bał. Przez ostatnich kilka dni zdążył więc przejść przez fazę szoku, wyparcia, złości na samego siebie i zatrzymać się na próbach oswojenia tematu, od którego nie mógł uciec. Co prawda ludzie często mu nie ufali, ale dla niego umowa słowna była tak wiążąca, jak Przysięga Wieczysta. O wycofaniu się nie mogło być mowy, choćby nawet czuł się paskudnie.

Właśnie dlatego w sobotę o trzynastej trzydzieści zakończył sprawdzanie prac, zostawiając resztę na wieczór, przygotował się i ruszył do holu, jakby nie działo się nic wyjątkowego. Gdy jednak stał pod ścianą i zerkał nerwowo to na schody, to na zegar, znów wróciły do niego wątpliwości. Dlaczego tak bardzo uwziął się, by komplikować sobie życie? Przecież wystarczyło po prostu pozwolić, by wszystko płynęło obok niego, jak zawsze. Mógłby teraz siedzieć i dalej sprawdzać uczniowskie prace pełne idiotyzmów, od których tylko bolała go głowa. Mógłby złamać pióro, wystawiając następne N, sfrustrowany tym, że nawet po kilku latach jego tytanicznego wysiłku dzieciaki nie są w stanie zapamiętać podstawowych rzeczy, nie mówiąc o ich zrozumieniu. A potem przez resztę wieczoru pastwić się nad starymi księgami z przepisami alchemicznymi, od czasu do czasu upijając łyk wina, za którym właściwie nie przepadał i położyć się spać doskonale wiedząc, że jutro czeka go dokładnie to samo; te same emocje, to samo zniechęcenie. Ten sam bezsens.

Na myśl o tym zacisnął dłonie na ramionach, aż zabolało. Wezbrał w nim bunt, podobny do tego, który czuł, gdy rodzice znów kłócili się w ich ciemnym, ponurym domu, nawet nie próbując kryć tego, jak bardzo się nienawidzą. Severus każdego lata odliczał dni do powrotu do Hogwartu, byleby tylko zejść z oczu wiecznie wściekłemu ojcu i zimnej, odległej matce, chociaż przecież w zamku nie czuł się wiele lepiej. Czy teraz wchodzenie kolejny raz do tej samej rzeki i trwanie w czymś, czego tak naprawdę nie chciał, rzeczywiście było tak zachęcające?

„Do diabła z wami wszystkimi!", pomyślał, śledząc wzrokiem dwie uczennice z godłem Slytherinu, które przemknęły obok niego.

Gdy był w ich wieku, uciekał – w szkolne mury, do nauki, do ponurych ksiąg, których nie powinien czytać. Potem uciekł do śmierciożeców oraz w mrok czarnej magii, fascynującej go bardziej niż idea świata rządzonego wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. A gdy nie pozostało mu nic więcej i właściwie był gotów oddać się śmierci, w głupim odruchu ratowania bezsensownego życia znów uciekł – tym razem pod skrzydła Albusa Dumbledore'a. Właśnie tak po raz kolejny wylądował w zamku, którego mury ciągle mu przypominały o wszystkim, co przeszedł. Właściwie całe jego życie było rozpaczliwą ucieczką i może teraz też właśnie to chciał zrobić, ale gdy głębiej się nad tym zastanowił, zrozumiał, że towarzyszą mu zgoła inne emocje. Dziś chciał po prostu wszystko rzucić, chociaż na jeden wieczór, nim znów będzie musiał zasiąść do najbardziej znienawidzonej części swojej pracy. Później będzie się przejmował... albo i nie. Niech się dzieje, co chce. I niech inni myślą, co chcą. Dlaczego miałby się czymkolwiek przejmować?

W tej samej chwili usłyszał gdzieś na górze echo energicznych kroków; najpierw cichych, potem całkiem wyraźnych. Zaraz potem u szczytu schodów stanęła Morana – jak zawsze w rozpuszczonych włosach opadających miękkimi falami na ramię, jak zawsze ubrana elegancko, choć z nutką frywolności i jak zawsze zjawiskowa niczym wiła w tańcu. Uśmiechnęła się, a Severus poczuł, że nieświadomie odwzajemnia ten uśmiech – po swojemu, a więc słabo i nieco ironicznie, ale jednak.

Dlaczego miałby się czymkolwiek przejmować?

* * * * *

Gdy dotarli do Hogsmeade, wciąż jeszcze było jasno, choć dojrzałe promienie słoneczne muskały mieniące się jesiennymi barwami drzewa oraz widoczne z oddali domki. Pora na spacer była znakomita i nawet taki sceptyk jak Severus, któremu odruchy serca były najzwyczajniej w świecie obce, musiał przyznać, że przechadzka była nad wyraz przyjemna. Powstrzymywał się co prawda od wyrażania takich bzdurnych emocji, jednak jego towarzyszka nie szczędziła sobie słów zachwytu.

– Uwielbiam jesień – westchnęła w którymś momencie, wodząc wzrokiem po barwnych kępach liści. – Właśnie taką, kolorową i słoneczną, jak wspomnienie lata. Wiesz, że w Polsce mamy nawet specjalne określenie na taki czas?

– Doprawdy? I jak brzmi?

– Złota polska jesień. Niektórzy uważają ją za oddzielną porą roku, tak bardzo jest wyjątkowa.

– Czyli wszyscy mają cztery pory roku, a wy pięć?

– Sześć. Jest jeszcze przedwiośnie.

Severus milczał przez chwilę.

– Nie sądziłem nawet, że można zwracać uwagę na takie rzeczy.

Morana zaśmiała się wesoło.

– I kto by pomyślał, że rozmowa o pogodzie może przynieść jakieś odkrycia!

Gdy zbliżali się do wioski, zaczęli mijać pierwsze grupy uczniów, wracających do zamku z zakupami. Od ciekawskich spojrzeń trudno było się opędzić, ale Severus uparcie starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi i nie myśleć, że za ich plecami już wrze od głupich komentarzy. Dziś nic go nie obchodziło – a przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał.

– Chyba zaczynam rozumieć... – odezwała się Morana, gdy ścieżka zamieniła się w wydeptany bruk, dowodząc, że właśnie weszli do Hogsmeade.

– Co takiego?

– Do tej pory myślałam, że właściwie wybraliśmy się dosyć późno... ale teraz już rozumiem. Chciałeś uniknąć tłumów.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Co prawda w sklepie z piórami nam to nie grozi, ale w innych miejscach...

– O, a gdzie jeszcze idziemy?

„Dlaczego masz się czymkolwiek przejmować?", przypomniał sobie. Potarł dłonie, zupełnie jakby to mogło w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na ciepło skóry i jego własne emocje. „Dzisiaj nic cię nie obchodzi".

– No cóż, jesteś w Hogsmeade po raz pierwszy. – Severus aż sam się zdziwił, jak łagodnie brzmiał jego głos. – Pomyślałem, że... hm, będziesz chciała się rozejrzeć, a może lepiej się nie zgubić. Hogsmeade nie zawsze jest bezpieczne.

Po tych słowach zerknął w bok. Morana uśmiechnęła się – dokładnie jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy wspomniał o wspólnym wyjściu do Hogsmeade. Tak samo rozbrajająco.

– To doskonały pomysł, wiesz? – odparła. – Tylko... jedna rzecz mnie martwi.

– Jaka?

– No bo kiedy Albus zapowiadał to wyjście, kazał wrócić przed zmrokiem. Zdążymy?

– A kto nam zabroni wrócić później?

– No ale...

– My, w przeciwieństwie do uczniów, nie dostaniemy szlabanu.

Morana zamrugała. Zaraz potem parsknęła.

– A więc o to chodzi!

– Wyłącznie o to. Gotowa by wybrać nowe pióro?

Sklep papierniczy Gardinera znajdował się w jednej z bocznych uliczek, daleko od głównej arterii, przy której ulokowane były Trzy Miotły czy Miodowe Królestwo. Dzięki temu mijali już nie tylko rozbawionych, hałaśliwych uczniów Hogwartu, ale też zwykłych mieszkańców wioski, którzy powoli wychodzili na ulicę. Nawet oni obrzucali ich jednak zaciekawionym spojrzeniem – nie wiadomo tylko, czy dlatego, że mało kto widział już nową nauczycielkę, czy też przez fakt, z kim przyszła. Ponura sława wyprzedzała Severusa, ale tego dnia nie miał ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać. Ciągle powtarzał sobie, że nic go nie obchodzi – i właściwie powoli zaczynał w to wierzyć. Mimo wszystko, kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się na miejscu, poczuł ogromną ulgę.

Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, sklep był całkowicie pusty i kojąco cichy. Na stolikach pod ścianami wystawiono różne pióra – niektóre w gablotach, inne na poduszkach, a większość w małych pudełeczkach, jak różdżki. W asortymencie znalazły się modele tradycyjne i samopiszące; takie, które podpowiadały odpowiedzi na testach i egzemplarze powstrzymujące przed zapisaniem niestosownych czy obraźliwych słów. W strategicznych miejscach były też niewielkie skrawki pergaminu, ułożone w zgrabne stosiki, oraz słoiczki ze specjalnym atramentem, który znikał bez śladu po zapisaniu jednego zdania – idealny do testów. Na półkach w wysokich kredensach z solidnego drewna stały też zdobione kałamarze, rysiki i inne przybory do pisania, a także próbki papierów i wzorniki tuszu. Tym, co jednak wzbudzało szczególną uwagę, był wystawiony na samym środku ogromny stół, na którym w równych rządkach leżały najróżniejsze notesy – od malutkich jak znaczki po wielkie niczym księgi zaklęć; ascetyczne i bogato zdobione; cienkie na kilka kartek lub grube jak „Historia Hogwartu".

– Ach, witam szanownych państwa. – Gardiner, sędziwy czarodziej z długą brodą poplamioną różnymi rodzajami atramentu niemal tak, jak jego palce, już zmierzał w ich stronę. – Czym mogę służyć?

– Ja szukam nowego pióra, a moja towarzyszka... ee, Morano?

Hawkins dopiero teraz oderwała wzrok od notesów wyłożonych na stole. Jej oczy błyszczały zachwytem i przerażeniem.

– Gdzie ty mnie przyprowadziłeś...

– Do sklepu z piórami?

– Do raju dla mnie i piekła dla mojego portfela. Przepraszam bardzo, czy ja mogę pooglądać te notesy? To znaczy zajrzeć do środka?

Gardiner, który już wiedział, co się święci, energicznie pokiwał głową.

– Naturalnie, proszę czuć się swobodnie. Normalnie nie pozwalam dotykać notesów, ale myślę, że pani obejdzie się z nimi z szacunkiem. A jeśli chodzi o pana... jakie pióro będzie potrzebne?

W ten sposób Morana i Severus rozdzielili się, znajdując dla siebie własny kąt w nie tak obszernym sklepie. On ze skupieniem testował pióra, tradycyjnie wybrzydzając i kręcąc nosem, ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu właściciela, a ona zanurkowała między notesami, zachwycając się niemal każdym. Poświęciła co prawda chwilę na wybór czegoś do pisania, ale jeszcze nim Gardiner zdążył sięgnąć po pudełko, wróciła do stosika, który ułożyła sobie na jednym z rogów i przyjrzała mu się ze strapioną miną. Widząc go, Severus znów uniósł brwi.

– Będziesz to wszystko...?

– Ani słowa. Nie oceniaj.

Więc Severus nie oceniał, za to ze starannie skrywanym rozbawieniem obserwował, jak towarzyszka z ciężkim sercem odkłada kolejne notesy, walcząc ze sobą, by nie kupić wszystkiego. Ostatecznie opuściła sklep z zaledwie dwoma egzemplarzami i piórem oraz wizytówką od życzliwego sprzedawcy.

– To się przyda – stwierdziła, chowając kartkę do absurdalnie małej torebki na ramieniu. – Czuję, że niedługo będę składać zamówienie.

– Po co, skoro możesz kupić od razu?

– Nie mogę tyle wydawać naraz. Trochę rozsądku jest potrzebne, nie uważasz?

– Więc jak wydasz za jakiś czas to będzie rozsądniej?

– Tak. Wmówię sobie, że to prezent na Gwiazdkę. Albo cokolwiek innego... nieważne. Och, nie patrz tak, miałeś nie oceniać! Rzecz w tym, że ten mały notesik z zieloną okładką będzie mi się śnił, dopóki nie postawię go na półce, ale staram się udawać, że nie jestem uzależniona od artykułów papierniczych.

Severus mimowolnie zacisnął palce na swojej torbie, w której poza starannie wybranym piórem i kałamarzem, kryło się coś jeszcze: mały notes z zieloną okładką. Prezent na Gwiazdkę albo na cokolwiek innego.

Właściwie był pod wrażeniem, jak szybko i sprawnie zrobił to, co zrobił, nie dając ani sobie czasu do zwątpienia, ani Moranie, by zauważyła, co się dzieje. Chyba tylko sam Gardiner miał tego świadomość, bo całe zakupy spakował dyskretnie, ale nie przestając się przy tym uśmiechać. Jego reakcja sprawiła jednak, że Severus wciąż rozważał, co właściwie się stało – z nim i tak w ogóle.

Ale dlaczego miałby się czymkolwiek przejmować? Przecież tego dnia nic go nie obchodziło – nawet to, gdzie i kiedy właściwie zgubił samego siebie, cynicznego i oschłego. Nawet uparta myśl, że może właściwie wcale nie chce znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie, skoro dobrze jest tak, jak jest.


	11. Rozdział X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus i Morana cieszą się swoim towarzystwem i spędzają czas w Hogsmeade. Niestety, wścibscy uczniowie Hogwartu, których uwadze nie umknęło to niecodzienne wydarzenie, nie potrafią poskromić ciekawości. Nauczyciele nie mają wyjścia - muszą opuścić ciepłe i gwarne miejsca i poszukać samotności, by w spokoju dokończyć rozmowę. Na osobności Hawkins zdradza jednak coś, co tylko wzmacnia niepokój Mistrza Eliksirów i rodzi w jego głowie dodatkowe pytania.

Niemal od razu Morana i Severus zgodnie uznali, że powinni usiąść i napić się czegoś, nim zdecydują się wrócić do zamku. Choć Hogsmeade nie było duże, do wyboru mieli aż trzy miejsca stworzone właśnie w tym celu i Mistrz Eliksirów na moment się zawahał. Absolutnie nie brał pod uwagę uroczej aż do nudności herbaciarni pani Puddifoot, którą na szczęście jego towarzyszka całkowicie zignorowała, ale uznał, że gospoda Pod Świńskim Łbem też nie będzie dobrym miejscem. Pozostawały więc Trzy Miotły – pełne niemal o każdej porze dnia, bez względu na to, czy uczniowie Hogwartu mieli wychodne, czy też nie. Skierowali się więc właśnie w tę stronę, po drodze na krótko zaglądając do niektórych sklepów, wciąż jeszcze irytująco gwarnych.

W pubie rzecz jasna było tłoczno, ale udało im się wypatrzeć wolny stolik w zacisznym kącie niedaleko okna.

– Ja stawiam. – Severus oparł się o krzesło, na którym położył swoje zakupy. – Czego się napijesz?

– Och, nie wiem... Może być to, co dla ciebie.

– Będziesz tego żałować, ale w porządku.

Ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia uczniów Snape przepchnął się do szynkwasu i u równie zaciekawionej madame Rosmerty złożył zamówienie. Ledwie wrócił do stolika, a już przyniosła im na tacy dwie butelki i dwie szklanki, również nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Snape westchnął w duchu. Teraz mógł już tylko czekać, aż dzięki sympatycznej ale gadatliwej barmance pół Hogsmeade weźmie go na języki.

Hawkins, która najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważyła, z ciekawością obejrzała butelkę.

– Co to jest?

– Klasyka, czyli piwo kremowe. Nie napić się go to jak nie być w Hogsmeade.

– A to drugie?

– Pytałaś, co lubię, więc zamówiłem Ognistą Whisky.

Kobieta obróciła w ręku szklankę i powąchała zawartość.

– Zgaduję, że właśnie tego będę żałować?

– Prawdopodobnie tak.

– No to sprawdźmy. Twoje zdrowie, Severusie.

– I twoje, Morano.

Gdy stuknęli się szklankami, jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że to tylko wstęp do naprawdę miłego wieczoru. Nim sięgnęli po piwo kremowe, tak bardzo pogrążyli się w rozmowie, że nawet nie zauważali upływającego czasu. Zaczęli nieśmiało, od wymiany myśli i doświadczeń związanych z obowiązkami nauczycielskimi, a nieco później – również z konkretnymi uczniami. Ponieważ dookoła nich było pełno ciekawskich uszu, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy przysunęli się do siebie i konspiracyjnie pochylili nad stolikiem. Przez alkohol przyjemnie krążący w żyłach czuli się na tyle komfortowo, że nie zmienili tej pozycji, nawet gdy już dawno porzucili temat pracy i płynnie przeszli na dziedziny, które naprawdę ich zajmowały.

Morana właśnie opowiadała o zwierzęciu, którego kły były znakomitym składnikiem alchemicznym, gdy nagle urwała i z dziwną miną popatrzyła w głąb sali.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Severus, wytrącony z równowagi tym nagłym milczeniem.

– Teraz dopiero zauważyłam... wszyscy się na nas gapią.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął przez ramię. Uczniowie, którzy jeszcze siedzieli przy swoich stolikach, coraz mniej kryli się z tym, że mają ich na oku, a co więcej – bezczelnie do siebie poszeptywali. Chociaż pod wrogim spojrzeniem znienawidzonego nauczyciela odwrócili głowy, wzrok co rusz uciekał im w stronę jego i Morany. Plotki również nie milkły.

– Wiedziałem, że tak będzie – burknął Snape. – Co za tupet... Ale bez obaw, ja wiem, kto to jest. Niech się cieszą wolnością, póki nie spadną na nich szlabany.

– Chcesz dawać szlabany za to, że się na nas patrzą?

– Nie. Będę dawać szlabany za wszystkie głupoty, które robią na moich lekcjach rzecz jasna. A uwierz mi, jest w czym wybierać.

Hawkins popatrzyła na niego uważnie.

– Mam takie niepokojące wrażenie, że takie dręczenie uczniów sprawia ci przyjemność. Jesteś bardzo surowy.

– Po prostu nie toleruję głupoty, a niestety nie jest o nią trudno. Sama wiesz, ile bezsensownych rzeczy potrafią zrobić uczniowie.

– To prawda, chociaż... hm, nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to nie głupota, ale strach?

Severus popatrzył na nią, marszcząc brew. Nagle poczuł niepokój i mimowolnie potarł dłonią przedramię, tam, gdzie znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Nie mogła wiedzieć, nie mogła znać jego przeszłości... chyba że ktoś jej coś wygadał. Postanowił natychmiast wybadać temat.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał, zaplatając ramiona na piersi.

– To, że w strachu nietrudno o pomyłki. A ty potrafisz wzbudzić strach samym spojrzeniem.

– Ach... W tobie też?

Morana uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

– Jeśli o to chodzi, musisz się bardziej postarać.

Przez chwilę milczeli, ale gdy podjęli rozmowę, szybko zrozumieli, że wspaniały nastrój sprzed kilku chwil zniknął bez śladu. Choć odsunęli się od siebie, karki nadal piekły ich od ukradkowych spojrzeń. W końcu Severus nie wytrzymał.

– Masz może ochotę na spacer?

– Nawet wielką. Chodźmy.

Gdy wstali od stolika, Snape zawahał się, ale tylko na moment. Ostatecznie nieco niezgrabnie zrobił to, co podpowiedziało mu serce – przytrzymał Moranie płaszcz, cierpliwie poczekał, aż pozapina wszystkie guziki i dopiero wtedy wyszedł za nią. Z butelkami w dłoniach ruszyli powoli wyludniającymi się uliczkami. Nie wiedząc kiedy dotarli aż na sam skraj wioski, położony nieco na wzgórzu, nieopodal ścieżki do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Przycupnęli na niewysokim murku, z którego rozciągał się imponujący widok na samą mieścinę, a dalej na las oraz majaczący w oddali Hogwart. Dopiero tutaj, z dala od ludzkich oczu i uszu znów poczuli się swobodnie.

– Właściwie gdyby się tak zastanowić, to Hogsmeade jest bardzo ładne – odezwała się Morana, w jednej ręce trzymając butelkę, a drugą bawiąc się znalezionym po drodze kasztanem.

– Czy ja wiem... mała wioska na końcu świata. Jedna z wielu.

– Jest wiele końców świata?

Severus już chciał się żachnąć, ale nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Zakręcił butelką w zamyśleniu.

– Właściwie to pojęcie względne, nie sądzisz? Każdy ma swój własny koniec świata... dosłownie i w przenośni.

Morana nie odpowiedziała od razu, patrząc w dal.

– Ciekawe spostrzeżenie – odparła po chwili. – Ludzie uciekają w jakieś odludne miejsce, wierząc, że w ten sposób będą bezpieczni, bo cokolwiek ma nadejść, nadejdzie od frontu. Tylko co jeśli za nami jest coś jeszcze? Że to wcale nie koniec?

Snape zerknął czujnie na towarzyszkę. Znów to poczuł – ten dziwny niepokój, jak mrowienie tuż pod skórą albo ból fantomowy, o którym na szczęście tylko słyszał. Drażniło go coś, co nie miało prawa istnieć, coś na granicy rozsądku i szaleństwa. Po której stronie był teraz? Po której stronie miał umieścić swoje wątpliwości?

– A dla ciebie czym jest to wszystko, Morano? – zapytał. – Posada nauczycielki obrony, Hogwart i Hogsmeade, Anglia? To właśnie twój koniec świata? W przenośni rzecz jasna?

– O nie, Severusie. To właśnie jest początek i jego magia. Pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam. Wielka Sala i Ceremonia Przydziału. Ale chyba to nie twój pierwszy początek, co?

– To już nie czas na pierwsze początki. – Hawkins uśmiechnęła się, ale jakoś dziwnie, zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Ze smutkiem? – Dlatego z kolejnymi nie ma co zwlekać. Nie wiadomo, ile spokoju nam zostało. Nigdy nie wiadomo.

Tym razem to Mistrz Eliksirów milczał, nie spuszczając oka z Morany. Jego niepokój gwałtownie się nasilił. Nie miał już wątpliwości – wciąż był po stronie rozsądku. Miał też rację wtedy, podczas pierwszego spotkania Klubu Demonologii Słowiańskiej, gdy myślał, że nowej nauczycielce coś zagraża. Co więcej, błyskawicznie zorientował się, że Hawkins musiała go okłamać, i to zaledwie chwilę wcześniej. Czy może raczej nie tyle okłamała, ile nie powiedziała całej prawdy.

Posada nauczycielki, Hogwart, cała Anglia nie były dla niej początkiem, nie tylko – były też jej prywatnym końcem świata; tym miejscem, do którego dotarła, by wiedzieć, że nic jej nie zaatakuje od tyłu. Bo cokolwiek miało do niej nadejść, nadejdzie od frontu, a ona zagrożenie zobaczy z daleka i zdąży się przygotować. Pytanie brzmiało tylko: co nim było?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam dla Was niespodziankę! Postanowiłam (no dobrze, trochę z pomocą followersów na Instagramie), że napiszę mały świąteczny shot luźno związany ze "Spellbound" - ot, w ramach gwiazdkowego prezentu :) Będzie tajemniczo, rodzinnie i słowiańsko i na pewno z bohaterami, których znacie. Premiera już w wigilijny wieczór (prawdopodobnie około 20)! Jeśli nie chcecie, żeby coś Wam umknęło, możecie zaobserwować mnie gdzieś w social media:
> 
> FB: https://www.facebook.com/valakiria.katarzyna.tkaczyk  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/ktkaczyk_autorka/


	12. Rozdział XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spontaniczny wypad do Hogsmeade przyniósł zupełnie nieoczekiwane konsekwencje. Cały Hogwart aż huczy od plotek, które doprowadzają Mistrza Eliksirów do wściekłości - a jednak to nie on dał ujście gromadzącym się w nim emocjom. Życzliwa profesor Hawkins niespodziewanie ujawnia swoje niezwykle surowe oblicze, co tylko pogarsza sytuację i wywołuje w Severusie mroczne podejrzenia... a także istną chęć mordu na uczniach.

Severus nie pomylił się w jeszcze jednej kwestii – rzeczywiście musiał zmierzyć się z plotkami.

Wydawać by się mogło, że nikogo nie powinno obchodzić, czym właściwie zajmuje się w wolnym czasie, nawet jeśli wyjścia do Hogsmeade w towarzystwie nie był w stanie ukryć. Zresztą, nawet nie chciał. Ostatecznie miał prawo robić, co mu się podoba i powtarzał to sobie przez kilka kolejnych dni. Póki był sam, w swoim gabinecie czy też w bibliotece, gdzie jak zwykle wszyscy omijali go szerokim łukiem, wszystko było w porządku. Na korytarzach jednak nietrudno było dostrzec, że szepty nieco milkną w jego obecności i nasilają się, gdy tylko przechodzi dalej. Zewsząd oblepiały go za to ciekawskie i bynajmniej nie ukradkowe spojrzenia, irytujące tak, że miał ochotę krzyczeć. Co gorsza, jeszcze po Nocy Duchów niektórzy nauczyciele zerkali w jego stronę, na czele z Silwanusem, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go oceniał. Któregoś wieczoru Severus nawet zapytał, czy może mu jakoś pomóc, jednak starszy profesor tylko się uśmiechnął.

– Och nie, dziękuję, chyba wszystko jest w porządku – odparł i hojnie nalał sobie soku dyniowego.

Morana również mierzyła się z podobnymi problemami. Nietrudno było dostrzec, że za nią też ciągną się ciekawskie spojrzenia i milkną szepty, gdy przechodzi obok. Zdecydowanie nasiliły się też plotki, które jakoś docierały do jej uszu, a co więcej, wyglądała na coraz bardziej poddenerwowaną. Severus obserwował to wszystko, ale nie dopytywał, a Hawkins sama nie zaczynała tematu – zupełnie jakby bez słów zgodzili się ze sobą, że pewnych kwestii zwyczajnie nie warto roztrząsać. W końcu przyszedł jednak moment, gdy coś musiało się zmienić. Stało się to podczas kolacji.

Czwartego dnia po wyjściu do Hogsmeade Morana energicznie przemierzyła Wielką Salę, dokładnie pomiędzy stołem Ravenclawu a Hufflepuffu i równie energicznie usiadła na wolnym miejscu nieopodal Mistrza Eliksirów. Dopiero z bliska widać było, że chociaż stara się wyglądać normalnie, wyraźnie zaciska wargi. Była wściekła.

Severus popatrzył z zaskoczeniem na blondwłosą furię, która spoczęła obok niego, ale nie odezwał się. Czekał.

– Możesz być ze mnie dumny – wyrzuciła w końcu, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Właśnie wlepiłam swój pierwszy szlaban, a do tego zabrałam Gryfonom trochę punktów. I wiesz, nie żałuję niczego.

Rozmowy przy stole przycichły nieco.

– Merlinie, za co? – spytał Albus, wychylając się w jej kierunku.

– Za głupotę. Za bezsensowne i zupełnie niestosowne rozsiewanie krzywdzących plotek. I za wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Severusie, podasz mi sałatkę?

Snape sięgnął po półmisek. Właśnie wtedy dostrzegł, że Morana uważnie śledzi każdy jego ruch. W jej oczach nie było już złości, ale coś innego, co zaniepokoiło go o wiele bardziej. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co to było. Czujność.

Podejrzenia napływały falami, a umysł błyskawicznie wszedł na najwyższe obroty. Uczniowie, którzy dostali szlaban... nie, poprawka, Gryfoni. Gryfoni, którzy dostali szlaban. Gryfoni, których trzeba było ukarać za wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy i za rozsiewanie plotek, zupełnie niestosownych. A w pewnych kręgach przeszłość Mistrza Eliksirów nie była żadną tajemnicą...

Prawda spadła na niego błyskawicznie i zabolała jak cios splot słoneczny. Jak Cruciatus, którym kiedyś potraktował go Czarny Pan. Zaraz potem pojawił się jednak potężny gniew, którego nie czuł już od dawna.

Ktoś poszedł do Morany po lekcjach po to, by ją ostrzec, że umówiła się ze śmierciożercą. A ona co prawda ukarała bezczelnych uczniów i wyraźnie starała się nie przejmować pogłoskami, ale jej badawczy wzrok mówił, że trochę wbrew sobie wzięła zasłyszane informacje do serca.

Snape zacisnął dłonie na nożu i widelcu, aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Gdyby tylko wiedział, kto to był... Straciłby pracę, może nawet spotkałoby go coś gorszego, ale przynajmniej dałby ujście wściekłości, która gromadziła się w nim jak najczystszy jad. Poczułby ulgę, choć przez chwilę, nim dopadłyby go wyrzuty sumienia. Albo i nie.

W pierwszej chwili przyszło mu do głowy, by czatować pod klasą do obrony przed czarną magią i sprawdzić, kto przyjdzie na szlaban. Szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł jako głupi oraz, co tu dużo mówić, szczeniacki. Właściwie cała ta sprawa była szczeniacka i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale gdy już miał zamiar odpuścić, znów przypomniało mu się badawcze spojrzenie Morany, wywołując kolejną falę gorejącego pragnienia zemsty. Na kimkolwiek. W jakikolwiek sposób. Dość już stracił, unosząc się honorem; pozwalając, by ktoś pod nim rył tak długo, aż w końcu grunt usuwał mu się spod stóp. Teraz nie chciał już pozostać bierny... szczególnie że mógł to rozwiązać dosyć łatwo. Przecież na swoich zajęciach widział różne rzeczy. Obserwował wiele idiotycznych nastoletnich romansów, przyjaźni i uraz. Setki niewypowiedzianych zdań przelewało się nad kociołkami; tysiące emocji wyrażano zaledwie energicznym krojeniem składników czy głębokim stukaniem mieszadła o ścianki naczyń – a wszystkie mógł interpretować z niemal pełną skutecznością. 

O tak, Mistrz Eliksirów był czujnym obserwatorem, widział naprawdę wiele, ale był też zdolnym legilimentą. Czyż więc nie mógł po prostu...?

– Severusie?

Otrząsnął się z ponurych myśli i popatrzył na Moranę, która znów mu się przyglądała – tym razem z troską.

– Wszystko w porządku? Masz minę, jakbyś chciał kogoś zabić.

Po tych słowach zerknęła na jego dłonie.

– Jakbyś fantazjował o tym, że te sztućce to czyjeś gardła.

Snape uśmiechnął się – krótko i niewesoło.

– Ależ skąd – odparł z całym spokojem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. – Wszytko w porządku.

Tak, mała penetracja uczniowskich umysłów nie powinna nikomu zaszkodzić. Legilimencja i oklumencja były, niestety, nielegalne w Hogwarcie, co osobiście uważał za absurd porównywalny do pominięcia nauki łaciny, ale przecież da się to zrobić tak, by nikt się nie zorientował. Wystarczy tylko chwila kontaktu wzrokowego, by poznać prawdę. Tylko chwila... ale czy zdąży sprawdzić wszystkich uczniów?

„Na jednej lekcji na pewno nie", pomyślał, odkładając sztućce. Z tego wszystkiego stracił już i tak mierny apetyt. Co prawda wiedział, że musi skupić się na Gryfonach, ale już tylko przypuszczał, że chodzi o kogoś ze starszego rocznika. Przecież nie miał w tym aspekcie pewności. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że wszystko spowodował jakiś wścibski pierwszoklasista. Tylko czy Morana aż tak wściekłaby się na jedenastolatka?

Severus potrzebował więcej informacji – takich, które mogła udzielić tylko Hawkins. I potrzebował ich natychmiast, póki jeszcze gniew wrzał mu w żyłach. Nie chciał być rozsądny; tym razem chciał się mścić. Chciał krwi – nie dosłownie oczywiście, ale w przenośni jak najbardziej. Poczekał więc, aż Morana skończy jeść i po prostu wyszedł za nią, nie zważając, jak to może wyglądać.

Spotkali się dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie tydzień wcześniej – u podstawy schodów.

– Mogę zająć ci chwilę? – zagaił, upewniwszy się, że nie ma wokół nich tłumu nieprzychylnych ludzi.

– Oczywiście, słucham.

– Tak się zastanawiam nad tym twoim szlabanem... Czy szlabanami? Ile ich będzie?

– Trzy.

A więc było ich trzech. Lub trzy. Lub troje. Pierwsza informacja z głowy.

– Trzy... – powtórzył. – Zbierzesz ich wszystkich razem? Czy każdego z osobna?

– Och, sama nie wiem. Nie wiem, to wszystko jest takie dziwne!

I nim Severus się obejrzał, już zalał go potok pełnych emocji słów. Morana najwyraźniej przejęła się wszystkim bardziej, niż chciała przyznać, bo gdy tylko uzyskała szansę, wyrzucała z siebie całą złość i żal, które się w niej nagromadziły. Zaskoczony Mistrz Eliksirów nie przerywał jednak, lecz słuchał uważnie i od czasu do czasu potakiwał, próbując nadążyć za tym tornadem emocji, niestety pozbawionym kornetów.

– ... i dlatego tak właśnie wybuchnęłam przy tym stole – zakończyła Hawkins. A przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że chciała zakończyć, ale po ostatnich słowach westchnęła i potarła dłonią czoło. – Przepraszam, że tak zrzuciłam to wszystko na ciebie. Że w ogóle zaczęłam ten temat. Jestem ostatnio jakaś niespokojna, trochę rzeczy na mnie spadło i...

– Chcesz się napić?

Morana zamrugała zaskoczona. Zaskoczony był również Severus – tym, że w ogóle udało mu się wtrącić choć słowo i że ze wszystkich możliwych opcji palnął akurat taką głupotę. Odchrząknął. Czasem najlepszym sposobem na ukrócenie szalejących emocji był właśnie kieliszek wina czy szklaneczka whisky, które co prawda nie rozwiązywały problemu, ale mogły go na chwilę oddalić, wiedział o tym dobrze, ale zwykle takie uwagi zachowywał dla siebie. Tym razem jednak powiedział to na głos, ale nim zdołał wymyślić, jak zatuszować tę niezręczność, kobieta zaśmiała się cicho.

– Tak. Tak, bardzo chętnie.

I wtedy Severus powiedział kolejną rzecz, której się po sobie nie spodziewał:

– W takim razie chodź, coś się znajdzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już od 24 grudnia zapraszam Was do lektury małego świątecznego dodatku do "Spellbound" - "Gość w dom", w którym niemal całkiem odklejam się od świata J.K Rowling... a zbliżam za to do rodzimych wierzeń i praktyk. Zajrzyjcie koniecznie! ;)


	13. Rozdział XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choć zaproszenie na spotkanie było całkowicie spontaniczne, Severus postanowił wykorzystać okazję i dowiedzieć się od Morany czegoś więcej. Rozmowa przybrała jednak zupełnie nieoczekiwany obrót, wywołując kolejne wspomnienia i niepokoje. Ile tajemnicza profesor Hawkins wie o Mistrzu Eliksirów?

Kiedy schodzili do lochów, a echo ich kroków niosło się po korytarzach – choć przecież żadne z nich nie tupało – Mistrz Eliksirów wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Właśnie prowadził do swojego gabinetu gościa, a jakby tego było mało, spotkanie miało wyłącznie towarzyski charakter i praktycznie żadnego celu.

Nie licząc ostatniego wyjścia do Hogsmeade, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spotkał się z kimś tak po prostu. Ba, do tej pory sądził, że tego nie lubi. Zwykle wychodził do ludzi tylko gdy miał coś do załatwienia, po czym szybko i z ulgą wracał do siebie. Kiedyś wydawało mu się co prawda, że śmierciożercy mieli w zwyczaju spotykać się całkiem prywatnie, ale szybko zweryfikował ten pogląd. Tam nie było miejsca na przyjacielskie relacje. Mimo starań, w których rzecz jasna celował Lucjusz, każde spotkanie odbywane w takim gronie pkończyło się snuciem planów, zupełnie jakby nie potrafili rozmawiać o niczym innym. Nawet przyjęcie, które Malfoyowie wyprawili po narodzinach swojego syna błyskawicznie przerodziło się w zwyczajowe zebranie, choć bez udziału Czarnego Pana. Narcyza co prawda nie była z tego zadowolona – Severus słyszał, jak szeptem wyrzucała mężowi, że nawet przy takiej okazji nie jest w stanie na chwilę odłożyć swoich ambicji – ale ostatecznie włączyła się w rozmowy. Bądź co bądź była wierna Voldemortowi; a przynajmniej za taką chciała uchodzić.

Pomijając te rzadkie chwile, Severus czas spędzał sam i właściwie nawet był z tego zadowolony. A teraz? Teraz zasiądą z Moraną w gabinecie – jego gabinecie! – po prostu napiją się wina i będą rozmawiać. A w dodatku nikt go do tego nie zmusił – sam, znów spontanicznie, uznał to za dobry pomysł. Ta myśl była dla niego tak zaskakująca, że aż nieruchomiał na chwilę, gdy sięgał po klucz. Morana, choć zaaferowana wizytą w lochach, od razu to zauważyła.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytała cicho.

– Nie, po prostu... hm, rzadko mam gości i nie jestem pewien, czy zostawiłem porządek.

Drobne kłamstwo, które właściwie nie do końca było kłamstwem, przeszło całkiem gładko. Hawkins parsknęła.

– Naprawdę?

– Uważasz to za śmieszne?

– Nie gniewaj się, ale... tak, trochę tak. Na ile już cię znam spodziewam się ładu, który zaimponowałby nawet mojej mamie. A ona jest pedantką.

– To sprawdźmy.

Severus nie dał sobie czasu do namysłu – zdjął zabezpieczenia, przekręcił klucz w zamku i gestem zaprosił towarzyszkę do środka. Morana przystanęła zaraz za progiem, rozglądając się ciekawie.

– Dokładnie jak przypuszczałam – stwierdziła. – Dogadałbyś się z moją mamą. „Widzisz, Morka, właśnie tak powinnaś mieć w swoim pokoju"... ale chyba nie jesteś zadowolony?

Snape spojrzał krytycznie na stosik szpargałów na biurku i kubek z osadem po wczorajszej herbacie, którego nie chciało mu się uprzątnąć. Ze zgrozą pomyślał też o tym, że golił się jeszcze tego ranka, a przybory prawie na pewno zostały na umywalce – rzecz jasna nie do końca doczyszczone. To jeszcze mocniej uświadomiło mu, jak milowy krok zrobił. Nawet parę godzin wcześniej nie spodziewał się, że wywróci swoje życie osobiste do góry nogami i zrobi to całkiem świadomie. No, prawie.

– Bywało lepiej – odparł, surowością ukrywając ogarniającą go nerwowość. – Rozgość się, znajdę kieliszki, albo... hm, to właściwie czego się napijesz?

Ostatecznie po krótkiej naradzie zdecydowali się na toskańskie wino, które czekało na otwarcie w samym rogu barku. Gdy Severus wyjmował korkociąg, bo zawsze wolał takie rzeczy robić ręcznie, zauważył, że Hawkins przysiadła na fotelu i wyciągnęła dłonie w kierunku kominka.

– Wybacz, że nie uprzedziłem, że tu jest dosyć chłodno – powiedział, mocując się z korkiem.

– Jak to w lochach... a zresztą to nawet dobrze. W miejscu, w którym ciągle warzą się jakieś mikstury musi być przewiew. Inaczej wszyscy by się podusili. Jeśli ktoś narzeka, widać nie nadaje się do tej roboty.

Snape podał jej kieliszek. Gdyby w poprzednią Noc Duchów ktoś powiedział mu, że za rok o tej porze będzie w swoim gabinecie popijał wino w towarzystwie czarującej kobiety, odesłałby go do świętego Munga. Los okazał się jednak przewrotny. Być może Mistrz Eliksirów sam potrzebował już pomocy magomedyków, ale czasami Morana potrafiła jednym zdaniem udowodnić mu, że wcale nie zwariował. Mówiła jedną prostą rzecz, a on wiedział z całą pewnością, dlaczego właśnie ta kobieta potrafiła w zaledwie trzy miesiące nadkruszyć mury, które budował przez całe życie.

– Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która rozumie – powiedział na głos, zarówno do niej, jak i do swoich myśli.

Hawkins nie odpowiedziała – zamiast tego popatrzyła na niego znad kieliszka, a zielone oczy dzięki płomieniowi w kominku zyskały nowy, zdecydowanie cieplejszy odcień. Bardzo interesujący... Severus z trudem oderwał od nich wzrok i jednym machnięciem różdżki przysunął sobie drugi fotel.

– To co, za twój pierwszy szlaban?

– Niech będzie za szlaban, chociaż to chyba nie jest powód do świętowania.

Po pierwszych łykach, gdy zgodnie uznali, że wino rzeczywiście jest bardzo dobre, Snape znów postanowił dowiedzieć się nieco więcej.

– Powiedz mi, jak to właściwie było? – zagaił pozornie od niechcenia. – Na korytarzu dopadli cię jacyś Gryfoni i...?

– Nie, nie na korytarzu. Zostali po lekcji. Od początku wiedziałam, że chcą coś załatwić, bo się ociągali, a przecież to były ostatnie zajęcia przed kolacją... Normalnie uczniowie wypadają z nich jakby się paliło, sam zresztą wiesz, a ci trzej zachowywali się, jakby ktoś rzucił na nich klątwę spowolnienia. W końcu zapytałam, czy mogę im jakoś pomóc... no i skończyło się tak, jak sam wiesz.

– Szlabanem. Ale czego właściwie od ciebie chcieli?

Morana zakręciła kieliszkiem i upiła łyk wina – powoli, jakby delektowała się jego smakiem, albo jakby za wszelką cenę chciała dać sobie czas na wymyślenie odpowiedzi. Severus zacisnął palce na oparciu fotela. Jeśli do tej pory miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, teraz z pewnością by je stracił. Gryfoni ostrzegali przed nim, ale Hawkins za nic nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Dlaczego?

– Właściwie podważyli mój autorytet – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Rycerze na białych koniach się znaleźli... Czy ja wyglądam na damę w opałach? Uczę obrony przed czarną magią! Umiem o siebie zadbać.

– A co według nich miałoby zagrażać ci w Hogwarcie?

– Mroczne siły najwyraźniej.

– To znaczy...?

– Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, co chcieli przekazać, bo usłyszałam tylko garść bezsensownych plotek. A plotki z definicji nie przynoszą nic dobrego i nie warto sobie nimi zaprzątać głowy. Uwierz mi, wiem z doświadczenia, niestety bogatego w tej kwestii. Zostawmy to, szkoda tracić wieczór na roztrząsanie takich głupich rzeczy. Zostało jeszcze trochę tego wina?

Severus lekko uniósł brwi, ale bez słowa sięgnął po butelkę. Szybko zauważył że Morana, przyciskana do muru i zestresowana, zaczyna więcej mówić, jakby chciała zagadać temat i odwrócić uwagę. W jego przypadku takie zachowanie nie miało szans się sprawdzić, bo jako szpieg był wyczulony na wyłuskiwanie ważkich informacji z potoku nic nieznaczących komunikatów i potrafił słuchać. Właśnie dlatego nie musiał dłużej ciągnąć tematu – wiedział już wszystko. Dolewając do kieliszków pomyślał tylko, że jeszcze nigdy aż tak nie drażniło go, jaka opinia się za nim ciągnie. Normalnie było mu wszystko jedno – ostatecznie tak, działał na rzecz Voldemorta, a Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu przypominał mu o tym każdego dnia – ale teraz osobliwie nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wywlekał ten element jego przeszłości na światło dzienne.

– Niech będzie – odrzekł. – Ale musisz się przyzwyczaić. Gryfoni niestety słyną z wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy i z... cóż, bohaterstwa za wszelką cenę. To oni muszą ratować świat, nawet jeśli nic mu nie zagraża. Potrzebują tego bardziej dla siebie.

– Mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że nie przepadasz za uczniami tego domu. Tak ogólnie, z zasady.

Severus pomyślał nagle o Potterze i Blacku – ludziach, których nie znosił właściwie od pierwszej chwili i nienawidził z całego serca przez lata. Przypomniał mu się też Remus Lupin, o którym do końca nie wiedział co myśleć. Z całej bandy wydawał się być najrozsądniejszy, najdojrzalszy i przez pewien czas Snape żywił do niego nawet coś w rodzaju niechętnego szacunku. Być może byłby nawet gotów zacząć z nim więcej rozmawiać, bo czuł, że mieliby o czym, ale potem niespodziewanie odkrył jego wielki sekret i to, jak nieodpowiedzialnie podchodził do zagrożenia, które mógł stwarzać. Że był dokładnie taki sam jak Black i Potter. Bohaterowie. Bohaterowie za wszelką cenę... Tak bardzo zdeterminowani do wypełnienia swojej wielkiej misji, że byli gotowi własnoręcznie podpalić świat, byleby tylko wykazać się jako jego zbawcy.

Nauczał już ładnych kilka lat, a przez jego klasę przewinęło się wielu uczniów i uczennic z Gryffindoru. Obserwował, jak przemieniają się z dzieci w nastolatków, a potem, najczęściej poza jego lekcjami, w dorosłych ludzi. Byli różni, mieli inną przeszłość, zapewne inne plany i marzenia, ale zawsze, w każdym po kolei, widział właśnie ich: Pottera, Blacka i Lupina. Gryfonów z krwi i kości. Zawsze tych samych; zawsze wzbudzających w nim tę samą niechęć.

– Nie dają mi zbyt wielu powodów do tego, by pozbyć się uprzedzeń. – Tym razem to Severus zakręcił kieliszkiem. – Zresztą konflikt między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem to wiekowa sprawa i właściwie dzięki niemu wszystko wygląda jak wygląda. Podział na domy, pokoje wspólne w różnych częściach zamku... Czytałaś „Historię Hogwartu"?

– Oczywiście, jeszcze w Polsce. Wiem, jak to wszystko się zaczęło, ale... może po prostu patrzę na to z dystansu i dlatego pewne rzeczy wydają mi się dziwne.

– Na przykład?

– Nie gniewaj się, ale czasem mam wrażenie, że utrzymujecie te podziały, bo tak trzeba. Nawet gdyby ktoś chciał przełamać barierę, wychylić się przed szereg, brzytwa naostrzona przed wiekami zaraz utnie mu głowę. Więc lepiej jest siedzieć na swoim miejscu, jak zawsze i robić to co wszyscy. Tylko czy to nie brzmi jak... no nie wiem, okopywanie się, a nie szukanie porozumienia? A przecież to właśnie tutaj, gdzie kształtują się nowe pokolenia czarodziejów, ludzie powinni żyć ze sobą w zgodzie. Ludzie i wszelkie inne stworzenia.

Severus od razu pomyślał o tym, jak odsunęli się od siebie z Lily. Kiedyś sądził, że wszystko stało się nagle, w przeciągu kilku miesięcy, i do końca nie potrafił pojąć dlaczego. Potrzebował wiele czasu i jeszcze więcej nieprzespanych nocy, by zrozumieć, że to był końcowy etap procesu, który w swojej nastoletniej głupocie całkowicie przeoczył. Zostawił Evans samą, skupiając się na uciekaniu od problemów i pozwolił, by znalazła swoje miejsce w świecie bez niego. On okrzepł w roli Ślizgona, którym był zawsze, co do tego, nie miał wątpliwości, a ona obudziła w sobie dumnego lwa Gryffindoru. Wkroczyli do dwóch różnych światów, zbudowali na nich swoją tożsamość, a potem... Potem brzytwa naostrzona przed wiekami po prostu obcięła im głowy.

– Może pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie da się zmienić – odparł.

Był pewien, że Morana się z nim nie zgodzi. Właściwie wyglądało na to, że ma taki zamiar, ale w ostatniej chwili coś ją powstrzymało. Zamiast sprzeczać się, udowodnić mu, że się myli, znów upiła łyk wina i zerknęła w bok, na ogień płonący w kominku.

– Pewnych rzeczy może naprawdę nie można zmienić – odpowiedziała w zamyśleniu. – Zwłaszcza takich, które należą do przeszłości, spisanej na długo przed naszymi narodzinami. Co możemy zrobić, jeśli los rzucił nas w taką, a nie inną rzeczywistość? Przydzielił nam taką, a nie inną rolę? Chyba tylko podążać tą ścieżką i starać się trzymać na powierzchni.

– Powierzchni czego?

– Człowieczeństwa. I może spróbować z tego wszystkiego wyciągnąć jakąś lekcję, dla siebie albo dla tych, którzy przyjdą po nas. Właściwie to przede wszystkim dla nich.

Severus wyprostował się w fotelu, za wszelką cenę próbując ukryć emocje. Sam nie wiedział, czy to wyczulona intuicja dawała mu znak, że jest o krok od odkrycia tajemnicy, czy też nieświadomie użył legilimencji – chociaż nie przypuszczał, by było to możliwe.

– Ciekawy punkt widzenia – stwierdził, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – To właściwie mądrość, którą można nabywać latami, albo... hm, w bardzo szczególnych okolicznościach.

– No cóż... każdy ma jakiś mroczny sekret, nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Tym razem Snape całkiem znieruchomiał. Morana była poważna, bo poważny temat do rozmowy sobie wybrali, ale w jej oczach nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal patrzyła na niego z tym samym uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, szczerym, a nie udawanym, oraz z sympatią, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało.

Jakby właśnie nie dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że wie, z kim tak naprawdę rozmawia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że święta upływają Wam w spokojnej atmosferze :) Tymczasem, jeśli jeszcze bardziej chcecie wczuć się w klimat, zapraszam do lektury wigilijnego shota "Gość w dom", który jest luźno związany ze "Spellbound" i obfituje w nawiązania do mitologii słowiańskiej oraz ludowych wierzeń. Znajdziecie go na moim profilu. Miłego czytania!


	14. Rozdział XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po rozmowie z Moraną Severus znów nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. W końcu decyduje się podzielić podejrzeniami z Albusem, który, jak się okazuje, również ma refleksje na temat nowej nauczycielki - refleksje niepokojące i przykre, a do tego rodzące jeszcze więcej wątpliwości.

„Chyba powinienem się przyzwyczaić", pomyślał Severus, po raz czwarty przekręcając się na drugi bok.

Znów nie mógł zasnąć. Na początku był wściekły na siebie, że tak łatwo dał się sprowokować; potem na Moranę, która wywołała to wszystko, a w końcu znowu na siebie i na podły los, który, jak to ładnie ujęła, rzucił ich w takie, a nie inne miejsce, zmuszając do odgrywania konkretnych ról. Mogli tylko starać się zachować człowieczeństwo, choć w obliczu chronicznego niewyspania trudno nawet zachować rozsądek, nie mówiąc o człowieczeństwie. A wszystko w skazywało na to, że jemu, Severusowi Snape, nie będzie dana żadna z tych rzeczy.

Po tym, jak Morana między wierszami wyznała mu, że zna o nim prawdę – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało – próbował jeszcze coś z niej wyciągnąć. To naprawdę uczniowie tak ją podburzyli? A może Albus coś powiedział? Ta wersja brzmiała prawdopodobnie, przecież rozmawiali wielokrotnie, w tym również o Mistrzu Eliksirów, ale czy dyrektor chciałby zdradzać takie rzeczy? Jaki miałby w tym cel, jaki to mogłoby przynieść pożytek?

A może nie zrobił tego z własnej woli?

Na myśl o tym Severus aż usiadł, ale zaraz na powrót się położył, zły, że ciągle traci chłodny ogląd. Przecież nikt nie był w stanie pokonać Dumbledore'a, nawet sam Voldemort. Kimkolwiek była Morana, też z pewnością nie miała takiej mocy; nie mogła więc zmusić do mówienia czegoś, czego Albus nie chciał powiedzieć. Ale jeśli nie on, to kto?

W tej całej gonitwie myśli nie chodziło już tylko o to, skąd Hawkins mogła znać jego przeszłość. Tak naprawdę Snape czuł, że gdyby dowiedział się jaki sekret skrywa ona sama, błyskawicznie rozwiązałby wszystkie inne zagadki – kto wie, może nawet te, o których istnieniu do tej pory nie miał pojęcia. Ale o ile nowa nauczycielka była rozmowna, posiadała niezwykłą zdolność lawirowania między faktami i unikania odpowiedzi na pytania, na które z jakiegoś względu nie chciała odpowiadać. Potrafiła mówić długo i zajmująco, nie ujawniając przy tym żadnych szczegółów na swój temat. O kształceniu magicznym w Polsce wiedzieli całkiem sporo. O konflikcie polskich czarodziejów z mugolami związanymi z partią komunistyczną również. Ale o samej Moranie? Prawie nic.

Popijając małymi łykami wodę z kubka, który zawsze stał na szafce nocnej, Severus poczuł, że ogarnia go frustracja. Ta kobieta była dla niego nierozwiązywalną zagadką – zupełnie jak sfinks, który zamiast pytać, po prostu patrzy, czekając na prawidłową odpowiedź. Skąd można było wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi?Na początku, gdy Hawkins przybyła do Hogwartu, Snape po prostu uważnie jej słuchał i ze wszystkich opowieści starał się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Potem, kiedy zupełnie nieoczekiwanie zbliżyli się do siebie – co, jak sobie ze zdumieniem uświadomił, rozpoczęło się z jej inicjatywy – również sam zadawał pytania. Nawet najbardziej prywatne rozmowy nie przyniosły jednak odpowiedzi. Morana kilka razy wspomniała o swojej matce, z którą najwyraźniej była w dobrych, wręcz przyjacielskich stosunkach.Ale co z ojcem? Albo rodzeństwem? A może miała partnera albo, kto wie, męża? Co robiła wcześniej i dlaczego właściwie przyjechała do Anglii? Czym zajmowali się jej bliscy? I najważniejsze – po której stronie stali w konflikcie, który w świecie czarodziejskim wywołał Voldemort? A Gellert Grindelwald? Popierali jego dążenia, a może byli mu przeciwni?

Mistrz Eliksirów zapatrzył się przed siebie. Przez otwarte drzwi obserwował zaciemniony gabinet, w którym jedynym jasnym punktem były żarzące się węgielki w kominku i leciutko fosforyzująca poświata zawartości słoika, stojącego na jednej z półek jego pracowni alchemicznej. Patrzył i myślał; jeszcze raz obracał w głowie wszystkie pytania, z którymi mierzył się, odkąd Morana zaczęła uczyć w Hogwarcie. Wątpliwości przybywało, a odpowiedzi – jak na złość nie. W końcu Severus westchnął ciężko. Odstawił szklankę na stolik, a potem położył się na wznak i potarł twarz. Wiedział, co musi zrobić i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Przyszedł czas, by wreszcie szczerze pomówić z Albusem Dumbledorem i dowiedzieć się, co wie na temat osoby, którą przyjął do pracy w tym roku.

* * * * *

– Proszę!

Snape odetchnął głębiej i potarł dłonie, które zrobiły się zimniejsze niż zwykle. Tym razem mógł jednak śmiało wmawiać sobie, że to nie stres, ale najzwyklejsze w świecie niewyspanie, połączone z bólem głowy, jaki zawsze wywoływało wino. Przynajmniej wolał w to wierzyć, niż przyznać przed sobą, że jest zwyczajnie zdenerwowany. Co gorsza, czuł się też wyjątkowo podle, jakby miał ujawnić czyjąś tajemnicę. A przecież chodziło jedynie o zdradzenie swoich dziwnych przeczuć co do Morany...

„Zdradzenie". O tak, przypadkiem znalazł idealne określenie swojego stanu ducha. Wydawało mu się, że jest o krok od wyrafinowanej i perfidnej zdrady. Kolejnej w jego życiu.

Nie dając sobie więcej czasu do namysłu, Mistrz Eliksirów nacisnął klamkę i wkroczył do gabinetu dyrektora, jak zawsze obrzucając wzrokiem portrety wiszące na ścianach. Sam Albus siedział przy biurku i przeglądał poranne wydanie Proroka Codziennego, pod ręką mając talerz apetycznych ciastek oraz herbatę w wysokiej, przezroczystej filiżance w mosiężnym koszyczku. Na widok gościa odłożył gazetę.

– Na Merlina, Severusie! Usiądź proszę, wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się przewrócić.

– Jeszcze trzymam poziom, dziękuję.

– Ważniejsze, żebyś trzymał pion mój drogi, ale doceniam dowcip. – Dumbledore zaśmiał się cicho. – Właściwie... to dosyć nietypowe jak na ciebie. Ale podoba mi się. Jak mogę ci pomóc?

Snape poczekał aż dyrektor zakończy swoją kłopotliwą przemowę, a potem dał sobie jeszcze krótką chwilę na zebranie sił. Zastanawiał się, jak ubrać w słowa wątpliwości, które krążyły mu po głowie, od czego wyjść i jak to poprowadzić – czyli, krótko mówiąc, znów roztrząsał rzeczy, które trapiły go od rana. W końcu uznał, po raz kolejny zresztą, że najlepiej sprawdzi się szczerość.

– Albusie, Morana wie, kim jestem.

Dyrektor patrzył na niego uważnie. Ani jeden mięsień jego twarzy nie drgnął.

– Wie... co, tak dokładniej? – zapytał.

– Wie, że jestem śmierciożercą.

– Byłeś śmierciożercą, Severusie.

– Nadal jestem. Czarnemu Panu nie składa się wypowiedzenia, to służba na śmierć i życie.

Albus tylko westchnął. Rozmawiali o tym już kilka razy i wciąż nie potrafili się ze sobą zgodzić. Tym razem Severus nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by znów to roztrząsali. Miał ważniejsze zmartwienia.

– Morana w jakiś sposób odkryła moją przeszłość – dodał. – I zastanawiam się, skąd może wiedzieć takie rzeczy... Poza tym, że z plotek rzecz jasna.

– Plotek? Jakich plotek?

– Tych, za które ukarała jakiś Gryf... uczniów szlabanem. Jestem niemal pewien, że chodziło o mnie. Przyszli do niej, żeby ostrzec, czyli znowu ktoś zgrywa bohatera.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

Severus odetchnął głębiej. Zaczynała się ta trudniejsza część rozmowy. Bardziej osobista.

– Byliśmy razem w Hogsmeade i...

– Och, co za wieść! Jak cię namówiła?

Snape odchrząknął, czując się nagle bardzo niezręcznie. Jakby tego było mało, w kark paliły go ciekawskie spojrzenia. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że dyrektorzy z najbliższych portretów zerkają w jego stronę, jakby wyczekiwali odpowiedzi. Nikt nawet nie udawał, że go to nie obchodzi.

– Nie namówiła mnie – odrzekł wymijająco. – W każdym razie widziało nas wielu uczniów, a co niektórzy o mnie myślą, sam wiesz najlepiej. Ktoś przyszedł do niej, ostrzegł przede mną, a ona... nie uwierzyła. Ukarała ich za to, że rozsiewają plotki, przynajmniej tak powiedziała. A potem, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym w moim gabinecie...

– Same niespodzianki!

– ... nagle powiedziała, coś takiego, że nie mam wątpliwości. Wie. I to bynajmniej nie od uczniów.

Albus pochylił się nad stołem.

– Rozumiem. Masz jakieś przypuszczenia?

Tym razem to Severus nie odpowiedział – zamiast tego spojrzał dyrektorowi głęboko w oczy. Ten zrozumiał od razu.

– Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie zdradziłem jej ani słowa – powiedział poważnie. – Przyznaję, rozmawialiśmy o tobie, jednak... hm, właściwie pewnie się ucieszysz, ale powiedziałem na twój temat kilka miłych rzeczy.

– Doprawdy?

– Oczywiście. Na przykład to, że dobrze się pojedynkujesz, że jesteś wybitnym mistrzem eliksirów i... no cóż, że świetnie znasz się również na dziedzinie, której naucza, wiec gdyby potrzebowała się skonsultować, może śmiało przyjść do ciebie. Zapytała wtedy, czy nie chciałeś aplikować na jej stanowisko.

– I co odpowiedziałeś?

– Nie widziałem powodu, żeby kłamać.

Severus skrzywił się, jakby połknął cytrynę.

– A ja widzę ich co najmniej tuzin – burknął. – Ale zostawmy to. Jesteś gotów przysiąc, że nie zdradziłeś mnie ani słowem?

Któryś z poprzednich dyrektorów fuknął z oburzeniem, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wciąż świdrował Albusa spojrzeniem, powoli skłaniając się ku temu, by spróbować zrobić coś, czego absolutnie nie powinien robić. W końcu legilimencja była zabroniona w Hogwarcie, ale on chciał tylko mieć pewność.

– Przysięgam na życie mego brata – oznajmił poważnie Dumbledore. – Jeśli sobie życzysz, możesz sprawdzić, Severusie.

Po tych słowach starzec sięgnął po różdżkę i przytknął ją do skroni.

– Nie trzeba. – Snape zacisnął dłonie aż pobielały mu kłykcie. – Wierzę ci na słowo, chociaż właściwie wolałbym, żebyś kłamał. Wiesz, co to oznacza.

– Wiem. – Albus z poważną miną popatrzył w okno. – Jeśli masz rację i Morana rzeczywiście zna twoją przeszłość...

– Musiała się tego dowiedzieć od kogo innego. Może od śmierciożerców, w najlepszym wypadku od kogoś, kto popiera Czarnego Pana.

– Był wśród was ktoś z Polski?

Severus milczał, przypominając sobie wszystkie twarze i nazwiska, które wciąż trzymał w pamięci – ot, na wszelki wypadek.

– Nie, nikogo – odparł wreszcie. – Poza Karkarowem, Bułgarem z pochodzenia, byli sami Brytyjczycy, ewentualnie Szkoci, może ktoś o irlandzkich korzeniach, ale...

Nagle umilkł. Przed oczyma stanęła mu jedna twarz – wyrazista, ponura, z nieco krzywym nosem. Jasna skóra, zadbany zarost, ciemne, zawsze gładko zaczesane włosy... i klątwy wypowiadane z charakterystycznym wschodnim akcentem. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

– Był jeszcze Dołohow – dokończył cicho. – Antonin Dołohow. Co prawda to Rosjanin, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje, ale przecież sytuacja polityczna we wschodniej Europie jest, jaka jest. Nawet Morana o tym wspomniała, że dopiero niedawno zaczęli wyzwalać się spod jarzma komunizmu. Wpływy Rosji na Polskę są silne już od lat. Mogli się jakoś poznać.

W gabinecie zapadła cisza. Wydawało się, że nawet postacie na portretach wstrzymały oddech, chociaż nie musiały tego robić. Że nawet Fawkes znieruchomiał na swojej żerdzi, czekając na to, co będzie dalej.

– Więc sądzisz, że Morana ma jakieś związki ze śmierciożercami? – odezwał się w końcu Albus.

– Nie wiem. – Severus potarł czoło, dla odmiany ciepłe, niemal gorące. – Nie mam pojęcia, to wszystko tylko przypuszczenia. Wiem tylko tyle, że Morana czegoś nam nie mówi. Nie przyjechała do Anglii bez powodu, to oczywiste. Może przed czymś ucieka, ale może... czegoś szuka? Czegoś albo kogoś. Ma jakiś sekret, którym nie chce się podzielić, ale to zbyt ciężkie i samo się uwalnia. Mówi za nią. Mimo niej. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– Dlatego tutaj jesteś, prawda? Chcesz się upewnić.

– Nie mam zamiaru tego ukrywać. Ja powiedziałem ci, co wiem. Teraz twoja kolej.

Dumbledore wstał i przeszedł się do okna. Snape doskonale znał to zachowanie. Emocje, które nie pozwalały usiedzieć dyrektorowi na miejscu. Wzburzenie. Głęboki namysł.

– W jej dokumentach nie było nic, co wzbudziłoby moją wątpliwość – powiedział, obserwując błonia. – Ani jedna rzecz mnie nie zastanowiła, nie poddała wątpliwości. Morana jest czysta jak łza, chociaż...

– Chociaż?

– Tak sobie myślę, że są takie tajemnice, o których nie można mówić wprost. I takie troski, których nie da się wyrazić inaczej, jak tylko milczeniem.

Po tych słowach starzec odwrócił się do swojego gościa.

– Czasami to właśnie pustka mówi najgłośniej. Może właśnie tak jest w tym wypadku?


	15. Rozdział XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poszukiwania w szkolnej bibliotece nic nie dały, więc Severus postanawia kontynuować badania w innym, o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym miejscu. Szemrany antykwariat na Nokturnie, który, jak mu się zdawało, zna jak własną kieszeń, potrafi go jednak zakoczyć - a konkretniej, zaskakuje go nieoczekiwane spotkanie i niecodzienna rozmowa.

Severus nie zdradził dyrektorowi, co dokładnie planuje. Obaj wiedzieli, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. Przy kolacji oznajmił tylko, że w sobotę ma do załatwienia „pewne sprawunki" w Londynie i wróci najpóźniej w porze lunchu. Nie sądził, by ktoś go potrzebował, może najwyżej Poppy, gdyby któryś z uczniów coś sobie zrobił, ale z pewnością miała możliwości, by poradzić sobie przez kilka godzin. A jeśli nie było lekcji, Mistrz Eliksirów właściwie miał czas wolny – i tym razem postanowił to wykorzystać.

W sobotni poranek, tuż po śniadaniu, opuścił więc zamek i deportował w połowie drogi do Hogsmeade, tam, gdzie kończył się czar nałożony na Hogwart. Pojawił się w ciemnej uliczce nieopodal Dziurawego Kotła; zupełnie jak zawsze. I jak zawsze złościł się, że nie można było tak po prostu ustawić puntu aportacyjnego na ulicy Pokątnej, tylko koniecznie gdzieś poza bezpiecznym obszarem, nawet obłożonym specjalnym zaklęciem. Nigdy nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego do takich miejsc jak Ministerstwo Magii, szpital czy właśnie najważniejsza ulica w magicznym Londynie koniecznie trzeba było przechodzić przez całkowicie zwyczajne miejsca. Przypomniały mu się opowieści o tym, jak ukryty był świat polskich czarodziejów i nagle zaczął dostrzegać genialność tego rozwiązania. Ileż wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby taki system istniał również w Anglii!

Na myśl o Hawkins i jej opowieściach Severus poczuł jednak coś w rodzaju wstydu. Podobne emocje towarzyszyły mu również podczas ostatniego spotkania Klubu Demonologii Słowiańskiej – jak zawsze interesującego i jak zawsze cieszącego się ogromnym zainteresowaniem. Tym razem Morana pokazywała, jak niektóre z doskonale znanych czarów można wykorzystać do walki z jaroszkami, małymi stworzeniami przypominającymi ogromne zające, które tłoczyły się w klatce, szczerząc ogromne kły na najbliżej stojących uczniów. Choć sama walka, jak również poprzedzająca ją część teoretyczna, były zajmujące, Snape nie cieszył się tym spotkaniem, myśląc tylko swoich wątpliwościach i o wnioskach, do których doszli wspólnie z Albusem.

„Jaki sekret skrywasz?", powtarzał sobie w duchu, obserwując, jak Hawkins instruuje uczniów, jak nie dać się nabrać na urok jaroszka.

Również teraz, gdy wkraczał do Dziurawego Kotła, to pytanie irytująco krążyło mu po głowie. Wiedział, że nawet gdyby zadał je wprost, nie uzyskałby odpowiedzi, dlatego postanowił poszukać wskazówek na własną rękę – dokładnie tak, jak planował, zanim niespodziewana sprawa Hogsmeade wytrąciła go z rytmu. Z podwórza pubu przedostał się więc na Pokątną, o tej porze roku i dnia nieco mniej tłoczną, szybko spojrzał w obie strony, po czym skręcił dokładnie w przeciwnym kierunku niż wszyscy inni - tam, gdzie nie chodził żaden porządny człowiek.

W stronę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Severus był stałym bywalcem tego miejsca, choć teraz zaglądał tam nieco rzadziej niż kiedyś. Wiedział, na jakie zachowania absolutnie nie powinien zwracać uwagi, dlatego gdy minęła go jakaś niska, przygarbiona czarownica w potarganych szatach i splątanych włosach, która mamrotała coś pod nosem, nawet się nie obejrzał. Zignorował również na chudego jak tyczka czarodzieja w dziwacznym kapeluszu z frędzlami opadającymi na twarz. Jego czujność wzbudził dopiero starzec siedzący na murku, trzymający na kolanach niedorzecznie wielką walizkę. Choć wyglądała normalnie, jej wieko unosiło się lekko, jakby w środku znajdowało się coś, co oddycha, pogrążone w głębokim śnie. Dopiero mijając tego człowieka, Mistrz Eliksirów pozwolił sobie na nieco dłuższe spojrzenie i dostrzegł jeszcze jeden, całkowicie zaskakujący szczegół – szpiczasty jęzor, ogromny i siwy, który zwisał bezwładnie z jednego z rogów walizki. Nawet na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu widok kogoś z mimikiem był zaskakujący, ale nie na tyle dziwny, by wzbudzić sensację. Mury tego ponurego miejsca, większego niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać, widywały dużo gorsze rzeczy. Co więcej, odbyło się tam tak wiele dziwnych rzeczy, że absolutnie nic nie wydawało się zbyt podejrzane – no może poza samą podejrzliwością. Bo jedynymi osobami, które na Nokturnie wzbudzały rzeczywistą niechęć, były te niespokojne i na wszystko patrzące z mieszaniną strachu oraz fascynacji. Krótko mówiąc: obce.

Ale Severus już dawno nie był tu obcy. Właśnie dlatego szedł pewnie w doskonale znanym kierunku: do położonego w jednym z zaułków antykwariatu, którym zarządzała madame Minks. Wszedł przez niepozorne, wykrzywione drzwi, nad którymi wisiał pozbawiony serca dzwoneczek, jak upiorna karykatura gościnności i skinął głową sędziwej czarownicy siedzącej na stołeczku nieopodal niczym gargulec, łypiąc na wszystkich jednym bursztynowym okiem. Właścicielka, dostrzegając klienta, jak zawsze zaśmiała się jednocześnie chrapliwie i piskliwie.

– Ach, stary znajomy, witam, witam! – zaskrzeczała. – Mam kilka...

– Dziękuję, wiem, po co tu jestem.

Severus doskonale znał już sposoby madame Minks na to, by wcisnąć klientom towary, dlatego nie dał jej dojść do słowa. Ignorując rozlewający się potok mrocznych plotek, które brzmiały całkiem interesująco, szybko ruszył w kierunku ciemnych, krzywych schodów, wiodących na szeroką antresolę, gdzie wystawionych było najwięcej książek. Taki rozkład pomieszczenia mógł się wydawać dziwny, ale tylko dla kogoś, kto nie znał Nokturnu. Tu wszystko było dziwne. Wszystko, a przez wszechobecną dziwność – absolutnie nic.

Drewniane stopnie skrzypiały pod butami Severusa, gdy wspinał się na górę – jak zawsze nieco pochylony, by nie zawadzić głową o wystające krokwie. Na miejscu zatrzymał się jednak wpół kroku, otwierając szeroko oczy. Antykwariat, który, jak mu się zdawało, znał jak własną kieszeń, zaskoczył go – chyba po raz pierwszy.

– Och. Hm... cześć.

Morana wydawała się nieco zakłopotana, choć trudno było wyczuć, czy bardziej ją zdumiewa niecodzienne spotkanie, czy wyraźnie osłupiała mina Severusa, który wciąż stał u szczytu schodów i patrzył na nią, jakby zobaczył ducha. Wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać; wszystkiego tylko nie tego, że w ciemnym, ponurym antykwariacie madame Minks zobaczy właśnie Hawkins.

– Co tutaj robisz? – wydusił dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której ona zdecydowała się zadać mu to samo pytanie.

Nauczycielka obrony zaśmiała się pod nosem i odłożyła trzymaną w dłoniach książkę.

– Szukam wiedzy, jak można się domyślić – odparła. – Ale nie jestem pewna, czy to, czego potrzebuję, znajdzie się tutaj.

– Aż strach spytać, co to za wiedza, skoro musisz szukać jej w takim miejscu.

– Och, aż strach, to prawda. A teraz twoja kolej: co tutaj robisz?

Severus błyskawicznie przemyślał sprawę. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie by sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i podszedł nieco bliżej.

– Również szukam wiedzy – odparł. – Na przykład na temat tego, jak można się szybciej przemieszczać. Szybciej niż teleportacją.

– Chyba się nie da. Nie wiem, czy świstoklik byłby szybszy. A czemu cię to zajmuje?

– Bo zastanawiam się, jakim cudem jesteś tutaj przede mną, skoro wyszedłem z zamku zaraz po śniadaniu.

– A widziałeś mnie na nim?

– Nie. Zawsze przychodzisz później.

Hawkins pokiwała głową z uznaniem, mimochodem kartkując kolejną książkę i za nic mając to, że wielki, oprawiony w skórę wolumen tuż obok wyraźnie próbuje kłapnąć ją w palce.

– Czujny obserwator z ciebie – stwierdziła, zatrzymując wzrok na jakimś skomplikowanym wykresie. – W takim razie pewnie zauważyłeś, że nie było mnie wczoraj na kolacji.

– Owszem. Myślałem, że się minęliśmy.

– W pewnym sensie tak. Teleportowałam się do Dziurawego Kotła mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy ty zasiadałeś przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. Ot, cała magia.

Po tych słowach spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Czasem sprawy są prostsze, niż nam się wydaje, a drobiazgom niepotrzebnie nadajemy znaczenie.

Severus szybko zastanowił się nad tym zdaniem.

– Ale bywa i tak, że bagatelizujemy to, co okazuje się być naprawdę ważne – odparł.

– Tak też się zdarza. Nie wiadomo, co gorsze.

– Chyba lepiej zachować czujność i nie pomijać żadnego detalu. Dziewięć razy okaże się, że to nic, ale dziesiąty...

– Może zmienić wszystko. – Morana wyjęła jedną z książek z głębi stołu, zgrabnie omijając szczerzący kły tom. – Cóż, chyba masz rację. Wezmę tą.

Gdy znów się wyprostowała, obejmując ramionami sfatygowany wolumen z tytułem wytartym przez czas, Severus zorientował się, jak blisko siebie stoją. Mógł dostrzec, że jej oczy nie są jednolicie zielone; że miesza się w nich wiele pokrewnych braw. Zauważył nawet piegi, drobne i słabo widoczne w tym świetle, ale nie mniej urocze. Przez ułamek sekundy absurdalnie przypomniał sobie też o swojej wodzie kolońskiej. Użył jej nieco wbrew sobie, wiedziony dziwnym impulsem, który nie do końca rozumiał i przez cały ranek zastanawiał się, co go podkusiło, skoro wiedział, że będą go tak uciążliwie szczypać policzki. Teraz nagle stwierdził, że właściwie ta odrobina niewygody osobliwie mu nie przeszkadza. Pomyślał też, że gdyby był przesądny – albo nawiedzony, jak Sybilla Trelawney – pewnie uznałby to za przeczucie lub znak. Na szczęście jednak z głową miał wszystko w porządku. Mniej więcej.

– Skoro przyszedłeś, pewnie masz coś do znalezienia. – Morana wciągnęła mocniej powietrze i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Zgaduję, że spotkamy się w zamku na kolacji?

– Do lunchu powinienem być z powrotem. A ty?

– Właściwie załatwiłam wszystko, czego potrzebowałam, więc... do zobaczenia na lunchu. Wyślę ekipę poszukiwawczą, jeśli się nie pojawisz.

– To nie będzie konieczne.

– Trzymam cię za słowo.

Po tych słowach Hawkins wyminęła go, zgrabnie unikając zderzenia ze starym regałem zastawionym czarnoksięskimi artefaktami oraz zwykłymi bublami i stukając obcasami zeszła na sam dół. Gdy zniknęła z oczu, Severus dyskretnie przysunął do poręczy, skrywając za ogromną płachtą ciemnego, lekko prześwitującego materiału, który falował jak pod wpływem wiatru, choć na antresoli panował zaduch. A może to on nie miał czym oddychać? Ignorując dziwne szmery i własne głupie myśli, które znów zaczęły pędzić jak szalone, obserwował to, co działo się na dole.

Morana pomachała sprzedawczyni książką, po czym ustawiła się przy ladzie, cierpliwie czekając, aż madame Minks wstanie ze swojego zydelka i doczłapie do staromodnej kasy, która chyba pełniła funkcję wyłącznie symboliczną, bo wszystkie monety i tak lądowały w wielkiej szufladzie pod blatem. Ceny były zapisane na malutkich karteczkach przyklejonych do okładek tomów, które sobie na to pozwalały, więc nie trzeba było pytać o należność. Aby wydobyć z torebki portfel, Hawkins na moment odłożyła wybraną książkę. Wówczas właścicielka sklepu umilkła, najwyraźniej rzucając wzrokiem na okładkę.

A w następnej chwili ze sprawnością, o którą trudno było ją podejrzewać, złapała klientkę za rękę.

Severus drgnął, ale stłumił odruch zbiegnięcia na dół; zamiast tego czekał z różdżką w gotowości, starając się nie zbliżać nadto do zasłony, zza której dochodziły dziwne szmery i szepty w języku, którego nie znał. Madame Minks gorączkowo mówiła coś do wyraźnie speszonej Morany, nie pozwalając jej nawet drgnąć. Hawkins szarpnęła się raz i drugi, a w pewnej chwili znieruchomiała i popatrzyła w kierunku antresoli. W jej oczach była złość, ale też co dziwnego. Strach?

Wtedy Snape uznał, że to nie pora na domysły. Już miał zejść na dół, by dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, jednak nim wyszedł zza zasłony, Hawkins w końcu wyszarpnęła rękę z uścisku sprzedawczyni, zabrała swoją książkę i z impetem wypadła na ulicę, niemal od razu znikając mu z oczu. Pożegnał ją tylko skrzekliwy śmiech madame Minks, jedyny wyraźny dźwięk pośród wszystkich tajemniczych szmerów.

Severus powoli odwrócił się w stronę książek wyłożonych na szerokim, ciągnącym się głąb pomieszczenia blacie – o wiele dłuższym, niż można by przypuszczać. Antykwariat był magicznie powiększony, by pomieścić wszystkie zbiory, a gdy ktoś bardzo mocno się skupił, mógł nawet wyczuć miejsce, gdzir powinien się kończyć. On jednak wcale o tym nie myślał. Analizując scenę sprzed chwili, błądził wzrokiem po wyłożonych książkach – dużych i małych; takich, wyglądających na nienaruszone i tych, trzymających się w jednym kawałku tylko na słowo honoru. W końcu znalazł oba tomy, które wcześniej przeglądała Morana. Bez namysłu sięgnął po pierwszy i niemal od razu z sykiem cofnął rękę. Agresywna księga kłapnęła złowieszczo okładkami, jakby była dumna z tego, że udało jej się ugryźć go w palec.

Snape zaklął cicho. Ugryzienie nie było poważne, ale bolało, a nawet lekko krwawiło. Po powrocie do zamku ranę rzecz jasna należało opatrzyć i w najbliższych dniach obserwować, ale na ten moment wydawało się, że nic poważnego mu nie grozi; ukąszenie nie wyglądało na jadowite czy zatrute. Mistrz Eliksirów podsunął kłapiącej szczękami książce inny, malutki tom, i gdy udało mu się odwrócić uwagę, szybko wyjął pozycję, którą wcześniej przeglądała Morana. Zabrał też drugą, na szczęście tym razem bez trudności, a dla bezpieczeństwa odsunął się nieco, stając bliżej żyrandola wiszącego u powały.

Wystarczyło, że przewrócił kilka kartek, by jego brwi powędrowały do góry. Spodziewał się, że może chodzić o coś związanego z demonologią słowiańską w ogóle, albo z tymi potworami, które już przywędrowały do Anglii. Był przygotowany nawet na to, że zobaczy zapiski dotyczące eksperymentów Gellerta Grindelwalda albo Voldemorta. Ale nie, księgi mówiły o klątwach – jednak nie tych najprostszych, obszarowych albo jednorazowych, ale rzucanych na konkretne osoby i prześladujące je do końca życia. Praktykowania tego rodzaju magii zakazywały praktycznie wszystkie Ministerstwa Magii na świecie i walczyły z nimi tak skutecznie, że wielu czarodziejów nie miało pojęcia o istnieniu takich czarów. Ci, którzy w jakiś mroczny sposób zyskali tę wiedzę, zwykle bali się nawet o niej wspominać. Severus, któremu podobne zagadnienia nie były przecież obce, przeglądał porzucone przez Hawkins książki, czując jednocześnie fascynację i dreszczyk niepokoju. Naraz przypomniał sobie, jak nauczycielka obrony oglądała te książki; jak kartkowała je pozornie od niechcenia, wodząc wzrokiem po dziwacznych schematach i równocześnie gawędząc z nim o przeznaczeniu. Była tak spokojna, jakby przeglądała zwykłe atlasy geograficzne i wcale nie spotkała się z nim w ponurym antykwariacie o złej sławie. Co więcej, na jej twarzy nie było żadnych emocji – ani strachu, ani nawet cienia niepokoju.

Ale Severusa martwiło jeszcze coś innego – a przyszło mu to do głowy, gdy zapoznawał się z drugą książką i oglądał mroczne ryciny. W tomach, które ostatecznie odrzuciła Hawkins, znajdowały się głównie historie najsłynniejszych klątw oraz informacje, jak je zdejmowano, najczęściej wyrażone niechętnie, jakby autorzy ubolewali, że tak widowiskowe zaklęcie zostało zniszczone. Skoro więc Morana odłożyła takie dzieła, nie interesował jej rys historyczny. Nie ciekawiły sposoby na pozbycie się takich czarów. Ale jeśli nie to, w takim razie co? Co znalazło się w książce, którą kupiła? I co takiego powiedziała jej madame Minks?

Pod wpływem nagłej myśli Snape jeszcze raz podszedł do barierki i ostrożnie sprawdził, co dzieje się na parterze. Właścicielka sklepu siedziała na swoim taboreciku, ale tym razem przesunęła go bliżej lady i odwróciła tak, by patrzeć na ulicę. Na jej wargach błąkał się dziwny, obłąkańczy uśmieszek, którego nie dało się zinterpretować.

Gdy nieco później Severus zszedł po schodach, w dłoniach już trzymając odliczoną kwotę za książkę, którą sobie wybrał, madame Minks nadal siedziała w tym samym miejscu i patrzyła w dal, na niemal pustą uliczkę, tym razem już bez uśmiechu. Kiedy jednak Mistrz Eliksirów położył monety na ladzie, spojrzała na niego przytomniej niż kiedykolwiek.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy – powiedziała zaskakująco gładkim głosem, zupełnie niepasującym do jej gargulcowatej postury.

– Słucham? – zapytał wbrew sobie.

– Będzie się działo. Ha! I jeszcze zobaczymy.


	16. Rozdział XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nieoczekiwane spotkanie w antykwariacie Madame Minks nie daje Severusowi spokoju - potanawia więc wyciągnąć z Morany, jak dowiedziała się o tym niebezpiecznym miejscu. W odpowiedzi Hawkins zdradza mu kilka szczegółów na temat szemranych miejsc w magicznej Polsce i wywołuje z pamięci Mistrza Eliksirów jedną, dawno zapomnianą nazwę.

– Możemy porozmawiać?

Morana, która przed chwilą wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, odwróciła się i z zaskoczeniem spojrzała w dół.

– Na tym stopniu chyba jest jakieś zaklęcie. Wiesz, że już trzeci raz zaczepiasz mnie, gdy stawiam na nim stopę?

Severus mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust, choć właściwie nie było mu do śmiechu.

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, więc to chyba przypadek.

– Zadziwiający. No dobrze, zgaduję, że nie będziemy rozmawiać tutaj, więc...?

– Zapraszam do siebie, jeśli masz ochotę.

– To dobre miejsce na poważne rozmowy. Chodźmy.

Nim dotarli do właściwego korytarza, minęli kilku zaskoczonych uczniów, jednak tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nikt nie wiedział, dokąd tak naprawdę idą, bo w sobotnie popołudnie w pobliżu jego gabinetu było całkowicie pusto – szczególnie gdy dzień był tak ciepły i słoneczny, a na boisku do quidditcha trwał trening przed jutrzejszym meczem.

Po zwyczajowych grzecznościach, gdy na stoliku przed kominkiem pojawiły się już dwie filiżanki herbaty, Snape przeszedł do rzeczy.

– Morano, zapytam wprost: jak trafiłaś do madame Minks?

– Och, odkryłam ten antykwariat jeszcze zanim zaczęłam pracę w Hogwarcie. Włóczyłam się po Pokątnej i jakoś tak wyszło, że tam zabłądziłam. A czemu pytasz?

Severus nawet nie musiał używać legilimencji – i bez tego wiedział, że Hawkins kłamała i bardzo mu się to nie spodobało. Zazwyczaj gdy przyłapywał kogoś na oszustwie, był bezlitosny, jednak tym razem postanowił zachować spokój. Nie miał ochoty się unosić; tak właściwie bardziej poczuł się dotknięty, niż rozzłoszczony.

– To nie jest miejsce, do którego wpada się tak po prostu – odpowiedział poważnie. – Antykwariatu Velvy Minks nie zobaczy nikt, kto wcześniej o nim nie usłyszał. Takie zabezpieczenie, jakich zresztą wiele na Nokturnie.

– Nie może być wiele. To mała uliczka, dużo się tam nie zmieści.

Severus stłumił westchnienie ulgi. Tym razem miał pewność, że nie kłamała, co oznaczało, że nie wie wszystkiego. W jakiś sposób odnalazła antykwariat, ale, podobnie jak znakomita większość prawych czarodziejów, wchodząc na Nokturn musiała widzieć jedynie kręty zaułek z kilkoma sklepami poustawianymi pozornie bez sensu. Całe szemrane towarzystwo niemal mieszkające w tym miejscu zdawało sobie jednak sprawę, że Nokturn jest ogromny, ale otwierał się tylko dla takich jak oni. Dla wybranych. Ci, którzy mieli odpowiednią wiedzę i kontakty, dostrzegali, że zaułek to tak naprawdę kręta uliczka, która ciągnie się prawie bez końca, ukazując kolejne czarnomagiczne sklepy, podejrzane puby, a nawet niewielki placyk, na którym ustawiali się ze swoimi kramami wszyscy pokrętni wędrowni handlarze. Posiadali oni towary tak dziwne lub niebezpieczne i potrafili załatwić takie rzeczy, że z obawy przed Ministerstwem Magii woleli pozostawać w ruchu, całkiem słusznie obawiając się długich lat w Azkabanie. Niektóre przybytki pokazywały się tylko po zmroku; inne otwierały się, gdy podało się hasło albo przystanęło się na odpowiednim kawałku chodnika. Istniały i takie, do których można było się dostać stukając różdżką w odpowiednią cegłę lub kamień, jak upiorna karykatura Pokątnej. Możliwe, że właśnie tym naprawdę był Nokturn.

– A jednak znalazło się miejsce na antykwariat, który można zobaczyć tylko, gdy się o nim wie – stwierdził Severus, wracając na ziemię. – A ty wiedziałaś. Skąd?

Morana nie odpowiedziała od razu. Upiła łyk herbaty, świdrując go spojrzeniem oczu zielonych jak jadeity.

– A jakie to ma znaczenie?

– Dla mnie ma.

– Nie pytałam, czy ma w ogóle. Chcę wiedzieć, jakie.

Severus potarł czoło. Nie podobało mu się, w jaką stronę zmierza ta rozmowa i przez skórę czuł nadciągający konflikt, ale nie mógł odpuścić. Problem polegał na tym, że chociaż był szpiegiem, nie potrafił tak po prostu manipulować ludźmi. W ostatnich latach sporo się nauczył, w tym wykorzystywać okoliczności i przede wszystkim dużo analizować, bo niektórzy mówili sporo rzeczy nawet o tym nie wiedząc, ale gdzieś w środku wciąż był nieśmiałym, dziwnym chłopakiem, który mógł wiele, wiedział jeszcze więcej, ale po prostu nie umiał rozmawiać z ludźmi. W szczególności tymi, którzy znaczyli dla niego coś więcej – a Morana, co uświadomił sobie całkiem niedawno, zdecydowanie znaczyła więcej.

– Takie, że Nokturn nie jest dobrym miejscem – odparł. – Ani dobrym, ani bezpiecznym. W kłopoty możesz tam wpaść nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje, a wyplątać się z nich o wiele trudniej, niż możesz sobie wyobrażać.

– Severusie, wpadasz w tony, za które niedawno kogoś ukarałam. Nie popełniaj tego błędu.

– Cóż, chyba nie dostanę od ciebie szlabanu.

– Nie bądź taki pewny siebie.

– Właśnie przed tym próbuję cię ostrzec.

Morana energicznie odstawiła filiżankę.

– Dobrze, wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, zanim naprawdę wpadnę w gniew i powiem coś, czego będę żałować. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd w was wszystkich bierze się to przekonanie, że nie wiem, co robię i rozpaczliwie potrzebuję ratunku, ale pohamujcie się trochę. Umiem sobie radzić. I tak, do antykwariatu madame Minks weszłam w pełni świadoma tego, co tam znajdę, a o istnieniu tego miejsca dowiedziałam się jeszcze w Polsce. Czy teraz wreszcie dasz mi spokój?

– Nie. Kto ci powiedział?

Hawkins warknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, brzmiącego jak słowo w obcym języku. Severus po intonacji domyślił się, że musiało to być przekleństwo, ale postanowił nie dopytywać.

– Nie chcę cię obrazić – dodał. – I nie wątpię, że sobie poradzisz, od czegoś tu jesteś.

– Hm, mistrz subtelnego komplementu.

– ... ale nawet najlepszy czarodziej i największy wojownik... wojowniczka, przepraszam, może być w tarapatach, jeśli nie wie, z czym się mierzy. Stąd moje wątpliwości.

– Bardzo ładnie ubrałeś w słowa to małe przesłuchanie. Myślisz, że tylko wy macie takie miejsca, w które strach się zapuszczać? – Hawkins pochyliła się nieco. – Podziemie, gdzie możesz znaleźć wszystko, nawet, to, czego za nic nie chciałbyś odkryć? W Polsce też są szemrane okolice, czasami mam wrażenie, że więcej, niż normalnych. I dobrze, powiem ci, skąd wiem, chociaż nie powinnam. O antykwariacie, a także o wielu innych rzeczach dowiedziałam się na polskim odpowiedniku Nokturnu. Na Żmijowisku.

Severus szeroko otworzył oczy. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie, że już słyszał tę nazwę; wiedział nawet, w jakich okolicznościach. Wyraźnie jakby to było wczoraj zobaczył przed oczyma ciemny kąt w jakiejś zapomnianym pubie, w którym kiedyś rozmawiali we trzech, czekając na kolejne wezwanie od Czarnego Pana. Właśnie wtedy Karkarow i Dołohow na dwa głosy opowiadali o ponurym miejscu gdzieś w Polsce, na którym można było znaleźć nawet ciekawsze rzeczy, niż na Nokturnie. Snape pamiętał to, bo trzy razy dopytał o nazwę, próbując ją zapamiętać. Ostatecznie chyba nawet ją gdzieś zapisał, bo bardzo chciał tam pojechać, by się rozejrzeć, ale zapewne kartka dawno już zniknęła; zostało tylko wspomnienie i skojarzenie ze żmijami. Żmijowisko.

– Słyszałem o tym miejscu – przyznał po chwili wahania. – Ale tylko kilka plotek. Możesz mi opowiedzieć więcej?

– Nie powinnam.

– Nie powinniśmy też spotkać się u madame Minks, ale najwyraźniej oboje znamy takie miejsca, o których raczej się nie opowiada. Mów.

Morana upiła łyk herbaty, jakby się zastanawiała. W końcu jednak wzruszyła ramionami.

– Żmijowisko to nieduży plac, od którego odchodzi mnóstwo krętych uliczek – zaczęła. – Wiją się jak węże, stąd nazwa. Niektórzy mówią, że każdy zakręt to tak naprawdę iluzja. Że idąc na wprost, możesz dostać się do prawdziwie niebezpiecznych miejsc i odkryć różne tajemnice, jeśli wiesz, jak szukać. Byli nawet tacy, którzy próbowali. Przeważnie znikali bez wieści... Jak Chors, mój kuzyn.

Po tych słowach Hawkins westchnęła.

– To on wprowadził mnie na Żmijowisko, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Miał dziewiętnaście lat, ja piętnaście, ale mówił, że powinnam znać to miejsce. Tak czuł. Odkrywaliśmy je razem, zaułek po zaułku i jeśli mam być szczera, czułam się tam dobrze. Trochę dziwnie, ale dobrze. Któregoś razu Chors zabrał mnie księgarni, mówił, że to najlepsza w okolicy. Prowadzi ją czarodziej, na którego mówią Trup, bo... no cóż, nie wygląda dobrze. Często tam gościliśmy, właściwie nawet trochę zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z tym człowiekiem. To on opowiedział o antykwariacie madame Minks, polecił go odwiedzić. A kiedy mój kuzyn zniknął, a ja zaczęłam go szukać, Trup kazał...

Morana umilkła na chwilę.

– Kazał mi uciekać. Mówił, że po mnie też przyjdzie.

– Kto?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Stwierdził, że to ostatni odruch tak zwanego miłosierdzia w jego życiu. Że wie, kim jestem, bo nawet sztuczne włosy, za duże ubrania i dziwne czary, które rzucał Chors nie są w stanie go zmylić i żebym uciekała. A potem dodał, że właściwie to niewiele zmieni, chociaż na Żmijowisku na pewno poszłoby szybciej. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiałam.

– I dlatego przyjechałaś do Anglii?

– Nie. Dlatego przestałam chodzić na Żmijowisko. Do Anglii przyjechałam za demonami i klątwami. Śledziłam je jeszcze w szkole, pracowałyśmy nad tym z moją mamą... Wiem, brzmię jak wariatka, ale to naprawdę nie są żarty, Severusie. Polski świat magiczny jest zupełnie inny, niż ten angielski. Bardziej... dziki. Nieokiełznany. Zagraża ci nie ktoś, kto ubzdurał sobie, że będzie rządził światem, tylko siły, które rzeczywiście nim władały, gdy ludzie jeszcze siedzieli w jaskiniach i uczyli się rozpalać ogień. Potęga najstraszniejszych demonów i klątw starszych niż nasza pamięć może paraliżować, a one są tuż obok. Właściwie prawie w nas. To jest najgorsze.

Zapadła długa chwila ciszy.

– No to już wiesz, jak trafiłam na Nokturn – odezwała się w końcu Morana, uśmiechając się słabo. – I właściwie wiesz, czym się zajmuję po pracy. Wiesz prawie wszystko... chyba że coś jeszcze cię niepokoi?

– Szczerze mówiąc tak. Madame Minks.

– Co z nią?

– Widziałem, co się stało w antykwariacie. Czy raczej słyszałem.

Morana westchnęła ciężko.

– Trudno było nie słyszeć, ale nie wiem, co tam się stało. Zabij mnie, nie wiem. Popatrzyła na książkę, a potem złapała mnie za rękę i zaczęła bełkotać od rzeczy. Właściwie niewiele z tego zrozumiałam. Wymruczała jeszcze, żebym lepiej zniknęła z oczu „temu tam", chyba że na tym mi zależy. Na sile rażenia.

– „Temu tam"?

– Wskazała głową na piętro, więc zgaduję, że chodziło o ciebie.

Przez chwilę milczeli zgodnie.

– A ta książka? – zapytał Severus. – Czego właściwie szukałaś?

– Czegoś o najstarszych klątwach, które pojawiły się w Anglii. Mam niejasne przypuszczenie, że to nie pierwszy raz, gdy ta najbardziej dzika słowiańszczyzna nęka Brytyjczyków. Pewne przesłanki i zachowania odłowionych potworów wskazują, że one wiedzą, jak się tu zaadaptować. Ale to tylko teoria, bardzo kontrowersyjna, więc nie będę się do niej przywiązywać. Po prostu chcę sprawdzić.

Po tych słowach Morana westchnęła i oparła się wygodniej.

– No dobrze, teraz twoja kolej. Czego szukałeś u madame Minks? I co ci się stało w rękę?

– To rozmowa czy handel wymienny?

– Rozmowa jest handlem wymiennym. – Hawkins zaśmiała się cicho. – Więc?

Severus spojrzał na swoją obandażowaną dłoń. Rana okazała się bardziej paskudna, niż przypuszczał.

– Zaglądam do madame Minks regularnie, bo szukam ksiąg z recepturami alchemicznymi – wyznał. – Chyba nic zaskakującego. A jeśli chodzi o rękę, to, jakkolwiek głupio to nie brzmi, ugryzła mnie książka.

– Ojej, była tam ta jedna agresywna, faktycznie. Sprawdzałeś, czy nie wdało się zakażenie? Albo jakaś klątwa?

– Mam wrażenie, że tym razem to ty umniejszasz moje umiejętności.

– Nie to miałam na myśli... ale chyba nie dasz mi szlabanu, co?

– Niestety nie mogę.

– „Niestety". Wiedziałam, że wlepianie szlabanów sprawia ci przyjemność. To nieco perwersyjne, wiesz?

Tym razem Severus się uśmiechnął – trochę chytrze, a trochę krzywo.

– Cóż. Każdy ma jakiś sekret. Niektórzy nawet więcej niż jeden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyrobiłam się jeszcze w starym roku :D Wszystkiego dobrego w 2021!


	17. Rozdział XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozmowa w gabinecie nie zakończyła się tak, jak Severus by sobie życzył, ale nie ma wyjścia - musi udać się na rozmowę z Albusem Dumbledorem, która przyniesie mu tylko więcej trosk. Po niezwykle wyczerpującym popołudniu Mistrz Eliksirów przekona się jednak, że najgorsze dopiero przed nim.

Każda akcja wywoływała reakcję – a Severus jako Mistrz Eliksirów rozumiał to doskonale. Chociaż nie wszystkie alchemiczne zasady działały w innych aspektach świata, nad czym często ubolewał, ta reguła była niekiedy boleśnie oczywista. Przekonał się o tym już następnego dnia po śniadaniu, gdy Albus poprosił go o chwilę rozmowy na osobności.

– Słyszałem, że wczoraj spróbowałeś znaleźć odpowiedź na część naszych pytań – zagaił, gdy usiedli spokojnie w dyrektorskim gabinecie.

– Masz bardzo dobry słuch.

– Och, to nietrudne, gdy ma się wiele par uszu. – Dumbledore zaśmiał się wesoło, zupełnie niestosownie, zważywszy na przedmiot ich rozmowy. – No więc? Udało się czegoś dowiedzieć?

Snape odetchnął głębiej, próbując na szybko wymyślić, co odpowiedzieć. Bo cały problem polegał na tym, że zwyczajnie został z niczym.

Gdy całe to dziwne spotkanie na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu zostało wyjaśnione, atmosfera w jego gabinecie natychmiast zrobiła się swobodniejsza. Rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, już bez oskarżeń czy wątpliwości, a trwała niemal bez przerw aż do późnego popołudnia. Tak naprawdę zakończyła się tylko dlatego, że Morana przypomniała sobie o rozmowie przez kominek, którą miała odbyć jeszcze przed kolacją, co z kolei wzbudziło w Severusie dziwaczne ukłucie zazdrości. Kiedy jednak został sam, uzmysłowił sobie, jak głupio zaprzepaścił szansę, by dowiedzieć się czegoś znaczącego – o przeszłości Hawkins, albo tym, co mogła wiedzieć.

Teraz, gdy Albus wziął go na spytki, skala popełnionych błędów wydawała się jeszcze bardziej rażąca. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Mistrz Eliksirów, wściekły na siebie jak nigdy dotąd, po prostu opowiedział o spotkaniu z Moraną w antykwariacie madame Minks, a potem o Żmijowisku. Chociaż wydawało mu się, że nie powiedział nic istotnego, dyrektor wydawał się być szczerze zainteresowany.

– Tak, to ma sens – stwierdził z namysłem, gdy w gabinecie zapadła cisza. – Na polskim Żmijowisku dzieją się różne mroczne rzeczy. To niebezpieczne miejsce.

Brwi Severusa powędrowały do góry.

– Brzmisz, jakbyś je znał.

– Och, znam wiele miejsc.

– Mam na myśli: nie tylko ze słyszenia.

– Znam wiele miejsc. Nie tylko ze słyszenia. – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad okularów-połówek. – Jej odwaga jest właściwie imponująca. Albo zastanawiająca.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy to odwaga, czy może raczej chęć udowodnienia czegoś reszcie świata. Morana bardzo nie lubi, gdy ktoś... hm, choćby sugeruje, że nie da sobie rady.

– Och, nikt tego nie lubi.

– Ale ona bardziej niż inni. Bardzo chce pokazywać swoją siłę. To wojowniczka.

W tej samej chwili Severus przypomniał sobie swoje własne, gorzkie słowa i znów poczuł ukłucie. „Bohaterowie. Bohaterowie za wszelką cenę".

– Lew Gryffindoru – mruknął.

Albus uśmiechnął się.

– Pewnie cię to ucieszy, ale nie.

– Nie rozumiem?

– Gdy Morana była u mnie któregoś razu, zapytałem, czy chciałaby z czystej zabawy założyć Tiarę Przydziału i zobaczyć, co jej powie. Chciała. Jest Krukonką. Oho, chyba nawet słyszałem, jak kamień spada ci z serca.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Severus skłamał całkiem gładko, choć rzeczywiście mu ulżyło. Nie zniósłby tego, że Morana ma w sobie cechy typowej Gryfonki. Ale Ravenclaw... tak, to bardzo do niej pasowało. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

– Naturalnie. – Albus pokiwał głową i upił łyk herbaty. – Wracając do meritum, wygląda na to, że twoja główna zagadka nadal pozostała nierozwiązana, prawda?

Severus lekko zacisnął dłonie.

– Cóż... nie da się ukryć – odparł niechętnie. – Ale, tak czy siak, nie sądzę, żeby Morana była jakoś powiązana z nam... to znaczy ze śmierciożercami. Może po prostu strzeliła przez przypadek, a może ktoś faktycznie rozsiewa plotki na mój temat. A jest czujną obserwatorką i umie słuchać. Ktoś taki nie potrzebuje wiele.

– To prawda. Chociaż...

– Tak?

– Teraz wpadła mi do głowy taka myśl... A może po prostu Morana widziała u ciebie Mroczny Znak?

Severus poczuł, że zrobiło mu się duszno, a mimo to nerwowo poprawił rękawy, jak zawsze ściśle dopasowane. Nawet w swoich komnatach rzadko podwijał je wyżej niż nad nadgarstek, a latem robił wszystko, by uniknąć upału i zdawał sobie sprawę, że Albus o tym wie. Powód był aż nazbyt oczywisty.

– A niby jak miałaby zobaczyć? – spytał, może nieco ostrzej, niż planował. – W jakich okolicznościach?

– Tylko pytam. Ale jeśli masz pewność w tej kwestii, chyba nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak uznać to wszystko za zbieg okoliczności.

Snape poczuł się nagle zawiedziony samym sobą. Coraz mocniej uwierało go, że tym razem zawiódł jako szpieg i informator, bodaj po raz pierwszy w życiu. Potarł czoło w zamyśleniu.

– Coś mi umyka – mruknął. – Mam wrażenie... nie, pewność, że jest coś więcej, czego nie potrafię dostrzec wyraźnie.

– Aż tak jej nie ufasz?

– To nie jest brak zaufania, tylko... hm, nie wiem. Chyba ciekawość.

– Doprawdy?

– To jak zagadka. Ona jest jak zagadka. Owszem, trochę... niepokojąca, ale przede wszystkim trudna. To największy problem. Nie sądzę, żeby Morana stanowiła zagrożenie, a jeśli już, to nie sama z siebie. Może coś pojawi się przez nią, ale nie ma nic złego na celu, tego jestem pewien. Może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo chcę to rozwiązać?

Albus długo nie odpowiadał. W milczeniu patrzył na Severusa tak długo, że ten w końcu poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. Miał wrażenie, że dyrektor zagląda gdzieś w głąb jego duszy, jakby czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Wreszcie jednak powoli pokiwał głową.

– Rozumiem – stwierdził tylko.

Snape nagle zapragnął uciec – nie tyle od rozmowy, ile od tego spojrzenia, które przeszywało go na wskroś i rodziło w nim dziwne emocje. Nie bacząc na to, jak jego zachowane może zostać odebrane, zakończył rozmowę, wymawiając się pracami domowymi do sprawdzenia i po prostu opuścił gabinet. Wspomnienie tego uważnego spojrzenia Albusa prześladowało go jednak przez resztę dnia – podobnie jak jedno spokojne „rozumiem", które znaczyło tak wiele.

Bo chociaż w gabinecie nie padły żadne konkrety, Severus czuł się tak, jakby złożył jakąś deklarację – a zrobił to dokładnie w chwili, w której dyrektor mierzył go wzrokiem, a on odwrócił głowę, jak uczeń przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

* * * * *

Mimo burzliwej końcówki tygodnia początek listopada upłynął spokojniej, niż można się było spodziewać, choć bynajmniej nie można było określić go nudnym. Rozkwit sezonu grypowego zbiegł się w czasie z wyjątkowo paskudną aurą, która sprawiła, że energia gromadząca się w uczniach znajdowała ujście w całej serii głupich i niebezpiecznych wybryków. Pani Pomfrey miała pełne ręce pracy – do tego stopnia, że poprosiła Severusa o pomoc w tworzeniu lekarstw. Mistrz Eliksirów znów pogrążył się więc w pracy, starając się choć na chwilę zapomnieć o nękających go wątpliwościach.

Po całym misternym śledztwie, które ostatecznie spaliło na panewce i przez które czuł podwójne wyrzuty sumienia, sam nie wiedział, jak podejść do spotkań klubu Demonologii Słowiańskiej, na które Morana wciąż go zapraszała. Nie mogąc podjąć żadnej decyzji, po prostu postępował jak zawsze – działał siłą rozpędu, służąc pomocą i radą, gdy było to konieczne. To właśnie on zaproponował, by nieco wydłużyli część związaną z walką, dając większej ilości uczniów szansę na sprawdzenie swoich umiejętności. Posunął też pomysł, jak utrwalać wiadomości zdobyte wcześniej, by zaklęcia nie wyparowały z uczniowskich głów. Robił to właściwie bezwiednie, a już na pewno bez większego celu, nie myśląc nawet, jak jego inicjatywa może być odebrana. Przyszedł jednak moment, na początku drugiej połowy listopada, w którym okazało się, na jak wysokiej pozycji sam się umieścił. Wiedza ta spadła na niego całkowicie niespodziewanie, a co więcej – w wyjątkowo niefortunnym momencie.

Tamten czwartek od początku zanosił się na ciężki dzień i dłużył się w nieskończoność. Wieczorem Severus wrócił do gabinetu, zamknął szczelnie drzwi, oparł się o nie czołem i westchnął ciężko. Był wykończony. Ostatnią lekcję tego dnia, przeprowadzoną z piątym rocznikiem Krukonów i Puchonów, śmiało mógł zaliczyć do najgorszych i najbardziej traumatycznych przeżyć w ostatnich tygodniach. Uczniowie nie mogli się skupić, zmarnowali mnóstwo składników, w tym kilka dosyć cennych, a do tego aż dwie osoby wymagały pomocy medycznej. Przyczyną rzecz jasna była ich głupota, bo chociaż nie pozostawiające miejsca na domysły instrukcje widniały na tablicy od samego początku zajęć, podążanie za nimi najwyraźniej okazało się zbyt skomplikowane. Jakby tego było mało, butna uczennica z Ravenclawu i pulchny dowcipniś z Hufflepuffu najwyraźniej mieli się ku sobie, a ich czułe spojrzenia oraz niemal nieustające szepty wybitnie działały Mistrzowi Eliksirów na nerwy; bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. W końcu zakochanej parce odjął po kilka punktów i rozdzielił, stawiając jedno na jednym końcu klasy, a drugie na drugim, jednak irytacja nie opuściła go aż do samego końca zajęć.

Ludzie mówili o nim, że jest przykry – i rzeczywiście był. Był też złośliwy, niecierpliwy w stosunku do ludzi i łatwo wpadał w gniew. Mało kto zdołał jednak poznać go na tyle, by zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje. To jego silnie introwertyczna natura sprawiała, że po popołudniach takich jak to – pełnych niekoniecznie dobrych emocji, obecności między ludźmi i brania odpowiedzialności gdy absolutnie nie czuł się do tego powołany – zwyczajnie opadał z sił.

Severus westchnął jeszcze raz. Z trudem oderwał się od drzwi tylko po to, by opaść na ulubiony fotel. Miał dosyć. Wszystkich i wszystkiego. Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa Albusa sprzed niemal miesiąca, który doradzał mu, by zwolnił nieco tempo, bo straci siły jeszcze przed czterdziestką. Prychnął cicho. Wyglądało na to, że jego organizm postanowił nie czekać tak idiotycznie długo i spożytkować energię życiową całą dekadę wcześniej.

– No tak, właściwie po co zwlekać – mruknął do samego siebie i od niechcenia skinął różdżką w stronę barku, przywołując butelkę whisky i szklankę.

Zdążył upić zaledwie dwa łyki, kiedy ogień w kominku niespodziewanie zmienił kolor na zielonkawobłękitny.

– Severusie, zastałem cię? – rozległ się głos dyrektora.

– Tak, jestem – odparł Snape, pochylając się w stronę ognia.

– Znakomicie. Jeśli nie masz pilnych zajęć, zajrzyj proszę do mojego gabinetu, najlepiej jak najprędzej. Chcielibyśmy z tobą pomówić.

Równo z ostatnimi słowami ogień znów przybrał zwykłą barwę, pozostawiając Severusa w stanie osłupienia. Już dawno Albus nie wzywał go do gabinetu w ten sposób. Jeśli już chciał porozmawiać, zagajał temat przy stole, ostatecznie zaraz po posiłku, więc dlaczego teraz zachował się inaczej? I kto jeszcze czekał w gabinecie?

Snape odruchowo przytknął szklankę do ust, ale w ostatniej chwili się zreflektował. Jak do tej pory nie wypił dużo, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał iść do gabinetu dyrektora, lepiej było nie wonieć alkoholem. Albus co prawda nie wtrącał się w to, co nauczyciele robią po godzinach pracy, a przy ucztach sam chętnie sięgał po wino, ale w zwykłe dni tygodnia krzywo patrzył na takie sytuacje. Uważał, skądinąd słusznie, że nauczyciele są nie tylko wykładowcami, ale też armią Hogwartu; strażnikami bezpieczeństwa uczniów. A nietrzeźwy wartownik to żaden wartownik. Mistrz Elikirów odstawił więc szklankę i modląc się w duchu, by mógł szybko do niej wrócić, ociężale podniósł się z fotela. Gdy zabezpieczał swój gabinet zaklęciami, zdumienie całą sytuacją stopniowo opadało, zastępowane irytacją. Że też akurat dzisiaj...

Mimo zmęczenia do gabinetu dyrektora dotarł szybko. Stojąc na klatce schodowej zawahał się, ale ostatecznie przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Usłyszał fragment rozmowy i czyjś śmiech, jak mu się wydawało znajomy, ale brał poprawkę na to, że w takich warunkach każdy głos brzmiał podobnie. Zapukał więc, licząc, że im szybciej będzie działać, tym prędzej wróci do siebie. Ledwie jednak zajrzał do środka, znieruchomiał.

– Po twojej minie wydaje mi się, że potrafię cię zaskoczyć. – Morana znów zaśmiała się wesoło.

Siedziała na tym samym miejscu, które Severus zajmował tamtego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy podzieli się Dumbledorem swoimi podejrzeniami na jej temat. Nie mogła tego wiedzieć, więc tylko on dostrzegł w tym jakiś dziwny chichot losu; on, być może też sam dyrektor, a także postacie na portretach, którym nie umykało absolutnie nic. Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął po ścianach, podchwytując kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń, ale jak zawsze je zignorował. Ci ludzie już dawno nie mieli tu nic do gadania – co nie znaczyło oczywiście, że nie próbowali wpływać na losy Hogwartu.

– Ach, dobrze, że już jesteś, Severusie. – Albus wskazał mu drugie krzesło. – Mam nadzieję, że nie oderwałem cię od pracy?

– Nie, miałeś doskonałe wyczucie czasu. Właśnie wróciłem z ostatnich zajęć.

– Czyli pewnie jesteś zmęczony... w takim razie nie zajmiemy ci dużo czasu. Właściwie sprawa jest krótka. Morano?

– Bardzo krótka. Będziesz chciał udzielić wywiadu?

Snape zamrugał, patrząc na nią, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– Wywiadu? – powtórzył, całkiem zbity z tropu.

– Tak. Do Proroka. Chyba do wydania porannego, ale to się jeszcze okaże.

Mistrz Eliksirów przeniósł wzrok na dyrektora, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem. A potem znów zerknął na Moranę. Ona też z trudem tłumiła chichot.

– Wywiadu. Do Proroka – upewnił się.

– Dokładnie tak.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, w której Severus starał się błyskawicznie połączyć wątki. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał, a w drugiej – że może jednak wypił więcej whisky, niż sądził. A może to całe spotkanie w ogóle nie miało miejsca, tylko zwyczajnie uśpił się w fotelu? Korzystając z tego, że ręce jak zawsze zaplótł na kolanie założonym na drugą nogę, dyskretnie uszczypnął się we wnętrze dłoni. Zabolało. Wtedy uznał, że wnioski mogą być tylko dwa: albo ten, który od razu nasunął mu się na myśl, albo oni naprawdę mówili poważnie. W to drugie za nic nie chciał uwierzyć, więc znów powiódł wzrokiem po rozbawionych twarzach i odchrząknął.

– Gdyby to nie był dyrektorski gabinet, przypuszczałbym, że przed chwilą na tym stole było coś... nie do końca legalnego. Ale oczywiście niczego nie sugeruję.

Morana i Albus parsknęli zgodnie, jak para uczniów, której udał się wyjątkowo zmyślny dowcip na całkiem niewinnej osobie. Severusowi niemal od razu przypomniały się szkolne czasy i wygłupy Pottera, Blacka i Lupina, ze służalczym udziałem Glizdogona. W znakomitej większości były to bardzo głupie żarty, a często niestety również przykre. Na przykład dla niego.

– Przepraszam. – Hawkins jako pierwsza się opanowała. – Nie powinnam się śmiać, ale masz taką zabawną minę!

– Doprawdy?

– Wybacz, już jestem poważna, chociaż właściwie nie mam nic do dodania. Pytanie o wywiad jest otwarte.

– Miałaś być poważna.

– Nadal jestem! Widzisz, niedawno zgłosił się do mnie pewien sympatyczny dziennikarz. Powiedział, że dostał informację o ciekawej inicjatywie w Hogwarcie, mając na myśli oczywiście klub. Na początku chciał tylko opisać sprawę, więc umówiliśmy się na spotkanie. Wiesz, kiedy na nim byłam, wspominałam ci o tym.

Severus przypomniał sobie wieczór, gdy rozmawiali o spotkaniu na Nokturnie, a także tamto dziwne ukłucie przypominające zazdrość. A jednak miał rację, gdy myślał, że to nie przyniesie niczego dobrego...

– Pamiętam – mruknął.

– Miło mi. No więc kiedy opowiedziałam temu dziennikarzowi trochę więcej o słowiańskim bestiariuszu i o tym, dlaczego w ogóle to robimy, był bardzo podekscytowany. Stwierdził, że to zasługuje na o wiele więcej niż jeden mały artykulik. Chce ich napisać więcej, może nawet stworzyć cały kącik na ten temat, który mogłabym redagować. Ale wszystko ma się zacząć od wywiadu, a potem – od opisania zajęć.

– No ale wywiad ma być z założycielką klubu, jak dobrze rozumiem? Czyli z tobą.

– Nie myśl, Severusie, że komukolwiek umknęło twoje zaangażowanie – odezwał się Albus. – Ja również je zauważyłem i bardzo mnie ono cieszy. Absolutnie zgadzam się z tym, że nie powinieneś zostać pominięty.

– Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona – dodała Morana. – I wprowadziłeś kilka naprawdę świeżych pomysłów, a poza tym twoja wiedza bardzo się poszerzyła.

– Cóż, dobrze wykładasz.

– Nie czaruj, jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało w szkole magii. Wiem, że czytałeś coś między spotkaniami i to chyba dużo, bo jeszcze trochę, a mógłby mnie zastąpić. Jesteś współorganizatorem, a jako taki powinieneś pojawić się w tym wywiadzie. Dlatego zaproponowałam, a Albus się ze mną zgodził, żebyśmy udzielili go razem. Pytanie tylko, co ty na to?


	18. Rozdział XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niezwykła propozycja, którą nieoczekiwanie złożyła Morana całkowicie wybiła Severusa z rytmu - i była dla niego czymś nie do przyjęcia. Co gorsza, niezwykle męczący dzień wywołał w nim niechciane wspomnienia z domu rodzinnego. Nieoczekiwany gość w Hogwarcie sprawił jednak, że Mistrz Eliksirów błyskawicznie zapomniał o wszystkich kłopotach - i z niespotykanym jak na niego zaangażowaniem wplątał się w coś, o co w życiu by się nie podejrzewał.

Po ostatnich słowach w gabinecie zapanowała cisza. Severus znów patrzył to na Albusa, to na Hawkins, nie mogąc zebrać myśli. W końcu wyrzucił z siebie pierwszą mniej więcej kulturalną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy:

– Chyba nie mówicie poważnie.

– Jak najpoważniej – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Wiem, że to dosyć niecodzienna propozycja...

– Bardzo zgrabnie ująłeś ten absurd.

– ... ale całkowicie zgadzam się z Moraną. Warto, byście wystąpili razem, skoro razem nad tym pracujecie. Zasługi powinny być zapamiętane, wspomniane i nagrodzone.

– Nie robię tego dla sławy, a wywiad to dla mnie żadna nagroda. Morana poprosiła mnie o pomoc raz, zgodziłem się, a potem... tak już zostało. To wszystko.

– Ale lubisz to robić? – Hawkins popatrzyła na niego niepewnie.

Severus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, dosyć cynicznie, chociaż w głębi serca poczuł, jak coś w nim topnieje.

– Gdybym nie lubił, żadna siła nie wyciągnęłaby mnie z gabinetu.

– Więc może ta sama siła pchnie cię do rozmowy? – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zamigotały w blasku świecy.

Snape z trudem zdusił westchnienie, chociaż dłonie nieco mu zadrżały. Znał to spojrzenie – widział je ledwie parę dni temu, gdy szybko zakończył rozmowę po jednym „rozumiem".

– Obawiam się, że nie, Albusie.

– Ale...

– W porządku. – Morana uniosła dłoń. – To nie może być przymus. Nie każdy lubi takie rzeczy. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, Severusie, że doceniam twoją pomoc.

– Cóż, cieszy mnie to, chociaż właściwie nie ma za co aż tak dziękować. Z reguły tylko stoję, nie jest to rzecz warta pieśni.

– Dlatego chwalę cię tylko przemową. Ale w związku z tym jest jeszcze jedna kwestia... ten dziennikarz chciał zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak wyglądają nasze zajęcia, no i oczywiście zrobić zdjęcia. Mogłabym go poprosić, żeby skupił się raczej na mnie i na bestii, którą wybierzemy, ale pewnie i tak nie będziesz chciał brać udziału?

Severus zawahał się. Wcale nie podobało mu się to, że zarówno Morana jak i Albus, a także kilkunastu byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu patrzą na niego uważnie, czekając na odpowiedź. Gdzieś za plecami usłyszał nawet szmer, dowodzący, że rozmowa w gabinecie jest nie tylko obserwowana i podsłuchiwana, ale także komentowana. To bynajmniej nie poprawiło mu nastroju. Co gorsza, zdawał sobie sprawę z oczekiwań, jakie na nim ciążą. Coś w oczach dyrektora mówiło mu bowiem, że skoro raz już odmówił, powinien jakoś wynagrodzić niechęć do całego pomysłu, na którym Moranie tak zależało. Ta świadomość zrodziła w jednak szczeniacki bunt i złość – na tę całą niezręczną sytuację i na Hawkins, która zamiast poinformować go o wszystkim w cztery oczy, musiała zaangażować Albusa.

Snape nie chciał pojawiać się w żadnym medium i w żadnej formie. Poza tym, ten dzień był już stanowczo za długi i zbyt męczący; na kompromisy nie było miejsca. Teraz Mistrz Eliksirów chciał jednego: świętego spokoju. Chociaż raz.

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko. – Chyba że masz w planie coś, co będzie wyjątkowo niebezpieczne, ale to byłby kiepski wybór. I tak po wywiadzie trzeba będzie się tłumaczyć Ministerstwu, więc może lepiej sobie nie dokładać.

– To biorę na siebie. – Albus wyprostował się w fotelu. – Czyli nie będziesz brał udziału ani w wywiadzie, ani w kolejnych zajęciach, na których pojawi się dziennikarz?

– Tak.

Severus zerknął na Moranę, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Smutku? Złości? Wyrzutu? Wszystko byłby w stanie jakoś zrozumieć – tylko nie ten całkowicie spokojny wyraz twarzy, świadczący o tym, że Hawkins nie tylko akceptuje jego decyzję, ale nawet się z nią pogodziła. Jakby znała go dokładniej, niż inni i wiedziała, co czuje. Jakby zdawała sobie sprawę, że on wcale nie chce zostawiać jej samej. 

Ta zupełnie nowa myśl wywołała w nim jednak reakcję, której się nie spodziewał: zainteresowanie.

– A kiedy właściwie ma być ten wywiad? – spytał.

– Jeszcze dzisiaj. – Morana zerknęła na zegarek. – Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut powinien się zjawić ten dziennikarz. Zdaje się, że Argus go przyprowadzi.

– Tutaj? – Snape zerknął na dyrektora.

– Co prawda nie będę brał udziału w samej rozmowie, ale chętnie jej posłucham. – Albus uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – To jak bycie światkiem przecieku. Dosyć ekscytujące doświadczenie.

– Obawiam się, że nie będę miała żadnych elektryzujących informacji...

– Och, to się okaże, moja droga. Dziennikarze potrafią być bardzo przebiegli. Jeśli ktoś jest fachowcem, potrafi z ciebie wyciągnąć najgłębiej skrywane sekrety, i to zanim się spostrzeżesz. Pamiętam takiego jednego gagatka, och, całe lata temu... tak mnie podszedł, że właściwie nawet cieszyłem się, że mogę opowiedzieć o tym, o czym opowiedziałem, a potem nie wiedziałem, gdzie podziać oczy.

– Na pewno zachowały się jakieś egzemplarze archiwalne gazety, w której ukazał się wywiad. – Morana uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – I mam przemożną ochotę je znaleźć.

– „Lata temu" to dosyć nieostre pojęcie – mruknął Severus, pozornie od niechcenia, chociaż też poczuł się zaciekawiony.

– I tak je znajdę, zobaczysz.

– Oby nie. – Dyrektor zaśmiał się cicho. – No dobrze, Severusie, w takim razie skoro wszystko jest jasne, nie będę dłużej zakłócał twojego spokoju. Chyba że jest jeszcze coś, o czym chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Snape lekko zmarszczył brwi. Co to miało oznaczać?

– Nic nie przychodzi mi na myśl – odpowiedział ostrożnie, próbując z samego oblicza Albusa wychwycić jakąś wskazówkę.

– W takim razie dobrego wieczoru.

– Wzajemnie. I... hm, powodzenia, Morano. Nie daj się podejść.

– Nie dam, spokojna głowa. – Hawkins uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Miłego wieczoru.

Severus opuścił gabinet tak szybko, jak tylko mógł bez wywoływania niepokoju. Za drzwiami przystanął jednak i potarł dłonie, które z nerwów znów zrobiły się zimne. Dlaczego tak się denerwował? Próbował dojść, o co właściwie mu chodzi, ale gdy otoczył go chłód niewielkiej klatki schodowej prowadzącej do gabinetu dyrektorskiego, znów poczuł obezwładniające znużenie.

„Przeklęty dzień", pomyślał ze złością. W jednej chwili jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie swojego ojca, który powiedział mu kiedy o klątwie pechowego dnia. Zacisnął powieki.

– No nie, jeszcze ty? – wyszeptał do siebie.

Bardzo rzadko myślał o swoim ojcu, bo wystarczyła ledwie garść wspomnień, by nienawiść jątrząca się gdzieś w głębi serca, wybuchła na nowo, niemal go zaślepiając. Właśnie przez nią kiedyś dążenia Czarnego Pana wydawały mu się tak interesujące.

Tobiasz Snape, który przez całe krótkie małżeństwo przemocą i pogardą próbował wyplenić ze swojego domu jakąkolwiek magię, ostatecznie się poddał. Po kolejnej karczemnej awanturze po prostu wyszedł i nigdy już nie wrócił. Severus nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć dwóch rzeczy: dlaczego matka wyszła za tego mężczyznę i jak to możliwe, że ktoś, kto aż do tego stopnia nienawidził czarodziejskiego świata, mógł być równocześnie aż tak przesądny. Tobiasz zagrożenia i klątwy widział niemal na każdym kroku, a jedną z rzeczy, których obawiał się najbardziej, był przeklęty dzień: piątek trzynastego. Opowiadał o nim bardzo często, nawet nie wiedząc, do czego to doprowadzi. Chociaż bowiem Severus wzbraniał się przed tym wnioskiem całe lata, ostatecznie musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że właśnie opowieści ojca obudziły w nim ciekawość dotyczącą najbardziej mrocznej magii. Oczywiście dosyć szybko odkrył prawdę na temat piątku trzynastego, ale ziarno zostało zasiane i kiełkowało szybciej, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Ponurych ksiąg w domu było wiele, a Eileen bynajmniej nie chowała ich przed synem. Właśnie dlatego przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów, który już jako dziecko odznaczał się konsekwencją, w wieku jedenastu lat poznał już więcej klątw niż niejeden uczeń najstarszych klas. Bardzo długo tylko ta jedna rzecz przynosiła mu uznanie – dosyć mroczne, ale zawsze jakieś.

Wspomnienie o domu, ojcu i początku nauki bynajmniej nie poprawiły Severusowi nastroju. Do złości, zmęczenia i nerwów doszła bowiem również wyjątkowo irytująca melancholia, która zazwyczaj sprawiała, że miał żałosną ochotę dolewać sobie whisky dopóki nie będzie w stanie nawet siedzieć prosto. Chociaż wiedział, czym to się kończy, bo nie istniały mikstury zdolne zapobiec kacowi w stu procentach, czasem bywały dni, gdy zwyczajnie nie dało się inaczej. Najwyraźniej ten był jednym z nich.

Z gabinetu dyrektora do holu można było się dostać dosyć szybko i właśnie tak Severus go przemierzył – przemykając pospiesznie i nie patrząc na nikogo. Nieliczni uczniowie, którzy kręcili się w okolicy, jak zawsze umykali, dla pewności sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem nie stoją w niestosowny sposób, bo przykre uwagi można było usłyszeć czasem bez wyraźnego powodu. W obecności Mistrza Eliksirów punkty pieczołowicie gromadzone przez co bardziej ambitnych uczniów też błyskawicznie uciekały, dlatego lepiej było się mieć na baczności. Ale tym razem Severus nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać – nawet gdyby ktoś wpuścił przez okno Arkomantulę albo zaczął pojedynek na środku korytarza.

Znalazła się jednak rzecz zdolna przykuć jego uwagę na dłużej niż jedno przelotne spojrzenie. W chwili, gdy Snape schodził o schodach, w myślach już zamykając się we własnym gabinecie, dostrzegł Argusa Filcha, który wyraźnie niespiesznie zmierzał w stronę drzwi. W jego obliczu było coś tak dziwnego, że Mistrz Eliksirów zwolnił znacząco.

– Wszystko w porządku, Filch? – zapytał, odsuwając stopą pomiaukująca panią Norris.

– Och tak, profesorze. – Argus zatrzymał się, po czym zerknął na drzwi i zaśmiał się chrapliwie. – Mamy gościa, dziennikarz z Proroka. Czeka za drzwiami, podobno dostał zaproszenie, ale ja tam nie wiem. Wolę się upewnić.

Severus zerknął na okno, za którym właśnie trwała potężna wichura.

– Leje jak z cebra – stwierdził. – To chyba nawet marznący deszcz.

– Mówią, że dla wiedzy warto się poświęcić.

– Twoja gościnność jest wprost obezwładniająca, Filch.

Woźny znów zaśmiał się pod nosem. Dopiero gdy ktoś po drugiej stronie załomotał w drzwi, jakby miał zamiar je wyważyć, sięgnął do paska, przy którym miał cały pęk kluczy, i niespiesznie zaczął szukać właściwego. Pani Norris tradycyjnie kręciła się u jego stóp, lawirując tak zręcznie, że zwykli śmiertelnicy mogli tylko obserwować ten spektakl ze zdumieniem, ale umknęła, kiedy do zamku wpadł niski, dosyć przysadzisty czarodziej, razem z kolejnym porywem wiatru.

– Na Merlina, nareszcie! – zawołał od progu. – Co to za standardy, żeby tyle trzeba było czekać! Całkiem przemarzłem, całkiem, na kość! I przemokłem, o!

Mężczyzna strzepnął z płaszcza krople wody, jakby nie zauważając, że i tak zrobił już ogromną kałużę. Filch patrzył na nią z osłupieniem, czerwony na twarzy, a jego wzrok był już tylko o krok od tego, by zabijać – bynajmniej nie w przenośni.

Snape również obserwował dziennikarza, chociaż ze zgoła innego powodu. Czuł, jak błyskawicznie wzrasta jego złość, a obojętność topnieje jak śnieg na wiosennym słońcu. Znał tego człowieka, oczywiście. Frank Fullmore, jedna z najbardziej zjadliwych dziennikarskich hien w historii redakcji "Proroka Codziennego". Jego nazwisko bardzo dobrze oddawało to, jak przygotowywał materiały. Mógł mieć wszystko, a i tak żądał więcej – najchętniej mrocznych pogłosek, które potrafił wygrzebać nie wiadomo skąd. Jeśli to właśnie on nawiązał kontakt z Moraną, nic dziwnego, że na jednym artykule nie mogło się skończyć. Oznaczało to również, że ostrzeżenie, by Hawkins nie dała z siebie wydusić wszystkich tajemnic, było niespodziewanie trafne.

– Dobry wieczór – zagaił Snape pozornie spokojnym tonem. – Na wywiad, jak mniemam?

Fullmore zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie było wątpliwości – w głowie już zaczynał pisać artykuł.

– Owszem. Ale zdaje się, że miała na mnie czekać pewna czarująca nauczycielka...

Severus natychmiast poczuł palący gniew, choć przyczyny takiej złości pozostawały niejasne. Najwyraźniej był zmęczony i do wściekłości doprowadzały go nawet nic nie znaczące rzeczy.

– I czeka – odpowiedział, opuszczając ramiona. – W gabinecie dyrektora.

Równo z tymi słowami podjął jedyną słuszną decyzję.

– Proszę za mną.

Ani się obejrzeli, a byli już pod pomnikiem gryfa. Po podaniu hasła, które Mistrz Eliksirów starał się wypowiedzieć jak najciszej, dobrze wiedząc, że dziennikarz wszystkiemu się przysłuchuje, figura ożyła i odskoczyła, odsłaniając przejście. Po przebyciu kilku stopni byli już na miejscu.

– Być może pytam niewłaściwą osobę... – odezwał się Frank, doprowadzając towarzyszącego mu nauczyciela do jeszcze większej wściekłości. – Ale nie daje mi spokoju pytanie, dlaczego z panną Hawkins...

– PROFESOR Hawkins.

– Tak, tak... dlaczego z profesor Hawkins spotykam się właśnie w gabinecie dyrektora?

Severus zapukał do drzwi.

– Albus stwierdził, że również chce posłuchać tej rozmowy – odparł oschle.

Usłyszawszy zaproszenie, otworzył drzwi i gestem zaprosił dziennikarza do środka. A potem, nie bacząc na to, co inni myślą, również wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Fullmore przywitał się z Albusem, bo tak nakazywał dobry obyczaj, ale natychmiast swoją uwagę skupił na Moranie. Snape obserwował to zainteresowanie, znów zaciskając dłonie na przedramionach. Walczył z budzącymi się w nim morderczymi instynktami.

– To chyba będzie interesująca rozmowa. – Albus stanął obok niego, gdy zaaferowany dziennikarz i rumiana z podekscytowania Morana usiedli przy dyrektorskim biurku.

– Owszem. Dlatego też stwierdziłem, że też bardzo chętnie jej posłucham... jeśli mogę, oczywiście.

– Ależ zapraszam. Dodatkowe krzesło czekało tutaj od samego początku.


	19. Rozdział XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Fullmore wywołał sporo zamieszania. Sprawił, że Severus trochę wbrew sobie wziął udział w wywiadzie, a skrzaty domowe tego wieczora miały nieco więcej pracy przy kolacji. To właśnie dzięki wścibskiemu dziennikarzowi Mistrz Eliksirów złożył też Moranie nieoczekiwaną obietnicę.

Severus wrócił do swojego gabinetu późnym wieczorem. Kiedy znów oparł się o zamknięte drzwi, a jego wzrok padł na pozostawioną na stoliku szklankę z niedopitą whisky, tylko westchnął cicho. Nawet nie sądził, że straci aż tak wiele czasu – i że czeka go tyle sprzecznych, wycieńczających emocji.

Fullmore dał tego wieczora prawdziwy popis swoich umiejętności dziennikarskich. Choć wywiad prowadził z zaskakującą życzliwością, równocześnie łapał Moranę za słówka i brał pod włos, ile tylko mógł. Za każdym razem gdy zaczynał dociskać o kwestie osobiste – a takie pytania pojawiły się bardzo szybko, co jednoznacznie dowodziło, że wcale nie chodziło mu o słowiańskie potwory – Snape zaciskał dłonie w pięści aż do bólu. Do prawdziwej wściekłości doprowadzało go to, że Frank lawirował między znaczeniami poszczególnych słów, bo w takich chwilach Hawkins zwyczajnie zaczynała się gubić. W końcu jednak Mistrz Eliksirów nie wytrzymał – dostrzegając problem po prostu odchrząkiwał znacząco, albo precyzyjnie wyjaśniał, o co chodzi, za nic mając wściekłe spojrzenia, czy kąśliwe uwagi Fullmore'a. Bądź co bądź, Morana przyjechała z zupełnie innego kraju, miała prawo czegoś nie rozumieć, choć przecież mówiła po angielsku perfekcyjnie i niemal bez akcentu. Jak się okazało, języka nauczyła ją matka. 

Tego typu osobiste szczegóły wyszły na jaw tylko dzięki dociekliwości dziennikarza, wprowadzając Severusa w jeszcze bardziej podły nastrój. Wyrzucał sobie, że było tyle rzeczy, nad którymi się zastanawiał; tyle spraw, o które mógł i może powinien zapytać, a jednak tego nie zrobił. Jakby zupełnie nie interesowało go, jak właściwie Morana wpadła na to, by przyjechać do Anglii, gdzie nauczyła się języka, albo czym chciała się zajmować w życiu, skoro wcale nie planowała nauczać. A przecież interesowało i to nawet zastanawiająco mocno.

Choć pytania były dociekliwe, Hawkins nie dała się podejść. Co prawda ujawniła nieco więcej faktów niż podczas zwyczajnych rozmów, ale wciąż popisywała się umiejętnością mówienia dużo, pięknie i w samych ogólnikach. Nawet Frank Fullmore, który z jednej strony chciał z niej wydusić jak najwięcej, a z drugiej bardzo dbał, by zrobić dobre wrażenie, w końcu musiał się poddać. Gabinet dyrektora opuszczał jednak z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Jeszcze na korytarzu rozmawiał z Moraną swobodnie, jakby zapominając, że za nimi idą dwie osoby, z których jedna mierzy go złowróżbnym spojrzeniem.

Dziennikarza pożegnali w holu, na szczęście pustym. W czasie wywiadu Filch zdążył uprzątnąć wielką plamę wody, ale wyraźnie był niespokojny, bo pozostawił na straży panią Norris. Kotka fuknęła na Fullmore'a, a potem czmychnęła, gdy wiatr znów zarzucił deszczem w okna. Słysząc to, Hawkins zerknęła przez ramię.

– Paskudna aura – stwierdziła. – Na pewno nie będzie ci przyjemnie wracać w takich warunkach. Do punktu teleportacji jest kawałek...

Frank wypiął dumnie pierś.

– Moja droga! Prawdziwe dziennikarstwo zaczyna się, gdy nie zważasz na takie rzeczy – odparł z emfazą. – Chodzi nam tylko prawdę! A te wszystkie drobne niedogodności to tam... ach, nic. Zupełnie nic.

Słysząc to, Severus mógł tylko unieść brwi. Takie manipulowanie informacjami nawet jemu, szpiegowi, nie mieściło się w głowie. Zaraz jednak uświadomił sobie, co to właściwie oznacza i słysząc grzeczny śmiech Morany oraz jej wyrazy uznania, niemal sięgnął po różdżkę, by naprawdę przetestować swoją znajomość klątw na bezczelnym dziennikarzu. Najwyraźniej jednak Fullmore zachował czujność, albo w inny sposób wyczuł zagrożenie, bo ukłonił się wszystkim, wcisnął na głowę kapelusz i podejrzanie szybko odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. W tej samej chwili z mroku klatki schodowej prowadzącej do lochów wyłoniła się pani Norris, a zaraz potem Filch, purpurowy na twarzy, nie wiadomo, z wysiłku czy złości.

– No, i bardzo dobrze – prychnął w kierunku już zamkniętych drzwi. – Dziennikarzy nam tu nie trzeba. Szczególnie takich.

Snape zgadzał się z nim w całej rozciągłości.

Ponieważ wywiad się przeciągnął, nie mogli już liczyć na kolację. Gdy wychodzili z gabinetu, Wielką Salę opuszczali ostatni maruderzy, a kiedy nauczyciele i dyrektor zostali sami, mogli tylko obserwować, jak ze stolików znikają półmiski. Albus zareagował jednak błyskawicznie – trzema klaśnięciami przywołał z kuchni skrzata i wytłumaczywszy sprawę, poprosił, by stół nauczycielski przez chwilę zostawić w spokoju.

– Obiecujemy, że nie będziemy siedzieć za długo – dodał z uśmiechem.

Skrzat jednak wyraźnie nie miał nic przeciwko.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze! – pisnął, kiwając głową tak, że aż łopotały mu szpiczaste uszy.

– One są urocze – stwierdziła Morana, gdy stworek zniknął z cichym pyknięciem, a oni weszli do Wielkiej Sali. – I takie grzeczne! O wszystko można poprosić, a do tego pamiętają, jakie kto ma preferencje i alergie. Lubię kiedy mnie odwiedzają.

– A robią to? – Snape spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

– Och, zdarza się. Czasem nie zdążam na lunch i muszę je prosić o pomoc. Poza tym... No dobrze, przyznam się. Widzicie, niestety lubię podjadać wieczorami i nie zawsze potrafię się pohamować...

– Obawiam się, że ci nie wierzę, moja droga. – Albus szarmancko odsunął jej krzesło przy stole nauczycielskim. – Od zawsze słyszałem, że wieczorne podjadanie powoduje przyrost wagi.

– Bo to prawda.

– A zatem już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że zmyślasz.

– Nie wiem, czy podziękować za komplement, czy obrazić się, że uważasz mnie za kłamczuchę...

Severus mimowolnie uśmiechnął się lekko. Morana czasem mawiała, że Brytyjczycy są mistrzami jeśli chodzi o komplementy rzucane od niechcenia. Ona natomiast ewidentnie celowała w niełatwej i nieco niebezpiecznej sztuce przyjacielskiego przekomarzania się.

Ze stołu zniknęły już puste półmiski zabrudzone talerze, przez co zrobiło się na nim znacznie przestronniej. Skrzaty nie poprzestały jednak tylko na pozostawieniu tego, co jeszcze można było zjeść, ale dosłały nowe dania w całkiem świeżych misach.

– To naprawdę miłe – skwitowała Hawkins, po czym lekko zastukała w stół. – Dziękujemy!

– Dziękujesz skrzatom? – Severus znów spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

– No oczywiście, zawsze. To, że są skrzatami, nie znaczy, że nie zasługują na słowa uznania. Przecież pracują ciężko. „Dziękuję" i „proszę" to żaden wysiłek, a na pewno jest im miło. A warto być miłym.

– Ale to trochę jakbyś dziękowała komuś, kto po prostu wykonuje swoją pracę.

– A gdyby do ciebie przyszedł jakiś ulubiony uczeń...

– Jaki?

Przysłuchujący się rozmowie Albus zaśmiał się cicho.

– Och, uruchom wyobraźnię. – Morana żachnęła się – Przychodzi do ciebie uczeń, taki, który już skończył szkołę i dziękuje ci za to, jak bardzo się starasz. To twoja praca, jesteś nauczycielem, ale przecież chyba miło być docenionym, prawda? Skrzaty nie są jakimiś... no nie wiem, niższymi formami życia, też mają uczucia. A nawet gdyby stały niżej od nas, bo wiem, że są tacy, którym inny koncept nie mieści się w głowie, to z jakiegoś powodu my jesteśmy tymi wyższymi. Trzeba więc zachowywać się godnie, jak przystało na ludzi.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

– Bardzo dobry argument, moja droga.

Severus nie skwitował tej wymiany zdań – również dlatego, że nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Hawkins zaskakiwała go coraz bardziej, a jej poglądy na niektóre sprawy były tak diametralnie różne od tego, w czym się wychował i co sądził o świecie, że czasem czuł się, jaki otrzymywał relację z zupełnie innego świata. Może zresztą tak właśnie było.

Po kolacji, którą zjedli dosyć szybko, by nie nadużywać gościnności skrzatów, opuścili Wielką Salę. W holu Albus zostawił nauczycieli samych, wymawiając się jakąś pilną sprawą i od razu ruszył na piętro.

– Co za wieczór! – westchnęła Morana, gdy dyrektor się oddalił. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się, że to tyle potrwa.

– Zmęczona?

– Oj, bardzo. Może nie wyglądam, ale tragedia. Takie wywiady to zaskakująco wyczerpująca rzecz. Jak jakaś... nie wiem, osobista wiwisekcja.

– Całkiem dobre porównanie.

– Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba. A swoją drogą... zaskoczyłeś mnie tym, że zostałeś w gabinecie, wiesz? Myślałam, że wrócisz do siebie.

Severus odchrząknął.

– Taki miałem zamiar, ale trafiłem na tego dziennikarza tu, w holu, i postanowiłem go przyprowadzić. Śmiem twierdzić, że jestem lepszą reprezentacją Hogwartu niż Filch. A skoro już wróciłem do gabinetu, nie będę przecież biegał tam i z powrotem. Poza tym uznałem, że będę świadkiem. Kiedy wywiad się ukaże, ocenię, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

– A jeśli nie będzie?

– Cóż... znam parę interesujących zaklęć, których jeszcze nie miałem okazji przetestować.

Morana zaśmiała się cicho.

– Od razu czuję się bezpieczniejsza. Ale miejmy nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez tak drastycznych metod weryfikowania rzetelności dziennikarskiej.

Po tych słowach spojrzała mu w oczy.

– A tak poważniej: dziękuję. Wiesz, uwielbiam Albusa, ale to jednak dyrektor. I ten jego gabinet... czy tylko mnie przerażają te obrazy na ścianach? Mam wrażenie, że cały czas mnie obserwują i komentują każdy mój ruch.

– Celne spostrzeżenie. I nie, nie tylko ty czujesz się przy nich źle. Ale moja obecność coś zmieniła?

– No jasne. Gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku, poza wścibskim dziennikarzem, jeszcze bardziej wścibskimi portretami i samym dyrektorem, moim pracodawcą bądź co bądź, pojawił się jakiś swój człowiek. Zawsze trochę raźniej.

Severus zamrugał zaskoczony. To, co właśnie usłyszał był tak dziwne i zastanawiające, że chyba tylko przez zmęczenie nawałem emocji zareagował na to całkowitym spokojem.

– Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będę dla kogokolwiek synonimem słowa „raźniej" – odparł po prostu, ledwo poznając własny głos. I samego siebie.

– Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że będę udzielać wywiadu – odparowała Hawkins. – Życie jest pełne niespodzianek, ale chyba już kiedyś o tym rozmawialiśmy. A skoro już o nich mowa... zaskoczysz mnie również w sobotę?

Snape zawahał się. Z ostatnich rozmów z dziennikarzem jasno wynikało, że to właśnie on pojawi się na najbliższych zajęciach. Choć do wywiadu zrobił Moranie kilka zdjęć – bo czymś musiał zilustrować rozmowę – zapowiedział, że będzie potrzebował więcej. Na początku upierał się na sesję w czasie zajęć, ale szczęśliwie Albus stanowczo się na to nie zgodził. Poparła go również Morana, tłumacząc, że blask flesza może źle wpłynąć na demona, już i tak zestresowanego otaczającym go tłumem. Po długich negocjacjach ustalono więc, że w celu przygotowania materiałów wizualnych spotkają się przed zajęciami, a po wszystkim powstanie jedno zdjęcie, gdy uczniowie będą już wychodzić z Wielkiej Sali. Severus wiedział więc, że pojawiając się na spotkaniu, może się znaleźć na jakiejś fotografii, chociażby przypadkiem; zaznaczając swoją obecność w ten sposób z pewnością zostanie również wspomniany w artykule. Jego personalia nie były wszak żadną tajemnicą i wywoływało w nim to ogromny dyskomfort.

Ale z drugiej strony – dlaczego właściwie miał się tak chować? Patrząc na Moranę, która znów obserwowała go z tym samym, pełnym zrozumienia wyrazem twarzy, poczuł, że jego sprzeciw topnieje. Nie chciał pchać się na świecznik, to oczywiste. Ale przecież nie robił nic, za co musiałby się chować po kątach i kryć przed ludźmi, tak dla odmiany. To, że raz o nim napiszą, w dodatku dobrze albo neutralnie, niczego nie zmieni. Poza tym, na miejscu będzie mógł obserwować Franka i sprawdzać, czy ten nie robi czegokolwiek niestosownego i czy przypadkiem znów nie jest zbyt wścibski... No i podkreślić, że cokolwiek nie zrobi, ktoś ma to wszystko na oku. Bardzo krytycznym oku.

– Możliwe, że cię zaskoczę – odpowiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Wszak życie jest pełne niespodzianek, nieprawdaż?


	20. Rozdział XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie nadchodzi ten czas - czas, w którym w Hogwarcie pojawią się fotoreporterzy z "Proroka", by na własne oczy zobaczyć słowiańskie demony i Moranę, która uczy, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Długo planowany wieczór kończy się jednak w sposób, którego nikt się nie spodziewał, sprowadzając na Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa zupełnie nowe zagrożenie.

Od deklaracji, że jednak pojawi się na specjalnych zajęciach klubu aż do sobotniego wieczora, gdy rzeczywiście miało się to wydarzyć, Severus zdążył zmienić zdanie jakieś osiem razy. Bywały takie momenty, gdy dopadało go zwątpienie i docierała cała absurdalność tego pomysłu. Wtedy niemal szedł do Morany, by jednak jej odmówić, wymawiając się czymkolwiek. Którejś nocy przyszło mu nawet do głowy, by celowo dać szlaban za jakąś głupotę, byleby tylko mieć pretekst – ale rankiem, już był gotowy do działania, poczuł się idiotycznie i zrezygnował. Ciągle ganił się w duchu za takie panikowanie, ale próbował też zrozumieć, o co tak właściwie mu chodzi. Problem polegał na tym, że sam nie wiedział, skąd bierze się w nim ten irracjonalny lęk oraz bezpodstawna niechęć. Przecież wszyscy – zarówno śmierciożercy, jak i ludzie, którzy niewątpliwie źle mu życzyli – wiedzieli, gdzie pracuje. To, że pojawi się w tle na zdjęciu zrobionym w Hogwarcie i zostanie wspomniany w artykule o dodatkowych zajęciach nie powinno nikogo zaskakiwać. Zresztą, Wielka Sala nie bez powodu nosiła taką nazwę, a w razie czego mógł po prostu wymusić na Franku obietnicę, by przemilczał jego udział; co więcej, zrobiłby to z prawdziwą przyjemnością. A w ogóle dlaczego miałby się czymkolwiek przejmować?

W sobotni wieczór, pokładając całą nadzieję w tej myśli, Snape udał się więc na kolację jako jeden z pierwszych. Tym razem towarzyszyła mu również Morana, już przygotowana do wieczornego spotkania. Dziennikarz miał się pojawić w zamku równo o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści, jak poprzednio odprowadzony przez Hagrida; mieli więc pół godziny na spokojne zjedzenie posiłku, nim ruszą do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.

– Chyba to już mówiłam, ale cieszę się, że będziesz przez cały ten czas – powiedziała Hawkins, gdy wciąż jeszcze zastanawiała się, co nałożyć sobie na talerz.

Severus zerknął na nią, doskonale wiedząc, że właśnie strzelił sobie w kolano. Przez cały ten krótki czas, gdy spotkali się w holu i szli razem do stołu nauczycielskiego, wykonał tytaniczny wysiłek, by powstrzymać ukradkowe i całkowicie niestosowne spojrzenia. Morana zdawała sobie sprawę ze skali, jaką miał Prorok i zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, by prezentować się jak najlepiej. Efekt był oszałamiający i nawet komuś tak chłodnemu jak Mistrz Eliksirów skutecznie ograniczał zdolność koncentracji.

– Miło mi to słyszeć – odpowiedział próbując zebrać się w sobie. – To... hm, jak się czujesz przed... tym wszystkim?

– Zestresowana jak przed MEDem.

– Przed czym?

– Och, no tak, bez wyjaśnienia brzmi dziwnie. MED, Magiczny Egzamin Dojrzałości. Takie nasze owutemy. Zdawałam je już parę lat temu, ale przez te emocje wydaje mi się, jakby to było wczoraj... szczególnie, że jednym z elementów jest przygotowanie wykładu, czyli de facto przeprowadzenie lekcji na egzaminatorach. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że kiedyś będziemy kogoś nauczać i Ministerstwo Edukacji Magicznej stwierdziło, że muszą nas do tego przygotować.

Po tych słowach spojrzała na swój talerz i westchnęła.

– Wiem, że powinnam coś zjeść, ale mam tak ściśnięty żołądek, że nie dam rady. Ty też tracisz apetyt ze stresu? To jest okropne. Chyba wolałabym być jedną z tych osób, które zajadają nerwy. Można się jakoś pocieszyć, a teraz jestem skazana na podwójne cierpienie.

Severus pokiwał głową. Charakterystyczne gadulstwo nie na temat było bardzo wyraźnym znakiem, że Morana się stresowała. Właściwie nie musiała mówić nic więcej.

– To napij się czegoś – poradził. – Mi wystarcza.

– Ale tak na oczach uczniów?

– Miałem na myśli herbatę...

Morana parsknęła nerwowym śmiechem i sięgnęła po dzbanek.

– Wiem, przepraszam, to było głupie. Po prostu się martwię, wiesz? Zwykle wszystko było w porządku, zajęcia przebiegały gładko, ale wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś na ciebie patrzy. W samotności wychodzi każda sztuczka, a gdy ktoś patrzy na ręce – no za nic. Nigdy nie mogłam tego pojąć. Jakaś klątwa czy jak? I boję się, że coś nie wypali właśnie na oczach Franka, a wtedy... no właśnie, co wtedy?

– Zareagujemy i będziemy udawać, że tak miało być. Skąd mógłby wiedzieć, skoro zobaczy tylko te zajęcia i żadnych innych?

– No a jak demon ucieknie?

– A skąd ma wiedzieć, że nie szczujemy potworami uczniów za każdym razem? Skoro ja tam będę, każdy uwierzy.

Hawkins zamrugała i zaśmiała się szczerze. A ponieważ jej śmiech miał magiczne zdolności do rozweselania innych, również Severus uniósł kąciki ust. Gdy wstawali od stołu, wciąż w pogodnych nastrojach, uświadomił sobie, że przez całe życie nie uśmiechał się tyle, co w tym roku szkolnym.

Wielką Salę opuścili już pod obstrzałem zaciekawionych spojrzeń uczniów – bynajmniej nie dyskretnych. Ich ciekawość nieco zburzyła dobry nastrój Snape'a, choć szedł obok Morany z wysoko uniesioną głową, ignorując każdy przejaw zainteresowania. Wystarczyło jednak, że drzwi do holu otworzyły się, a w drzwiach znów stanął Frank Fullmore, tym razem w asyście wysokiego jak tyczka, chudego fotografa, by cały humor znikł, jakby nigdy go nie było.

– Ach, Morano, jak dobrze cię widzieć! – zagaił dziennikarz, całkowicie ignorując posępnego Mistrza Eliksirów stojącego tuż obok. – Wyglądasz doprawdy olśniewająco, nieprawdaż, Rupercie? Rupert, na miłość boską!

Fotograf drgnął, oderwał wzrok od nauczycielki i odchrząknął.

– Tak, tak, w istocie – bąknął, poprawiając kapelusz, który przekrzywił mu się na głowie. – Zdjęcia wyjdą... doskonałe, jestem pewien.

– W takim razie przekonajmy się – odparła Morana, aż zarumieniona z emocji, i poprowadziła wszystkich na piętro.

Gdy tylko ruszyli, Frank natychmiast wyrwał się do przodu i szedł raźno obok niej. Wyraźnie onieśmielony fotograf trzymał się natomiast z tyłu, zerkając to w stronę nauczycielki, to na poirytowanego Mistrza Eliksirów, idącego tuż za nim.

– Czy Albus zaszczyci nas dzisiaj swoją obecnością? – zapytał Fullmore, kiedy czekali, aż schody przekręcą się we właściwym kierunku.

– Na pewno pojawi się podczas zajęć, bo zawsze do nas zagląda, ale obawiam się, że do tego czasu jesteś skazany tylko na nasze towarzystwo – odpowiedziała Morana.

– „Nasze", czyli...?

– Moje i Severusa rzecz jasna.

Dziennikarz zerknął przez ramię, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest z nimi ktoś jeszcze.

– Och, profesor Snape. Jest pan asystentem na dzisiejszy wieczór?

Mistrz Eliksirów niemal zgrzytnął zębami i w jednej chwili pożałował, że nie zaznaczył swojej obecności wcześniej – na przykład już przy wywiadzie.

– O nie, zdecydowanie jest kimś więcej. – Hawkins spojrzała karcąco na dziennikarza. – I dziś, i w każdych innych okolicznościach. Właściwie to niemal współorganizator. Partner w zbrodni, można powiedzieć.

– Och. – Frank wyraźnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. – To doprawdy, hm, zaskakujące... i interesujące, tak, naprawdę interesujące. Nie przypuszczałem, że eliksiry i słowiańską demonologię łączy tak wiele.

– A widzisz, mój drogi. W Hogwarcie jest wiele nieodkrytych talentów i mnóstwo potencjału – stwierdziła Morana. – To wspaniałe miejsce do pracy.

Rozmowa płynnie przeszła na temat różnic, jakie Hawkins jako Polka dostrzega w brytyjskim systemie magicznego nauczania i pracę w zupełnie innym kraju niż macierzysty. Severus słuchał uważnie. Chociaż większość rzeczy już wiedział albo były dosyć oczywiste, obiecał sobie, że nie zaniedba żadnej okazji, by usłyszeć nieco więcej o polskim czarodziejstwie. Chciał też zachować czujność, by potem w gotowym materiale szybko wyłapać ewentualne bzdury, przekłamania lub niedopowiedzenia, mogące komukolwiek zaszkodzić. Być może taka szlachetność była dziwna, szczególnie jak na niego, jednak tym razem wydawała mu się jedyną słuszną drogą. Ostatecznie, od czegoś tutaj był i bardzo chciał to uzasadnić – również przed samym sobą.

Nie chodziło jednak tylko o Franka, ale i o jego towarzysza. Rupert, choć wciąż emanujący nieśmiałością, korzystał z tego, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi i nie odrywał wzroku od profesor Hawkins. Severus za to nie odrywał czujnego spojrzenia od niego. Rozzłoszczony z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu i miał wielką ochotę skarcić fotografa, jednak bardziej martwiło go coś jeszcze – nasilający się niepokój, jak widmo nadciągającej katastrofy. Myśląc o tym, sprawdził, czy ma pod ręką różdżkę – ot tak, na wszelki wypadek.

Morana i Fullmore najwyraźniej nie mieli podobnych obaw, bo rozmawiali ze sobą całkiem swobodnie, wyraźnie odprężeni. Zniknęła nawet pewna niezręczność, tak charakterystyczna dla świeżo zawartej znajomości. Wszystko było w porządku aż do chwili, gdy weszli w korytarz serpentynowy. Przed wejściem do klasy Hawkins zatrzymała się bowiem i też sięgnęła po różdżkę.

– Ktoś się włamał – oznajmiła półgłosem.

– Co takiego? – Severus natychmiast stanął przy niej, również z różdżką w pogotowiu.

– Jestem pewna, że założyłam zaklęcia zabezpieczające, a teraz ich nie ma. Nie czuję... ale sprawdźmy.

Po tych słowach wycelowała różdżką w zamek. Błysnęło łagodne światło, ale poza tym nic się nie wydarzyło. Severus doskonale wiedział co to znaczy. Zaklęcie Alohomora nie przyniosło żadnego rezultatu. Klasa niewątpliwie była otwarta.

Morana popatrzyła na niego poważnie i skinęła głową w kierunku dziennikarzy. A potem, nim ktokolwiek zdążył się ruszyć, z impetem wtargnęła do własnej klasy. Równocześnie otworzyła drzwi i rzuciła zaklęcie tarczy, by nic ich nie zaatakowało. A potem opuściła różdżkę, ze zdumienia aż uchylając usta.

– Dobry Boże... – sapnął Fank, niepewnie zagladając do środka. – Co tu się stało?

Klasa przedstawiała sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Ławki były powywracane, a wszystko, co znajdowało się w szafkach pod ścianami zostało rozbite, potargane i wyrzucone na podłogę. Na podłodze leżało również pokaźnych rozmiarów akwarium, teraz stłuczone rozbite, z którego wylała się mulista, cuchnąca woda.

– Morana, co przygotowałaś na dzisiaj? – zapytał Severus, rozglądając się czujnie.

– Błotniki. Możesz je sparaliżować.

– Petrificus Totalus?

W chwili, gdy Morana potaknęła, za ich plecami dało się słyszeć cykniecie migawki, a salę na mgnienie rozjarzył błysk.

– Oszalałeś?! – Głos Fullmore'a niebezpiecznie zdradzał narastającą panikę.

Rupert jednak pozostawał zaskakująco spokojny, choć też trzymał w ręku różdżkę.

– Ktokolwiek to zrobił, będziemy mieli dowód – stwierdził.

Severus obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Sugerujesz, że ktoś mógłby nam nie...

– O Boże.

Morana postąpiła kilka kroków do przodu i użyła Lumos. W świetle jej różdżki dostrzegli coś, czego wcześniej nikt nie zauważył – że na ścianie tuż za katedrą znajdował się wymalowany ciemną farbą symbol. Ostatnie krople spływały powoli po kamiennych cegłach, w półmroku niepokojąco przypominając krew.


	21. Rozdział XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tego wieczora cały Hogwart stanął na głowie. Odkąd Morana i Severus odkryli, że pod ich nieobecność ktoś uwolnił słowiańskie demony, trwają gorączkowe poszukiwania - zarówno samych stworzeń, jak i zagubionych uczniów. Przede wszystkim jednak poszukiwany jest tajemniczy sprawca całego zamieszania, nieuchwytny jak duch. Nerwowa noc znajduje jednak nieoczekiwany finał.

Trudno było powiedzieć, co wywołało większe emocje: fakt, że ktoś włamał się do klasy obrony przed czarną magią, splądrował ją, wypuścił błotniki i uciekł, czy to, że demony znalazły się na wolności. Jedno było pewne – cała spokojna atmosfera zamku została natychmiast zburzona.

Po dokonaniu mrocznego odkrycia liczył się czas – i zarówno Morana jak i Severus, zadziałali natychmiast, niemal się nie komunikując, jakby ćwiczyli podobne działania setki razy. Gdy więc Hawkins, przyświecając sobie różdżką, zaczęła badać ślady, Mistrz Eliksirów wypadł na korytarz i pierwszą postać na portrecie poprosił, by pilnowała przejścia, nie dopuszczając, by jakikolwiek ciekawski uczeń znalazł się w pobliżu klasy.

– Było włamanie – rzucił tylko i już pędził po schodach do holu, mając nadzieję, że będzie miał na tyle szczęścia, by zastać pozostałych opiekunów domów przy posiłku.

Tym razem los się do niego uśmiechnął – w Wielkiej Sali poza samym Albusem była również Minerwa McGonagall i Pomona Sprout, a profesor Flitwick właśnie wstawał od stołu.

– Stać – wydyszał Snape do uczniów, którzy mieli zamiar wyjść i jednym ruchem różdżki zatrzasnął drzwi.

Idąc pospiesznie do stołu nauczycielskiego, rozejrzał się czujnie, ale nigdzie nie widział nawet śladu po obecności błotników.

– Szukaj wypalonych plam na podłodze! – zawołała za nim Morana, gdy wybiegał z klasy.

Zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele obserwowali go w głuchej ciszy. Gdy dopadł do stołu, z bólem i wściekłością uzmysłowił sobie, jak kiepską ma kondycję. Po przebiegnięciu kilku korytarzy, schodów i przemierzeniu całej sali ledwo mógł złapać oddech.

– Ktoś... włamał się... do klasy Morany – wydusił, opierając się o blat. – Błotnik jest... na wolności.

Dyrektor zareagował błyskawicznie, pozwalając mu nieco odetchnąć i otrzeć pot z czoła. Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył nawet napić się odrobiny wody z pierwszego kielicha, który złapał, nie bacząc nawet, kto mógł wcześniej go używać, i dopiero wtedy poprowadził swoich uczniów do pokoju wspólnego, tuż za poganiającą wszystkich Minerwą. W przeciwieństwie do opiekunki Gryffindoru on szedł przodem, a prefektów ustawił z tyłu, polecając im, by uważali na czające się w mroku światła i w razie czego krzyczeli albo od razu używali Petrificus Totalus.

Z wielkiej Sali do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu nie było daleko, ale jeszcze nigdy droga aż tak się nie dłużyła. Kiedy w końcu wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli się bezpiecznie w środku, Severus jednym skinieniem różdżki posłał światło do wszystkich dormitoriów, by ściągnąć pozostałych. W niedużym pokoju wspólnym natychmiast zrobiło się gwarno, a ci, którzy przyszli z Wielkiej Sali, nie mogli powstrzymać się od przekazania pierwszych plotek. Właśnie dlatego Snape był zmuszony unieść głos.

– Cisza! – zagrzmiał.

Podekscytowane i przerażone rozmowy natychmiast umilkły.

– Sprawa wygląda następująco – oznajmił poważnym tonem. – Tego wieczora ktoś, przypuszczalnie jakiś bezczelny uczeń, włamał się do klasy profesor Hawkins i nie tylko zdemolował pomieszczenie, ale również uwolnił niebezpieczne stworzenia. Błotniki.

Ślizgoni znów zaczęli szeptać między sobą, a kilka młodszych osób nawet pisnęło niegłośno ze strachu.

– Powiedziałem: cisza! – Mistrz Eliksirów znów uniósł głos, ale nie tak jak poprzednio. – Opanujemy sytuację najszybciej jak się da. Być może już została opanowana, bo profesor Hawkins doskonale wie, co robić. Dopóki jednak nie wrócę do was z informacją, że jest bezpiecznie, macie bezwzględny zakaz opuszczania pokoju wspólnego. Powtarzam: bezwzględny. Tu już nie chodzi o szlaban, ale o bezpieczeństwo was wszystkich. Nie czas na popisy. Czy zostałem zrozumiany?

Uczniowie pokiwali głowami; dało się też słyszeć potakujące pomruki.

– Doskonale. Prefekci, jesteście odpowiedzialni za wszystkich pozostałych uczniów. Macie pilnować, by nikt nie opuścił pokoju wspólnego, ale jeśli ktoś będzie chciał wejść, wpuśćcie go natychmiast. Błotnik nie jest zmiennokształtny. Chcę tylko potem wiedzieć, kto był łaskaw ominąć kolację i włóczyć się wieczorem po zamku.

– Oczywiście, profesorze. – Uczennica, która od ubiegłego roku pełniła funkcję prefekta natychmiast stanęła obok niego i dla podkreślenia swojej roli wyjęła różdżkę. – Nikt nie wyjdzie, zaginione kociaki wejdą.

– Dobrze. W takim razie zachowajcie czujność i czekajcie na dalsze instrukcje.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia. Nim jednak nacisnął klamkę, coś przyszło mu do głowy. Znów zerknął na uczniów.

– Nie zapytałem, bo na śledztwo przyjdzie jeszcze pora, ale wykorzystajcie ten czas, by przemyśleć, kto mógł to zrobić – oznajmił. – Tylko bez donosów, bo to wszystko da się sprawdzić. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie zrobiło tego żadne z was. Jeśli okaże się, że się mylę i że naprawdę ktoś splamił godność Slytherinu tak haniebnym uczynkiem, możecie być pewni, że osobiście dopilnuję, by opuścił zamek, zanim zdąży złożyć jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.

Po tych słowach stanowczo opuścił Pokój Wspólny i udał się z powrotem do klasy obrony przed czarną magią. Po drodze rozglądał się uważnie, nie tylko za samymi błotnikami, ale również za zaginionymi uczniami. Czekając aż schody, które złośliwie znów zaczęły się przemieszczać, wrócą na swoje miejsce, zauważył ruch na drugim pietrze. Nie namyślając się długo, zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce i podążył w tamtym kierunku. Gotów do ataku zajrzał ostrożnie do korytarza, ale zobaczył w nim tylko dwójkę przestraszonych uczniów.

– Prawie oberwaliście zaklęciem – warknął. – Co tu robicie?

– Właśnie usłyszałam ich w klasie. – Morana wyszła z sali tuż obok i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a potem się o nie oparła. – A już myślałam, że go mam... Wiecie, co się dzieje?

Uczniowie – chłopak i dziewczyna, oboje z Hufflepuffu – zgodnie pokręcili głowami i chwycili się za ręce. Severus z trudem stłumił westchnienie irytacji. Te nastoletnie romanse...

– Musicie natychmiast wracać do swojego dormitorium. – Hawkins rozejrzała się po korytarzu, ocierając z czoła pot. – I nie wychodźcie stamtąd, dopóki Pomona... to znaczy profesor Sprout nie powie, że jest bezpiecznie.

Uczennica szeroko otworzyła oczy.

– A nie jest?!

– Chwilowo niezbyt. Chodźcie, odprowadzę was.

– Szukaj błotników, ja się nimi zajmę. – Severus postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. – To teraz ważniejsze, a ty znasz się najlepiej. Za mną – rzucił w stronę uczniów i nie oglądając się za siebie, znów ruszył w stronę kapryśnych schodów.

Gdy został sam na sam z Puchonami, nie spuszczał ich z oczu. Czy to możliwe, żeby właśnie oni byli odpowiedzialni za atak? Szczególnie że znaleźli się tak podejrzanie blisko dokładnie pod klasą do obrony przed czarną magią... no i nie pojawili się na kolacji. Patrząc na ich przerażone oblicza, Mistrz Eliksirów od razu odrzucił podejrzenia, ale postanowił się upewnić.

– Pokażcie dłonie – polecił.

– Sł... słucham? – zająknęła się uczennica.

Jej towarzysz najwyraźniej był zbyt sparaliżowany strachem, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. „Doskonały materiał na partnera", pomyślał Severus złośliwie.

– Mówię niewyraźnie? – powiedział do dziewczyny. – Wystawcie dłonie. Oboje. No, już.

O ile zdążył się przyjrzeć, dziwny symbol na ścianie był namalowany zwykłą farbą, w dodatku dosyć rzadką; istniała więc szansa, że winowajcę zdradzą dłonie. Puchoni najwyraźniej jednak nie mieli nic na sumieniu. Oczywiście mógł się mylić, ale uczniów tego domu trudno było posądzić o przesadną czystość, nie mówiąc nawet o dbaniu o szczegóły czy chociażby zachowawczym myśleniu.

– Niech będzie – orzekł i odwrócił się plecami do uczniów, wracając do uważnego przyglądania się korytarzom.

Nie on jeden odnalazł zagubionych uczniów. Z daleka dostrzegł również profesora Flitwicka, który prowadził za sobą Krukonkę niemal trzy razy wyższą od niego, najwyraźniej z którejś ze starszych klas. Przez klatkę schodową przeleciały też dwa duchy, rozglądając się uważnie. Prawdopodobnie i one szukały jakichkolwiek śladów błotnika – albo nastolatków w niebezpieczeństwie.

Kiedy uczniowie Hufflepuffu bezpiecznie schronili się w swoim pokoju wspólnym, Severus przez chwilę zastanowił się, co teraz. Miał wielką ochotę dołączyć do Morany i wesprzeć ją w poszukiwaniach – szczególnie że wydawała się jakaś inna, jakby zamroczona – ale nawet nie wiedział, gdzie się udać. Do góry, na wyższe piętra? A może ku dołowi, do lochów? Snape ruszył przed siebie, myśląc intensywnie. Błotnik był dalekim krewnym zwodnika – tyle wiedział na pewno. Przypomniał sobie również, jak Hawkins pokazywała wszystkim nauczycielom rycinę; mniej więcej wiedział, jak wygląda to, czego szuka. Ale gdzie mogło się schronić takie stworzenie?

Nagle przypomniała mu się zdemolowana sala obrony przed czarną magią i rozbite akwarium na posadzce.

Akwarium. Woda.

Toalety.

Severus natychmiast zawrócił, cały czas trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Gdy ostrożnie zajrzał do najbliższej łazienki, z niepokojem uświadomił sobie, ile pracy ich czeka. Takie pomieszczenia były niemal na każdym piętrze, a do tego niektórzy nauczyciele mieli swoje własne... w tym i on. Postanowił, że swoje komnaty sprawdzi w następnej kolejności – zaraz po tej, do której właśnie zajrzał, o ile oczywiście polowanie nie zakończy się od razu.

Łazienka w lochach była jednak cicha, pusta i dokładnie taka sama, jak zawsze. Już miał ją opuścić, gdy nagle coś dziwnie załomotało w rurach. Dało się słyszeć huk przypominający wystrzał, potem ciche bębnienie, a następnie zapadła głucha cisza. Przez cały czas Severus stał nieruchomo pośrodku pomieszczenia z uniesioną różdżką i wpatrywał się to w kabiny, to znów w umywalki. Woda. Łazienki. Błotniki z pewnością poruszały się rurami – miejscami, które wydawały się im najbezpieczniejsze, wilgotne i ciemne.

Po dłuższej chwili spokoju Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł na korytarz. Dla bezpieczeństwa zablokował jeszcze drzwi zaklęciem i dopiero wtedy ruszył do swojego gabinetu, a potem również do klasy, w której nauczał. Obydwa miejsca wyglądały jednak na w pełni bezpieczne. Severus sprawdził więc jeszcze jedną łazienkę w lochach, po czym ruszył ku wyższym piętrom. Do męskich toalet zaglądał całkiem spokojnie, jednak damskie rodziły w nim pewien opór. Sytuacja była wyjątkowa, a ryzyko, że kogoś zastanie mikroskopijne, ale i tak nie czuł się komfortowo i wychodził tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

Pech chciał, że właśnie w damskiej toalecie złapała go kolejna seria niepokojących dźwięków dobywających się z rur. Tym razem do bębnienia i huków dołączyło jeszcze dziwaczne bulgotanie – najpierw odległe, a potem całkiem bliskie. Severus w ostatniej chwili uskoczył, nim z umywalek wytrysnęły gejzery mulistej, cuchnącej wody. Gdy zapadła cisza, spróbował usunąć zabrudzenia zaklęciem, ale nie dało to wiele – na już suchych płytkach pozostał bowiem dziwny, mulisty osad. Mistrz Eliksirów czym prędzej opuścił pomieszczenie, zablokował je zaklęciem, a najbliższe postacie na portrecie poinstruował, by nikogo tu nie wpuszczały. Nie miał pewności, czy muł nie jest toksyczny, ale wolał nie ryzykować – czym prędzej ruszył więc na poszukiwania Morany, kontynuując sprawdzanie łazienek.

Na pierwszym piętrze natknął się Minerwę, która uważnie patrolowała korytarze i sale, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu.

– W klasie go nie będzie – przestrzegł ją Severus. – Chyba że w takiej, w której jest odpływ. Błotniki ciągnie do wody. Chyba utknęły w rurach.

– Czyli to pewnie jego słyszałam. – McGonagall przyświeciła mocniej różdżką i popatrzyła w sufit. – Jeśli jest w ruchach to nie tak źle, ale i tak wolę upewnić się, czy gdzieś nie zostali uczniowie.

Po tych słowach zerknęła na Snape'a bystro.

– Te... stworzenia są bardzo niebezpieczne? – spytała. – Ale szczerze.

– Bardzo nie. Naprawdę niebezpiecznych Morana nie ściągnęłaby do zamku.

McGonagall odchrząknęła znacząco.

– Jak widać, w ogóle nie powinna była tego robić.

Severus nieoczekiwanie poczuł złość.

– Nie przypuszczała, że ktoś jej się włamie do gabinetu – mruknął, ruszając w stronę łazienek. – Myślę, że to jest większy problem, Minerwo. Kto to zrobił... i dlaczego.

Nauczycielka już chciała odpowiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili w rurach znów dało się słyszeć huk. A potem, tuż nad ich głowami, czyjś krótki krzyk. Niewątpliwie kobiecy.

Severus nawet się nie obejrzał. Pełen złych przeczuć zawrócił na klatkę schodową, klnąc w duchu na fakt, że w zamku nie można było się teleportować. W połowie schodów już wiedział, że gdzieś na drugim piętrze, w korytarzu dokładnie na wprost tego, z którego wcześniej wyprowadzał przestraszonych Puchonów, toczy się walka. Gdy pokonał ostatni stopień, kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie. Od razu dostrzegł stojącą na końcu korytarza Moranę, która wspierając się o drzwi, z dzikim okrzykiem rzuciła kolejnym zaklęciem w kierunku łazienki. Nim Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył zawołać, zaklęcie błysnęło, rozbijając coś z hukiem, a wtedy do jego uszu dotarł jeszcze jeden dźwięk – najdziwniejszy, jaki słyszał w życiu: coś pomiędzy pełnym bólu wyciem a syczeniem z dziwacznym, brzęczącym pogłosem. Zaraz po tym zapadła cisza.

– Morana!

Nauczycielka odwróciła się do niego, wciąż opierając o futrynę.

– Załatwiłam go – oznajmiła, po czym przykucnęła na podłodze, trzymając się za brzuch. – A ten spokojniejszy udusił się w rurach.

Severus przyklęknął obok niej.

– Co ci? Jesteś ranna?

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że starannie ułożone włosy są w nieładzie, splatane i nastroszone, a na twarzy kobiety widać dziwny dym. Jej oczy błyszczały, jakby miała gorączkę.

– Trafił mnie – wydusiła. – Nie wiem, jak... one nie... nie w ten...

– Już, spokojnie. Najważniejsze, że po wszystkim.

– Wielkie nieba!

Na korytarz wbiegła również Minerwa, w jednej ręce trzymając różdżkę, a drugą łapiąc się za serce. Mimo zmęczenia podeszła do nich szybkim krokiem i również pochyliła się nad Moraną, ani na moment nie tracąc czujności.

– Zabity?

Hawkins tylko pokiwała głową i wychyliła się do przodu, jakby miała opaść na podłogę. Severus postanowił nie czekać.

– Dasz radę wstać? – zapytał cicho.

– Chyba...

– Złap się mnie. Idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego.


	22. Rozdział XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choć sprawa uwolnionych błotników zakończyła się dobrze, wciąż pozostało wiele rzeczy do omówienia, szczególnie że zagadek tylko przybywa. Na specjalnej naradzie w gabinecie Dumbledore'a Morana ujawnia zupełnie nowe fakty - zdradza między innymi, skąd bierze słowiańskie demony na zajęcia i dlaczego cała sprawa aż tak ją martwi. Z jej słów Severus wychwytuje coś niezwykle niepokojącego.

Gabinet Albusa jak zawsze był pełen cichych dźwięków. Filigranowe mechanizmy cicho pykały i stukały metalicznie, a niektóre nawet wyrzucały z siebie małe obłoczki pary, które natychmiast rozwiewały się w powietrzu. Zwykle te dźwięki działały kojąco na gości, jednak teraz Severus miał ogromną ochotę zebrać wszystkie przedmioty i wrzucić je do kominka. Powodem nie była jednak wściekłość, lecz nadmiar emocji – zupełnie jakby to on gromadził w sobie odczucia i niepokoje wszystkich zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu ludzi.

– Jesteś pewna, że masz siłę na tę rozmowę? – Albus pochylił się nad biurkiem, patrząc poważnie na Moranę. – Możemy odłożyć to do jutra.

– Uważam, że to rozsądne – wtrąciła Poppy, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Przypominam, że zostałaś ranna, a poza tym zasłabłaś na schodach. Tak było, profesorze Snape?

Mistrz Eliksirów pokiwał głową. Co prawda Morana z korytarza na drugim piętrze podniosła się sama, tylko wspierając się na jego ramieniu, szybko okazało się, że jest bardziej osłabiona, niż można by przypuszczać. Zaczęła się chwiać jeszcze nim dotarli do klatki schodowej, a na schodach rzeczywiście osunęła się na ziemię, na moment tracąc przytomność. Ostatecznie więc Severus musiał raz jeszcze wytężyć wszystkie siły i po prostu zanieść ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. Przy tej okazji po raz kolejny przyszło mu przekonać się, jaki jest słaby. Nigdy nie miał w głowie treningów, brzydził się jakiejkolwiek aktywności i chyba tylko dzięki szybkiej przemianie materii nadal był tak chudy – no, może jeszcze temu, że zajęty pracą wcale nierzadko pomijał posiłki. W kryzysowym momencie zawiodła go więc nie tylko kondycja, ale również siła mięśni, bo Morana, choć smukła, wcale nie ważyła mało. Nie chcąc okazywać słabości, Snape zrobił więc pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy – zwyczajnie pomógł sobie magią, skrywając różdżkę w rękawie i całkiem sprawnie udając, że doskonale sobie radzi. Starał się również zachować spokój, choć nerwy miał napięte jak postronki.

W skrzydle szpitalnym pani Pomfrey, trwająca w gotowości niemal od samego początku zamieszania, od razu zabrała się do pracy. Hawkins nie miała żadnych widocznych obrażeń, ale w miejscu, w którym otrzymała cios, natychmiast pojawiła się dziwna, paskudnie wyglądająca wysypka, która zresztą wywołała gorączkę i za nic nie chciała dać się usunąć. Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział o tym, bo zwyczajnie podsłuchał rozmowę toczoną za pospiesznie rozstawionym parawanem, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na dochodzącego do siebie ucznia na jednym z łóżek. Choć na początku wydawało się, że nauczycielka co najmniej dobę spędzi pod opieką pielęgniarki, jeszcze tej samej nocy stanęła na nogi na tyle pewnie, że uparła się, by od razu porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Po szybkiej naradzie uznali, że warto rozmówić się w większym gronie, dlatego poza samym Albusem, Severusem oraz Poppy, do dyrektorskiego gabinetu zaproszono również Silwanusa, a także Minerwę, Pomonę i profesora Flitwicka jako opiekunów domów. Wszyscy rozsiedli się na przyniesionych krzesłach, ale po pytaniu dyrektora z uwagą zerknęli na Moranę.

Ona jednak, choć blada i przygarbiona ze znużenia, stanowczo kiwnęła głową.

– Tak – odpowiedziała z całą mocą, na jaką było ją stać. – Musimy ustalić, co dalej.

– Do jutra raczej niewiele się zmieni. – Pani Pomfrey odchrząknęła znacząco.

Hawkins uśmiechnęła się do niej słabo.

– Dzisiaj też już pewnie nie. Po prostu muszę odpocząć, to wszystko.

– Właśnie o tym mówię.

– Najwyżej przerwiemy i dokończymy w innym terminie – wtrąciła Minerwa. – A zgadzam się, że warto mieć pełen ogląd na sytuację, chociażby dlatego, że coś musimy powiedzieć uczniom. Możemy spróbować.

– No dobrze, to zacznijmy od początku. – Dumbledore oparł się o blat biurka. – Wyszliście z Wielkiej Sali, powitaliście dziennikarzy i...?

Morana już otworzyła usta, ale Severus ją ubiegł.

– Ja opowiem – rzucił i jak mógł najdokładniej streścił wszystkie wydarzenia aż do chwili, gdy dotarli do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.

Albus słuchał tego w skupieniu.

– Więc poczułaś, że zabezpieczenia zostały zdjęte? – zapytał, patrząc na Moranę.

– Tak... a byłam pewna, że je założyłam. Zawsze zakładam, kiedy w klasie jest demon, używam nawet kilku różnych technik, by mieć pewność.

– A czy te stworzenia mogły się same uwolnić? – spytała McGonagall.

– Nie ma takiej możliwości. Są za mało... zaawansowane.

– Czyli ktoś się włamał, bez wątpienia – skwitowała Pomona. – Uczeń?

– Najprawdopodobniej – orzekł Severus. – Ktoś spragniony przygód z szóstej albo siódmej, ewentualni jaki samorodny talent z piątej.

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Bo to nie takie proste złamać potrójne zabezpieczenia. Też je czasem zostawiam. Normalnie powiedziałbym, że to poza zasięgiem uczniów, ale jeśli nie oni, to wychodziłoby, że ktoś z nauczycieli. Albo Irma.

– Nie podejrzewam nikogo z was – zapewniła szybko Morana, patrząc na niego ostro. – Naprawdę. Chociaż... no, zgadzam się, że dla ucznia to ogromne wyzwanie.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

– Ci dziennikarze mi się nie podobali – mruknął Severus bardziej do siebie, niż do rozmówców. – No ale cały czas byli z nami...

– A czemu ci się nie podobali? – zapytał Albus, tym razem zerkając wprost na niego.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł się niezręcznie, ale zgrabnie zatuszował to cynizmem. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Po pierwsze z zasady. Po drugie przeczucie. Byli zbyt... powiedziałbym zaaferowani, jak na wycieczce, a nie w pracy. Poza tym zachowywali się dziwnie jak na mój gust. Zwłaszcza ten Rufus...

– Rupert – poprawiła Morana.

– Wszystko jedno. W każdym razie fotograf. Zwróć uwagę, że zrobił zdjęcie zaraz jak weszliśmy. Jeden rzut oka i już. Jakby wiedział.

– Och, to bardzo mocne oskarżenie – stwierdził profesor Flitwick, choć wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

– Nie oskarżam nikogo. Jeszcze. – Severus znów wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko mówię, jak to odebrałem. Nikt nie ma odruchu robienia zdjęcia, kiedy widzi coś takiego i właśnie dowiedział się, że uciekł groźny potwór.

– Błotniki nie są takie groźne – wtrąciła Hawkins, pocierając czoło drżącą dłonią. – Właśnie dlatego nalegałam na to spotkanie, by wyjaśnić... Obiecałam, że nie przyprowadzę do zamku naprawdę niebezpiecznych bestii i dotrzymałam słowa. Nie miałam zamiaru się popisywać. Właściwie błotniki są dosyć nudne, walczyłam z nimi dziesiątki razy...

Po tych słowach umilkła.

– Tak, ja wiem, co myślicie – dodała po chwili, nerwowo zakładając za ucho kosmyk, który wymknął się z warkocza. – Że najwyraźniej jestem mocna tylko w gębie, bo dałam się pokonać. Ale to wszystko nie tak, jak...

– Nikt niczego takiego nie sugeruje, Morano. – Albus popatrzył na nią poważne. – Nawet mistrz, gdy zostanie zaskoczony, może nie dać rady. Niespodzianka daje ogromną przewagę.

– Mimo wszystko czuję, że zawiodłam. Ale musicie mi zaufać, jeden z tych błotników... był inny. Znam te stworzenia bardzo dobrze, one tak nie atakują. Nie w ten sposób i nie z taką siłą.

– A skąd go wzięłaś? – wtrąciła Pomona. – Może twój... hm, dostawca będzie wiedział więcej?

– Może to on jest winowajcą? – Minerwa spoważniała.

– Ona. To kobieta. Moja... znajoma z Polski. Łowczyni. Ale nie, ufam jej w pełni, to świetna specjalistka, znamy się od szkolnych czasów. Ma nieposzlakowaną opinię, chociaż w środowisku trochę... dziwnie patrzą na jej metody. W tym wypadku to nieistotne. Grunt, że już od kilku lat zajmuje się łapaniem słowiańskich demonów na terenie Anglii. Błotnik był brytyjski, chociaż trudno powiedzieć, skąd się tu wziął i kiedy przybył.

Severus zmarszczył lekko brwi. Coś w wypowiedzi Morany dało mu do myślenia, ale nie do końca wiedział co, postanowił więc odłożyć wątpliwości na potem. I tak miał wiele spraw do rozważenia. Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nagle Silwanus wpadł mu w słowo.

– Tak się zastanawiam, Morano, z całym respektem dla twojej ogromnej wiedzy...

Mistrz Eliksirów przymknął oczy. Do tej pory profesor Kettleburn, który przecież uczył również jego, do tej pory był mu całkiem obojętny. W tym roku coś się zmieniło i starszy czarodziej irytował go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie szukać tych błotników? Że mogły się dostać do rur?

– Wiem, jak się zachowują. To istoty wodne, zawsze szukają wilgoci, bo im dłużnej przebywają na wolnym powietrzu, tym są słabsze. Pęka im skóra, mogą wylać się wnętrzności...

– Ale skąd wiedziałaś, w którą stronę poszły? Od razu zaczęłaś szukać na drugim pietrze, nigdzie indziej.

Morana odsunęła nieco kołnierzyk koszuli i pokazała wszystkim wisiorek na szyi – ten sam, który Severus zauważył u niej już kilka razy.

– Strzała Welesa – wyjaśniła. – Symbol mojej szkoły i dosyć mocny artefakt. Każdy dostał coś takiego na zakończenie edukacji. Jest obłożony specjalnym zaklęciem, ma nas chronić, ale jeśli dokładnie pozna się jego właściwości i pewien dosyć szczególny czar, pomaga tropić demony. Wskazuje ścieżkę, ale tylko ja mogę ją zobaczyć... czy może raczej wyczuć. To niełatwe, ale uznałam, że tak najszybciej usunę zagrożenie. Liczył się czas.

Severus nagle coś sobie przypomniał: ten moment, gdy spotkali się na korytarzu na drugim pietrze i w pustej klasie znaleźli dwójkę Puchonów. Morana wyglądała na zmęczoną, jakby nieco zamroczoną, choć bardzo chciała udawać, że jest inaczej. Zacisnął dłonie.

– On cię wyczerpywał – powiedział cicho. – To jeden z tych amuletów, które wysysają z człowieka życie, jak pocałunek dementora. Mogłaś zginąć.

– Tylko gdybym używała tego za długo. Na szczęście nie było takiej potrzeby.

– Ale to może wyjaśniać, dlaczego w ogóle błotnik cię trafił, czyż nie?

Hawkins zastanowiła się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie pokręciła głową.

– Być może byłam trochę mniej skoncentrowana, ale nie. Robiłam już gorsze rzeczy. Cały problem polega na tym, że atak był zupełnie inny; to chyba odpowiedź na twoje pytanie. Z czymś mi się kojarzy, ale nie mam pojęcia z czym... Może powinnam obejrzeć truchło. Co się z nim stało?

Minerwa odchrząknęła.

– Cóż, ja stałam na stanowisku, że dobrze byłoby się go pozbyć, ale Silwanus miał nieco inne zdanie. I, jak rozumiem, zrobił po swojemu.

– Och, moja droga, nie ma powodu do urazy. – Profesor Kettleburn zaśmiał się cicho i oparł mocniej na lasce. – Sama pomyśl, to jedyna okazja, by na własne oczy zobaczyć słowiańskiego demona, w dodatku z tak bliska i całkiem bezpiecznie. Grzech nie skorzystać.

– To średnio rozważne – burknął Severus. – Niektóre organizmy bardzo szybko zaczynają wydzielać trujące toksyny. A błotnik mieszka na bagnach. Prosisz się o kłopoty.

– No cóż, któż jak nie my dwaj wiemy o tym najlepiej! Dlatego obaj potrafimy przygotować się na wszystko. Spokojnie, zabezpieczyłem tego stworka w nieużywanej szklarni.

Pomona Sprout aż wciągnęła głośniej powietrze.

– W mojej szklarni?!

– Przyznasz, tam nikt nie będzie szukał, a miejsca na to, by ewentualnie się odsunąć, będzie dużo. Nie ma się czym martwić.

– Akurat błotniki nie są niebezpieczne pod tym względem – wtrąciła Morana, by zapobiec awanturze. – Owszem, ich ciała szybko mogą spuchnąć, ale... najwyżej brzuch mu wybuchnie, nic strasznego. Będzie tylko bardzo cuchnąć. Zresztą, jutro możemy się go pozbyć, chcę tylko zobaczyć, jak wygląda. Może... nie wiem, coś mi przyjdzie do głowy? Nie spodziewam się żadnych rewelacji, ale wszystko jest możliwe.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

– No dobrze, ale pomijając zwłoki błotnika, które mogą ewentualnie eksplodować, nie ma już żadnych zagrożeń? – Albus dla odmiany oparł się w fotelu. – A poza włamaniem żadnych innych spraw wymagających wyjaśnienia?

Severus spojrzał na Moranę – długo i twardo. Podświadomie czuł, że tę najbardziej zastanawiającą część historii będzie chciała zachować dla siebie i najwyraźniej miał rację, bo dostrzegając jego wzrok, odwróciła głowę.

– Jest... jeszcze coś – odrzekła niechętnie.

– Co takiego?

– Na ścianie, tuż obok schodów do gabinetu, ktoś namalował dziwny symbol.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem.

– Jaki znowu symbol? – Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Hawkins westchnęła. – Nic mi to nie mówi. Może... trochę przypominał przewróconą klepsydrę, ale nie mam pewności. Nie przyjrzałam mu się dokładnie.

– Przyjrzał mu się za to fotograf – mruknął Severus. – Zrobił zdjęcie i w błysku flesza zobaczyłaś to coś na ścianie. Można powiedzieć, że wykonał perfekcyjny kadr... ale oczywiście absolutnie niczego nie sugeruję.

– Wygląda na to, że ktokolwiek włamał się do klasy, nie zrobił tego z czystej przekory czy złośliwości – skwitował Albus poważnie. – Chodziło mu o ten symbol. A to dużo poważniejsza sprawa. Morano, będę mógł go zobaczyć?

– Oczywiście, nawet dzisiaj, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie ma pośpiechu. – Dyrektor uniósł dłoń. – Wszyscy powinniśmy odpocząć, tym razem zgadzam się z Poppy.

– No nareszcie – mruknęła pielęgniarka. – Proponuję pójść tym torem nieco dalej i...

– Chwileczkę.

Wszystkie spojrzenia znów skierowały się na Severusa, który niepodziewanie zabrał głos właśnie wtedy, gdy wydawało się, że spotkanie dobiega końca.

– To pewnie głupie pytanie, ale muszę się upewnić – zaczął. – Błotniki nie potrafią pisać, prawda?

– Nie, na pewno nie. – Morana potarła oczy, jakby zaczynały ją szczypać. – Brałam różne ewentualności pod uwagę, ale błotnik to stworzenie dosyć prymitywne, a do tego dobrze przebadane. Ma raczej zwierzęcą jaźń i... no cóż, pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie jest w stanie zrobić. To trochę tak, jakbyś próbował nauczyć pisać psa.

– Inteligentne zwierzęta są w stanie nauczyć się różnych sztuczek. – Severus potarł podbródek, czując, że jego umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach. – Szczególnie jeśli mają dobrą motywację... Albo czują przymus.

Ledwie wypowiedział te słowa, już wiedział, co mogło się wydarzyć.

– Morano, czy błotniki są podatne na klątwy?

– Jakie klątwy?

Snape popatrzył jej w oczy – poważnie, stanowczo, licząc, że zrozumie. Zrozumiała, i to natychmiast. Z ust wyrwało jej się dziwne, obco brzmiące słowo, które mogło być polskim przekleństwem, ale nikt nie miał głowy, by o to zapytać.

– Jakie klątwy? – powtórzy Albus, patrząc to na nią, to na Severusa.

Ponieważ Hawkins nie kwapiła się z odpowiedzią, Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił ją wyręczyć.

– Wiesz, jaka klątwa jest w stanie zmusić do wszystkiego, Albusie – powiedział cicho. – Imperius. Prawdopodobnie ktoś użył go na błotniku, ale tak, że nikt nie był w stanie tego wykryć.


	23. Rozdział XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudno było się spodziewać, że uwolnienie słowiańskiego demona przez nieznanych sprawców przejdzie bez echa. I rzeczywiście, nie przeszło, chociaż dziennikarze "Proroka Codziennego" skupili się na czymś zupełnie innym. W kolejnych dniach Morana zaczyna się czuć coraz gorzej, a Severus, obserwując to wszystko, podejmuje pewną decyzję.

Albus odwiedził Moranę w jej klasie zaraz po zakończeniu spotkania w gabinecie, jednak oględziny nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów. Dyrektor również nie rozpoznał niepokojącego symbolu.

– Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, że mogę wiedzieć w tej kwestii więcej, niż wasza dwójka – stwierdził, odwracając się do Morany i Severusa, który jakoś nie potrafił się nie angażować w tę sprawę. – Ale zawsze lepiej zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Myślicie, że może być niebezpieczny sam w sobie?

– Nie, z pewnością nie. – Hawkins potarła nerwowo dłonie. – Gdyby miał w jakiś sposób działać, działałby od razu. Po prostu wygląda... dziwnie. Niepokojąco.

– Myślę, że nie powinnaś nocować w jego pobliżu – orzekł Severus, nie odrywając wzroku od malunku na ścianie. – Zostań jeszcze w skrzydle szpitalnym, tak dla pewności.

– Bardzo rozsądny punkt widzenia. – Dyrektor pokiwał głową. – Poppy z pewnością się nie pogniewa, a pewnie wręcz przyklaśnie.

Gdy wychodzili, dla bezpieczeństwa pieczętując salę dodatkowym zaklęciem, Dumbledore spojrzał jeszcze na Moranę.

– By było jasne: nie mam do ciebie żadnych pretensji – powiedział łagodnie. – Poradziłaś sobie świetnie, a twoje poszukiwania błotnika były imponujące. Stało się tu coś dziwnego, ale z pewnością nie z twojej winy czy woli, nie wątpię w to. Nie musisz sobie niczego zarzucać.

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– Dziękuję, Albusie. To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

– I nie przejmuj się, jakoś rozwiążemy to wszystko. Dowiemy się, co właściwie stało się z tym błotnikiem oraz kto odpowiada za zniszczenia. A potem wyciągniemy konsekwencje.

Po tych słowach starzec zerknął na Severusa, który wciąż stał obok, patrząc czujnie na dwa duchy kręcące się w pobliżu.

– Jestem pewien, że gdyby mnie zabrakło sił, ktoś osobiście dopilnuje, by sprawa znalazła szczęśliwy finał – dorzucił, a oczy zamigotały mu w świetle lamp. – Co do tego symbolu, jutro zadbam o to, by został jak najdokładniej przerysowany, a potem zapewne odświeżę parę starych znajomości.

Już wczesnym rankiem okazało się, że te działania nie będą konieczne – choć stało się to w sposób, którego absolutnie nikt się nie spodziewał.

Kolejny dzień zaczął się o wiele później niż zwykle. Choć stoły przygotowano o stałej porze, minęło dobre pół godziny, nim pierwsza zaspana osoba pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali. Ta noc była trudna nie tylko dla nauczycieli, ale również dla uczniów. Choć bowiem wszyscy siedzieli w pokojach wspólnych i właściwie nie do końca wiedzieli, co się wydarzyło, mieli doskonałą okazję do bezkarnego siedzenia do późnych godzin nocnych i plotkowania, ile wlezie. Mimo wszechobecnej senności, pogłoski nie wygasły, szczególnie że duchy tylko podsycały ciekawość, przekazując zasłyszane strzępki informacji – niekoniecznie zgodne z prawdą.

Właśnie dlatego, gdy do sali wkroczyła Morana, blada jak posadzka i wyraźnie osłabiona, wszyscy patrzyli tylko na nią. Zupełnie jak pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie szepty milkły w jej obecności, a ciekawskie spojrzenia oblepiały ją ze wszystkich stron. Severus siedzący przy stole i pijący już drugą kawę, która miała za zadanie postawić go na nogi, obserwował to zainteresowanie z rosnącą złością. Wiedział, że w takim stanie najprawdopodobniej skończy się to bólem głowy, ale tym razem nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Wolał skupiać się na gniewie i na uczniach, jak zawsze zachowujących się nie tak jak powinni, niż na innych, obcych mu emocjach.

– Udało ci się w ogóle zasnąć? – zapytał, gdy Hawkins usiadła obok niego. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie zmrużyła oka.

– Bo prawie tak było. Najpierw długo się wierciłam i w końcu poprosiłam Poppy o coś nasennego, ale nie pomogło to zbyt wiele. To wszystko cały czas mnie męczy, wiesz?

– Wiem. Mnie również.

Morana popatrzyła na niego spod oka.

– No tak, też wyglądasz, jakbyś nie zmrużył oka.

– Bo prawie tak właśnie było.

Nauczycielka nie odrywała od niego spojrzenia przez dobrą chwilę.

– Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że nie miałam nawet kiedy podziękować – stwierdziła cicho.

– I bardzo dobrze, bo nie masz za co.

– Owszem, mam. Jesteś w tym wszystkim ze mną, chociaż wcale nie musisz. Może nawet nie powinieneś. Wiem, że szukałeś błotnika po całym zamku.

Mistrz Eliksirów odchrząknął.

– Właściwie tylko w lochach.

– To już coś, bo gdybym nie znalazła go na piętrze, pobiegłabym właśnie do lochów. Poza tym przyszedłeś na spotkanie z dziennikarzami, chociaż tego nie chciałeś...

Severus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Sama uznałaś mnie za współorganizatora. Masz za swoje.

Morana zaśmiała się cicho, raz jeszcze uświadamiając mu, że są osoby, które po prostu mają dar do poprawiania innym nastroju jednym uśmiechem.

Hawkins już otwierała usta, by coś dodać, ale w tej samej chwili w sali zrobiło się głośno. Sowia poczta zwykle zaskakiwała ich dopiero w połowie posiłku, ale ponieważ dziś niemal wszyscy w zamku zaspali, jakby umówili się, że niedzielny poranek warto zacząć nieco później, przesyłki zaczęły spadać jeszcze na puste talerze i do pełnych półmisków. Pomiędzy listami od bliskich znalazły się też zamówienia i prenumeraty – w tym jak zawsze, egzemplarze Proroka Codziennego, którego czytywali zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele. Kilka zwiniętych w rulon gazet spadło więc na stół nauczycielski, między innymi przed Albusem i Severusem.

Sowy w naturalny sposób robiły wiele szumu, ale trwał on krótko. Gdy większość z nich wyleciała już przez otwarte okna, w sali na powrót zapanował spokój – ale zupełnie inny, niż wcześniej. Uczniowie pozbijali się w grupki i pochylali nad stołami, na których rozłożone były gazety. A potem zerkali w stronę nauczycieli z minami, które trudno było jednoznacznie opisać.

Morana siedziała jak skamieniała, podobnie zresztą jak Severus. Razem patrzyli na tytułową stronę Proroka Codziennego, nawet nie trudząc się, by zajrzeć do środka. To, co dostrzegali, w zupełności im wystarczało.

Już od pierwszej chwili w oczy rzucało się zdjęcie, które przedstawiało ich samych, patrzących po sobie ze strachem i osłupieniem. Na podłodze walały się szczątki rozbitego akwarium, poobijane ławki i inne śmieci, a na ścianie za katedrą, dokładnie między ich głowami, wyraźnie widać było symbol, którego znaczenia nikt nie rozpoznawał. Wytłuszczony nagłówek nad fotografią głosił:

„NAPAŚĆ NA NAUCZYCIELKĘ OBRONY PRZED CZARNĄ MAGIĄ. SŁOWIAŃSKI POTWÓR NA WOLNOŚCI!"

Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w gazetę, ale niemal jej nie widział. Zaślepiała go wściekłość – wściekłość tak ogromna, że to, co czuł jeszcze niedawno do wścibskich Gryfonów, wydawało mu się zaledwie drobną niechęcią niewartą odnotowania. Bo jeśli wówczas zdawało mu się, że miał mordercze instynkty, teraz zamienił się w prawdziwą bestię. I krwi nie chciał już tylko metaforycznie.

– Parszywy sukinsyn – warknął.

Otrzeźwiał na chwilę dopiero wówczas, gdy Morana po prostu podniosła się z krzesła. Nie zważając na wszystkie ciekawskie spojrzenia, uniosła głowę, odgarnęła z czerwonych policzków pasma włosów i z godnością opuściła Wielką Salę. Swój egzemplarz Proroka zostawiła na stole.

– Wiedziałem, że tak będzie – westchnął Albus, z troską odprowadzając nauczycielkę wzrokiem. – Rozmawiałem z Frankiem, obiecał mi, że nie opublikują niczego na ten temat, a przynajmniej dopóki nie wyjaśnimy, co się dzieje, ale...

– Obietnice dziennikarzy – burknął Severus. – Trzeba było rzucić na nich klątwę.

– Właściwie słowa dotrzymał – mruknął Silvanus znad swojego egzemplarza. – Zobaczcie, autor artykułu jest inny. Jakiś... L. Eech. Nie znam.

– I pewnie nigdy nie poznasz, bo nikt taki nie istnieje. – Severus myślał intensywnie, ale wściekłość tylko podburzała jego naturalną skłonność do bycia złośliwym. – Pijawka... bardzo trafny przydomek, chociaż mam pomysł na lepszy. Użyłem go przed chwilą.

– Severusie. – Minerwa spojrzała na niego z przyganą.

– Też tak myślę. – Albus z uwagą przeglądał artykuł na kolejnej stronie, wyjaśniający dokładnie to, co stało się w Hogwarcie. – To znaczy, że to przydomek. Franka najwyraźniej ruszyło sumienie, ale tekst chciał opublikować i tak.

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął.

– Nie nazwałbym tego sumieniem.

– A cała reszta? – Profesor Kettleburn również odłożył gazetę. – Tego się nie da czytać! Same pomówienia. Im dalej, tym więcej absurdów. Nikt nie wiedział, jak było, a wszyscy mądrzy.

– Cóż... widać ktoś uznał, że to dobry temat na cały niedzielny materiał.

Przez chwilę milczeli, dla kontrastu z uczniami, którzy już plotkowali jak najęci. Severus na zmianę to zaciskał pięści, to znów rozluźniał, za wszelką cenę próbując się opanować i nie potargać na strzępy każdego egzemplarza gazety w zasięgu wzroku. Rzecz jasna marzył o jeszcze kilku rzeczach, ale z całej listy za tę jedną raczej nie groził mu Azkaban. W końcu nie wytrzymał i też wstał od stołu.

– Severusie... – zaczął Albus, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nawet go nie usłyszał.

Nie widział również, że i na nim skupiają się ciekawskie spojrzenia uczniów. Właściwie nawet nie widział do końca, gdzie idzie, ale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Chciał po prostu wstać, ruszyć się i zrobić cokolwiek, bo od siedzenia przy stole zwyczajnie dostawał szału.

Dopiero na korytarzu zorientował się, że w przeciwieństwie do Morany on zabrał swój egzemplarz gazety – nie wiadomo po co, bo przecież nie zamierzał czytać tego szmatławca. Jakby wbrew sobie przystanął i nie zważając na widoczne zaciekawienie dwóch zaspanych Krukonek, które właśnie zmierzały do Wielkiej Sali, otworzył gazetę na drugiej stronie i przebiegł wzrokiem tekst. Potem przerzucił kilka stron dalej i znów przeczytał kilka akapitów. W następnej chwili „Prorok" już leżał w najbliższym koszu na śmieci.

Silwanus miał rację; tego naprawdę nie dało się czytać. Problem polegał na tym, że w chwili, gdy oni zżymali się na ten stek bzdurnych wymysłów i wcale nie lekkich pomówień, reszta magicznego świata zapoznawała się z nimi z wypiekami na twarzy. Bo przecież co innego mogli robić w niedzielny poranek. Oznaczało to, że nim nastanie południe, cała Anglia będzie wiedziała, jaką katastrofą zakończyło się ostatnie zebranie klubu demonologii słowiańskiej. Że klub w ogóle powstał i kto wykazał się tak wielką niefrasobliwością, by go założyć.

A Frank albo był niedbałym dziennikarzem, albo chciał dodać całości pikanterii, ale nie omieszkał wpleść w artykuł informacji o tym, że współorganizatorem tego pomysłu był nie kto inny jak Mistrz Eliksirów, Severus Snape, którego opinia „pozostawia miejsce na wątpliwości i niepokojące domysły". A dla wielu ta informacja mogła zmienić wszystko.

Było też kilka innych ciekawostek, które rzuciły mu się w oczy tylko przypadkiem – jak całkowicie błędny opis błotnika, stworzony na podstawie tych dwóch czy trzech zdań, które Morana musiała rzucić tamtego wieczora w zrujnowanej klasie. Być może zrobiła to, by uspokoić dziennikarzy, a może zaangażować ich w pomoc; teraz z pewnością nie pamiętała już przyczyn. W jednym z artykułów znalazło się nawet miejsce na ocenę niebezpieczeństwa według klasyfikacji Newtona Scamandera, co rzecz jasna, było zwykłym kłamstwem – Mistrz Eliksirów doskonale pamiętał, że to stworzenie nie zostało opisane, bo autor „Fantastycznych zwierząt" zwyczajnie nie był w Polsce czy Rosji i nie spotkał się z błotnikami. Tylko słowiańscy czarodzieje wiedzieli, jak sobie z nimi radzić oraz jakie zagrożenie stanowiły, jednak o tym nikt nie wspomniał; dobitnie podkreślono za to, że do Hogwartu, w którym było pełno dzieci, ktoś bezmyślnie sprowadził bardzo niebezpieczne stworzenie, a potem pozwolił, by po prostu uciekło.

Fullmore najwyraźniej opuścił Hogwart w chwili, gdy opiekunowie domów prowadzili uczniów do pokojów wspólnych, bo opisał tylko chaos panujący w zamku i powszechne przerażenie. Nie było informacji o tym, że błotnika udało się uśmiercić; że zrobiła to jedna osoba bez większego trudu, a najpoważniejszym problemem w tej sytuacji był fakt, że stworzenie skryło się w rurach i nie można było go stamtąd wydostać bez uszkodzenia łazienki. Sprostowanie tego wymagałoby stworzenia drugiego oddzielnego numeru „Proroka...", w którym zdanie po zdaniu rozprawiliby się ze wszystkimi przeinaczeniami, ale Severus szczerze wątpił, by dziennikarze się na to zgodzili. Po naciskach ze strony Albusa być może napiszą jeszcze krótki artykulik, w którym wyjaśnią, że potwora udało się złapać i nikt przy tym nie zginął, ale to nie będzie miało aż takiej siły rażenia.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że dziennikarze poświęcili mnóstwo miejsca na opisanie samego klubu, Morany i jej eksperymentów z demonami słowiańskimi, przywołując ostatni wywiad, a o kwestii tajemniczego włamania nie napisali prawie nic. Symbol namalowany na ścianie aż raził po oczach, a wzmianka o nim pojawiła się na końcu artykułu na trzeciej stronie i była właściwie dodana jako smaczek. Nikt nie miał zamiaru skupiać się na prawdziwym problemie. Nikt nie chciał dotrzeć do sedna sprawy.

Nikt, poza nim.

Severus zatrzymał się w połowie schodów do lochów, tknięty nową myślą. Właśnie w tym ciemnym miejscu przysiągł sobie, że osobiście zadba, by cała sprawa została naprostowana oraz wyjaśniona. I był gotów zapłacić za to każdą cenę, nawet cenę życia. Cudzego, gwoli ścisłości.


	24. Rozdział XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W związku z podjętą spontanicznie decyzją Severus od razu zabiera się do działania. Ustalenie szczegółów dotyczących włamania do sali obrony przed czarną magią może się jednak okazać trudniejsze, niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał.

Ponieważ po korytarzu kręcili się już uczniowie, Mistrz Eliksirów jak gdyby nigdy nic pospieszył do swojej klasy, zdjął zabezpieczenia i zamknął się w środku. Nie było to najlepsze miejsce na rozmyślania, bo kojarzyło mu się tylko z mordęgą nauczania, ale sama obecność przyrządów alchemicznych wystarczyła, by odzyskał precyzję myślenia. A co ważniejsze – również spokój.

Stojąc w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, postanowił, że gdy wszyscy będą skupiać się na błotniku i na rozważaniach, czy klub demonologii w ogóle powinien powstać, on poszuka prawdy. Wywlecze ją na światło dzienne choćby spod ziemi, a potem zrobi wszytko, by każdy dostrzegł fakty i nareszcie przyjął je do wiadomości.

Choć fantazje na ten temat wydawały się kuszące, do celu wiodła daleka droga, a on wciąż znajdował się zaledwie na początku. Jedynym tropem, jakim dysponował, był ten dziwny symbol na ścianie. Teraz, dzięki wątpliwej uprzejmości Franka i Ruperta – na myśl o dziennikarzach Snape znów zgrzytnął zębami – nie musieli się już martwić o rysunek, bo mieli do dyspozycji fotografię.

Fotografię, którą on w swojej głupocie właśnie wyrzucił do kosza.

Severus zaklął pod nosem, po czym ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz. Choć słyszał echo rozmów, wyglądało na to, że w zasięgu wzroku nie było ani żywego, ani nawet martwego ducha – miał więc szansę. Szybko przemknął z powrotem do holu, jednym zaklęciem wyjął gazetę z kosza, wyrwał pierwszą stronę i wyrzucił ponownie. Stek bzdur z artykułów nie był mu do niczego potrzebny. Już miał udać się do swojego gabinetu, ale znów zmienił zdanie. Niemal na pięcie odwrócił się i ruszył schodami na górę, na trzecie piętro. Całkiem trafnie założył, że Morana wróciła do siebie, ale nie przewidział, w jakim stanie ją znajdzie.

Przede wszystkim, drzwi do klasy nie były zamknięte, lecz uchylone. Gdy zajrzał do środka, zobaczył, że Hawkins siedzi na jednej z ławek, plecami do wyjścia i wpatruje się nieruchomo w symbol na ścianie. Wydawała się zamyślona, ale kiedy już miał się wycofać, usłyszał pociągnięcie nosem. Wtedy zapukał cicho.

– Mogę?

Morana szybko otarła oczy i pokiwała głową.

– Jakaż piękna katastrofa, co? – zagaiła, gdy podszedł bliżej.

Severus, słysząc to, uniósł lekko brwi.

– Nic się nie zawaliło – odpowiedział, stając tuż za nią. – Nie musimy tańczyć.

– Nie sądziłam, że znajdę tu kogoś, kto zna Kazandzakisa. Czytujesz mugolskie książki?

– Klasyki owszem. Bywają interesujące.

– Kiedyś dopytam cię o szczegóły.

Po tych słowach Hawkins zerknęła na niego, a potem na kartkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

– Gdzie się podziała reszta gazety?

– Wyrzuciłem do kosza. Niepotrzebne mi niczyje wymysły.

– Czyli czytałeś.

– Przejrzałem, ale nie do końca dokładnie. Wiem, jak było i to mi wystarczy.

Morana westchnęła.

– Szkoda, że nie ma więcej takich, jak ty.

Severus mógł tylko odwrócić wzrok. Tym razem Hawkins brzmiała, jakby nie miała pojęcia, z kim rozmawia. Zresztą, nawet gdyby Mistrz Eliksirów nie nosił na przedramieniu Mrocznego Znaku, sam charakter wystarczył, by życzyć światu jak najmniejszej liczby skaz w postaci osób jego pokroju. Niedorzecznością było twierdzić inaczej.

– Na całe szczęście – skwitował, przysiadając na jednym z krzeseł. – W przeciwnym wypadku świat byłby jeszcze bardziej przykrym miejscem.

Morana znów oderwała wzrok od ściany i popatrzyła na niego karcąco.

– Nie sądzę – odparła stanowczo. A potem wskazała podbródkiem na wyrwaną stronę. – Zabrałeś sobie na pamiątkę?

– Nie. Żeby było łatwiej szukać. Skoro już Frank nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, a Rupert zrobił zdjęcie, niech się to na coś przyda. Przynajmniej nie będziemy polegać tylko na jakimś szkicu.

– „Będziemy"?

Severus popatrzył jej w oczy.

– Nie myśl, że zostawię to tak po prostu, udając, że o niczym nie wiem. Mnie też zastanawia, kto tu się włamał i o co właściwie mu chodziło. Szczególnie że ten symbol... – Urwał na chwilę i popatrzył ponad ramieniem Morany na ścianę. – Mam wrażenie, że coś mi przypomina. Coś, co widziałem dawno temu, albo tylko przez chwilę, ale utkwiło mi w pamięci.

Hawkins milczała przez chwilę.

– Szczerze? Mnie też.

– Wcześniej mówiłaś co innego.

– Bo wtedy tak myślałam. Ale wiesz, kiedy wierciłam się w łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym i próbowałam zasnąć, coś mi się przypomniało. Może to tylko złudzenie, może za długo się wpatrywałam, ale... nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdzieś już widziałam ten znak. Nie wiem tylko gdzie.

Severus potarł w zamyśleniu podbródek.

– Nie masz wrażenia, że to wszystko prowadzi nas w rejony, które... hm, znamy, chociaż moglibyśmy życzyć sobie, by ich nie znać? Albo i nie.

– Chyba nie do końca rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

– Mam na myśli to, że odpowiedzi na nasze pytania raczej nie znajdziemy w bibliotece Hogwartu. Trzeba będzie szukać w innych miejscach. Tam, gdzie my możemy się spotkać, ale raczej nie spotkamy nikogo więcej ze szkoły. Na szczęście.

– Śmiertelny Nokturn – mruknęła Hawkins, w skupieniu patrząc na zdjęcie.

– Albo Żmijowisko.

Nauczycielka oderwała wzrok od fotografii i popatrzyła na niego.

– Severusie... jesteś całkowicie pewien, że chcesz mi pomóc? – spytała cicho. – Nie wiadomo, na co uda się trafić i gdzie trzeba będzie zawędrować, żeby znaleźć odpowiedzi. Nie spodziewam się, by były one zaraz pod powierzchnią, prędzej na samym dnie, mulistym i cuchnącym. To nie będzie łatwa przeprawa.

– Niczego innego się nie spodziewam.

Choć deklaracja brzmiała poważnie – i rzeczywiście taka była – Hawkins uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Właśnie tym uśmiechem, od którego mogły zmięknąć kolana.

– Szkoda, że nie ma więcej ludzi takich jak ty – powiedziała. – Dziękuję. Kiedy będziesz gotów zabrać się do pracy, daj mi znać.

– Nie przyszedłem tutaj, byś mogła na mnie popatrzeć.

* * * * *

Choć Morana i Severus doskonale wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później będą musieli zagłębić się w ponure leksykony, które można było znaleźć tylko w miejscach takich jak Nokturn, postanowili najpierw uporządkować sprawy w Hogwarcie. Hawkins całkiem słusznie określiła to „sprzątaniem podwórka", ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie zawracał sobie głowy nazywaniem czegokolwiek – po prostu zabrał się do działania.

Początkowo zastanawiali się, kto był w stanie przełamać zabezpieczenia i wedrzeć się do klasy obrony przed czarną magią. Aby znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie, postanowili przepytać postacie na portretach i spróbować nawiązać kontakt z wyjątkowo ospałą zbroją na końcu korytarza. Niestety, nie dowiedzieli się niczego. Wyglądało na to, że w sobotni wieczór nikogo nie było w tym miejscu, nawet na obrazie. Nikt nie miał prawa widzieć włamywacza.

– A wydawać by się mogło, że pełnicie tutaj funkcję inną niż czysto dekoracyjna – mruknął Severus do pulchnego czarodzieja, który nerwowo bębnił palcami w stolik i ocierał opierścienioną dłonią czoło, dając jasny sygnał, że przesłuchanie go stresuje.

Słysząc to, mężczyzna aż zatchnął się z oburzenia.

– Co za tupet! Upadają standardy w Hogwarcie!

– To prawda. Włamywacze jeszcze się tu nie zdarzyli.

Gdy okazało się, że nie ma żadnych świadków, dochodzenie do prawdy znacznie się skomplikowało.

– Pozostało nam chyba tylko wypytywanie uczniów – westchnęła Morana, gdy wspólnie z Albusem rozsiedli się w jednej z pustych klas na małą naradę. – Może da się jakoś zweryfikować, kto był w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy tam przyszedłeś, Severusie? To powinno trochę zawęzić krąg podejrzanych.

– I znajdą się na niej takie osoby, jak ta parka z Hufflepuffu, którą spotkałaś w klasie – odparł Snape. – Będzie mnóstwo ślepych strzałów, a stworzenie takiej listy potrwa wieki.

– I ja tak sądzę – westchnął Dumbledore. – Chyba pozostało nam zdać się na szczerość uczniów. Bądź co bądź, takie włamanie to nie byle co. Jeśli ktoś słyszał coś podejrzanego, z pewnością da nam znać.

Dyrektor nie zauważył, jak Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił głową.

I rzeczywiście, choć mijały kolejne dni, informacji nie przybywało, w przeciwieństwie do plotek. Uczniowie, których opiekunowie domów poprosili o pomoc w znalezieniu włamywacza, zgodnie twierdzili, że o niczym nie słyszeli i absolutnie nikt podejrzany nie przychodzi im na myśl. Co prawa kilkoro uczniów z Gryffindoru bez skrępowania wskazywało na Ślizgonów, z całą mocą twierdząc, że to na pewno ktoś z nich, ale nawet Minerwa nie brała tego na poważnie.

– W takich sprawach trzeba umieć oddzielić ziarno od plew – oznajmiła, gdy na kolejnym zebraniu w gabinecie dyrektora zapytano ją o szczegóły. – Moim zdaniem to nie byli uczniowie twojego domu, Severusie.

– Ja też nie oskarżam Gryffindoru – przyznał Snape niechętnie, bodaj po raz pierwszy wypowiadając pod adresem Gryfonów coś brzmiącego jak komplement.

Choć wszystko wskazywało na to, że włamania nie dokonał żaden z uczniów, w kolejnych dniach Mistrz Eliksirów coraz bardziej podejrzliwie na nich patrzył. Szczególnie interesowali go ci, którzy nie wyróżniali się z tłumu. Wbrew temu co twierdziła Pomona, nie uważał, by winowajcą mógł być ktoś najczęściej karany czy sprawiający najwięcej kłopotów. Nie mówił o tym nikomu, ale miał pewność, że jeśli rzeczywiście zamieszanie wywołał uczeń, najpewniej był osobą, która niczym się nie wyróżniała. Żaden butny Gryfon, żaden przebiegły Ślizgon; żaden dociekliwy Krukon czy ciekawski Puchon, lecz ktoś doskonale przeciętny, a przez to – najbardziej niebezpieczny.


	25. Rozdział XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katastrofa związana z nieudanym spotkaniem klubu demonologii słowiańskiej sprawiła, że opinia Morany gwałtownie się pogorszyła. Setki czarodziejów z całej Anglii zwróciły się przeciwko Polce, nierzadko w niewybrednych słowach wyrażając, co sądzą o całej tej sprawie. Przyparty do muru Albus nie ma wyboru - musi podjąć radykalne kroki, co całkowicie wyrywa Severusa z rytmu. Zmianę, która w nim zachodzi, dostrzegają nawet uczniowie.

Poszukiwania włamywacza nie były jedynym problemem, z jakim się mierzyli – a w dodatku nawet nie tym najbardziej nieprzyjemnym. Zgodnie z zasadą, której hołdował Severus jako Mistrz Eliksirów, każda akcja wywoływała reakcję – czasami nawet nieadekwatną do czynu. Skoro napaści na Moranę i wielkiej burzy w Hogwarcie poświęcono niemal cały numer "Proroka", trudno było oczekiwać, że ta sprawa przejdzie bez echa. I rzeczywiście, nie przeszła.

Już w poniedziałkowy poranek całe stado sów poleciało prosto do Albusa i zrzuciło na jego kolana, talerz, a nawet na podłogę wokół niego istne morze listów. Wiele ptaków upuściło też przesyłki przed Moraną, doszczętnie pokrywając jej skromne śniadanie. Choć każda wiadomość była inna, wszystkie zawierały tę samą myśl: ze względu na to, do czego doprowadziła, powinna natychmiast opuścić Hogwart.

– A myślałem, że wczoraj przyszło już wszystko – mruknął Albus, porządkując stosik.

– Dostawałeś wczoraj listy? – spytała Minerwa, kończąc zbierać pocztę z podłogi po swojej stronie.

– Niestety tak. Wygląda na to, że rodzice nieco się przestraszyli...

– Morano! – zawołał niespodziewanie Silwanus z drugiego końca stołu; tak energicznie, że wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. – Uwaga! Tam jest...

Profesor Kettleburn nie skończył jednak mówić. Dym który zobaczył pod światło, błyskawicznie zmienił kolor z szarego na czarny, a nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, ukryty pod stosem innych wiadomości wyjec eksplodował. Uczniowie przy stołach umilkli raptownie, wsłuchując się w niosące się po całej Wielkiej Sali echo obelg wykrzykiwanych pod adresem Morany. Gdy piskliwy głos jakiejś czarownicy, rzecz jasna anonimowej, nareszcie zakończył tyradę, list spalił się na ich oczach, a popiół przyozdobił wszystko dookoła.

– Och, to było naprawdę podłe. – Albus skrzywił się i wychylił nieco. – Nie bierz tego do siebie, Morano, stek oszczerstw to nie jest rzecz, która należy się przejmować. Ja dostaję średnio jednego wyjca na miesiąc, w gorącym okresie nawet więcej. To niczego nie zmienia.

Profesor Hawkins popatrzyła na niego przerażonym wzrokiem i przełknęła ślinę. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała co powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie, bo tylko pokiwała głową. O tym, jak była zdenerwowana, najlepiej świadczyły jej drżące dłonie, które wyciągnęła w kierunku pierwszego z brzegu listu.

– Nie czytaj tego – szepnął jej Severus. – Nie warto, naprawdę.

Ale Morana nie chciała go słuchać – a kto wie, może nawet nie usłyszała. Śmiało, choć nieco niezgrabnie otworzyła i przeczytała list – krótki, ale usiany kleksami, dobitnie świadczącymi o złości – a potem odłożyła go spokojnie i sięgnęła po kolejną wiadomość. W połowie trzeciej zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– Tego o sobie nie wiedziałam – rzuciła pozornie lekkim tonem, w którym zaczynała pobrzmiewać histeria.

Gdy jak w transie sięgnęła po kolejną wiadomość, Severus nie wytrzymał. Nie bacząc nawet na to, że w jego kierunku spoglądają już nie tylko nauczyciele, ale również uczniowie, najłagodniej jak mógł docisnął dłoń Morany do stołu i przytrzymał.

– Nie czytaj tego – powtórzył.

Niemal nie poznał swojego głosu. Wciąż mówił cicho, ale jeszcze chyba nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie brzmiał tak łagodnie. Tak... kojąco. Speszony, czując że robi mu się podejrzanie gorąco, zabrał dłoń i uciekł wzrokiem przed absolutnie wszystkimi, a potem zaczął zbierać porozrzucane tu i ówdzie przesyłki.

– Severus ma absolutną rację – oznajmił Albus, z werwą idąc w jego ślady – Najlepiej to spalić i niczym się nie przejmować. To nasze sprawy, które rozwiążemy w sposób, który uznamy za najlepszy. Wiecie co? Jeszcze dzisiaj napiszę list do Franka. I drugi, do całej redakcji „Proroka Codziennego". Zdaje się, że mam im kilka rzeczy do przypomnienia.

Już niebawem obelżywe listy zniknęły ze stołu, a dyrektor zachęcił wszystkich do jedzenia, zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Nauczyciele, który byli świadkami całej sceny – zarówno wybuchu wyjca, jak o tego, co było później – mieli jednak zupełnie inne zdanie, a najlepiej świadczyły o tym ich miny. Severus, który niebawem odszedł od stołu, zostawiając niemal nietknięte śniadanie, również tak sądził. Po wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tego poranka miał tak ściśnięty żołądek, że wątpił, by tego dnia w ogóle był w stanie zjeść cokolwiek. Jednej rzeczy był za to pewien – tego, że zaczynał się trudny czas, który jakoś musieli przetrwać. Nie wiedział tylko jak, skoro najwyraźniej nawet on przestawał nad sobą panować.

Albus zadziałał z całą stanowczością, jaką tylko mógł, ale pewnych rzeczy nie dało się przeskoczyć. Choć wysłał nawet nie dwa, ale aż trzy listy do różnych osób w „Proroku", doprowadził jedynie do tego, że rzeczywiście w wieczornym wydaniu ukazało się wyjaśnienie całej sytuacji z błotnikiem. Co prawda Severus nie miał racji, wieszcząc ponuro, że uzupełnienie zostanie wciśnięte gdzieś między nekrologi, a ogłoszenia matrymonialne i będzie miało najwyżej dwie linijki, ale nie zmieniło to absolutnie niczego. W ciągu kilku kolejnych dni stół nauczycielski w porze porannej poczty wprost uginał się od ilości przesyłek, w większości adresowanych właśnie do Morany i Albusa. Zawsze znajdowało się w nich to samo – długie skargi, cały potok zażaleń i coraz bardziej ostre apele o zażegnanie tej sytuacji w jedyny słuszny sposób: przez usunięcie Hawkins ze stanowiska. O ile jednak listy do Dumbledore'a były w jakiś sposób wyważone – ostatecznie był dyrektorem – i w większości wypadków podpisane, o tyle Morana najczęściej otrzymywała anonimy. Pełne złośliwości, okrutne, a nierzadko wręcz wulgarne.

– Wyżywają się, po prostu – westchnął Silwanus któregoś razu, obserwując, jak nauczycielka obrony zapoznaje się z kolejną wiadomością, z każdą linijką blednąc coraz bardziej. – Komuś czegoś w życiu brakuje.

– Najpewniej klątwy w rodzinie – warknął wtedy Severus, ale na tyle cicho, że tylko Hawkins mogła go usłyszeć.

Fala czystej podłości, której był świadkiem, wywołała w nim całkowicie niespodziewaną reakcję. Był jednocześnie wściekły – na Franka, na całą redakcję „Proroka", w której najwyraźniej pracowali sami idioci, ale też na zwyczajnych ludzi, którzy dręczyli niewinną kobietę – oraz rozgoryczony własną niemocą. Bo chociaż wysilał się i kombinował, nie potrafił znaleźć sposobu na to, by zażegnać kłopot bez narażania się na Azkaban. Wszak nawet gdyby listy były podpisane, nie mógł przecież odwiedzić każdego nadawcy, by przemówić mu do rozsądku jakimś nieprzyjemnym zaklęciem i kilkoma gorzkimi słowami.

Wreszcie, w czwartkowy poranek Albus wychylił się w stronę nauczycielki obrony.

– Morano, będziesz miała dzisiaj chwilkę?

– Tak, mam okienko o jedenastej.

– Znakomicie. Wpadnij proszę do mojego gabinetu, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Severusie, jeśli masz możliwość, również możesz zajrzeć.

Snape w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed przekleństwem. On niestety nie miał okienka – a wręcz przeciwnie, dosyć napięty harmonogram i lekcje z dosyć wymagającymi grupami niemal jedna po drugiej. Był jednak gotów zrobić wszystko, by znaleźć się w gabinecie i przekonać się, czy stanie się to, czego się spodziewał.

– Postaram się być – odpowiedział, w myślach już planując, jak ułożyć sobie plany.

Nieco później, dokładnie o dziewiątej trzydzieści, otworzył klasę i wpuścił trzecioklasistów z Ravenclawu i Slytherinu do środka.

– Mikstury, które macie uwarzyć są wymagające, więc skupicie się, tak dla odmiany – oznajmił, patrząc surowo po uczniach, gdy zajęli swoje miejsca przy kociołkach. – I pracujcie zręcznie, bo dzisiejsze zajęcia wyjątkowo skrócę o pięć minut.

Krukoni i Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie z osłupieniem. Ich reakcji trudno było się dziwić, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów i tak poczuł irytację. Co prawda słynął z tego, że jego lekcje zawsze trwały co do sekundy tyle, ile przewidywał plan dnia, ale nie znosił, gdy ktoś komentował stosowane przez niego decyzje i metody – nawet niewerbalnie.

– Coś się stało, profesorze? – zapytał jeden ze Ślizgonów.

– Nie, ale stanie się, jeśli natychmiast nie zabierzecie się do pracy. Każda osoba, która nie zdąży przygotować eliksirów na czas będzie kosztowała swój dom pięć punktów. Na co czekacie?

Uczniowie w popłochu rzucili się do szafki ze składnikami. Nikt nawet nie pytał, co stanie się, jeśli w wyniku błędu eliksir będzie do wyrzucenia, choć z pewnością wiele osób o tym myślało. Ale byli już w trzeciej klasie; wiedzieli doskonale, że nie warto przeciągać struny, skoro Mistrz Eliksirów wyraźnie nie jest w humorze.

Mijały cenne minuty lekcji. Dokładnie po dwóch kwadransach Severus wyszedł zza katedry i zaczął przechadzać się między ławkami, by obserwować pracujących uczniów. Udzielał wskazówek i nagan, doskonale widząc, że w tej grupie nie ma nikogo, kto odkryłby w sobie pasję do warzenia mikstur. Co prawda na początku ubiegłego roku z niejaką nadzieją patrzył na jednego chłopaka z Ravencalwu, jednak ten szybko okazał się być takim samym nieukiem jak wszyscy. Teraz też ledwo sobie radził, a składniki, które kroił, były tak zmasakrowane, że właściwie należałoby je wyrzucić.

– Pokaż to. – Severus stanął obok niego i wyciągnął rękę po nóż.

Gdy otrzymał narzędzie, przejechał kciukiem po ostrzu i popatrzył krytycznie na Krukona, który pod jego spojrzeniem aż się skulił.

– Wiesz, czym jest osełka? – spytał.

– W... wiem, profesorze.

– Więc czemu jej nie używasz, na Merlina? Trudno się dziwić, że twoje mikstury nie spełniają swojego zadania, skoro połowa cennych składników zostaje na desce.

Chłopak natychmiast podszedł do odpowiedniej szafki i wyciągnął z niej potrzebne narzędzie. Severus w tym czasie powiódł wzrokiem po klasie, podchwytując wzrok kilku zaciekawionych osób.

– Rozumiem, że wasze mikstury mogę już sprawdzać? – zapytał.

Ciekawscy uczniowie natychmiast się odwrócili.

Nawet skrócona lekcja ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Snape co chwilę zerkał na wiszący na ścianie zegar, spokój osiągając tylko dzięki bulgotaniu kociołków; ten dźwięk zawsze działał na niego kojąco. Starając się czuwać nad uczniami, myślał jednocześnie o tym, co może się wydarzyć w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Im bliżej było spotkania, tym większą zyskiwał pewność, że wie, do czego to wszystko prowadzi. W obliczu takiego linczu ze strony opinii publicznej dyrektor nie miał wyboru – musiał się ugiąć, choćby odrobinę. Ale co ostatecznie zrobi? Trudno było przewidzieć.

W końcu nadszedł ten upragniony moment, w którym Mistrz Eliksirów mógł swoim zwyczajem klasnąć w dłonie, oznajmiając, że za dziesięć minut sprawdzi zawartość kociołków. I być może był złym człowiekiem, ale popłoch, który ogarniał wtedy uczniów, zawsze niezmiernie go bawił. Tym razem jednak przypomniały mu się słowa Morany – najpierw wypowiedziane w Trzech Miotłach, a potem jeszcze podczas jednej z rozmów jego gabinecie – o tym, że jest bardzo surowy; może nawet za bardzo.

– Nauczyciel musi mieć autorytet – odpowiedział jej w końcu, zirytowany tymi wyrzutami. – A eliksiry to tak wymagająca dziedzina, że precyzja jest nieodzowna, wiesz o tym dobrze. Nie nauczę jej pobłażając wszystkim.

– Nie mówię, żebyś pobłażał – odparła wtedy. – Wręcz nie powinieneś. Nie każę ci być przyjacielem wszystkich...

– Bogu dzięki.

– ... mówię tylko, że jeśli zależy ci na precyzji, nie powinieneś wywoływać strachu. On zawsze rodzi pomyłki, bo człowiek zwyczajnie panikuje.

Teraz, patrząc na uczniów w pośpiechu mieszających w kociołkach i na tych, którzy podgrzewali za pomocą różdżek gęstniejąca miksturę, orientując się poniewczasie, że zapomnieli o którymś kroku, Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, że traci rezon. Niby wszystko było jak trzeba a jednak... jakby nie tak.

– Nie panikujcie – wyrzucił z siebie, znów przechodząc między ławkami. – Zawsze wam powtarzam, że precyzja jest istotna. Musicie się nauczyć zachować zimną krew, nawet tuż przed metą. Zwłaszcza przed metą. Pracujcie w skupieniu, jak zawsze. I przestańcie patrzeć na zegar.

Zdumione spojrzenia uczniów jego własnego domu dobitnie uświadomiły mu, że właśnie pokazał zupełnie inne oblicze, którego nikt się nie spodziewał. O dziwo, ta reakcja przyniosła mu satysfakcję – o wiele większą, niż wcześniejsze obserwowanie gwałtownie narastającej paniki.

Gdy wybiła właściwa godzina, sprawnie przyjrzał się zawartości kociołków. Rzecz jasna uczniowie zawiedli go i dwóm osobom z Ravenclawu rzeczywiście musiał odjąć punkty, a jednego Ślizgona upomnieć, ale szczęśliwie obyło się bez większych kłopotów. Pozostało jeszcze posprzątanie sali, na co dał wszystkim łącznie dwie minuty, po czym dokładnie w porę zamknął klasę. Przez moment zawahał się, czy nie zostawić na drzwiach informacji, że może się spóźnić, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Uczniom nic się nie stanie jeśli poczekają na niego przez chwilę – szczególnie że on czekał na ich rozsądek przez ostatnie pięć lat.

Po jeszcze pustych korytarzach przeszedł tak szybko, jak tylko on potrafił i tuż przed jedenastą stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora. Dał sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu, znów z irytacją zauważając, jak szybko się męczy, po czym zapukał i zajrzał do środka.

Morana już czekała. Przysiadła na brzeżku krzesła, jakby miała się zaraz zerwać i uciekać w popłochu – chociażby z filiżanką w ręku, która właśnie zapełniała się herbatą z filigranowego imbryczka wiszącego w powietrzu. Dostrzegając Mistrza Eliksirów, nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, choć z wyraźnym trudem. Najwyraźniej ona też miała złe przeczucia.

– Ach, dobrze, że jesteś, Severusie. – Albus wskazał mu drugie krzesło. – Usiądź. Napijesz się herbaty?

– Nie trzeba, dziękuję.

– Dobrze, w razie chęci upomnij się.

Dyrektor przywołał różdżką imbryczek, ustawił go na podstawce i jeszcze raz objął wzrokiem swoich gości. Westchnął.

– Moi drodzy, nie bardzo wiem, jak mam wam o tym powiedzieć – zaczął. – To dosyć nieprzyjemna sprawa i chcę, byście wiedzieli, że decyzję podjąłem z najwyższą niechęcią i zdecydowanie wbrew sobie. W obliczu tego, co się dzieje, muszę jednak zareagować, chociażby po to, by zapewnić nam nieco spokoju o poranku.

Severus zacisnął dłonie i zerknął na Moranę. Pobladła, a jej filiżanka zadzwoniła o spodek.

– Jestem pewien, że za jakiś czas sprawa się uspokoi – kontynuował Albus uspokajająco. – Ludzie szybko zapomną o tym pożałowania godnym artykule... artykułach właściwie i skupią się na codziennym życiu, już bez szukania sensacji. Wtedy oczywiście chętnie wrócę do naszego odkrywczego pomysłu. Do tego czasu jestem jednak zmuszony zawiesić działanie waszego klubu demonologii słowiańskiej.


	26. Rozdział XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decyzja Albusa spotkała się z ogromnym zaskoczeniem uczniów. Zaskoczona była również sama Morana, która pierwotnie zakładała o wiele gorszy scenariusz niż rozwiązanie klubu. W prywatnej rozmowie dyrektor zdradza jednak Severusowi, że ma więcej obaw, niż chce przyznać.

Wieść o tym, że klub demonologii słowiańskiej przestaje istnieć, została ogłoszona już następnego ranka. Choć wszyscy czytali artykuły w „Proroku Codziennym", decyzję dyrektora przyjęto z zaskoczeniem. Gdy tylko usiadł, po Wielkiej Sali poniosły się szepty, a głowy wychylały się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Morany przy nim jednak nie było; był za to Severus, którego już oficjalnie postrzegano jako współorganizatora. I chociaż on sam negował przypisywaną mu funkcję, tym razem naprawdę poczuł jej ciężar – a właściwie czuł ją już od poprzedniego wieczora.

Hawkins rzecz jasna w pełni zaakceptowała zarządzenie, chociaż początkowo nie bardzo chciała cokolwiek powiedzieć. Gdy Dumbledore umilkł, w gabinecie zapadła chwila długiej, ciężkiej ciszy, którą przerywało tylko ciche posapywanie śpiącego Fawkesa.

– Ojej, aż mi przykro na was patrzeć – westchnął wreszcie dyrektor. – Mam nadzieję, że nie chowacie do mnie urazy?

– Nie. – Morana odchrząknęła, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad głosem, który wyraźnie zadrżał. – Nie, oczywiście. To całkowicie zrozumiałe. Przyznam, że spodziewałam się tego, chociaż...

– Tak?

– Szczerze mówiąc, byłam pewna, że po prostu stracę tę pracę.

Severus, słysząc to, odetchnął głębiej, znów zaciskając dłonie na kolanie. Myśl, że Hawkins mogłaby na stałe zniknąć z Hogwartu, wywołała w nim potworny dyskomfort. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że za nic nie chciałby do tego dopuścić i ta myśl bardzo go zaskoczyła.

– Ależ moja droga, nic podobnego! – zawołał Albus. – Różne sugestie pojawiają się w tych listach, ale większość z nich to czysty nonsens, któremu nie mam zamiaru przyklaskiwać. Jestem w pełni zadowolony z tego, jak pracujesz, bo wykładasz naprawdę dobrze. Uczniowie też bardzo cię lubią, widać to na pierwszy rzut oka.

Morana, choć oczy nieco jej się zaszkliły, zaśmiała się cicho.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła, nerwowo zakładając niesforny kosmyk za ucho.

– Nie ma za co. Zdecydowanie nie powinnaś się obawiać, nie będę się uginał przez kilkoma osobami, które uwierzyły w każde słowo napisane w „Proroku".

– Rozwiązanie klubu brzmi jak uginanie się, Albusie – stwierdził wtedy Severus.

– Co za tupet! – fuknął Armando Dippet ze swojego portretu.

Kilku dyrektorów zawtórowało jego oburzeniu, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie zwracał na to uwagi, patrząc poważnie na Albusa – jedyną osobę, której zdanie naprawdę się liczyło. Prawdę mówiąc, ledwie jego słowa zawisły w powietrzu, a już pożałował, że nie utrzymał języka za zębami. Ostatecznie jednak nie miał się czego wstydzić. Naprawdę tak uważał i wiedział, że Dumbledore się na niego nie pogniewa, szczególnie że zawsze zachęcał do śmielszego wyrażania myśli. Dostał więc to, o co prosił.

Reakcji, która nastąpiła, zupełnie się jednak nie spodziewał – Albus popatrzył na Snape'a znad okularów połówek, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery, ciepły uśmiech.

– Ach... rozumiem – powiedział, dokładnie tym samym tonem co kilka dni wcześniej i wprawiając Severusa w to samo zakłopotanie. – Cóż, może masz rację. Ale czasem trzeba się trochę ugiąć, prawda? Chyba właśnie o to chodzi w chodzeniu na kompromis. Obie strony muszą ustąpić i wtedy wszyscy żyją w zgodzie.

– Pod warunkiem, że ta druga strona też będzie miała taką wolę. – Snape odchrząknął. – A tutaj... powiedzmy, że mam wątpliwości.

– A ja wierzę w to, że ludzie nie życzą nam źle. Spróbuj pójść moim śladem.

Słysząc to, Mistrz Eliksirów tylko cicho prychnął. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy ta słynna wiara w dobrą wolę charakterystyczna dla Albusa jest jeszcze szalonym optymizmem, z którym się urodził, czy już starczym zgąbczeniem mózgu. Tę refleksję zapobiegliwie zachował jednak dla siebie.

– Zresztą, gdy sprawa trochę przycichnie, każdy łatwo zauważy, że wszystko rozeszło się po kościach – kontynuował tymczasem dyrektor. – A to niezbędne, by wrócić na swoje miejsce bezpiecznie i bez kłopotów. Głupotą byłoby marnować wiedzę, którą dysponujesz, Morano. Właśnie dlatego zdecydowałem, że nie rozwiążę klubu, tylko zawieszę jego działanie. I z przyjemnością cofnę tę decyzję, gdy zrobi się spokojniej.

– A kiedy może to nastąpić? Tak orientacyjnie. Gdy listy przestaną przychodzić, czy...?

– Do czasu kolejnej afery, o której dziennikarze będą się rozpisywać? – uzupełnił Snape. Jakoś nie mógł pozbyć się zgryźliwości.

Któryś z byłych dyrektorów, tym razem bardziej na lewo, aż sapnął z oburzenia, ale Albus tylko zaśmiał się cicho.

– Obawiam się, że bardziej to drugie – odrzekł. – I sądzę, ale to tylko między nami, że nie będzie trzeba długo czekać. Na ten moment powiedzmy jednak, że zrobimy sobie przerwę do końca tego roku. Po świętach, gdy uczniowie wrócą do domu, zobaczymy, jakie będą nastroje i wtedy podejmiemy decyzję. Możemy się tak umówić?

– Oczywiście. – Hawkins pokiwała energicznie głową. – Bardzo dziękuję!

– Nie ma za co, moja droga. Severusie? Możemy się tak umówić?

Snape odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo wypchnął samego siebie na świecznik.

– Oczywiście – odparł, znów uciekając wzrokiem. Te rzucane kątem oka spojrzenia Albusa i jego znaczące uśmiechy, które mogły oznaczać wszystko, zaczynały go naprawdę denerwować.

Na tym rozmowa mogła się zakończyć i początkowo wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak się właśnie stanie. Nim jednak opuścili gabinet, dyrektor znów spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Severusie, chciałbym zamienić z tobą jeszcze dosłownie dwa zdania. Możesz zostać, czy musisz biec już na lekcję?

Snape zerknął na zegar. Kolejne zajęcia miały się zacząć za kilka minut, więc jeśli chciał być przygotowany, a nie wpaść z zadyszką do sali, nawet nie pamiętając, kogo ma uczyć, zdecydowanie powinien już wyjść.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Nie ma pośpiechu.

Morana skinęła więc obu mężczyznom głową i wyszła. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Albus pochylił się nad biurkiem.

– Czarująca kobieta – stwierdził. – I naprawdę ma dużo ciekawych rzeczy do powiedzenia. Demonologia słowiańska jest zajmująca, nie sądzisz?

Severus ostrożnie poprawił rękawy, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Nagle pożałował, że nie wymówił się zajęciami i nie wyszedł razem z Hawkins. Jeśli ta rozmowa miała być prowadzona w takim tonie...

– Cóż... rzeczywiście wydaje się ciekawa – odrzekł ostrożnie, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że właściwie mógłby to samo powiedzieć o Moranie. Szybko zganił się za tę dziwaczną myśl.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się jednak, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co dzieje się w jego głowie, ale nie miał zamiaru tego komentować.

– Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę... – zagaił po chwili. – Pracujecie razem nad rozwiązaniem tej sprawy z włamaniem, prawda?

– W pewnym sensie owszem. To znaczy... tak, właściwie tak się złożyło, fortunnie lub niefortunnie, zależy jak na to patrzeć. Po prostu byłem tam, widziałem wszystko i w przeciwieństwie do dziennikarzy jestem wiarygodnym świadkiem, więc zaoferowałem pomoc. Tylko tyle.

Mówiąc to, Severus uświadomił sobie, że robi dokładnie to samo, co Hawkins – w zakłopotaniu, zamiast milczeć, zaczynał więcej mówić. Zdecydowanie więcej niż do tej pory.

– Aż tyle. – Dumbledore nie odrywał od niego uważnego spojrzenia. - To zdecydowanie aż.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

– Mam przestać?

– Absolutnie nie. Wręcz przeciwnie: życzę sobie, żebyś czuwał nad sprawą i doprowadził ją do samego końca, jaki by nie był. Oby szczęśliwy i szybki.

Coś w głosie dyrektora sprawiło, że Severusowi podniosły się włoski na karku.

– Mam złe przeczucia – wyznał po chwili wahania.

– Ja też, mój drogi... – Starzec westchnął. – Tu może kryć się coś paskudnego, ale wiem, że masz tak dużą wiedzę, by sobie z tym poradzić i na tyle siły, by się obronić. Dlatego proszę, byś nie zostawiał Morany samej i pomógł wyjaśnić temat. Zażegnać zagrożenie, jeśli jakieś czyha. Obiecasz mi to?

– Obiecuję, Albusie.

Dumbledore nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Taki właśnie był plan, prawda?

– Taki właśnie był plan.

Gdy Severus opuścił gabinet, wiedział, że już jest po czasie. Zazwyczaj w podobnych, niezwykle rzadkich, sytuacjach był wściekły, bo nie znosił się spóźniać, ale tym razem zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Jeszcze gdy wpuszczał zdumionych piątoklasistów do klasy – rzecz jasna nie racząc ich żadnymi wyjaśnieniami, bo przecież dlaczego miałby się tłumaczyć – a potem przechadzając się między ławkami, myślał o rozmowie z dyrektorem. Znów wróciły do niego wątpliwości, te same co na początku roku, które do tej pory starannie od siebie odpychał. Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym, co było boleśnie oczywiste. Nie chciał nawet przygotować się na cios, który musiał spaść, choć nikt nie miał pojęcia, od której strony. Teraz jednak, gdy nad Hawkins zawisły czarne chmury, Mistrz Eliksirów z całą mocą uświadomił sobie to, co przecież podświadomie wiedział od samego początku - że stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią przeklął sam Voldemort, gdy Albus odrzucił jego kandydaturę. Co prawda Severusowi nigdy nie udało się tego potwierdzić, ale jednoznacznego zaprzeczenia też nie było. Czarny Pan zwyczajnie unikał tego tematu i absolutnie nikt nie ważył się ciągnąć go za język. Niezależnie od tego, jaka była prawda, fakty mówiły same za siebie: do tej pory nikomu nie udało się utrzymać na stanowisku dłużej niż rok. I biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, nic nie wskazywało na to, by z Moraną miało być inaczej.

Czy to właśnie dlatego Albus poprosił jego, Mistrza Eliksirów, o wparcie? A może nie chodziło o rozwiązanie zagadki, ale właśnie o ochronę?


	27. Rozdział XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozwiązanie klubu demonologii słowiańskiej nie rozluźniło relacji Morany i Severusa. Wręcz przeciwnie, więź wyraźnie się zacieśnia, również dzięki determinacji do rozwiązania całej ponurej zagadki. Zupełnie niespodziewanie pojawia się szansa na znalezienie paru odpowiedzi - będzie to wymagało jednak sporego poświęcenia.

Mijały dni, w czasie których Morana i Severus próbowali zrozumieć, co właściwie wydarzyło się tamtej listopadowej nocy w klasie obrony przed czarną magią. Ale chociaż głowili się na różne sposoby, nie potrafili znaleźć odpowiedzi na żadne ze swoich pytań – a mieli ich całą listę, w przenośni, a od pewnego momentu nawet dosłownie.

Każde z nich szukało wiedzy na swój sposób, ale często spotykali się, by po prostu pracować razem. Za pierwszym razem próbowali rozmawiać właśnie w sali, którą opiekowała się Hawkins, ale zrezygnowali jeszcze tego samego dnia.

– Ten symbol... jakoś dziwnie na mnie działa – wyznała nauczycielka półgłosem. – To nie strach, tylko... och, sama nie wiem. Niepokój? Kiedy uczę, jakoś o tym zapominam, może chodzi o to, że jest więcej osób, ale gdy jesteśmy tylko we dwójkę...

Severus, słysząc to, tylko pokiwał głową. On również wyczuwał coś dziwnego i również był rozdrażniony tym faktem, chociaż nie chciałam tego przyznawać.

Po krótkiej naradzie uznali, że dopóki nie przepatrzą dokładnie szkolnych zbiorów, będą spotykać się w bibliotece. Już pierwszego dnia wybrali sobie mały stolik w zacisznym kącie i uznali go za swój. Początkowo każde z nich przychodziło, gdy już uporało się z obowiązkami nauczycielskimi, ale ponieważ z reguły dysponowali podobną ilością wolnego czasu, po prostu zasiadali do pracy równo kwadrans po ósmej i siedzieli, dopóki pani Pince nie kazała im się wynosić. Uczniowie co prawda zerkali na nich ciekawie, ale Mistrz Eliksirów zupełnie się tym nie przejmował – podobnie jak faktem, że przy stole w Wielkiej Sali on i Morana skupiali na sobie już nie tylko uczniowskie, ale również nauczycielskie spojrzenia. A przynajmniej starał się udawać, że go to nie obchodzi. Powtarzał sobie, że ciągle wypełnia misję od Albusa; że zwyczajnie pilnuje, by nie wydarzyło się już nic niepokojącego i dba, aby obecne zagadki znalazły rozwiązanie. Im dłużej jednak próbował sobie to wmówić, tym mocniej przekonywał się, że chodzi o coś jeszcze.

Na tej myśli łapał się zresztą właściwie codziennie – na przykład, gdy słuchał Hawkins tak uważnie, że głuchł i ślepł na wszystko dookoła, a do rzeczywistości wracał, jakby budził się z głębokiego snu. Albo gdy orientował się, że mówi więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, tylko dlatego, że próbował za pomocą analogii pomóc sobie w jeszcze lepszym zrozumieniu towarzyszki. A może chodziło o to, że jego wiedza wyraźnie jej imponowała? Za każdym razem, gdy taka irytująco przyjemna myśl pojawiała się w jego głowie, natychmiast wracał do przerwanej pracy, czując się jak skończony głupiec. Bywały jednak i takie chwile – te najbardziej krępujące – gdy z zażenowaniem orientował się, że zamiast czytać, zatrzymuje na Moranie wzrok o sekundę czy dwie dłużej, niż wypadało. Wtedy też czym prędzej pochylał się nad swoją książką, w myślach wyzywając się od kretynów. Czasem zerkał jeszcze na boki, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nikt nie widział, jak idiotycznie się zachowuje i niestety w większości przypadków miał wrażenie, że widzą to absolutnie wszyscy.

Ta huśtawka wyczerpywała go i skutecznie ograniczała koncentrację, dlatego gdy lista ksiąg do sprawdzenia zaczęła się bardzo kurczyć – choć od samego początku nie była długa – z prawdziwą ulgą zaproponował, by przenieśli się do jego gabinetu.

– Hogwarcka biblioteka może imponować, owszem, ale... no cóż, moje półki też nie świecą pustkami – argumentował.

– Och, widziałam.

– Gwarantuję ci: najciekawszego jeszcze nie widziałaś. Wiesz, o czym mówię. O rzeczach, których lepiej nie wynosić i nie pokazywać.

– Bo są takie miejsca i takie znaleziska...

– Otóż to. To jak?

– Jeśli o mnie chodzi, możemy iść nawet teraz.

Od tamtego wieczora już bez dalszych konsultacji spotykali się właśnie w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów. Kiedy Severus uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko nie krępuje go zapraszanie kogoś w swoje, jak mu się wydawało, zupełnie niegościnne progi, ale i czuje się z tym bardzo dobrze, nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia. Pamiętał ten moment, gdy zupełnie bez przemyślenia zaprosił Hawkins do siebie po raz pierwszy; emocje, przede wszystkim stres, wciąż były żywe. A teraz? Teraz już nie tylko sama przychodziła do jego gabinetu, ale nawet miała swój ulubiony fotel, w którym rozsiadała się, jak lubiła najbardziej. A był to sposób doprawdy dziwaczny i Snape zwracał na to uwagę już całkowicie bez skrępowania.

– Morano? – zagaił któregoś grudniowego wieczora znad swojej książki, którą od kilku chwil po prostu trzymał, bynajmniej nie czytając.

– Mhm?

– Naprawdę jest ci tak wygodnie?

– Owszem. – Hawkins popatrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem. – A dlaczego pytasz?

Severus uniósł brew.

– Na przykład dlatego, że siedzisz zwinięta jak krewetka – stwierdził, dla kontrastu wyciągając nogi jeszcze dalej w stronę kominka. – Plecy mnie bolą od samego patrzenia.

Hawkins skwitowała tę uwagę wybuchem radosnego śmiechu, który w mrocznych komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów wydawał się być zupełnie nie na miejscu. I może rzeczywiście był, ale samemu właścicielowi zupełnie on nie przeszkadzał. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Bywały dni, gdy poszukiwania odpowiedzi wydawały im się wyjątkowo nużące, jednak z jakiego dziwnego powodu nie chcieli tak po prostu z nich rezygnować. Choć ponure glosariusze symboli, w których, jak im się zdawało, powinna czekać wiedza, leżały rozłożone na stoliku, a w innych księgach zaklęć czekały całe pozaznaczane rozdziały, jakoś nie mogli zacząć. Rozmawiali swobodnie o zupełnie nieistotnych sprawach – albo przeciwnie, o bardzo istotnych, przynajmniej dla nich. Kiedy bowiem atmosfera nieco się rozluźniała i dopadała ich karygodna gnuśność, Hawkins z zainteresowaniem oglądała osobistą pracownię Severusa, rzecz jasna niczego nie dotykając, a on ochoczo odpowiadał na jej pytania, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu korzystając z tego, że ktoś naprawdę go słuchał. Bo chociaż Morana miała nieco mniejsze pojęcie o eliksirach niż sądził – co przyjął z niejakim rozczarowaniem – temat wyraźnie ją ciekawił. O wiele większym zainteresowaniem zdawała się jednak obdarzać jego biblioteczkę – i tutaj już nie miała skrupułów przed braniem do ręki niemal wszystkiego.

– Balzac, Proust... o rany, nawet Dostojewski! – Nauczycielka śmiało wyjęła oprawiony w skórę tom. – Naprawdę czytasz dużo mugolskiej klasyki.

– Nie samymi księgami zaklęć się żyje. – Severus wzruszył ramionami. – A odnoszę wrażenie, że my, czarodzieje, nie do końca lubimy się z fikcją. Raczej trzymamy się rzeczywistości i jeśli już coś powstaje, to wspomnienia.

– Ale ile w nich prawdy...

– A to inny kociołek.

Kiedy Morana radośnie grzebała po jego biblioteczce, niespodziewanie ujawniła jedną ze swoich największych przywar. Pomimo całego uroku i drobiazgowości w planowaniu miała dosyć swobodny stosunek do porządku – rzeczy, którą Snape uważał za świętość. Śmiało wyciągała po kilka tomów, a potem owszem, wkładała na miejsce, ale niekoniecznie odpowiednie. Którego szczególnie leniwego wieczoru zrobiła mu na półce z książkami taki bałagan, że nawet sama to zauważyła.

– Chyba popsułam układ – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

A on, chociaż nawet na widok drobnego nieładu w sali eliksirów dostawał ataku szału, tym razem po prostu nie potrafił się zagniewać. Jedyne na co się zdobył to oszczędne potaknięcie.

– Może przynajmniej poukładam je jakoś sensownie – stwierdził.

– A nie były poukładane sensownie?

– Cóż, nie ma rzeczy, których nie można zrobić lepiej. Zostaw, później się nad tym zastanowię.

Gdy tamtego wieczoru pochylili się nad mrocznymi księgami opisującymi dziwne wypadki, gdzie szukali wyjaśnień tego, co wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie, Severus nijak nie potrafił się skupić. Ciągle unosił wzrok i zerkał na biblioteczkę, na której panował irytujący nieład. Tak się jednak złożyło, że właśnie tam stał wygodny, choć rzadko używany fotel, w którym Morana lubiła siadać, zwinięta jak krewetka i Mistrz Eliksirów doprawdy nie potrafił ocenić, czy patrzy tak na pozostawione byle jak książki, czy też po prostu na nią.

Dopiero wiele miesięcy później uwiadomił sobie, że skłamał. Bo chociaż pozostawione byle jak wolumeny zazwyczaj go irytowały – w klasie do eliksirów czy gdziekolwiek indziej – ten zagracony regał w jego własnym gabinecie, kwintesencja bibliotecznego chaosu, stał całkowicie nieruszony. Proust, Balzac, nawet Dostojewski – dzieła wybitnych pisarzy mugolskiej klasyki leżały nonszalancko, dokładnie tak, jak pozostawiła je Morana tamtego grudniowego wieczoru.

Pracowali wytrwale, mniej lub bardziej intensywnie, szukając odpowiedzi w miejscach, które wydawały im się odpowiednie. Kiedy jednak musieli odkładać kolejne księgi na półki, Severus nagle przypomniał sobie, jak sam szukał czegokolwiek na temat związków polskich czarodziejów z Voldemortem. Wtedy przyszedł moment, w którym uznał, że błądzenie po omacku do niczego go nie zaprowadzi. Teraz, gdy wspólnie z Hawkins szukali odpowiedzi na ich własne pytania, znów doszedł do wniosku, że chociaż tropienie mrocznej zagadki jest zajmujące, szczególnie w takim towarzystwie, zwyczajnie szukają igły w stogu siana.

Jak się okazało, nie tylko on miał takie wrażenie.

– Co za bełkot! – wybuchnęła Morana któregoś wieczoru, patrząc na na ostatnie zdania swoich notatek, które tworzyła przez ostatnie dwa dni.

Severus uniósł głowę i też rzucił okiem na zapiski. Rzecz jasna nic nie dostrzegł, bo Morana pisała jeszcze drobniej niż on, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe.

– Szkoda, że niektórym uczniom nie przychodzi do głowy taka refleksja – stwierdził leniwie, sięgając po filiżankę z niemal całkiem zimną herbatą.

Hawkins uśmiechnęła się, ale na krótko. Najwyraźniej nie była w nastroju do żartów.

– Wiesz, przypomniało mi się, jak razem z mamą i wujkami poszłam szukać grzybów – oznajmiła po chwili. – Znałam się na tym, więc po prostu dostałam swój koszyk i ruszyłam ze wszystkimi. Ale wiedziałam też, że las jest groźny, dlatego nie wchodziłam głębiej, tylko szukałam zaraz przy drodze, nawet gdy wujkowie rozeszli się między drzewami. Bałam się, że się zgubię, albo coś mnie dopadnie.

– Brzmi rozsądnie. Puszczanie dzieciaków samopas po lesie to proszenie się o kłopoty. Grzyby zbiera się jesienią, czyli nie chodziłaś jeszcze do szkoły. Ile miałaś lat, dziesięć?

– Dziewięć, zaczynamy edukację rok wcześniej niż wy, ale to nieważne. Umyka ci puenta. Mam wrażenie, że teraz robię dokładnie to samo, co wtedy: ślizgam się po powierzchni. Udaję, że coś robię, tak naprawdę nie zagłębiając się w temat, a oczekuję rezultatów. Uderzam w ciemno, nawet nie próbując szukać w istocie.

Severus również przymknął swoją książkę, tknięty nową myślą.

– A czy powód jest ten sam? – zapytał półgłosem.

Wtedy Hawkins po raz pierwszy uciekła przed nim spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić, znów zajrzała do swoich notatek, chociaż sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nawet ich nie widziała. Zarówno to zachowanie, jak i przedłużające się milczenie, w zupełności wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

Powód, dla którego ciągle kręciła się w kółko był dokładnie taki sam jak wtedy, przed laty na rodzinnej wyprawie na grzyby. Bała się – i z jakiejś przyczyny nie chciała o tym mówić.

Ta rozmowa nie znalazła swojego finału. Morana nie dokończyła myśli i właściwie w ogóle nie powiedziała już zbyt wiele, pogrążona w lekturze jednego z najbardziej opasłych tomów, jakie mieli do dyspozycji, a Severus nie pociągnął tematu, głównie dlatego, że nie wiedział, jakie pytania zadać. Być może powinien powiedzieć coś uspokajającego i nawet przez którą chwilę miał taki zamiar, ale nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów – a kiedy już coś przyszło mu do głowy, brzmiało tak sztucznie i dziwnie, że zwyczajnie wolał milczeć. Bo i co mógł dodać? Że jakoś poznają prawdę? Bez sensu, przecież nikt nie dawał takiej gwarancji. Żeby się nie martwiła? Banał – w dodatku nic nie wnoszący, a więc irytujący podwójnie. Że nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo? Ta odpowiedź była może w jego stylu, ale tym razem nawet w jego głowie brzmiała zbyt bezczelnie, by ją wypowiedzieć. Ostatecznie zdecydował więc, że najlepiej będzie po prostu robić swoje.

Kolejny dzień przyniósł jednak ogromną niespodziankę i trudno było określić, kto był nią bardziej zaskoczony – Snape czy sama Hawkins.

Rankiem spotkali się przy stole, jak zawsze posyłając sobie na dzień dobry krótki uśmiech. Dopiero, gdy zaczęli intensywniej pracować razem zorientowali się, że ich zwyczaje nieco się zmieniły. Severus nie przychodził już do Wielkiej Sali jako jeden z pierwszych, bo rankiem jakoś trudniej było mu się zebrać – być może dlatego, że kładł się spać później, niż zwykle. O wiele więcej czasu spędzał też w łazience, nie wiadomo właściwie dlaczego, więc na śniadaniu zjawiał się tuż przed przybyciem sowiej poczty. Morana z kolei stopniowo przychodziła coraz wcześniej, tłumacząc to faktem, że nie chce już odstawać.

– Tu najwyraźniej mieszkają same ranne ptaszki – stwierdziła, gdy Silwanus dowcipnie zwrócił na to uwagę. – Muszę się dostosować... no i może w ten sposób przestanę podjadać wieczorami, bo za chwilę wszystkie sukienki będę musiała oddać do przeróbki.

– Nonsens, moja droga – żachnął się profesor. – Wyglądasz dokładnie jak w dniu, w którym przybyłaś do Hogwartu, czyli zjawiskowo. Nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Snape potem jeszcze długo wspominał tę rozmowę, gratulując sobie spostrzegawczości. Wiedział jednak, że właściwie powinien dziękować za to, że los wyjątkowo uśmiechnął się do niego; odpowiedzi na niezręczne pytanie pozwolił mu bowiem uniknąć czysty przypadek.

– Włożyłeś rękaw do sałatki, Silwanusie – odparł spokojnie, po czym sięgnął po kielich. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nagle zaschło mu w gardle.

Dzień po rozmowie o wyprawie na grzyby również zasiedli do stołu wszyscy razem, a Severus znów miał wrażenie, że profesor Kettleburn, który we wścibstwie i bezczelności pobijał samego siebie, miał ich na oku. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, salę wypełnił szum skrzydeł. Nadciągnęła sowia poczta.

Morana wciąż otrzymywała nieprzyjemne anonimy, ale było ich też znacznie mniej, podobnie jak listów do Albusa; nie przytrafił się już żaden wyjec. Choć Severus za każdym razem powtarzał jej, by po prostu wyrzucała wszystkie wiadomości do kosza, nawet nie kłopocząc się ich otwieraniem, ona zawsze rzucała okiem do koperty. Tamtego ranka okazało się, że zapobiegliwość była zbawienna, bo jeden z listów przykuł uwagę na dłużej. Czytając go, Hawkins odłożyła trzymaną w rękach filiżankę, ale poza tym nawet nie drgnęła. Pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się natomiast mała zmarszczka, wyraźny znak skupienia.

– Wyjątkowo interesujące obelgi od jakiegoś kretyna? – zapytał Severus, który obserwował ją kątem oka.

– Akurat nie – odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. – Tym razem coś, co może nam pomóc.

Tym razem to Mistrz Eliksirów znieruchomiał.

– Pamiętasz, jak tamtej nocy w listopadzie wspomniałam o kobiecie, od której wypożyczyłam błotnika? – mówiła dalej Morana, odwróciwszy się do niego.

– Tak. Mówiłaś, że to jakaś słowiańska łowczyni.

– I moja znajoma, zgadza się. Właściwie od razu do niej napisałam, zgodnie z sugestią Albusa, ale nie odpowiedziała na żadną moją wiadomość... aż do teraz. Ten list jest właśnie od niej.

– I co pisze?

– Że zgadza się na moją propozycję. Jest gotowa się spotkać, ale tylko w mugolskim Londynie.


	28. Rozdział XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morana i Severus po przygotowaniach ruszają do Londynu na spotkanie z tajemniczą polską łowczynią, Alicją. W czasie rozmowy na światło dzienne wychodzą fakty, które zupełnie zmieniają oblicze tego, co wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie i jeszcze bardziej komplikują całą sprawę.

Severus początkowo nie do końca wiedział, jak zareagować. Do tej pory było jasnym, że zagadkę dziwnego symbolu na ścianie próbują rozwiązać razem. Ustalili nawet, że wspólnie poszukają czegoś w antykwariacie madame Minks, a Severus już planował samotny wypad na Noktur, do tych miejsc, o których Morana nie wiedziała. Plany odłożyli jednak na nieco późniejszy czas, gdy na Pokątnej skończy się już świąteczna gorączka i będzie trochę mniejszy tłum. Spotkanie z polską łowczynią było jednak czymś zupełnie innym; sprawą bardziej prywatną, dlatego też Snape początkowo sądził, że umowa nie obowiązuje. Coś z tych wątpliwości musiało odbić się na jego twarzy, bo Hawkins zatrzymała go, gdy tylko wyszli z Wielkiej Sali.

– Severusie, chciałabym, żeby to było jasne – zagaiła, upewniwszy się, że uczniowie, którzy ich minęli, są już poza zasięgiem słuchu. – Bardzo doceniam twoją pomoc, naprawdę...

– Wyczuwam tu jakieś „ale".

– ... ale jeśli nie masz ochoty czegoś robić, to powiedz mi wprost. Nie musisz grzebać ze mną w książkach, nie musisz iść na Nokturn... Nie musisz jechać ze mną do Londynu.

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew.

– To znaczy, że byłem uwzględniony?

– Od samego początku, wspomniałam o tobie w liście do Alicji. Ale to duża rzecz, rozumiem, że możesz nie mieć ochoty albo...

– W takim razie nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Musimy zastanowić się, jak to przeprowadzić.

– Naprawdę chcesz się ze mną fatygować?

To pytanie było dosyć kłopotliwe i w pierwszej chwili Severus się zawahał. Czy miał ochotę błądzić po Londynie? Oczywiście, że nie. Mugolskie przestrzenie zawsze go przytłaczały i stresowały, chociażby tym, że miał tylko mgliste pojęcie, jak się po nich poruszać; wydawały mu się też o wiele głośniejsze niż te czarodziejskie, a on cenił sobie ciszę. Ale czy chciał wyprawiać się gdzieś z Moraną, by pomóc jej rozwikłać zagadkę? Naturalnie, że tak – i to nie tylko z powodu obietnicy złożonej Albusowi.

– Nie mam w zwyczaju zostawiać rozpoczętych spraw – odpowiedział po prostu.

Plan działania ustalili dosyć szybko i tuż po lunchu Morana przedstawiła go Albusowi. Chociaż zapewniała, że Alicja jest konkretna i rozmowa nie zajmie długo, więc w zamku nie będzie ich tylko przez krótki czas, Mistrz Eliksirów zapobiegliwie rozpisał sobie cały plan zajęć na następny dzień. Zanotował nawet, w jakich godzinach ma lekcje i z którymi uczniami, bo chociaż pamięć miał doskonałą, zakładał, że może być rozkojarzony. W takich chwilach nawet najprostsze zapiski zdejmujące z jego głowy część zmartwień, były na wagę złota.

Gdy przygotowania mieli za sobą, przyszedł czas, by zrealizować cały plan. W porze kolacji, gdy Wielka Sala zapełniła się uczniami, a korytarze opustoszały, Morana i Severus dyskretnie wymknęli się z zamku i ruszyli do punktu, w którym kończyły się czary ochronne nałożone na Hogwart. Aportowali się tam, gdzie zawsze, gdy chcieli udać się na Pokątną – pomiędzy drzewami gęsto zarastającymi skwerek między Irving Street a Orange Street, gdzie dzięki zaklęciom odstraszającym nie pojawiali się żadni mugole. Hawkins dosyć szybko odnalazła się w miejskiej przestrzeni i poprowadziła nieco skołowanego towarzysza we właściwym kierunku. Gdy szli, zerknęła na niego spod oka.

– Często bywasz w... takim środowisku? – zapytała.

– Nie, właściwie nigdy. Na szczęście. A coś nie tak?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Na moje oko dobrze się ubrałeś, dlatego pytam.

– Coś zapamiętałem z domu. Niestety.

Severus sam nie wiedział, co go opętało i kazało wyznać tak osobistą rzecz. Przecież nie musiał niczego mówić ani robić; mógł po prostu pozwolić, by ledwo napoczęty temat zniknął. Ale ten dzień był wyjątkowy i czuł to całym sobą – być może właśnie dlatego powiedział coś tak nieoczekiwanego, a potem z pewną rezygnacją czekał na to, co będzie dalej.

– Ojciec? – zapytała Morana po krótkiej chwili milczenia.

– Ojciec.

Zawsze, gdy zdecydował się ujawnić jakąkolwiek prywatną informację, obawiał się, że rozmówca zechce dowiedzieć się więcej i porównać jego doświadczenia z własnymi. Z reguły tak się właśnie działo. Z jakichś niejasnych przyczyn wścibstwo uznawano za grzeczność i tłumaczono je chęcią podtrzymania rozmowy, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że niekiedy powiedzenie prostej rzeczy, może być dla kogoś milowym krokiem. Właśnie dlatego Snape zwykle nie rozmawiał z ludźmi, a już na pewno nie o takich sprawach. Ale Morana była inna i przekonał się o tym już wiele razy. Teraz, gdy szli w stronę pubu na spotkanie ze słowiańską łowczynią, również dała dowód swojej wyjątkowej wrażliwości, bo gdy nie odpowiedział na jej zachęcające spojrzenie, po prostu zmieniła temat. To pozwoliło mu uświadomić obie, dlaczego odważył się wyznać to, co wyznał. Przy Hawkins czuł się względnie bezpiecznie – po raz pierwszy od dawna.

– Jeszcze raz: jak nazywa się to miejsce? – zapytał, gdy skręcili w kolejną ciemną uliczkę.

– The Moon Under, tak mi przynajmniej napisała. Widziałam tabliczkę z nazwą ulicy, którą podała. To musi być gdzieś tutaj.

– Rzut kamieniem od Dziurawego Kotła – mruknął Severus, zerkając za siebie. – Czarodziejom nie będzie się chciało tu zaglądać, bo nie mają powodu. Sprytne.

– Co przez to rozumiesz?

– Że Alicja chce uniknąć takich jak my. Nie ma ochoty być z tobą kojarzona.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Pomyślmy: łapie w Anglii słowiańskie demony, więc zgaduję, że zależy jej na opinii w środowisku. A twoje nazwisko nie jest anonimowe z przyczyn, które. niestety. znamy aż za dobrze. Muszę mówić dalej?

Hawkins zgrzytnęła zębami i warknęła coś pod nosem.

– Mam do ciebie prośbę – dodała głośniej. – Kopnij mnie następnym razem, gdy zachce mi się wywiadów, dobrze? Albo jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z dziennikarzami.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię kopać, ale jeśli będzie trzeba, ostrzegę.

– Jak nie będę chciała słuchać, to mnie zwiąż. Zaklęcie już znasz.

Rozmawiając, niemal minęli szeroko otwarte drzwi do dosyć ciasnej klatki schodowej – szczęśliwie Severus kątem oka dostrzegł niewielki, szyld, po starodawnemu bujający się nad wejściem. Krętymi schodkami zeszli na dół i dopiero wtedy znaleźli się w pubie – dosyć ciemnym, zadymionym, ale przytulnym. Sala była częściowo zapełniona, ale bez trudu znaleźli dla siebie stolik – na otwartej przestrzeni, tak, by widzieć każdą osobę, która wejdzie do pomieszczenia. Barman, łysy mężczyzna na oko po czterdziestce, obrzucił ich zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, ale najwyraźniej nic nie wzbudziło jego wątpliwości, bo wrócił do polerowania szklanki i pogawędki z biuściastą brunetką, sączącą leniwie drinka z palemką.

Gdy usiedli wygodnie, Morana zerknęła na zegarek.

– Jesteśmy w samą porę. Alicja powinna zaraz tu być.

Ale choć mijały minuty, do ich stolika nikt się nie dosiadał; niewiele osób wchodziło też do lokalu. Gdy minął już niemal kwadrans, a barman zaczął coraz nachalniej zerkać w ich stronę, Hawkins zaczęła się denerwować.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje – stwierdziła i wyjęła z torebki notatnik. – No wszystko się zgadza, The Moon Under, 28 Leicester Square. Czwartek, godzina dziewiąta wieczorem.

Severus powiódł wzrokiem po sali.

– A jak dobrze znasz Alicję? – spytał półgłosem.

– Bardzo dobrze, uczyłyśmy się razem w Welesówce. Jest ode mnie o trzy lata starsza, pomagała mi i... no, przyjaźniłyśmy się. Nawet dosyć blisko, przez pewien czas. Owszem, zdarzało jej się spóźniać, ale nie kiedy wyznaczała tak dokładny termin. Jest honorowa i... och, czekaj! A nie, to jednak nie ona. Cholera, a jeśli coś jej się stało?

Severus słuchał tego wywodu, wciąż dyskretnie rozglądając się po sali. Nie na darmo był szpiegiem. Co prawda zwykle wyłapywał interesujące informacje w innych okolicznościach, ale wiedział, co robić, by zachować ostrożność.

– Jak ona wygląda? – zapytał, udając, że poprawia kołnierz wyjątkowo niewygodnej marynarki, by spojrzeć w bok.

Morana chyba zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi, bo opisała Alicję dosyć dokładnie, wypominając o szczegółach, jak drobna twarz, czy drobne znamię na podbródku, pamiątkę po spotkaniu z pewnym demonem. To mu wystarczyło.

– Mam dla ciebie wieść: ona na nas czeka – oznajmił, zatrzymując wzrok na stoliku tuż obok wejścia na zaplecze. – Siedzi tam, w rogu.

Hawkins odwróciła się i westchnęła.

– Och, na miłość boską... Chodź.

Bez dalszej zwłoki zabrali swoje rzeczy i dosiedli się do stolika Alicji. Chociaż kobiety objęły się na powitanie, słowiańska łowczyni przyglądała im się czujnie, o dziwo skupiając się głównie na Moranie. Mistrz Eliksirów, dostrzegłszy to, lekko zmarszczył brwi. W tym spojrzeniu było coś, co bardzo mu się nie podobało, ale sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

– Dobrze, to najpierw formalności – zagaiła Hawkins, gdy usiedli. – Severusie, to jest Alicja, moja przyjaciółka ze szkoły i znakomita słowiańska łowczyni. Alicjo, to Severus. Jest...

–... hogwarckim mistrzem eliksirów. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. – Wiem, poznaję tę twarz.

Po tych słowach zapytała o coś, ale Snape nie zrozumiał ani słowa. Morana natomiast zmarszczyła brwi i odpowiedziała krótko, a potem odchrząknęła.

– Myślę, że nie powinnyśmy rozmawiać po polsku – dodała, przechodząc na angielski.

– Sądziłam, że wolisz zachować tajemnicę, ale jak uważasz. – Alicja oparła wygodniej. – Jak mogę ci pomóc? Widziałam w „Proroku" informację, że udało się złapać te błotniki, chociaż sukces przyznali ci niechętnie.

– Za to z wielką chęcią rozdmuchali całą sprawę – mruknęła Hawkins. – Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo nic wielkiego się nie stało. To znaczy oficjalnie, bo nieoficjalnie... cóż, błotniki nie dały się pochwycić. Musiałam je zabić, a z jednym nawet walczyłam.

– Błotniki nie dały się złapać? Tobie? Morana...

– Właśnie w tym rzecz. Wiesz, jak walczę i wiesz, jak poluję. Nie jest łatwo mnie zaskoczyć, a temu jednemu, większemu, się udało. Błotnikowi! Dasz wiarę?

– No właśnie nie daję.

– Mało tego, on nie tylko mnie zaskoczył, ale zaatakował, w dodatku tak, że nie mogłam się podnieść. Severus świadkiem, sam zaniósł mnie do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Alicja dopiero teraz zerknęła na mężczyznę uważniej.

– Jakie były objawy? – zapytała.

Snape, choć od początku czuł do łowczyni dziwną niechęć, jak najdokładniej streścił, co stało się w zamku. Im dłużej mówił, tym Alicja szerzej otwierała oczy.

– Dziwna sprawa – skwitowała, upijając łyk ze swojego kufla.

– Sama widzisz. – Morana znów konspiracyjnie pochyliła się nad stołem. – A ja prawie nic z tego nie pamiętam. Ta cała sprawa pachnie z daleka i to wcale nie przyjemnie. Dlatego chciałam się z tobą spotkać i to omówić.

– Ale właściwie nie bardzo wiem, czego potrzebujesz. Potwierdzenia, że coś było nie tak? No potwierdzam, z waszego opisu wygląda na co wybitnie nie w porządku. Tylko skoro mnie tam nie było, nie mogę...

– Ale byłaś wcześniej – przerwał Severus, zniecierpliwiony tymi podchodami. – Skąd wzięły się te błotniki?

– Z polowania. Znalazłam gniazdo, ale były w nim tylko te dwa osobniki.

– Błotniki żyją w stadach – mruknęła Morana. – Nie zastanowiło cię to?

– Oczywiście, że zastanowiło. – Alicja prychnęła. – Przez cały czas próbowałam dowiedzieć się, dlaczego stado je opuściło. Nie były chore ani słabe, zresztą wtedy pozostałe osobniki najpewniej by je wchłonęły, żeby zwiększyć wspólną energię. Wiesz, jak to działa.

– Wiem. – Morana potarła czoło dłonią. – A gdzie było to gniazdo?

– Pod Cambridge. W bardzo dziwnym miejscu, jeśli mam być szczera. Nie sądziłam, że błotniki mogą podejść aż tak blisko osad ludzkich. Musiały być bardzo zdesperowane.

Severus zmarszczył brew.

– Rozumiem, że znalazłaś się w Cambridge nie dlatego, że masz zwyczaj wyprawiać się tam na wycieczki? – zapytał.

– No nie. Ja raczej nie urządzam sobie wycieczek – odpowiedziała łowczyni. – Jestem tam, gdzie mnie potrzebują, po prostu. Wypytuję, podsłuchuję i wiem, gdzie jechać.

Hawkins i Snape wymienili spojrzenia.

– A skąd wiedziałaś, że trzeba się udać właśnie tam? – zapytał Severus.

– Nie ujawniam moich źródeł.

– Alicja, na litość boską! – Hawkins aż podniosła głos. – Nie udawaj, przecież wiesz, o co nam chodzi. Dostałaś list od kogoś? Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł?

Łowczyni popatrzyła im w oczy.

– Nie. Jeśli musicie wiedzieć, byłam z kimś umówiona, ale ten człowiek się nie zjawił. I kiedy tak siedziałam i czekałam, zastanawiając się co dalej, usłyszałam pogawędkę jakichś mugoli. Rzecz jasna nie wiedzieli, o czym mówią, ale kiedy odsiałam ich pijacki bełkot, wyszedł mi z tego potwór straszący pod Cambridge. Pojechałam, by to sprawdzić i wytropiłam błotniki.

– Same – stwierdził Snape. – Porzucone tak po porostu pod Cambridge. Nie znam się na zwierzętach, a tym bardziej na słowiańskich demonach, ale to nie wygląda jak przypadek.

Alicja najraźniej zrozumiała dopiero teraz. Sapnęła cicho.

– O cholera.


	29. Rozdział XXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotkanie z Alicją uświadomiło Moranie i Severusowi tylko jedną rzecz: sprawa jest o wiele poważniejsza, niż przypuszczali. Niepokój panuje również wśród uczniów - do tego stopnia, że grupa śmiałków odwiedza samego Mistrza Eliksirów, by prosić go o pomoc. Gdy jednak przytłoczony myślami Snape postanawia poszukać drogi ucieczki, niespodziewanie do głowy wpada mu genialny w swej prostocie pomysł.

– Widzę, że ty też nie spałeś za dobrze.

Morana klapnęła na krzesło obok Severusa i z ziewnięciem sięgnęła po kawę.

– To ci nie pomoże – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, patrząc niechętnie na swoją filiżankę.

– Może zwiększę dawkę, korzystając z twojego doświadczenia. Ile już wypiłeś?

– To trzecia. Zaraz zapewne dostanę zawału, ale może przynajmniej się wypocznę.

Hawkins, słysząc to, pokręciła głową.

– Nigdy więcej takich wypraw. Następnym razem przełożę to na piątek.

– Dobra myśl.

Po tym, gdy razem z Alicją odkryli, że błotnik pod Cambridge nie znalazł się przypadkiem, lecz najpewniej został podrzucony, niemal do północy próbowali odtworzyć przebieg zdarzeń. Wiedzieli, że mają szans dowiedzieć się, kto mógł za to odpowiadać, ale jeden fakt był niepokojąco oczywisty.

– Ktokolwiek to był, wie, czym się zajmujesz – stwierdził Severus, w skupieniu patrząc na szklankę whisky, którą zamówiła mu Alicja, by barman dał im wszystkim spokój.

– I wie, że się znamy – dodała Morana ponuro. – Wiedział też, że po potwory będę zgłaszać się głównie do ciebie, a ty mi je przemycisz bez zgłaszania tego beksie.

Snape uniósł brwi.

– Komu?

– Nie komu, tylko gdzie. BEKSI, Biuro Ewidencji i Kontroli Słowiańskich Istot. Mówimy na nie beksa.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

– No i ten człowiek wiedział też, że tam będę – dorzuciła Alicja z westchnieniem. – Czyli musiał mnie śledzić. Cholera...

– No i jeszcze ten twój znajomy – stwierdził Severus. – To też ważny trop, bo prawie na pewno wystawił cię z jakiegoś powodu.

Z tą myślą musieli się rozstać, bo mimo najintensywniejszych prób nie udało im się dojść do żadnych ciekawych wniosków – również jeśli chodzi o symbol wymalowany na ścianie. Choć łowczyni potwierdziła, że błotnik mógł zostać doświadczony Imperiusem, gdy zobaczyła, jak skomplikowany jest ten znak, od razu pokręciła głową.

– On fizycznie nie jest w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego – oznajmiła stanowczo. – Wiem, że Imperio czy podobne klątwy potrafią zdziałać cuda, ale nie do tego stopnia.

Gdy wychodzili, odprowadzani niechętnym spojrzeniem barmana, Alicja obiecała jednak, że zrobi własne śledztwo.

– Skoro ten ktoś wiedział o mnie aż tyle, musiał się pojawić w moim życiu już wcześniej – rzuciła mściwie. – A więc i ja go odnajdę. Po nitce do kłębka. Jakieś ślady musiał zostawić.

– Nie zawsze tak jest – twierdził ponuro Severus.

– Urodzony optymista, jak widzę. Ale nie, nie masz racji. Ludzie nie są nieomylni. Popełniają błędy, nawet w sprawach, na których im zależy. Ba, zwłaszcza w takich sprawach. Ktoś uwziął się na Moranę, a skoro był w stanie zapuścić sieci tak daleko, na pewno nie jest to dla niego byle co. Na pewno popełnił jakiś błąd, chyba że jest duchem. Albo, no nie wiem, demonem.

– Zaczynam mieć alergię na to słowo – mruknął wtedy Snape.

Kiedy myśleli wspólnie na tym, co mogło się wydarzyć, łowczyni nie wydawała mu się tak podejrzana, choć nadal wzbudzała niechęć. Przez całe spotkanie kusiło go, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno są bezpieczni, ale walczył ze sobą. Dopiero na ulicy przed pubem, gdy Alicja i Morana wymieniały ostatnie zdania, nie wytrzymał i najdelikatniej jak umiał użył legilimencji. Wycofał się niemal natychmiast, bo to, co zobaczył, do reszty wytrąciło go z rytmu. Nawet gdy wrócił już do swojego gabinetu, wciąż myślał o tym, co zobaczył: krótkim, pełnym pretensji pożegnaniu, które kiedyś niewątpliwie zainicjowała Hawkins. Alicja wciąż o nim pamiętała; i wciąż towarzyszył jej ten sam żal.

Aby odwrócić uwagę od prywatnych spraw, które w dziwny sposób go niepokoiły, Severus skupił się na rozwiązaniu zagadki. Leżąc w łóżku bez nadziei na sen, raz jeszcze analizował wszystko, co mieli, ale nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków. Wiedział tylko jedno: cała sprawa wyglądała coraz bardziej podejrzanie. Za długo zajmował się mrocznymi księgami zaklęć, za wiele czytał o ponurych zjawiskach, które wywoływały grozę nawet w najodważniejszych, by nie wyczuć widmowych macek czarnej magii, powoli oplatających Hogwart. Przypomniał sobie też rozmowę, którą odbyli z Moraną w Hogsmeade, tę o początkach i końcach. Choć Hawkins powiedziała, że nowa posada jest dla niej początkiem, on nie miał złudzeń, że minęła się z prawdą. Dotarła na koniec, w którym coś, przed czym uciekała, nie mogło jej zaskoczyć.

„Ale co, jeśli tylko ci się wydaje?", pomyślał, patrząc na kamienny sufit sypialni.

To pytanie powróciło do niego również o poranku, gdy niemrawo próbował wmusić w siebie śniadanie i z powoli gasnącą nadzieją patrzył na dzbanek z kawą.

– Co o tym wszystkim sądzisz? – zapytała w pewnym momencie Morana.

Snape, wyrwany ze swoich myśli, drgnął lekko, a potem zerknął na boki. Przy stole nauczycielskim siedzieli już wszyscy, ale wyglądali na pogrążonych w rozmowach lub skupionych tylko na posiłku. Analiza tego, czym się zajmowali była może nieco ryzykowna, ale istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi.

– Sądzę, że możemy dogrzebać się do czegoś naprawdę paskudnego – odparł półgłosem. – Właściwie już w tym grzebiemy, tylko nie wiemy, co to jest. Ale ja czuję, że śmierdzi.

– Czyli się zgadzamy. Wiesz, dzisiaj w nocy... albo nad ranem, trudno wyczuć... W każdym razie już w łóżku zastanawiałam się, kto mógł na to wpaść. Pomyśl: złapał błotniki, jakoś je zniewolił, albo zrobił im inną dziwną rzecz, a potem podrzucił pod Cambridge i dał znak Alicji, żeby ona powiadomiła mnie. Bardzo koronkowa intryga, a do tego ryzykowna.

Snape popatrzył jej w oczy.

– Na twoim miejscu zastanawiałbym się, nie kto, tylko dlaczego. Komuś naprawdę zalazłaś za skórę, skoro chce cię dopaść nawet tutaj i nawet w taki sposób.

Hawkins nie odpowiedziała, w zamyśleniu mieszając kawę.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała. – Nigdy nie miałam wrogów. To znaczy, nie aż takich.

Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast zrobił się czujny.

– A miałaś jakichkolwiek? Ty?

– Mistrz subtelnego komplementu w natarciu, jak słyszę. Każdy ma jakichś wrogów, Severusie. Ja też. Ale to nie były sprawy, które pociągałyby za sobą aż takie konsekwencje.

– Może dla ciebie. Ludzie czasem dziwnie reagują na pozornie błahe sprawy.

Morana westchnęła i rzuciła okiem na pusty talerz.

– Muszę się przejść – oznajmiła, stanowczo odsuwając krzesło.

– Teraz? O której masz pierwszą lekcję?

– O dziewiątej, ale rozsadzi mnie, jeśli tego nie wychodzę.

Z tymi słowy Hawkins wzięła z miski największe jabłko i energicznie ruszyła do wyjścia. Severus w milczeniu odprowadził ją wzrokiem, a gdy zniknęła w holu, również popatrzył na swój talerz. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał. Mieli tak wiele do przemyślenia, tak dużo wątpliwości do rozważenia, że coś tak trywialnego jak posiłek i tak stałego jak stół uginający się od potraw, wydawały się wręcz nie na miejscu. Idąc w ślady Morany, Mistrz Eliksirów dopił kawę, po krótkim namyśle również zabrał przekąskę na potem i opuścił Wielką Salę. Skierował się tam, gdzie czuł się najswobodniej – do gabinetu. Pierwszą lekcję miał zacząć dosłownie za dwa kwadranse, ale też chciał pomyśleć w spokoju, choćby przez chwilę.

Na biurku już czekał na niego notes z zapiskami z poprzedniego wieczora – wszystkimi myślami, które przyszły do niego po spotkaniu z Alicją. Pisał jak szalony, tak, że ostatecznie złamał pióro i musiał sięgnąć po kolejne, ale wydawało mu się, że doznał istnego objawienia. Teraz, gdy spojrzał na to wszystko na chłodno, choć może nie do końca przytomnie, miał ochotę wrzucić cały notes do kominka.

– Brednie – mruknął ze złością. – Same brednie.

Był już gotów wyrwać wszystkie kartki z bezwartościowymi bazgrołami, ale wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, że na jednej ze stron ma też wypisany plan zajęć, który zapobiegliwie przygotował poprzedniego dnia. Właśnie to mu uświadomiło, jak bardzo się pomylił – i jak dobre przeczucie miał poprzedniego wieczora.

– Cholera!

Tylko dzięki zapiskom zdążył przygotować się na lekcje z wyjątkowo kłopotliwą grupą Gryfonów i Ślizgonów z czwartej klasy. Znajdowały się w niej osoby zarówno zaskakująco dobre, jak i beznadziejne w dziedzinie, której nauczał, co koszmarnie go wyczerpywało. Skoncentrowany na zajęciach i na tym, by nikogo nie wepchnąć do kociołka, rzecz jasna zupełnym przypadkiem, musiał siłą rzeczy porzucić rozważania o błotniku, symbolu na ścianie i o samej Moranie. Miał zamiar wrócić do nich po zajęciach, ale kiedy porządkował swoje biurko, zauważył, że przy jednym z regałów tuż obok drzwi, stoi niewielka grupa uczniów z jego własnego domu, szepczących do siebie z ożywieniem. Severus nadstawił ucha, ale przez gwar dobiegający z korytarza nie był w stanie niczego usłyszeć. To tylko pogłębiło jego irytację. Sięgnął po różdżkę, nie spuszczając wzroku z maruderów i wycelował nią w drzwi. Gdy zamknęły się z trzaskiem, Ślizgoni aż podskoczyli.

– Co tam się dzieje? – zapytał surowo.

Uczniowie wymienili spojrzenia i podeszli bliżej, nie czekając na jego polecenie. Wydawali się zdeterminowani, chociaż nieco speszeni, a co więcej, nie mieli niczego w dłoniach. Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił okiem na kredens. Nie zginął stamtąd żaden składnik.

– Łapy przy sobie albo dostaniesz klątwą! – fuknęła dziewczyna, gdy jeden z jej towarzyszy szturchnął ją w ramię. Odchrząknęła i podjęła, już spokojnie: – Profesorze, chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, co dalej z klubem demonologii.

Snape nie sądził, że cokolwiek będzie go w stanie zaskoczyć – i że jeszcze kiedykolwiek w życiu poczuje aż takie zdumienie. Uniósł brwi.

– Z klubem?

– No klubem demonologii profesor Hawkins.

Severus błyskawicznie odzyskał rezon. Założył ręce na piersi.

– Wiem, o jaki klub chodzi – burknął. – Ale nie rozumiem, co wzbudza wasze wątpliwości. Dyrektor wyraził się jasno. Klub zostaje zawieszony.

– Ale do kiedy?

– Do odwołania, panno Crane. To również zostało określone.

– Czy to przez te durnoty, które wypisywał ten idiota w Proroku? – odezwał się chłopak po lewej stronie.

– Język, panie Aves.

– Ale przez nie?

Severus popatrzył po uczniach.

– To, dlaczego dyrektor podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję, nie jest waszą sprawą – oznajmił. – Zrobił rzecz, którą uznał za słuszną, tyle musicie wiedzieć. Klub zostaje zawieszony na czas nieokreślony. Więcej was nie obchodzi.

– No właśnie obchodzi – zaprał się Aves. – To była taka dobra rzecz, głupio, że przez jakiegoś pismaka wszystko zniknęło. Było przynajmniej trochę ciekawiej.

– Będę o tym pamiętał i na następnych zajęciach dostarczę wam stosownej rozrywki. A teraz nie marnujcie mojego czasu. Nie mam go na tyle, by wysłuchiwać pretensji.

– Nie przyszliśmy z pretensjami, profesorze. – Crane postąpiła krok do przodu. – Raczej... no, w sumie chyba z prośbą. Żeby udało się wpłynąć jakoś na dyrektora, by przywrócił klub.

Severus znów uniósł brwi.

– Powtarzam: dyrektor podjął decyzję, którą uznał za słuszną. I skonsultował to z profesor Hawkins jeśli musicie wiedzieć. Ze mną zresztą też.

Po tych słowach dodał coś nieoczekiwanego:

– Ale gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie, nic by się nie zmieniło. A teraz radzę korzystać z przerwy, zanim obrzydzę wam ją odebraniem kilku punktów.

W obliczu tak postawionej sytuacji uczniowie nie mieli wyjścia – pożegnali się i chyłkiem opuścili klasę, rzecz jasna niedokładnie domykając drzwi. Obserwując przemykające na zewnątrz osoby, Severus wciąż trwał nieruchomo przy swoim biurku, wyprostowany i z założonymi rękami. W głowie trwała mu jednak istna gonitwa myśli – nawet większa niż wcześniej.

Jak bardzo zdesperowani byli uczniowie, którzy przyszli do niego z taką sprawą? Zwykle nie zajmował się sprawami uczniów, bo nawet Ślizgoni rzadko prosili go o interwencję. Z reguły załatwiali swoje sprawy sami, a on bardzo sobie to cenił, szczególnie gdy obserwował, jak bardzo zajęta była czasem Minerwa czy Pomona. Teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że i on powinien zainteresować się, jakie nastroje panowały w jego domu. Za klubem tęskniły jednostki, czy może takich zaciekawionych sprawą było więcej? I czy aby nie oznaczało to czegoś więcej?

Snape westchnął i potarł czoło. Jeszcze nie minęło południe, a on był zmęczony jak po całym dniu. Już czuł, że wieczorem padnie na łóżko z migreną, na którą nie pomagały nawet mikstury, i nie wstanie aż do ranka. Ale może istniał sposób, by się przed tym ustrzec zawczasu?

Tknięty nową myślą Severus wyszedł na korytarz i starannie zamknął klasę, pieczętując ją zaklęciem. W chwilę później już wchodził do swojego gabinetu, a w następnej otworzył małą szafkę i wyjął stamtąd myślodsiewnię.

Nie używał jej zbyt często. Wątpliwości, które go trapiły, z reguły mógł rozwiązać bez korzystania z tego narzędzia, a sprawy, które zaprzątały mu głowę na dłużej, zwykle były zbyt niebezpieczne, by ryzykować ich ujawnienie. Zrzucał więc z siebie jedynie rzeczy najbardziej bolesne, ale nie zmieniające zbyt wiele. Teraz jednak, właśnie w środku dnia, postanowił użyć myślodsiewni zgodnie z przeznaczeniem – by odsiać wspomnienia na konkretny temat, a potem przyjrzeć się im z dystansu. Sprawdzić szczegóły, które mogły mu umknąć, gdy w natłoku wrażeń nie zauważył...

Nagle zamarł z różdżką przystawioną do skroni i szeroko otwartymi oczami. W jednej chwili spłynął na niego genialny w swej prostocie pomysł. A potem uwłaczająca myśl, że jednak, wbrew temu, co do tej pory sądził o swojej ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji, jednak jest idiotą. I to skończonym idiotą.

Z gabinetu wypadł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, nie zapominając o procedurach bezpieczeństwa, które sam ustanowił. Zamknął więc myślodsiewnię w szafce, niemal wylewając jej zawartość na podłogę, zamknął drzwi na klucz i zapieczętował pomieszczenie zaklęciem – tylko jednym, a nie trzema, jak zwykle. Spieszył się tak bardzo, że na schodach niemal zdeptał panią Norris, która miauknęła na niego z oburzeniem, wzbudzając przy tym zainteresowanie Filcha. Nim jednak woźny się obejrzał, Mistrz Eliksirów już mknął na piętro, a potem na drugie i na trzecie. Do korytarza serpentynowego. Do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.

Kolejna lekcja miała się zaraz rozpocząć i na miejscu było już wielu uczniów szóstego roku Hufflepuffu, którzy patrzyli z przerażeniem na znienawidzonego profesora, mknącego z łopotem szat niczym ogromny nietoperz. Ale i na to Severus nie zwracał uwagi. Z trudem łapiąc oddech dopadł sali, zapukał i wtargnął do środka, a potem szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę półotwartych drzwi do gabinetu.

– Morana? – zawołał niegłośno.

Hawkins wychyliła się z pokoju, w jednej ręce trzymając małe lustro, a w drugiej puchaty pędzelek z długą rączką.

– Severusie? Co...

– Jak możesz najszybciej skontaktować się z Alicją? Potrzebuję jej na już.

Nauczycielka szeroko otworzyła oczy.

– O Swarogu, co się stało?

– Pomysł się stał. Musimy się z nią spotkać i na własne oczy zobaczyć to, co ona zobaczyła tamtego wieczora w pubie.

– Ale w jaki sposób?

– Za pomocą myślodsiewni.


	30. Rozdział XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przez jedno małe zaniedbanie sprawy mocno się skomplikowały - ale nie oznacza to, że genialny pomysł Severusa nie może zostać zrealizowany. Niestety, improwizowany plan naprawczy nie do końca zdaje egzamin, a Morana zdaje się zawodzić, co wywołuje w Mistrzu Eliksirów zupełnie nieoczekiwane odczucia.

– Moja głupota nie zna granic.

Morana westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Już to przerabialiśmy. Dasz sobie spokój?

– Nie.

Nim zaczęła się kolejna lekcja obrony przed czarną magią, Severus zdążył nie tylko dokładniej objaśnić Hawkins swój plan, ale również kilka razy wyrzucić sobie od kompletnych kretynów. Był wściekły i żadne słowa pocieszenia nie były w stanie mu pomóc. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego bezbrzeżna głupota przeszkodziła uzyskaniu rzetelnych informacji, a, kto wie, może nawet przełomu w całej sprawie, którą badali. Ta świadomość doprowadzała go do furii.

Nie miał pojęcia, co aż tak go zaćmiło – mugolski Londyn, wyjcie do pubu czy obecność tylu ludzi dookoła, ale że doznał jakiegoś chwilowego zaniku mózgu na cały wieczór, było jasne jak słońce. Przecież wystarczyło tylko, by Alicja przekazała im swoje wspomnienie z tamtego dnia, gdy usłyszała o błotniku pod Cambridge, na przykład strząsając je do jednego z kieliszków. Wtedy oni mogliby wrócić do zamku, skorzystać z myślodsiewni Severusa i na własne oczy zobaczyć podejrzanego człowieka. Już podczas rozmowy w The Moon Under doszli do wniosku, że słowiańska łowczyni na początku nie miała racji – człowiek, który ją podpuścił, na pewno nie był nietrzeźwym mugolem, któremu coś się przypomniało, ale całkiem trzeźwym czarodziejem, a nawet, co wydawało się najbardziej prawdopodobne, czarnoksiężnikiem. Zapewne nie zdradziłby się sam z siebie, ale obserwacja jego zachowań, ubioru i wyglądu mogła co nieco podpowiedzieć. Może Morana by go rozpoznała? A może sam Severus? Ostatecznie znał wielu podejrzanych ludzi, nie tylko wśród śmierciożerców.

Świadomość, jak genialny w swej prostocie był cały plan, wpędziła Mistrza Eliksirów w najbardziej ponury ze wszystkich ponurych nastrojów. Co gorsza, nie mógł omówić z Moraną wszystkich szczegółów, a nawet wyjaśnić dokładnie, jak działa myślodsiewnia, bo uczniowie, zniecierpliwieni przedłużającą się zwłoką, zaczęli zaglądać do klasy.

– Och, dzisiaj nie chcę ich tu widzieć – mruknęła wtedy Hawkins i jakby zaprzeczając własnym słowom, śmiało pokiwała głową. – Żałuję, że mnie zobaczyli, mogłabym udawać chorą.

– O której kończysz? – zapytał półgłosem Severus, nachylając się nieco.

– Niestety dopiero o piętnastej. Dzisiaj mam długi dzień.

– Ja o siedemnastej trzydzieści, ale z przerwami. Zrobimy tak: gdy wreszcie będę wolny, zajrzyj do mnie, a do tego czasu spróbuj jakoś skontaktować się z Alicją. Im szybciej ją złapiemy, tym lepiej. Wspomnienie się nie zatrze.

– Coś wymyślę. Do zobaczenia.

Severus skinął głową i energicznie opuścił salę, odprowadzany przez nieco speszonych uczniów. Przez korytarze przemknął jak wicher, chociaż nie tak szybko, jak wcześniej. Musiał mieć czas na złapanie oddechu nim wejdzie do lochów, bo tam, przed klasą eliksirów, czekali już na niego uczniowie. Podekscytowane szepty natychmiast umilkły, gdy znienawidzony nauczyciel wyłonił się z ciemności i wpuścił wszystkich do klasy.

– Zaczęliśmy kilka minut później, więc lepiej się sprężajcie – oświadczył na początku, po czym stuknął różdżką w tablicę. – Tutaj są przepisy, czas start. Przypomnę wam, gdy będzie się zbliżał czas sprawdzania wyników.

Po tych słowach usiadł za katedrą i tylko chwilę poświęcił na obserwację, jak uczniowie wyciągają z szafek składniki alchemiczne i przygotowują stanowiska pracy, mniej więcej tak, jak ich uczył. Gdy salę wypełniły odgłosy krojenia i bulgotania, Snape pochylił się nad jedną z prac, które chciał sprawdzić w międzyczasie. Myślami był jednak bardzo daleko i w końcu przestał udawać, że cokolwiek robi, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie możliwości komunikacji między czarodziejami, o jakich tylko słyszał i z jakich mogli skorzystać w tej sytuacji. Poza sową, kominkiem i tym dziwnym sposobem z płomieniami, którego używał w zamku Dumbledore, przypomniał sobie tylko o tajemniczych zaklętych lusterkach, rzekomo pozwalających rozmawiać ze sobą nawet na znaczne odległości; wątpił jednak, by kiedykolwiek mógł zobaczyć coś takiego, o ile rzecz jasna istniało. Miał więc nad czym się zastanawiać.

Tego dnia czas dłużył się w nieskończoność. Mistrzowi Eliksirów ciągle wydawało się, że uczniowie pracują za wolno i nawet ich za to strofował, ale gdy zerkał na zegar, uświadamiał sobie, że to nie oni się grzebią – to on wyskakiwał myślami do przodu. Odliczał minuty do godziny siedemnastej trzydzieści, gdy Morana miała odwiedzić go w gabinecie i nie tylko opowiedzieć, czy udało jej się skontaktować z Alicją, ale wyjaśnić, jak to możliwe, że polscy czarodzieje nie znają myślodsiewni. Że ona, jako stała bywalczyni Żmijowiska, nawet nie słyszała o tym artefakcie,

To ostatnie pytanie męczyło go zresztą od samego początku, dlatego postanowił, że zagai temat już przy lunchu. Spotkało go jednak rozczarowanie – Hawkins nie pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali. Choć czekał dłużej, niż wypadało, miejsce obok niego pozostawało puste. Gdy wstawał od stołu, zawahał się, ale ostatecznie ciekawość zwyciężyła nas skrępowaniem.

– Albusie? – zagaił, uważając, by nikt niepowołany go nie usłyszał. – Mam prośbę. Gdyby zjawiła się jeszcze Morana, proszę, przekaż jej, że o nią pytałem, dobrze?

Dyrektor na szczęście zareagował na to całkowitym spokojem.

– Oczywiście – odparł. – Przekazać coś więcej?

– Nie, ona będzie wiedziała. W razie czego jestem u siebie.

Po opuszczeniu Wielkiej Sali Severus jednak nie wytrzymał – zamiast do lochów, udał się na trzecie piętro. Po korytarzu serpentynowym kręcili się już uczniowie i jak zawsze, widząc go gdzieś poza lochami, wytrzeszczali oczy, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Zapukał do klasy obrony przed czarną magią i nacisnął klamkę, ale ta nawet nie drgnęła. Ze środka również nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy. Morany z pewnością nie było. Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił więc do siebie i zabrał się za pracę, by nie dopuszczać do siebie różnych dziwnych myśli.

Ale choć czekał aż do ostatniej chwili, prawie znów spóźniając się na lekcję, Hawkins nie nie dawała znaku życia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ominęła lunch, więc najpewniej Albus nie miał okazji przekazać jej wiadomości, ale Severus i tak poczuł się rozczarowany. Gnębiło go też coś innego. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, że do tej pory on i Morana zawsze mieli dla siebie czas – rzecz jasna pomijając kwestię lekcji i snu, który oboje z równą konsekwencją zaniedbywali. Teraz natomiast coś się zmieniło – i to właśnie wtedy, gdy to on sam z siebie zabiegał o kontakt. Ten wniosek bynajmniej nie poprawił mu samopoczucia.

Gdy wyszedł ze swoich komnat i ruszył do klasy, przed którą czekali już wyselekcjonowani przez niego uczniowie siódmego roku, zdolni spróbować swoich sił na owutemach z eliksirów, wciąż nie mógł przestać myśleć o Hawkins. Tajemnica, która się z nią wiązała, zaczynała go powoli przytłaczać, podobnie jak cała paleta zupełnie nowych myśli, odczuć i wątpliwości, z którymi się mierzył, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Jeszcze nie.

Zajęcia rozpoczął z energią, jednak szybko opanowało go zniechęcenie, a obsesyjne zerkanie na zegar nawet jemu działało na nerwy. Chociaż zwykle najbardziej lubił pracę z najstarszymi rocznikami, a przygotowania do owutemów traktował jako miłą odskocznię, dzisiaj miał ochotę po prostu posłać wszystkich za drzwi. Co gorsza, w planach mieli wyjątkowo skomplikowany eliksir, który wymagał długich przygotowań i mógł sprawić wiele problemów. Właśnie dziś, gdy Snape najchętniej po prostu by się wyłączył, w niemyśleniu spoglądając na zbyt wolno przesuwające się wskazówki zegara, jak na złość musiał zachować skupienie. Jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak trudno wykrzesać z siebie chęci do działania, a towarzyszące mu nieustannie rozproszenie było tyleż frustrujące, co zaskakujące.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, że największa niespodzianka dopiero miała nadejść.

Punktualnie o siedemnastej trzydzieści Severus zamknął klasę, zapieczętował ją zaklęciami i jak mógł najszybciej udał się do gabinetu. Nawet nie usiadł; po prostu oparł się o biurko, ze zniecierpliwieniem patrząc na drzwi. Mijały minuty, zamieniając się w kolejne kwadranse straconego czasu, ale nikt nie pukał. W końcu wybiła osiemnasta, potem osiemnasta piętnaście, trzydzieści i wreszcie czterdzieści pięć, a rozdrażniony Severus, który zdążył już kilka razy przespacerować się po pomieszczeniu, pojął wreszcie, że Morana jednak nie przyjdzie. Zapomniała? Niemożliwe, przecież mieli ważne sprawy do omówienia. Coś jej wypadło? Możliwości w tej kwestii było niewiele, a wszystkie dało się odrzucić jednym argumentem: Hawkins była słowna. Choć zdarzało się jej spóźnić, nie zawiodłaby celowo, a przypadku nagłych okoliczności znalazłaby sposób, by o tym uprzedzić. Pozostawała więc trzecia możliwość – że coś się stało. Ale co mogło spotkać nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią? W dodatku na terenie Hogwartu? Chyba że opuściła zamek… na przykład, by teleportować się w jakieś miejsce i na szybko porozmawiać z Alicją. Może w czasie tej wyprawy coś się wydarzyło? Coś je zaskoczyło?

Severus krążył po swoim gabinecie, zbyt niespokojny, by usiedzieć na miejscu. Oczywiście złościł się, że wszystko tak się skończyło – zwłaszcza że wyczekiwał tego spotkania przez cały dzień i może nawet popełnił jakieś błędy podczas zajęć – jednak o wiele silniejsze było uczucie niemal całkiem mu obce: troska. Jak do tej pory martwił się tylko o Lily, nawet gdy ich drogi już się rozeszły, a w pewnym stopniu również o jej syna, póki co bezpiecznie żyjącego u swoich krewnych w Little Surrey. Dwa razy w roku Snape kontaktował się z panią Figg, charłaczką żyjącą w sąsiedztwie, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku i szczęśliwie zawsze otrzymywał tę samą odpowiedź, którą potem przekazywał Albusowi. Obaj wiedzieli jednak, że prawdziwe zadanie zacznie się, gdy chłopak rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie, czyli dopiero za kilka lat. Do tego czasu Mistrz Eliksirów mógł śmiało martwić się tylko o siebie i czynił to z przyjemnością, bo właściwie niewiele więcej go obchodziło. A teraz, tak całkiem nieoczekiwanie odkrył, że coś się zmieniło. Nagle pojawiła się w jego życiu kolejna osoba, która stała się na tyle ważna, że nie tylko przejmował się jej zdaniem, ale wręcz się niepokoił o jej los.

Ale co to właściwie oznaczało? Skoro wcześniej podobne odczucia żywił tylko do Lily, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z czego naprawdę wynikają, jedynym logicznym wnioskiem było to, że…

Severus zatrzymał się raptownie i potarł nerwowo twarz. A potem dopadł swojego kredensu ze składnikami alchemicznymi, złapał ściereczkę, która zawsze leżała pod ręką i zaczął wycierać każdą butelkę z iście aptekarską dokładnością. Przerwał ledwie po chwili, przypominając sobie, że już od dawna chciał uaktualnić swój prywatny spis ingrediencji. Szukając listy, która przecież powinna być na widoku, znalazł jednak wepchniętą w kąt książkę, kupioną nie tak dawno u Madame Minks; zaczął więc przeglądać ją, uznając, że i tak nie zdążyłby zrobić nic więcej do kolacji. Cały ten szereg zupełnie bezsensownych czynności wykonał jednak tylko w jednym celu, oczywistym nawet dla niego: by uwolnić się od upartej i zupełnie niepożądanej myśli, która wpychała mu się do głowy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, niebawem zajdą zmiany w harmonogramie publikacji!
> 
> Do tej pory nadawałam do Was co drugi dzień. Działo się tak, ponieważ chciałam jak najszybciej zrównać się z ilością rozdziałów opublikowanych na Wattpadzie (bo tak, działam również tam :D), ale chciałam, byście mieli czas na czytanie na bieżąco. Właśnie dziś jest ten moment, gdy na obu platformach niemal równocześnie wrzucam XXIX, dlatego od teraz przerzucam się na tryb weekendowy. Kolejny rozdział pojawi się więc w sobotę 30 sstycznia, a następny - w piątek, 5 lutego ;) Do zobaczenia!


	31. Rozdział XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intuicja rzadko zawodziła Mistrza Eliksirów - i tak też było w tym wypadku. Nieobecność Morany zawiodła go, ale wzbudziła również czujność i całą masę obaw, które okazały się mieć o wiele bardziej upiorne źródło, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać.

Severus nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca aż do kolacji. Właściwie nie planował nawet udawać się do Wielkiej Sali, bo z tego wszystkiego całkowicie stracił apetyt, nie mówiąc o chęci przebywania między ludźmi, ale ostatecznie znalazł aż dwa powody, by opuścić gabinet. Po pierwsze zwyczajnie nie mógł już wytrzymać sam ze sobą i musiał gdzieś wyjść, a po drugie – liczył, że może jednak spotka Moranę, a tym samym znajdzie coś, czym będzie mógł zająć myśli. Idąc ciemnym korytarzem i mijając uczniów, którzy jak zawsze irytująco go spowalniali, Mistrz Eliksirów zastanawiał się jednak, co by poczuł, gdyby rzeczywiście zobaczył Hawkins w Wielkiej Sali. Prawdopodobnie złość, być może też rozżalenie. Miał do tego prawo – wszak kto ustawia sprawy tak, by bez uprzedzenia ominąć spotkanie, na które sam się umówił? Na to pytanie znalazł odpowiedź od razu: na pewno nie ktoś taki, jak Morana. Ta myśl nie przyniosła mu jednak ulgi, a tylko więcej trosk. Prawie chciał, żeby spotkała go ta paląca uraza, którą czuł już wiele razy; to podłe uczucie, że ktoś całkiem go zignorował, pogrywając z jego zaangażowaniem, jakby nic nie znaczyło.  
Wciąż się łudząc; wciąż nie wiedząc dokładnie, czego tak naprawdę chce, Severus rozglądał się uważnie, nim jeszcze na dobre wyszedł z holu. Między osobami schodzącymi po schodach z wyższych pięter szukał znajomej sylwetki. Ostatnio Hawkins pojawiała się na kolacji bardzo wcześnie, bo mówiła, że najlepiej myśli się jej wieczorami i posiłek chce mieć za sobą jak najszybciej. Często trafiali na siebie jeszcze w holu i razem zasiadali do stołu, już nawet nie zauważając ciekawskich spojrzeń i uśmiechów, a potem wspólnie szli do biblioteki albo do lochów, by kontynuować pracę nad rozwiązaniem zagadki. Często – lecz najwyraźniej nie dziś.  
Snape zawahał się i przystanął, pozwalając, by wyprzedzili go zaskoczeni Ślizgoni. Odprowadzając ich spojrzeniem, zatrzymał wzrok na Wielkiej Sali. Szóstym zmysłem, który tak rzadko go zawodził, czuł, że tym razem jest coś nie tak; że znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu, choć być może o czasie. Nie wiedząc, co myśleć, mimochodem znów zerknął w stronę schodów i dostrzegł Albusa. Wtedy go olśniło.  
– Możemy pomówić? – zapytał, gdy dyrektor podszedł nieco bliżej. – Teraz?  
– Oczywiście, zawsze. Słucham.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął w bok i odsunął się jeszcze trochę, plecami opierając się o chłodną, kamienną ścianę.  
– Chciałem zapytać… chociaż to może nieco dziwne – zaczął półgłosem. – Udało się przekazać Moranie moją wiadomość?  
– Niestety. Właściwie nie widziałem jej dzisiaj od śniadania.  
Po tych słowach dyrektor zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie jesteś człowiekiem, który niepokoi się tak po prostu – dodał. – Co się stało?  
Snape popatrzył mu w oczy, a potem dyskretnie powiódł wzrokiem po uczniach i nauczycielach wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali. Być może nie powinni toczyć tej rozmowy tak po prostu, ale Mistrz Eliksirów uznał, że lepiej, by dyrektor był na bieżąco. Zbyt wiele razy widział, jak wielkie plany upadają, bo ktoś zbyt długo trzymał wszystko dla siebie. Tym razem miał możliwość zapobiec pomyłkom zwyczajnie będąc szczerym i postanowił z niej skorzystać, rzecz jasna zachowując ostrożność. Oparł się wygodniej, ukrywając to, jaki jest spięty i założył ręce na piersi. Liczył, że dyrektor podejmie grę.  
– W sprawie, którą się zajmujemy, pojawił się trop – odparł z całym spokojem, na jaki było go stać; zupełnie jakby gawędzili o niczym. – To jeszcze nic pewnego, ale daje nadzieję, a ja dosłownie dzisiaj wpadłem na pomysł, jak to zweryfikować. Mieliśmy się spotkać, by omówić szczegóły i ustalić plan, ale Morana nie przyszła. Nawet nie uprzedziła, że jej nie będzie, a wiem, że miała coś jeszcze sprawdzić. Poza zamkiem.  
Dumbledore przygładził brodę w zamyśleniu. On również grał; a aktorem był bardzo dobrym. Potrafił świetnie ukrywać niepokój, by nie płoszyć osób w otoczeniu, ale Severus potrafił go przejrzeć. Zmarszczone czoło, krótki pomruk, mimowolnie zaciskająca się dłoń – tyle wystarczyło mu, by zrozumieć, że dyrektor też nabrał podejrzeń.  
– Zakładam, że sprawdzałeś w gabinecie.  
– No oczywiście. – Snape prychnął. – Byłem tam w porze lunchu. Klasa zamknięta i zabezpieczona. Na wszelki wypadek zapukałem, ale nikt nie otworzył. Na pewno jej nie było.  
– A sprawdziłeś po ostatniej lekcji?  
– Albusie, gdyby była w zamku, przyszłaby na spotkanie. Nie wiem, co musiałoby się stać, żeby...  
Wtedy przyszła mu do głowy nagła, całkiem niespodziewana myśl, która odebrała resztki spokoju ducha. Jedno spojrzenie w stronę dyrektora powiedziało, że i on pomyślał o tym samym. Że być może Morana nie przyszła ani na spotkanie, ani na kolację, bo po prostu nie była w stanie.  
– Idź – polecił Albus poważnie. – Ale uważaj na siebie.  
Severus skinął głową, chociaż prawie go nie słyszał. Zgrabnie ominął kolejnych uczniów schodzących na kolację i schodami ruszył na górę. Chociaż coś kazało mu rwać się do przodu, ile sił w nogach, miał na tyle rozsądku, by stłumić w sobie ten odruch i nie wywoływać paniki. Pół biegnąc, pół maszerując, zasapawszy się tak, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie i nieustannie klnąc w duchu na swoją mierną kondycję, dotarł wreszcie do sali obrony przed czarną magią. Nie kłopocząc się pukaniem, szarpnął za klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale nie wyczuł żadnych zaklęć ochronnych. Blokował go tylko klucz.  
„Alohomora!”, rzucił w myślach. Światełko rozjarzyło się krótko, jak błyskawica, a w zamku coś kliknęło. W tej samej chwili klamka się poruszyła. Od środka drzwi otworzyła pani Pomfrey.  
– Co tu się…? – wydusił Severus całkowicie ogłupiały.  
– Nikogo nie ma? – Pielęgniarka wychyliła się na korytarz.  
– Nie, ale…  
– To wchodź, nim ktoś przyjdzie.  
Snape nie zawahał się ani na moment, choć w jego głowie eksplodowały pytania. Wsunął się do klasy, dla pewności rozglądając się w obie strony, a potem natychmiast zamknął za sobą drzwi i ustawił własne zaklęcia zabezpieczające, na wszelki wypadek.   
Sala była pusta, cicha i ciemna. Mrok rozjaśniało tylko pełgające światło, najpewniej świecy, które sączyło się przez półotwarte drzwi do gabinetu profesor Hawkins. Severus natychmiast ruszył w tę stronę, nie wiedząc co myśleć, jednak w progu zatrzymał się raptownie.  
Widział Moranę już w różnych sytuacjach – rozluźnioną, rozbawioną, spokojną, zestresowaną, a nawet wystraszoną czy osłabioną po spotkaniu z błotnikiem. Bywała skupiona, jak wtedy, gdy razem czytali mniej lub bardziej mroczne księgi; zamyślona podczas rozmów na poważne tematy, albo przekorna, gdy żartobliwie mu dogryzała. Nigdy jeszcze nie zobaczył jej jednak w takim stanie – z plamami krwi na ubraniu, jasnych włosach i na drżących dłoniach, którymi kurczowo obejmowała parujący kubek. Krew miała także na twarzy, pobrudzonej od kurzu lub pyłu, a mimo to wyraźnie pobladłej. Od oczu ciągnęły się tylko rozmazane smugi, ślad niedawnych łez.  
– Morana? – zagaił ostrożnie, postępując krok do przodu.  
A ona uniosła na niego pusty wzrok i pociągnęła nosem.  
– Alicja nie żyje – odparła, po czym pochyliła głowę i załkała cicho.  
Snape poczuł, że po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. Trudno było o lepszy dowód, że byli na właściwym tropie.  
– Coś jej dolega? – zapytał cicho, odwracając się do pielęgniarki. – Poza…?  
– Nie, jest tylko w szoku, sprawdziłam. Ale odkąd tu jestem, nie może dojść do siebie. Wiesz, o co chodzi?  
– Tak się składa, że wiem. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wrócić do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ja z nią zostanę.  
Pani Pomfrey popatrzyła na niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Severus właściwie wcale jej się nie dziwił. Sam był kompletnie zaskoczony własnymi słowami – bardziej jednak zdumiewało go to, że mówił z głębi serca oraz z całą pewnością. Czuł, że nie tylko powinien, ale i że naprawdę chce zostać sam na sam z Moraną, a co więcej – wiedział, co robić. Lub przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.  
– Dasz sobie radę? – Pielęgniarka najwyraźniej nie była przekonana.  
– Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie dałem sobie rady, Poppy?  
– On ma rację. – Hawkins otarła policzki. – Ktoś może potrzebować pomocy.  
– Chwilowo wygląda na to, że ty potrzebujesz…  
– Bardziej. Ktoś może potrzebować bardziej. Uczniowie nie powinni zostać bez opieki.  
Pielęgniarka popatrzyła najpierw na Severusa, który szybko uciekł przed jej wzrokiem, potem na samą Moranę, po czym pokiwała głową.  
– No dobrze – odparła. – Ale w razie czego wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać.  
– Dziękuję, Poppy – szepnęła Hawkins. – Za eliksir… i wszystko.  
– Nie ma za co, moja droga. Trzymaj się.  
Po tych słowach pani Pomfrey rzuciła jeszcze jedna spojrzenie Snape’owi, zabrała swoje rzeczy i energicznie opuściła gabinet.  
Gdy zostali sami, Severus przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nagle stracił cały rezon, ale po krótkiej chwili wahania wszedł do gabinetu, dyskretnie omiatając go wzrokiem. Tyle razy przymierzał się do tego miejsca, że czuł się, jakby znał je niczym własne komnaty – nawet jeśli każdy nauczyciel wprowadzał do niego coś swojego, magią dostosowując pomieszczenie do własnych potrzeb. W przypadku Morany pewną nowością było wyraźne rozgraniczenie części przeznaczonej do pracy – dużego biurka z wygodnym krzesłem, ustawionego przodem do okna – od części przeznaczonej do relaksu, tuż przy kominku i wejściu do malutkiej sypialni. Wyraźnie lubiła mieć dużo przestrzeni. Mistrz Eliksirów starał się nie zawieszać oka zbyt długo osobistych elementach – mimochodem dostrzegł tylko kilka zdjęć ustawionych na półkach, mnóstwo poukładanych byle jak książek, trochę ubrań zupełnie bezsensownie porzuconych na jednym z foteli i zjawiskową makatkę na ścianie. Nowością była też imponująca toaletka z dużym lustrem i niedużym okrągłym pufem. Snape usiadł na nim, pochylając się w stronę Morany.  
– Jeśli chcesz, żebym wyszedł…  
– Nie. Zostań, proszę.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy. W końcu Severus odchrząknął.  
– Jeśli nie chcesz, możesz milczeć, ale wiesz, że muszę zapytać – zaczął ostrożnie. – Co się stało?  
Hawkins nie odpowiedziała od razu, wpatrując się tępo w trzymany w dłoniach kubek. A potem upiła łyk, zaczerpnęła oddechu i zaczęła opowiadać.


	32. Rozdział XXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimo trudnych przeżyć Morana dzieli się z Severusem opowieścią o tym, co przeżyła tego dnia - a sytuacja, która miała miejsce, zaskoczyła nawet ponurego Mistrza Eliksirów. Kim był morderca Alicji?

Miałeś rację, Severusie – wspomnienie Alicji było kluczem. Właściwie już tamtego wieczoru, gdy rozmawialiśmy w The Moon Under, myślałam, że wiele mogłoby się zmienić, gdybyśmy mogli spojrzeć na wszystko jej oczami, choć na chwilę… Ale chociaż byłam dobrze zaczepiona na Żmijowisku i słyszałam o różnych rzeczach, nie spotkałam się jeszcze z myślodsiewnią. U nas trochę podobną funkcję pełnią takie specjalne, cienkie notesy i powiązane z nimi pióra. Mówimy na to myślenniki. Przyznam ci się, że w ostatnich dniach mojego używałam częściej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. I wiesz, okazało się, że Alicja też. Tyle zdążyła mi powiedzieć, gdy się spotkałyśmy. Tyle i niewiele więcej...

Kiedy wyszedłeś z sali, marzyłam, by lekcja skończyła się jak najszybciej. Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak beznadziejnie nie prowadziłam zajęć, ale chciałam po prostu mieć to za sobą. Byłam zdeterminowana, żeby skontaktować się z Alicją i miałam kilka pomysłów, jak to zrobić. Zaczęłam klasycznie, od listu. Wyszłam z klasy razem z uczniami, złapałam tylko pergamin i pióro, a wiadomość napisałam na ścianie, już w sowiarni. Zwykłe „musimy się spotkać, to pilne, ja i Sev mamy trop. Odezwij się przez kominek”. Wiem, co sobie myślisz, ale postanowiłam zrobić to na wszelki wypadek, gdyby inne techniki zawiodły. Takie zabezpieczenie.

Alicja nie ma jednego adresu – właśnie dlatego tak trudno ją znaleźć. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że często się przemieszcza, jak to łowczyni, chociaż to też. Ona… ma trochę kłopotów. Nie chcę zagłębiać się w szczegóły, zresztą teraz to już bez znaczenia, ale na pewno nie mają związku z tym wszystkim. Po prostu są osoby, które jej szukają, a ona, całkiem słusznie, się ich obawia. Pewnie dlatego tak zachowała się w The Moon Under, chociaż wiedziała, z kim przyjdę. Chciała się upewnić, że nie jesteś niebezpieczny, dla mnie lub dla niej.

Są takie miejsca, w których bywa tylko raz, ale do niektórych wraca – nieregularnie, bez zapowiedzi i jakiegoś klucza, dla zmylenia pościgu. Znam te przybytki i ludzi, którzy je prowadzą – zaczęłam więc od nich. Nie poszłam na lunch, właściwie nie zrobiłam sobie żadnej przerwy między zajęciami – cały ten czas spędziłam, szukając Alicji za pomocą kominków. Kręciło mi się w głowie od tych koków, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Jeden barman powiedział, że ostatnio tropiła jakiegoś potwora, więc zapewne pojechała na łowy, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć dokąd. Mówił tylko, że wydawało mu się, że wspominała coś o wschodnim Surrey. Uzyskałam też kilka innych adresów i zapewnienie, że mogę śmiało o nią pytać. Tuż przed kolejną lekcją skontaktowałam się jeszcze z moją mamą, bo ona i matka Alicji, pani Elżbieta, przyjaźnią się jeszcze od czasów szkolnych. Do tego tropu też nie przywiązywałam wielkiej nadziei, ale chciałam mieć czyste sumienie. Oczywiście nie zdradziłam prawdziwych powodów. Powiedziałam, że Albus poprosił mnie o listę potworów do pokazania w następnym semestrze i muszę to uzgodnić z Alą, ale nigdzie nie mogę jej złapać. Wiem, głupie kłamstwo, ale wykorzystałam to, że mama nie prenumeruje Proroka i nie wie, co działo się w listopadzie. Rozmawiałam z nią jeszcze po mojej ostatniej lekcji i niestety, nie miała dobrych wieści. Pani Ela wiedziała tylko o tej wyprawie do Cambridge, nic więcej.

Czas mi się kończył, a nie chciałam przychodzić do ciebie z niczym – dlatego zaczęłam szukać Alicji bardziej tradycyjnymi metodami. Ostatnią lekcję skróciłam o kwadrans i najszybciej jak mogłam dostałam się do punktu teleportacyjnego za bramą. Może trochę przesadziłam, ale naprawdę zależało mi na czasie i… och, nie mów nikomu, ale zwinęłam jedną ze szkolnych mioteł. Została tam, ukryta na drzewie. Jutro po nią pójdę… mam nadzieję.

Teleportowałam się z miejsca na miejsce, po tych wszystkich knajpach, których nie znałam i nie chciałam używać kominka. Pewnie teraz po Londynie i okolicach chodzą plotki, że jakaś stuknięta kobieta chodzi i wszędzie wypytuje o jakąś Alicję, ale tak właśnie było: chodziłam i wypytywałam. Aż w końcu, wierz mi lub nie, trafiłam na nią, tak po prostu. Prawie w ostatnim miejscu, gdy już zerkałam na zegarek, wiedząc, że nie zdążę do ciebie dotrzeć na czas. Chciałam ci wysłać wiadomość, choćby przez kominek, ale postanowiłam, że lepiej będzie najpierw porozmawiać z Alą i wyjaśnić jej, z czym przychodzę. Nie dostała mojej sowy, nie miała pojęcia, co wymyśliłeś. Ledwie zaczęłam mówić, Ala zarządziła, żebyśmy wyszły. Mówiła, że to miejsce nie jest Dziurawy Kocioł, że jest dosyć szemrane, lepiej, żebyśmy były w ruchu.

Gdybym wiedziała, co nasz czeka…

Chociaż właściwie nie. Mylę się. Nieważne, czy wyszłybyśmy, czy zostały, to najwyraźniej miało nas spotkać, tak po prostu. Ten człowiek na pewno nas obserwował, pewnie wcześniej miał na oku Alicję, a gdy wyszłyśmy razem… po prostu za nami poszedł.

Chyba zauważyłam go jako pierwsza. Właściwie odkąd wyszłyśmy z pubu, miałam nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że ktoś za nami idzie, ale myślałam, że jestem przewrażliwiona. To wszystko… bardziej mnie męczy, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Ale w końcu pomyślałam, że trudno, kto jak kto, ale Ala nie będzie mnie oceniać. Szepnęłam jej, że chyba ktoś nas śledzi, a ona odpowiedziała, też szeptem:

– Czyli nie tylko ja to widzę.

Właśnie wtedy obie poczułyśmy, że dzieje się coś złego. Poczułyśmy smród tego szamba, w które wpadłyśmy, chociaż żadna z nas nie widziała go dokładnie. I chyba właśnie wtedy zaczęłyśmy walczyć.

Ten… ktoś szedł za nami i niczym się nie przejmował. Próbowałyśmy go zgubić, pamiętając, że w okolicy mogą być mugole. Nie chciałyśmy używać magii, więc po prostu kluczyłyśmy między uliczkami. Ale za każdym razem, gdy już myślałyśmy, że jesteśmy same, on się pojawiał, jak jakiś duch… Wtedy się wściekłam i w pierwszym zacisznym kącie po prostu teleportowałam nas do parku kawałek dalej, tylko po to, by dał nam spokój, bo wciąż nie mogłam dokładnie wyjaśnić, o co mi chodzi.

I wtedy… Severusie, musisz mi uwierzyć, chociaż sama sobie nie wierzę. Kiedy pojawiłyśmy się w parku, ten ktoś po prostu... teleportował się zaraz obok nas. Jakby dokładnie wiedział, gdzie się udamy. Całkowicie zgłupiałam, szczęśliwie Alicja zachowała przytomność umysłu i teleportowała nas obie do pierwszego miejsca, które przyszło jej do głowy. Pod Cambridge. Zdążyła tylko szepnąć „tu był ten błotnik” i usłyszałyśmy dźwięk aportacji. To znowu był on. Znowu wiedział.

Przeniosłyśmy się jeszcze kilka razy – w większości nielegalnie, za granicę. Po ostatnim skoku, do Bułgarii, byłam wyczerpana, miałam wrażenie, że się rozpadam i błagałam w myślach, żeby to był już koniec… Ale nie, nawet tam nas znalazł, nawet na jakimś zadupiu w Bułgarii. Ostatni raz teleportowała nas Alicja. Kiedy wróciłyśmy do Anglii, on już tam był. Tym razem nie pojawił się zaraz za nami, ale był wcześniej. Czekał. Zaatakował od razu.

Wiem, o co chcesz zapytać: jak wyglądał, co miał na sobie, czy dostrzegłam jakiekolwiek cechy charakterystyczne, które umożliwiałyby rozpoznanie go, ale niestety, nic takiego nie zapamiętałam. Tak naprawdę zobaczyłam go tylko przez chwilę po tej ostatniej teleportacji, bo wcześniej był tylko sylwetką. Tylko cieniem, który był cały czas za nami. Kiedy zaczęliśmy walczyć… sama nie wiem. Może byłam zmęczona, a może już wcześniej rzucił na nas jakiś urok, ale chociaż widziałam zarys jego twarzy, rysy rozmywały mi się przed oczyma. Jakby nie istniały. Jakby on nie istniał. Walczył z nami, ale cały czas był cały czas tylko cieniem, nieuchwytnym dla oczu. Widziałam obszerną szatę z kapturem, nic więcej nie pamiętam. Tylko jedno wiem na pewno – nie przejmował się ustawą o tajności czarów. Nawet się nie rozejrzał, czy w okolicy nie ma mugoli; po prostu zaczął walkę.

Najpierw trafił mnie. Nie wiem, jakim zaklęciem, zupełnie go nie rozpoznałam, ale bolało jak diabli. Nie mogłam się podnieść. Nawet nie mogłam złapać tchu, nie mówiąc o różdżce, która wyleciała mi z ręki. Alicja walczyła dzielnie sama, chociaż wydawało mi się, że nic nie robi. Ciskała jeden czar za drugim, a on, jak mi się zdawało, ciągle unikał trafień. Kiedy wreszcie sama zaczęłam atakować, zrozumiałam, że Ala nie pudłowała. Coś było nie tak. Ja… och, znów musisz mi uwierzyć, trafiałam tego człowiek raz za razem, ale to nie przynosiło żadnego rezultatu. Nieważne, czy to był Expelliarmus, Colligatio, czy klątwy, bo w końcu puściły mi hamulce – zero efektów. Jakbym nic mu nie robiła. Jakby moje czary po prostu przez niego przelatywały. Co gorsza… ich było więcej. A przynajmniej takie miałam wrażenie, chociaż Alicja krzyknęła coś o iluzji. A potem powiedziała coś jeszcze. Na początku nie zrozumiałam, dotarło do mnie dopiero gdy było po wszystkim.

– Poznaję! To ten od błotnika!

Właśnie wtedy… chyba właśnie wtedy ją trafił. Dalej… nie mam pojęcia, co było dalej. Przypominam sobie tylko jakieś krzyki, błyski światła i ten okropny smród krwi, wszechobecny. I ból. Pamiętam jeszcze, że w którymś momencie... że trzymałam ją, już martwą, całą zakrwawioną... Słyszałam jeszcze coś, słowa dobiegające zewsząd i znikąd jednocześnie, których nie mogłam zrozumieć. Chyba sama też zaczęłam krzyczeć.

Ocknęłam się tutaj. Nie wiem, jak dostałam się do zamku. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to możliwe, że nikt nie wszczął alarmu, gdy zobaczył mnie… taką. Poppy powiedziała, że posłałam wiadomość przez jeden z portretów, ale nic takiego nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam też, bym cokolwiek mówiła, ale podobno jak mantrę powtarzałam jedno zdanie. „Nie mów nikomu”.


	33. Rozdział XXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nawet zaznajomionemu z mrocznymi prawami Severusowi opowieść Morany nie mieści się w głowie. Ale to nie koniec kłopotów - poczucie straty, które obserwuje, tak okrutnie znajome, wyzwala w nim również instynkty, o które nawet by się nie podejrzewał. Co więcej, wiedziony zupełnie obcym mu impulsem, składa pewną obietnicę, a na sam koniec dokonuje kolejnego niepokojącego odkrycia.

Gdy w pokoju zapadła cisza, Severus siedział nieruchomo z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po chwili potarł twarz. Zdecydowanie nie należał do empatycznych ludzi, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że jak na tak koszmarny wieczór Morana trzymała się nad wyraz dobrze. Kiedy jednak spojrzał jeszcze raz na jej szkliste oczy, tak dziwnie nieobecne, dotarło do niego, że Hawkins prawdopodobnie wciąż jeszcze jest w szoku. Wcale jej się nie dziwił.

– I co myślisz? – zapytała, gdy milczenie się przedłużało.

– Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, co myśleć. Gdyby opowiedział mi to ktoś inny, nie uwierzyłbym.

– Ale mnie wierzysz?

– Tak. Tylko że...

– No?

Mistrz Eliksirów zerwał się i energicznie podszedł do okna. A potem wrócił. A potem znów przeszedł do okna.

– To jest niemożliwe – mruknął. – Nie da się tak po prostu określić, dokąd ktoś się teleportował, nie bez specjalnych narzędzi kalibracyjnych i skomplikowanych zaklęć. A przewidzenie tego w ogóle nie jest możliwe.

Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa, aż przeszedł go dreszcz. Gdyby poplecznicy Czarnego Pana potrafili określić miejsce aportacji tak sprawnie, jak zabójca Alicji, wojna byłaby właściwie skończona. Na całe szczęście nikt nie posiadał takich zdolności, chociaż sam Voldemort rzecz jasna próbował je zdobyć – i zdał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe. Ale skoro tak, kim był zakapturzony mężczyzna? Jakimi mrocznymi mocami dysponował? I wreszcie – dlaczego wziął sobie na cel właśnie dwie Polki zajmujące się demonologią słowiańską? Snape znów potarł twarz, niechętnie uświadamiając sobie, że zaczyna ogarniać go lęk. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mają do czynienia z kimś naprawdę potężnym, kto posiada wręcz nadnaturalne moce. Jak mieli walczyć?

– Wiesz, co mnie jeszcze zastanawia w tym wszystkim? – Morana bardzo starała się panować nad drżącym głosem. – Dlaczego Alicja? Dlaczego musiała…

– To oczywiste. Wiedziała coś.

Snape odszedł od okna i znów usiadł na pufie od toaletki, tym razem jednak przysunął ją nieco bliżej.

– Wiedziała coś, czego nie powinna wiedzieć – powtórzył. – Albo chodziło po prostu o to, że go widziała. Przecież mówiłaś, że go rozpoznała. Tylko dlaczego nie zabił jej wcześniej?

– I dlaczego ja przeżyłam?

W gabinecie znów zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem ognia palącego się w kominku i cichym szelestem szat, gdy Morana ocierała łzy. Nie chciała płakać, ale jej żal był silniejszy.

– Nie rozumiem... – wyszeptała, po czym głos całkiem się jej załamał.

Severus patrzył na to, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze z emocjami – swoimi ani tym bardziej cudzymi. Ale o ile radość była mu obca, podobnie jak cała paleta pozytywnych odczuć, którymi zachwycali się ludzie tacy jak Albus, o tyle negatywne znał najlepiej. Gniew był dla niego niemal naturalny. Żal również – nawet ten prowadzący do łez. A poczucie straty? Tracił rzeczy ważne tak często, że w końcu oduczył się przywiązywania, wiedząc dobrze, co go czeka. Patrząc na zrozpaczoną Hawkins, która opłakiwała utratę kogoś niewątpliwie bliskiego, nieoczekiwanie dostrzegł samego siebie. Przypomniał sobie nagle te wszystkie chwile, gdy tracił; gdy pogrążał się w tym samym oceanie smutku. Czego wtedy chciał?

W pierwszej chwili przyszło mu do głowy coś oczywistego: że potrzebował być sam, ale niemal od razu uświadomił sobie, że nie była to prawda. Chwile tego rozpaczliwego, dojmującego smutku były bodaj jedynymi momentami jego życia, gdy ze wstydem uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo potrzebuje kogoś jeszcze. Potem rzecz jasna wypierał te myśli, nie bez racji uznając je za żałosną słabość, chociaż w głębi serca dostrzegał więcej, niż chciał widzieć. Przecież nie bez powodu przepadł w mrocznych księgach i przystał do przyszłych śmierciożerców właśnie wtedy, kiedy Lily całkiem się od niego odwróciła. A gdy okazało się, że to jej rodzinę Voldemort wziął na celownik, pobiegł do jedynej osoby kojarzącej mu się z bezpieczeństwem – do Albusa Dumbledore’a. Nie bez przyczyny wrócił do niego jeszcze raz, tamtej strasznej nocy, kiedy zginęła Lily. Nie chodziło o informacje, ani nawet o spłatę długu, który, jak się okazało, zaciągnął na próżno; powodem nie był nawet strach, jak wielu myślało. Severus po prostu uciekł do kogoś, komu naprawdę ufał, bo wiedział, że gdyby został sam, pustka po prostu by go pochłonęła – tak bardzo, że samobójstwo byłoby prawdziwą ulgą.

Nie chciał być sam. Nie chciał siedzieć w ciszy. Pragnął za to – i to pragnął bardziej niż czegokolwiek w życiu – by ktoś tak idiotycznie prosto zapewnił go, że coś jeszcze może się zmienić. A potem nie dodawał już nic, tylko po prostu był.

– Popatrz na mnie.

Morana otarła ostatnie łzy, ale dopiero po chwili znalazła w sobie siłę, by zerknąć w jego stronę.

– Znajdziemy go – oznajmił cicho, ale stanowczo. – Obiecuję ci, że znajdziemy tego drania i przetestujemy na nim wszystkie klątwy, których baliśmy się użyć do tej pory. I w końcu zapanuje tu spokój.

Hawkins uśmiechnęła się słabo i pokiwała głową, a potem nieoczekiwanie wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Severus od razu zesztywniał, choć decyzję podjął od razu. Zmiana była dla niego ogromna, wręcz kolosalna, ale ten rok w całości składał się ze zmian, tych małych i takich nieco większych; najwyraźniej powinien w końcu to zaakceptować. Spojrzał więc raz jeszcze w duże oczy, zielone jak jadeity albo blask rzucanej avady, odetchnął głębiej i ostrożnie, z tytanicznym wysiłkiem, ujął wyciągniętą dłoń. Po krótkiej chwili, wiedziony impulsem, dołożył też drugą, dopiero teraz odczuwając, jakie obie były zimne.

A potem nie mówił już nic. Po prostu był.

* * * * *

W samym środku nocy ciszę zamku nieoczekiwanie przerwał odgłos kroków, zwracając uwagę przelatujących duchów. Nie zwracając uwagi na zdumione spojrzenia Severus cicho przemykał szkolnymi korytarzami, wracając do swojego gabinetu. Jak zawsze o takiej porze rozglądał się uważnie, ale uczniowie najwyraźniej byli w swoich pokojach – a jeśli robili coś sprzecznego z regulaminem, działo się to na innych piętrach. Myśl mogła być niepokojąca, szczególnie dla kogoś, kto pilnował porządku, ale tym razem Snape uznał, że go to nie obchodzi. Miał swoje zmartwienia na głowie, a jednym z najważniejszych była złożona Moranie obietnica. Drugim – sama Morana.

Az do tej chwili nie potrafił pozbyć się ze swoich zimnych dłoni ciepła jej palców, które niemal go parzyło. W głowie miał taki chaos, że czuł, jakby zapadał się w ciemną i głuchą toń, powoli przestając widzieć nawet światło na powierzchni. Aby nie stracić oddechu – i niewątpliwie również zmysłów – z całą mocą skupił się na analizie. Rozważanie ponurych spraw i rozwiązywanie mrocznych zagadek było mu bliskie, dużo bliższe niż cały emocjonalny bałagan. Przynajmniej mógł coś robić – albo chociaż udawać, że robi.

Plan zaczął snuć jeszcze w gabinecie Morany, gdy wciąż trzymali się za ręce. Na początku, kiedy nieco ochłonął i oswoił się z nową sytuacją, zastanawiał się, jak z tego wszystkiego wybrnąć. Dał słowo, bezmyślnie i bez zostawienia sobie drogi ucieczki, co trochę go przerażało, ale był zdeterminowany, by dać z siebie wszystko. Pozostało tylko znaleźć punkt zaczepienia… i zacząć.

W pewnym momencie, zapewne już po dziesiątej, Severus przypomniał sobie nagle, jak to się stało, że w ogóle trafił do gabinetu Morany. Odchrząknął, nieświadomie muskając kciukiem jej dłoń, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Muszę powiedzieć Albusowi, że tu jesteśmy – oznajmił. – Zauważył, że nie było cię na lunchu i wie, że coś kombinujemy. Może się zaniepokoić, jeśli ja też przepadnę.

– Jasne. Nie dokładajmy mu trosk.

– Zaraz będę z powrotem.

– Nie musisz…

– Jeśli chcesz być sama, po prostu powiedz. Szczerze.

Morana założyła kosmyk za ucho.

– Szczerze? Wolę, gdy jesteś.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, że nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco. Z prawdziwą ulgą odwrócił się i przemierzył cichą, pustą klasę, nieco wolniej niż zwykle, dając sobie czas na ochłonięcie. Dopiero odzyskawszy panowanie nad sobą, wyszedł na korytarz i poprosił dwie wytwornie ubrane czarownice na portrecie nieopodal o przeskoczenie do gabinetu Dumbledore’a.

– Przekażcie mu tylko, że wszystko jest w porządku – oznajmił. – I że jutro go odwiedzę.

– A nie możesz iść sam? – fuknęła jedna z czarownic do jego pleców. – Mamy tutaj ważne rzeczy do omówienia, a…

– Nie. Też mam ważne sprawy. Aktualne, nie wiekowe.

Czarownica prychnęła i z wściekłością założyła ręce na piersiach. Jej sąsiadka za to pochyliła się nieco, opierając dłonie na podbródku.

– Ja cię tu dosyć często widuję… – oznajmiła zalotnie. – Częściej niż w innych częściach szkoły. I częściej niż kiedykolwiek… Ach!

Snape westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Przeskakujecie, czy mam szukać kogoś poważnego? Czas mnie nagli.

Druga czarownica trąciła łokciem pierwszą i szepnęła jej co na ucho. A potem obie zachichotały, doprowadzając go do wściekłości. Sięgnął po różdżkę, gotów jednym zaklęciem pociąć obraz na kawałeczki, ale kobiety już zniknęły za ramką. Na kolejnym malowidle zakotłowało się, rozległy się też okrzyki oburzenia, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że wiadomość miała szansę dotrzeć do Dumbledore’a jeszcze tego wieczora. Severus, wciąż zagniewany z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu, odetchnął głębiej i dopiero wtedy wrócił do klasy.

Już od progu usłyszał cichy szum wody, niewątpliwie dochodzący z łazienki – i to od razu zatrzymało go w miejscu. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić, postanowił poczekać w sali, dopóki nie zrobi się cicho, by nie narazić siebie i tym bardziej Morany na zmaganie się z niezręczną sytuacją. Aby jakoś spożytkować ten czas, zwrócił się w stronę znaku namalowanego na ścianie – teraz ukrytego za imponującą ozdobą.

Chociaż starali się usunąć go na różne sposoby, a Filch stracił niemal całe popołudnie, próbując tradycyjnych metod, głuchy na argumenty, że skoro magia nic nie dała, woda i brudna ścierka tym bardziej nie pomogą, symbol nie znikał. Co gorsza, cały czas wyglądał jak świeżo namalowany, a zacieki, które tak niepokojąco przypominały krew, zastygły niczym wosk ze świecy. W końcu Morana, szczerze zaniepokojona o samopoczucie uczniów, po prostu przywiesiła tam jedną ze swoich makatek. Nie konsultując tego z nikim, oznajmiła podczas zajęć, że kamienna ściana w tym miejscu została uszkodzona przez jednego z demonów i stąd nowa ozdoba. W rzeczywistości elegancka makatka ze wzorkiem, który Hawkins nazwała parzenicą, po prostu ukrywała przed oczyma uczniów tajemniczy znak, ponury niczym zły omen.

Severus ostrożnie zdjął zaklęcie Tymczasowego Przylepca, złapał makatkę nim upadła na ziemię i wyprostował się – a wtedy oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia.

Na ścianie pojawił się drugi symbol.

Był nieco mniejszy niż poprzedni, ale bardzo charakterystyczny. Snape widział go już kilka razy; nie potrzebował więc glosariuszy, by wiedzieć, że patrzy na Strzałę Welesa – godło szkoły, którą ukończyła Morana i wszystkich słowiańskich łowców. W tym również Alicji.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie powiedział Hawkins o swoim odkryciu – po prostu przytwierdził makatkę do ściany dokładnie tak, jak wisiała wcześniej, dla bezpieczeństwa zabezpieczył ją jeszcze jednym zaklęciem i dopiero wtedy ruszył do gabinetu. Nim wszedł do środka, taktownie zapukał.

– Mogę? – zapytał, zerkając w stronę ozdoby na ścianie, skrywającego mroczną tajemnicę.

– No, już zaczęłam się martwić. Wchodź.

Jak się okazało, Morana po prostu zwilżyła włosy i wyczesała z nich zabrudzenia, a także obmyła twarz z pyłu i zaschniętej krwi. Dopiero teraz widać było jednak, że jest jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle. Patrząc na nią, tak osłabioną, Severus tylko mocniej utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że o dodatkowym symbolu na ścianie nie wolno mówić; nie dzisiaj, gdy jest w takim stanie. Spędzili razem resztę wieczoru i kawałek nocy, rozmawiając niewiele i na coraz bardziej neutralne tematy. W końcu jednak przyszedł moment, by się pożegnać. Mimo późnej pory i dosyć oczywistego zmęczenia Snape nie potrafił jednak wyjść tak po prostu. Coś go blokowało.

„Ten symbol. Niepokoi”, pomyślał. To wyjaśnienie wydało mu się sensowne, chociaż wcale nie był taki pewien, czy jest prawdziwe; wolał się jednak nad tym nie zastanawiać.

– Morano? – zagaił w drzwiach.

– Tak?

Mistrz Eliksirów zawahał się. Choć w ostatnich dniach wiele się zmieniło, a gigantyczna tama została przełamana ledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, wciąż wiele zostało do zrobienia. Nie potrafił na przykład mówić o pewnych rzeczach. Po prostu nie potrafił.

– Ja chyba dzisiaj będę pracował w nocy, więc...hm, w razie czego… to znaczy, gdybyś potrzebowała… zajęcia, albo...

– To jesteś.

– Tak. Jestem.

Hawkins uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Będę pamiętać. I, Severusie?

– Tak?

– Dziękuję. Za to, że jesteś.

Do gabinetu Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił więc nie tylko z nową obietnicą, dalszymi wątpliwościami oraz z przygotowanym w głowie planem jutrzejszej poważnej rozmowy z dyrektorem. Towarzyszyło mu coś jeszcze – całkiem przyjemne ciepło gdzieś w głębi serca, w dziwaczny sposób przemieszane z chłodem mroku. I gdy siedział w fotelu, dla rozluźnienia popijając już drugą whisky, nie mógł pojąć, jak to możliwe, że obydwa uczucia wywołała jedna i ta sama osoba.


	34. Rozdział XXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny artykuł w Proroku Codziennym podrywa Severusa na równe nogi. Podczas zwołanej naprędce narady w dyrektorskim gabinecie Morana rozważa różne fakty związane ze śmiercią Alicji i ostatecznie podejmuje ważną decyzję. Podczas sekretnej rozmowy z Mistrzem Eliksirów Hawkins robi jednak coś, czego nikt się po niej nie spodziewał.

Następnego poranka Mistrz Eliksirów zjawił się na śniadaniu właściwie z jednego powodu – by dać Albusowi znać, że przynajmniej niektóre rzeczy wciąż są w porządku. Planował też poprosić o spotkanie na osobności jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją, by wreszcie opowiedzieć o wszystkim, czego dowiedzieli się z Moraną – oraz o tym, czego już na pewno się nie dowiedzą.

Tego ranka dyrektor przyszedł jednak nieco później niż zwykle, a w dodatku na progu Wielkiej Sali wdał się w krótką pogawędkę z Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem. W ten sposób ominęło go zamieszanie, jakie robiły sowy, zrzucając poranną pocztę.

Severus na chwilę oderwał wzrok od Dumbledore’a i rzucił okiem na gazetę, którą obok niego otwierała właśnie Septima. Nie otrzymał swojego egzemplarza, bo zrezygnował z prenumeraty jeszcze tego samego dnia, gdy ukazało się pamiętne niedzielne wydanie traktujące o Hawkins i jej klubie. Choć zarzekał się, że nigdy nie weźmie już tego szmatławca do ręki, przyzwyczajenie było silne i rano wciąż zerkał na strony tytułowe, zwykle bez zainteresowania. Tym razem coś zatrzymało go na dłużej.

– Mogę przejrzeć? – zapytał Septimy, gdy skończyła czytać artykuł na pierwszej stronie.

– Oczywiście, proszę. Coś podobnego!

Mistrz Eliksirów podziękował skinieniem głowy i sam pochylił się nad gazetą.

_POJEDYNEK CZARODZIEJÓW W MUGOLSKIM LONDYNIE?_

_Dzisiejszej nocy przedstawiciele Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów zarejestrowali wysokie odczyty z urządzeń kontrolujących w rejonie północnego Londynu. Po przybyciu na miejsce (i wyczyszczeniu pamięci zaskoczonego patrolu mugolskiej policji) brygada uderzeniowa odkryła liczne ślady stoczonego niedawno pojedynku. W trawie, między korzeniami, znaleziono również porzuconą różdżkę: dwanaście cali,_ _olcha_ _,_ _włos z ogona testrala_ _, średnio giętka. Trwają poszukiwania właściciela._

– _Ktoś, kto dopuścił się czegoś takiego, jest kompletnym idiotą, to wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. A w ogóle dajcie mi spokój, jest środek nocy! – skomentował pracownik Ministerstwa, który odmówił podania swoich danych osobowych._

_Przedstawiciele Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa zalecają, by wszyscy sprawdzili, czy mają swoje różdżki i czy członkowie rodzin (szczególnie nieletni) są bezpieczni. Osoby posiadające jakiekolwiek informacje na temat tego zdarzenia uprasza się o kontakt._

_Więcej informacji znajdziesz na stronie 3._

Severus uniósł wzrok i niemal machinalnie oddał Septimie gazetę. W normalnej sytuacji uznałby tę informację za zastanawiającą, owszem, może nieco niepokojącą, a na pewno oburzającą. Prawdopodobnie podejrzewałby jakieś dzieciaki, które porzuciły różdżkę rodziców słysząc dźwięk syren mugolskiego radiowozu. Ale opowieść Morany zmieniała wszystko. Teraz, patrząc na niewyraźne zdjęcie w gazecie, Mistrz Eliksirów był pewien, że widzi miejsce, gdzie zginęła Alicja. Że znaleziona różdżka musiała być jej różdżką. Ale skoro tak, co stało się z ciałem?

Snape wychylił się nieco i nagląco zerknął w stronę dyrektora, który w międzyczasie zdążył rozsiąść się na swoim miejscu. On również przeglądał numer Proroka Codziennego, jednak gdy przewracał kartki, pochwycił spojrzenie i skinął głową. Wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów dopił kawę i wstał od stołu, a potem szybko opuścił Wielką Salę, w przelocie zerkając na zegar. Miał mało czasu, ale był gotów spóźnić się na lekcję; dziś uczniowie mieli dla niego jeszcze mniejsze znaczenie niż zwykle. Ruszył klatką schodową do góry, aż na trzecie piętro – do felernej sali obrony przed czarną magią. Miał nadzieję, że Hawkins już wstała i będzie gotowa udać się do gabinetu dyrektora razem z nim.

* * * * *

– To jej.

Morana drżącymi dłońmi odłożyła gazetę i otarła łzy płynące po policzkach. Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, była jeszcze bardziej blada niż zwykle – zwłaszcza po tym, jak z trudem skończyła opowiadać Albusowi, co wydarzyło się w nocy.

– Jesteś pewna? – Dumbledore wpatrywał się w nią uważnie znad okularów.

– Absolutnie. To na pewno ta różdżka. Poznaję też miejsce. Ale, na Welesa, gdzie jest…?

– Też zadaję sobie to pytanie – oznajmił Severus ponuro. – Przecież gdyby znaleźli coś więcej, napisaliby… albo w ogóle nie wspominali o różdżce, bo byłoby wiadomo, do kogo należała. Jesteś pewna, że po wszystkim nikt nie zabrał ciała?

Hawkins popatrzyła na niego ostro – ostrzej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Jak możesz o to pytać? Twierdzisz, że kłamię? W takiej sprawie?

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. – Snape, zaskoczony tym atakiem, odsunął się nieco. – Sugeruję tylko, żebyś się zastanowiła, tym razem na spokojnie. Jeden niewyraźny szczegół może być ważny.

Morana prychnęła cicho, ale znieruchomiała na moment, zamyślona. W końcu jednak pokręciła głową.

– Nie przypominam sobie nic więcej – odparła. – Mam całkowitą pustkę w głowie. Nie pamiętam nic aż do chwili, gdy znalazłam się w skrzydle szpitalnym.

– To też jest zagadkowa sprawa – podjął Albus, wspierając się na przedramionach. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Poppy mnie nie zawiadomiła, chociażby za pomocą portretów. Muszę z nią porozmawiać.

– Ale to nie da nam odpowiedzi na pytanie, co stało się z Alicją – wtrącił Severus.

– Ano nie. Zagadek tylko przybywa.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

– Muszę to zgłosić Ministerstwu – odezwała się Morana stanowczo. – Natychmiast. Tylko ja wiem, do kogo należała ta różdżka i dlaczego wylądowała tam, gdzie wylądowała. Jeśli ktoś zginął, to już nie są żarty.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią poważnie.

– W takim razie przygotuj się na przeprawę z Departamentem – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, lekko zaciskając złożone dłonie, zimne jak lód. – Nie unikniesz procesu. My wiemy, że jesteś niewinna, ale...

– I tak bym go nie uniknęła. – Hawkins znów otarła policzki. – Przecież muszę zgłosić, że Alicja nie żyje, i tu, i w Polsce… Więc jeśli nie wasz Wizengamot, to nasz Czarosąd. Zresztą, wszystko mi jedno. Może oni jakoś pomogą mi zrozumieć, co się stało.

– Ministerstwo Magii? Śmiem wątpić.

– Severusie. – Albus popatrzył na niego spod oka.

W kolejnej chwili ciszy dyrektor obszedł biurko dookoła i przysiadł na blacie z drugiej strony.

– Myślę, że podjęłaś słuszną decyzję, Morano – stwierdził. – Absolutnie zgadzam się, że nie wolno tego trzymać w tajemnicy. Tak właściwie chciałem cię do tego namówić, więc cieszy mnie, że się zgadzamy. Myślę też, że to już chyba pora, by powiedzieć głośno o wszystkim, co się tutaj stało. Oczywiście Severus ma rację, na pewno dostaniesz wezwanie na proces, ale jeśli masz czyste sumienie, nikt nie umieści cię w Azkabanie. Mogą tylko nałożyć karę za naruszenie ustawy o tajności czarów… ale wydaje mi się, że działałaś w obronie własnej?

– Dokładnie tak było.

– Sędziowie Wizengamotu nie są bez duszy… wbrew pozorom. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, patrząc znacząco na Severusa. – Biorą różne rzeczy pod uwagę, a samoobrona wiele wyjaśnia. Owszem, niektórzy są dosyć zapalczywi, ale większość do porządni ludzie. Użyją Prior Incantato, by sprawdzić ostatni rzucony przez ciebie czar, a potem podadzą Veritaserum i przesłuchają.

– I powiem dokładnie to, co przed chwilą. Nie mam nic do ukrycia w tej sprawie.

Severus, który przez ostatnią część rozmowy czuł na zmianę złość, niepokój i niechęć wywołaną paskudnym uczuciem, że właśnie został połajany, zmarszczył brew. „W tej sprawie”? Nim jednak zdążył zdecydować się, czy o to zapytać – bo właściwie dziwnie nie chciał robić tego przy Albusie – Hawkins już rozmawiała z dyrektorem o tym, jak proces wpłynie na jej stanowisko.

– No cóż, póki będziesz tylko podejrzana, a nie oskarżona, nie muszę zawieszać cię w obowiązkach – odparł Dumbledore, uśmiechając się krzepiąco. – A winy, jak mi się zdaje, nie ma, więc po rozwiązaniu tej przykrej sprawy wszystko może wrócić do normy.

– Chyba drugi raz mi się upiekło… Dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co. W tej trudnej sytuacji masz nasze pełne wsparcie, moja droga. A jeśli już o tym mowa… może chcesz odpocząć przez kilka dni? Przyda ci się nieco spokoju.

– Dziękuję, ale chyba jednak wolę się czymś zająć. Przynajmniej na lekcjach nie będę o tym wszystkim myśleć, a do przerwy świątecznej zostało kilka dni. Dam radę.

Albus pokiwał głową i zerknął przelotnie w stronę Severusa.

– Są osoby, którym rzeczywiście to pomaga – stwierdził. – Dobrze, niech tak będzie, ale gdybyś zmieniła zdanie, od razu daj znać.

Wkrótce potem rozmowa zakończyła się, a Morana i Snape wyszli z gabinetu na opustoszałe szkolne korytarze.

– Nie radziłbym ci liczyć na pomoc Ministerstwa – odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów, gdy tylko upewnił się, że nikt za nimi nie idzie.

– Muszę to zgłosić, Severusie. Nie wolno mi…

– Wiem. Właściwie się zgadzam, im szybciej o tym powiesz, tym większa szansa, że ci uwierzą. Ale nie licz, że ktokolwiek wesprze cię w poszukiwaniu prawdy. Sami musimy to rozwiązać, teraz już bez względu na cenę. Trzeba to tylko dobrze zaplanować. I szybko, bo ktoś ewidentnie depcze nam po piętach. Prawdopodobnie wisi nad nami jakiś zegar, który tyka. Czasu mamy mniej, niż myślimy.

Hawkins zatrzymała się raptownie, ale nic nie powiedziała – patrzyła tylko na Severusa wzrokiem, w którym powaga mieszała się z przerażeniem.

– Coś nie tak? – Snape zmarszczył brew.

– Wszystko – odparła. – Wszystko jest nie tak.

– Ale…

– Nie. Nie pytaj. I nie idź za mną nigdy więcej.

A potem odwróciła się i po prostu ruszyła schodami do góry, pozostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów w stanie całkowitego osłupienia.


	35. Rozdział XXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wciąż nie może zrozumieć, co się stało po rozmowie w gabinecie. Zachowanie Morany, tak nielogiczne i dziwne, otworzyło w nim stare rany i wpędziło w paskudny nastój, który nie umknął uwadze ani uczniów, ani samego dyrektora. Po rozmowie z Albusem Snape nieco się zżyma, ale jego nastawienie całkowicie zmienia się po kolejnym artykule w Proroku Codziennym.

Do Bożego Narodzenia zostało tylko kilka dni. W całym zamku dało się już wyczuć nastrój radosnego oczekiwania i niecierpliwości, a wczucie się w świąteczną atmosferę ułatwiła zimowa aura, która opadami gęstego śniegu i trzaskającym mrozem przypominała, o zbliżających się świętach. W ostatni weekend przed przerwą uczniowie i nauczyciele skorzystali z możliwości zrobienia gwiazdkowych zakupów w Hogsmeade – i tym razem ruszyli tam niemal wszyscy. Niemal, bo w opustoszałym i przez to ponurym zamku został między innymi równie ponury Mistrz Eliksirów.

Severus nigdy nie lubił świąt – a Gwiazdki w szczególności. Wydawało mu się, że miał tak od dziecka, chociaż może gdy był bardzo mały, czekał na ten dzień. Szybko zrozumiał jednak, że nie ma w nim nic wyjątkowego. Teraz nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak zżymać się na całe to szaleństwo i uciekać od niego, jak mógł najdalej. W tym roku radosna atmosfera zaczęła doprowadzać go do istnego szału bardziej niż zwykle. Powodem był paskudny nastrój, który towarzyszył mu już od kilku dni – a konkretniej, od pamiętnej rozmowy w gabinecie dyrektora, po której Morana pozostawiła go samego – nie tylko na schodach, ale i w ogóle. Od tamtego dnia bowiem unikała go, jak tylko mogła i robiła wszystko, by nie zostać z nim sam na sam. Przy posiłkach wdawała się w pogawędki, z kim tylko mogła, najczęściej z Silwanusem i siadała niemal na drugim końcu stołu nauczycielskiego. Znów po dawnemu przychodziła na posiłki późno, akurat gdy Mistrz Eliksirów już miał wychodzić. Niemal nie zaglądała też do biblioteki – czy raczej zaglądała w takich porach, gdy Severusa nie miało prawa tam być. W ciągu dnia najwyraźniej siedziała zamknięta w swoim gabinecie, ale nawet co do tego nie było pewności – kiedy bowiem Snape schował na moment urażoną dumę do kieszeni i wybrał się w odwiedziny, na jego pukanie odpowiedziała tylko głucha cisza. A przecież nie było możliwości, by Morana zniknęła z zamku – musiała być na miejscu, oczekując na wezwanie przed Wizengamot. Wyjaśnienie mogło więc być tylko jedno – nagle postanowiła zerwać z Severusem kontakt.

A on nie miał pojęcia, co poszło nie tak – zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy porzuciła go Lily.

Kiedy uświadomił sobie to podobieństwo, wpadł w taką wściekłość, że z trudem powstrzymał się przed rozbiciem wszystkiego, co wpadło mu w ręce. Siedział, dyszał z furii i zastanawiał się, dlaczego znów był takim idiotą oraz czemu dał się omotać i wepchnąć w coś, czego za nic nie chciał. Czy nie obiecywał sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwoli, by ktoś aż tak go dotknął? A teraz wystarczyło zaledwie kilka tygodni i już wszystkie, całkiem słuszne, założenia, te z wszech miar godne uznania decyzje obróciły się wniwecz. A co gorsza, mógł uciec już tak wiele razy– odmówić, zrezygnować, nie przyjść, milczeć. Ale nie – on zgodził się, podjął wyzwanie, przyszedł, odezwał się. I teraz zbierał tego żniwo.

Najbardziej złościło go jednak to, że nie mógł tak po prostu się odciąć – choć rzecz jasna próbował. Głęboko w szafce ukrył księgi, które przeglądali razem z Moraną, by go nie drażniły i skupił się na zaniedbanych badaniach. Rozważał nawet przyjęcie kolejnych zleceń, ale jak na złość nic nie chciało iść po jego myśli. Jeszcze nigdy nie musiał aż tak często oczyszczać kociołka z nieudanego wywaru, łapiąc się na popełnianiu doprawdy idiotycznych błędów – błędów, za które uczniom ochoczo odejmował punkty. Nie mógł się skupić, bo, choć bardzo tego nie chciał, nieustannie wracał myślami zarówno do samej Hawkins, jak i do symbolu na ścianie jej klasy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie jest to już jego prawa, a jednak nie potrafił tak po prostu o niej zapomnieć. Nie potrafił wyrwać kartek z notatnika, w którym wciąż były jego zapiski czy hipotezy, a nawet kilka słów skreślonych ręką Morany, choć wrzucenie ich do kominka – ich, albo całego notesu – wydawało się taki proste. Pozostało mu tylko chować go głęboko do szuflady i mieć głupią nadzieję, że w końcu o nim zapomni, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że ma doskonałą pamięć, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o przykre sprawy. Wciąż łapał się też na tym, że w wolnych chwilach po staremu rozważa, jak to wszystko może się ze sobą łączyć; że zamyśla nad możliwymi rozwiązaniami tego problemu; że szuka w pamięci jakichkolwiek podobieństw do sytuacji czy rzeczy, o których czytał, jakby nadal ktoś liczył na jego pomoc. Jakby komukolwiek na niej zależało.

Dochodzenie wciąż od nowa do tych samych wniosków – bolesnych i otwierających dawne rany – nieustannie pogarszało mu humor. Właśnie przed świętami uczniowie wychodzili z sali eliksirów czerwoni ze złości lub przeciwnie, bladzi ze strachu, a ich domy nieustannie traciły punkty. Po szkolnych korytarzach niosła się wieść, że Severus Snape przekracza wszelkie granice i jest jeszcze bardziej przykry niż zwykle, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. Plotki dotarły najwyraźniej również do Albusa Dumbledore, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście wsłuchiwał się w pogłoski, czy po prostu obserwował otoczenie i wyciągał wnioski – bo to, że Severus i Morana nagle przestali ze sobą rozmawiać, było widoczne jak na dłoni. Niezależnie od przyczyn, dyrektor postanowił zareagować – i zrobił to z właściwą sobie subtelnością, zapraszając Mistrza Eliksirów do gabinetu na popołudniową rozmowę.

– Miałem zagaić już przy śniadaniu – oznajmił, gdy usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. – Ale uznałem, że może lepiej porozmawiać na osobności.

– Tak zawsze jest lepiej.

– W takich sprawach szczególnie. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale mam wrażenie, że coś idzie nie po twojej myśli.

Severus uniósł brew.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Powiedzmy, że Poppy dała mi znak, że wzrosło spożycie leków uspokajających wśród uczniów. I że osobliwie zgłaszają się po nie zaraz po lekcjach eliksirów.

– Uczniowie zawsze histeryzują.

Albus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że powiesz coś innego. Niemniej jednak upieram się, że sprawy przybrały niekorzystny obrót. Możesz uważać to za przebłysk intuicji… chociaż zauważyłem, że oboje z Moraną jesteście trochę… hm, zgaszeni. Nie ma żadnych nowych tropów?

– To pytanie do niej, nie do mnie.

– Och. Do tej pory byłeś dobrze zorientowany.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, jak błyskawicznie narasta w nim wściekłość.

– Cóż, Hawkins najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że jednak jest indywidualistką – wycedził. – Ewentualnie nie jestem godzien zaszczytu współpracy z nią.

Albus nie odezwał się od razu.

– Ach. Rozumiem – odrzekł w końcu.

Wściekłość Severusa osiągnęła temperaturę wrzenia. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale w porę się pohamował. Jedynym znakiem targających nim emocji były dłonie, bezwiednie zaciskające się na kolanie.

– Zapewne masz już swoje zdanie na ten temat – podjął dyrektor po chwili. – I pewnie jesteś do niego całkiem przekonany. Ale tak myślę, że jeśli ktoś nie życzy sobie pomocy, odrzuca ją od razu. Jeżeli rezygnuje z niej gwałtownie, zwykle istnieje jakiś powód.

„Na przykład taki, że nie życzy sobie pomocy od konkretnej osoby”, odpowiedział w myślach Severus.

Gdy wreszcie mógł opuścić gabinet i udać się do bezpiecznych lochów, ostatnie słowa Albusa nie chciały go opuścić. Zżymał się na nie i wynajdywał coraz to nowe argumenty, by je zanegować, doskonale wiedząc, że ma rację. Ludzie nie byli tak świetliści, tak krystaliczni, jak życzyłby sobie dyrektor. Zachowywali się głupio, nielogicznie i niekiedy udowadniali, że naprawdę nie mają serca. Ranili, brzydzili, czasem bez powodu, a czasem dlatego, że wydawało im się to zabawne. Odrzucanie czyjegoś zaangażowania było dla nich grą – brudną zabawą dla dorosłych. Przykładów takiego zachowania było aż na pęczki.

Choć przez cały dzień Snape powtarzał sobie to wszystko, za nic nie potrafił jeszcze raz wzbudzić tej wściekłości, która popychała go do przodu. Czuł jedynie gorycz tak potężną, że sam nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić; gorycz, która odbierała mu siły do działania, nawet do złoszczenia się na uczniów. Miał ochotę jedynie siedzieć i patrzeć przed siebie, pogrążony w myślach, albo nawet w niemyśleniu, byle tylko nikt niego od niego nie chciał. A najlepiej byłoby zniknąć – tak po prostu, bez śladu.

Ale gdy wieczorem sam musiał sięgnąć po nalewkę uspokajającą, bo zwyczajnie nie mógł zasnąć, uwiadomił sobie, że czuje coś jeszcze: niepokój. Towarzyszyło mu bliżej nieokreślone poczucie nadciągającego zagrożenia, które jak jastrząb krąży nad nimi i jest już naprawdę blisko; tak blisko, że nawet ucieczka na koniec świata nie pomoże, bo cios może spaść z każdej strony – a przede wszystkim od tyłu.

Tajemnic było więcej niż wyjaśnień, a pytań więcej niż odpowiedzi. I właśnie tej bezsennej nocy, gdy Severus na próżno próbował wzbudzić w sobie złość, zrozumiał, że jedna z nich może być zabójcza.

* * * * *

Następnego ranka, ledwie dwa dni przed przerwą świąteczną, po raz kolejny poranna poczta wywołała o wiele więcej emocji, niż zwykle. Powód był dokładnie ten sam – kolejny egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego z niepokojącym nagłówkiem. Tym razem Severus od razu ustawił się tak, by móc czytać razem z najbliżej siedzącą osobą – tym razem była to profesor Hooch.

SŁOWIAŃSKA ŁOWCZYNI ZAMORDOWANA?!

 _Według informacji przekazanych anonimowo przez pracownika Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów porzucona w centrum mugolskiego Londynu różdżka należała do Alicji Jędrzejczyk (lat 31) – polskiej czarownicy zaginionej od 12 grudnia._ _Identyfikacji dokonała Morana Hawkins, nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. Na specjalnym zebraniu Wizengamotu rzekomo potwierdziła również, że była bezpośrednim (i jedynym) świadkiem morderstwa. Na podstawie jej zeznań Alicję Jędrzejczyk uznano za zmarłą – nie podano jednak, kim mógł być zabójca. Pracownicy Ministerstwa odmawiają komentarza w tej sprawie._

Więcej informacji znajdziesz na stronach 2, 5 i 7.

– Wiedziałeś o tym?! – Rolanda popatrzyła na Severusa z osłupieniem.

– Nie – skłamał gładko Mistrz Eliksirów, wpatrując się w zdjęcie.

Zrobiono je w holu Ministerstwa Magii. Ale choć kręciło się tam wiele ludzi, jak zawsze, fotoreporter zdołał uchwycić na zdjęciu właśnie Moranę, wychodzącą z jednego z korytarzy. Ubrana elegancko, nieco skromniej niż na co dzień, stosownie do okazji, prezentowała się równie zjawiskowo; trudno było się dziwić dwóm czarodziejom, który odwrócili się, gdy ich minęła. Ale choć piękna, była również wyraźnie przerażona – i Snape widział to nawet na czarno–białym zdjęciu. Mówiły o tym zaciśnięte usta, stężałe rysy twarzy oraz przerażony wzrok, który Hawkins odwracała, chociaż zazwyczaj wszystkim śmiało patrzyła w oczy. To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, na jaką Mistrz Eliksirów zwrócił uwagę, wtedy, w sierpniu, gdy dopiero uważnie ją obserwował. Zauważył też bladość jej skóry, ta podobną do jego bladości, zdradzającą osobę, która zamiast na słońcu, woli przebywać w pomieszczeniu, najpewniej bibliotece, chłonąc dawno zapomnianą wiedzę. Teraz jednak, choć fotografia nie mogła mu tego zdradzić, bez trudu domyślił się, że Morana musiała być niemal tak blada, jak tamtego wieczora, gdy zginęła Alicja.

– O niczym nie wiedziałem – powtórzył, ale bardziej do siebie.

Uniósł wzrok. Najpierw spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe, ale nie zobaczył znajomej sylwetki. A potem dostrzegł to, co Minerwa, Pomona i Filius dostrzegli już chwilę temu – że Albus również się nie zjawił.

Posiłki w Hogwarcie nie były obowiązkowe i Snape nierzadko z tego korzystał. Dyrektor jednak uważał, że chodzi nie tylko o jedzenie, ale też o bycie wśród ludzi; ujawniał w ten sposób swoją towarzyską naturę. Chwile, kiedy nie pojawiał się przy stole o stałej porze, co oznaczało, ze prawdopodobnie nie przyjdzie już w ogóle, były rzadkością i od razu zwracały uwagę.

Severus jednym uchem słuchał plotek i opinii, ale niemal wcale się na nich nie skupiał – znów wpatrywał się w wejście do Wielkiej Sali, z coraz większym napięciem. Ale kiedy zobaczył tylko plecy kilkorga uczniów i parę zaspanych twarzy osób, które w ostatniej chwili zdążyły zwlec się z łóżek, by przed pierwszymi lekcjami cokolwiek zjeść, nie wytrzymał. Wstał od stołu i już chwilę później wspinał się po schodach. Minął wejście na pierwsze i drugie piętro – skręcił dopiero w trzecie, do doskonale znajomego korytarza serpentynowego i jeszcze bardziej znajomej klasy obrony przed czarną magią.

– Na gacie Merlina, nareszcie! – zaskrzeczała jedna z czarownic z obrazu wiszącego niemal na wprost drzwi.

Jej jazgotliwy głos poniósł się echem, sprawiając, że Mistrz Eliksirów aż się wzdrygnął. Ze złością spojrzał przez ramię. Rozpoznał ten obraz i te czarownice – to właśnie je poprosił o powiadomienie Dumbledore’a, że wszystko jest mniej więcej w porządku. Przypomniał sobie również sugestie, jakie czyniła jedna z wiedźm, ale teraz nie miał zamiaru szargać sobie nerwów takimi wspomnieniami. Odwrócił się stanowczo, ale dokładnie w tej samej chwili opadły go wątpliwości. Prawie pożałował, że znów, zupełnie jak nie on, podążył za impulsem. A przecież obiecywał sobie, że już więcej nie zrobi z siebie głupca i nie będzie o nic prosił – zwłaszcza o uwagę, której nie potrzebował.

Ale czy aby na pewno nie potrzebował?

To było jedno z pytań, na które absolutnie nie chciał znaleźć odpowiedzi; nie chciał jej nawet szukać. Czując na karku irytująco palące spojrzenie czarownic z obrazu i słysząc ich jeszcze bardziej irytujące szepty, ostatecznie zapukał do klasy obrony przed czarną magią – najpierw cicho, a potem nieco głośniej. Spodziewał się, że tak jak ostatnio będzie musiał wejść do środka i dobijać się do gabinetu, ale spotkało go zaskoczenie: zamek kliknął cicho, a gdy naciskał klamkę, drzwi ustąpiły od razu. Severus zajrzał więc do sali i znieruchomiał, zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył.

– Spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz – powiedział łagodnie Albus, po czym spojrzał na Moranę, której oczy były pełne łez. – Widzisz, mówiłem, że będzie wiedział. Żałuję, że się nie założyliśmy o coś pysznego.

Nauczycielka mimowolnie zaśmiała się cicho i tylko pokręciła głową.

– W takim razie pójdę już – dodał dyrektor, wstając. – Myślę, że macie sobie coś do powiedzenia, nie będę wam przeszkadzał.

Po tych słowach po prostu opuścił klasę. Kiedy mijał się z Severusem w drzwiach, rzucił mu jeszcze znaczące spojrzenie, ale uśmiechnął się ciepło – zupełnie jakby chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku.


	36. Rozdział XXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimo początkowej niechęci Severus jednak decyduje się na rozmowę z Moraną. Trudności w komunikacji zostają szybko załagodzone, a Hawkins zdradza nie tylko jakie kroki podjęła w związku z całą sprawą, ale również czego naprawdę się obawia - wyjaniajac tym samym swoje dziwne zachowanie przed kilku dni.

Gdy za dyrektorem zamknęły się drzwi, w klasie zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Severus nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, więc po prostu stał, założywszy ręce na piersi. Nie potrafił wyjść, chociaż przecież obiecywał sobie jeszcze tego ranka, że sprawę z Hawkins uzna za zakończoną. Oto miał okazję, by zrobić to ostatecznie; by pokonać ją jej własną bronią, by zemścić się za to, jak ona potraktowała jego. Opcja wydawała mu się kusząca i nie miał wątpliwości, że w zwyczajnych warunkach dokładnie to by zrobił. Ale warunki już nie były zwyczajnie – i właśnie chwila, gdy na zaproszenie Morany usiadł przy stoliku, uświadomiła mu, jak wiele się zmieniło.

– Albus ostrzegł, że możesz nie chcieć słuchać – zagaiła. Cicho, jakby nie była pewna, czy może zaufać głosowi.

– Właściwie nie chcę.

Gdy tylko Severus wypowiedział te słowa, poczuł się głupio. Znów pojawiło się wrażenie, że brnie w coś, doskonale wiedząc, że nie ma racji, ale ustąpienie godziło w jego godność. Taki już był – uparty, a do tego złośliwy, wredny i mściwy; dokładnie, jak powiedziała mu matka, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni. Ona już się na nim poznała, podobnie jak większość ludzi, jednak Hawkins z jakiegoś całkowicie irracjonalnego powodu najwyraźniej miała o nim dobre zdanie. Po cichu liczył, że Hawkins się obrazi, każe mu wyjść, a on znów będzie mógł pogrążyć się w nienawiści – czymś, co towarzyszyło mu niemal od dziecka i było o wiele bezpieczniejsze, niż taka niepewność, przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.

Ale Morana zaskoczyła go, bo nie zrobiła nic, czego się spodziewał. Długo milczała, spokojnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy, a gdy już miał odwrócić wzrok, uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Tak byłoby lepiej.

Snape uniósł brwi.

– Dla kogo?

– Przede wszystkim dla ciebie.

– Mam uwierzyć, że dla mojego własnego dobra powinienem wstać, wyjść i nigdy cię nie wysłuchać?

– Dokładnie tak.

Severus miał jeszcze jedną nie do końca przyjemną cechę charakteru: bywał przekorny. Zdarzało się, że on jeden sprzeciwiał się zasadom, i to nawet jeśli wiedział, że ściągnie mu to na głowę kłopoty. Nie było to mądre i nieraz wyrzucał sobie głupotę, ale kiedy pojawiał się impuls, by zrobić co zupełnie inaczej, nie potrafił nie ulec – dokładnie jak teraz.

Morana niemal wprost namawiała go, by wstał, wyszedł i nie zadawał się z nią nigdy więcej. Być może właśnie to powinien zrobić, jednak przekorna, złośliwa natura, zmuszająca go do działania wbrew wszystkim i na złość wszystkiemu, zdziadziała również teraz, popychając go na drogę, na której sam nie do końca się widział.

– Mam wiele przywar – zaczął, opierając się wygodniej, by dodać sobie animuszu. – A wścibstwo jest jedną z nich. Skoro już tutaj przyszedłem, nie wyjdę, póki nie zaspokoję ciekawości. Tym razem nie odwrócisz się na pięcie i nie uciekniesz, bo nie masz dokąd. No, może do gabinetu. Ale stamtąd tez cię wyciągnę.

– To pogróżka?

Severus nie odpowiedział – zamiast tego wskazał głową na mały stosik papierów na stoliku, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru się tłumaczyć.

– Ktoś miał przecieki o artykule? – zapytał.

– Jakim artykule?

– Dziś rano znów byłaś w Proroku.

Hawkins szeroko otworzyła oczy. Zaraz potem potarła twarz, a z ust wyrwało jej się jedno, krótkie słowo, przypuszczalnie po polsku.

– Czyli dobrze mi się zdawało, że widziałam błysk migawki w Ministerstwie – westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Co pisali?

– Na pierwszej stronie nic takiego. – Snape wzruszył ramionami – Że stawiłaś się przed Wizengamotem i zeznawałaś w sprawie Alicji. Dodali, że na podstawie twoich słów uznano ją za zmarłą, bo jako jedyna to widziałaś. Były odnośniki do innych artykułów, ale nie zajrzałem.

Po tych słowach przygryzł wargę. Nagle poczuł złość na siebie, że nie sprawdził, co kryło się dalej.

– Tam może być wszystko – dorzucił ciszej, do siebie. – Pewnie wyciągnęli jeszcze raz tę sprawę z klubem demonologii. Zwykle tak robią; wygrzebują, co tylko mają.

Morana smętnie pokiwała głową.

– Mają sensację – odparła. Tym razem głos wyraźnie jej zadrżał. – Aż się boję, co będzie jutro. Tylko wypatrywać następnego wyjca.

Po tych słowach spojrzała w stronę dokumentów i rozsunęła je palcem.

– Jakby mi było, cholera mało – warknęła, nagle rozeźlona.

Severus poczekał, aż znów na niego popatrzy i wtedy wymownie skierował wzrok na rozłożone na stoliku listy.

– Skoro nie miłośnicy to...?

– Również miłośnicy, tylko z Polski – odparła niechętnie i zaczęła wyciągać kolejne listy. – Oficjalna wiadomość od Gonu, czyli związku zrzeszającego łowców słowiańskich. I jeszcze list od Wielkiego Łowcy, przewodniczącego związku. A tutaj mamy... aha, dwie wiadomości od innych ważnych osób, które jako pierwsze dowiedziały się o śmierci Ali, pewnie też przez Gon. Wezwanie przed Czarosąd, tak jak przypuszczałam. List od naszej wspólnej znajomej.

Ostatnia kartkę Hawkins trzymała w dłoniach nieco dłużej – na tyle długo, że można było dostrzec, jak papier drży.

– List od pani Eli. Mamy Alicji.

Przez chwilę w klasie panowała cisza.

– Albus też dostał stosik, dlatego zjawił się u mnie dziś rano – dodała Morana. – Między innymi przyszła oficjalna wiadomość od Czarosądu w mojej sprawie. Plus jeszcze kilka przyjemnych wieści i jakaś dziwna wiadomość, którą musiał nadać ktoś z Ministerstwa, kto anonimowo chce nas postraszyć. Przynajmniej Albus tak twierdzi, ale ja... sama nie wiem. Czuję coś dziwnego, wiesz? Wszystko robi się coraz gorsze. Czasem mam wrażenie, że to naprawdę jest klątwa.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi. Coś przyszło mu na myśl, jakieś mgliste wrażenie, ale natychmiast zgasło, nim zdążył się poważniej zastanowić. Nie wiedział nawet, czy to przebłysk intuicji, czy też czyste szaleństwo.

W tej krótkiej chwili Hawkins energicznie wstała i podeszła do okna.

– Albus jest idiotą, skoro nadal chce, żebym tu została – warknęła nieoczekiwanie.

– Mocne słowa, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo ci pomógł – odparł Severus, zerkając na porzucony na stole list.

„I kto to mówi", dodał jakiś złośliwy głos jego głowie. Zignorował go jednak.

– Nie zapomniałam, że mi pomógł i jestem za to wdzięczna. – Morana oparła się o ścianę, patrząc na błonia. – Ale teraz postępuje nieroztropnie.

– To znaczy jak?

– Odrzucając moją rezygnację.

Severus uniósł brwi, nie spuszczając wzroku z Morany. Jego twarz zyskała nieco drwiący wyraz, który doskonale do niego pasował, ale przy tym jeszcze lepiej maskował te prawdziwe, głęboko skrywane odczucia, jak niepokój i ukłucie żalu. Mistrz Eliksirów od jakiegoś czasu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nikt nie utrzymał się na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią dłużej niż rok; Hawkins z pewnością nie miała być wyjątkiem. A jednak, chociaż zawsze każdemu, kto się pojawił, życzył jak najszybszej dymisji, ten jeden raz wolał, by wszystko zostało po staremu.

Aby nie popaść w żałosne emocjonalne rozważania, uczepił się ostatków niechęci, która błyskawicznie zaczęła gasnąć, gdy tylko zaczęli rozmowę.

– Z tchórzostwem ci nie do twarzy – oznajmił. – Uciekanie nie jest w twoim stylu.

Znów liczył, że Morana się obraził, a nawet coś złośliwie podpowiadało mu, że zasłużyła na ciosy za to całkowicie irracjonalne wystawienie go do wiatru, choć coraz bardziej wstydził się takich myśli nawet przed samym sobą. Ale ona zignorowała również ten atak. Spojrzała tylko w jego kierunku, poważnie, ale spokojnie, i patrzyła tak długo, aż w końcu jednak odwrócił wzrok. Znów poczuł się jak skończony idiota.

– Skąd taka decyzja? – zapytał, by przerwać ciszę.

– Bo to naprawdę najlepsze wyjście. Ale nie, Albus upiera się, że tylko w Hogwarcie jestem bezpieczna i że nam wszystkim nic nie grozi. Bzdura.

– O czym ty mówisz?

Hawkins nie odpowiedziała, oparta o ścianę tuż obok biurka. Tym razem patrzyła przed siebie, ale trudno powiedzieć, czy spoglądała przez okno, czy na skryty za makatką symbol. A właściwie, dwa symbole.

Severus wstał i podszedł bliżej – o wiele bliżej, niż zamierzał; o wiele bliżej, niż wypadało, biorąc pod uwagę to, co sobie obiecywał. Ale tym razem wszystkie granice zniknęły, a mury runęły. Miał wrażenie, że zbliża się nie tylko do Morany, ale i do wielkiego sekretu, o którego poznanie starał się tak długo. Wyczuwał przełom.

– O czym ty mówisz? – powtórzył z naciskiem.

– Nie chcę was narażać – powiedziała Hawkins. Oczy znów jej się zaszkliły. – Odkąd Alicja... została po niej tylko różdżka, rozumiesz? Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest ciało. A przecież wgłębiłam ją w tę sprawę tylko trochę. Więc co będzie, jeśli ktoś wie więcej?

– Nie rozumiem.

Morana żachnęła się.

– Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Sev, jesteś w tym od początku, to ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego padło na Alę, a nie na ciebie. Ale skoro jej już nie ma...

Snape szeroko otworzył oczy. To, co Hawkins próbowała mu właśnie powiedzieć, dławiąc się łzami, nie mieściło mu się w głowie – i sprawiło, że poczuł coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego: dziwne ściskanie gdzieś w środku, mniej więcej na wysokości serca. Chociaż nie miał ochoty przyznawać się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, bał się uwierzyć w myśl, która właśnie narodziła mu się w głowie. Absurdalną. Zupełnie niedorzeczną.

– Myślałem, że po prostu nie chcesz mojej pomocy – oznajmił niepewnie, postanawiając zaufać temu, co wydawało mu się bardziej logiczne.

– Taka jest prawda. Nie chcę.

Morana otarła łzy płynące po policzkach.

– Bo czuję, że jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę tu zostanę, ty będziesz następny – dodała szeptem.

Myśl – absurdalna, zupełnie niedorzeczna – znów pojawiła się w jego głowie. Śmiało rozgościła i za nic nie dała się przepłoszyć, a co gorsza, wznieciła całą gamę emocji, z którymi nie mierzył się nigdy w życiu – bo i nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by ktoś tak szczerze się o niego martwił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jednak zapasik rozdziałów mam na tyle duży, że mogę śmiało publikować częściej :D Rozdziały będą zatem trzy razy w tygodniu, a nie tylko dwa. Następny już jutro!


	37. Rozdział XXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozmowa w klasie obrony przed czarną magią zmieniła bardzo wiele - więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Ani Morana, ani Severus nie przypuszczali nawet, do czego może doprowadzić oraz jakie granice zostaną przekroczone jednego, przedświątecznego wieczoru.

Severus był pamiętliwy, a krzywdy wypominał do upadłego. Był też mściwy; niejednokrotnie odpłacał z nawiązką każdej osobie, która nadepnęła mu na odcisk. Nie potrafił wybaczać – i właściwie wybaczenie uważał za słabość, a słabości zwyczajnie się brzydził. Do tej pory zdawało mu się, że zna siebie bardzo dobrze, a jednak rozmowa z Moraną udowodniła mu, że potrafi zaskoczyć nawet sam siebie.

Po opuszczeniu klasy obrony przed czarną magią nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Lekcje, które prowadził tego dnia, były irytujące bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a nawał sprzecznych emocji sprawił, że już w południe musiał walczyć ze sobą, by nie zamknąć się w gabinecie, udając, że przepadł w nieznanych okolicznościach. Tylko poczucie obowiązku zmusiło go do przechodzenia kolejnych porcji tortur podczas wykładów dla uczniów. Doglądając ich pracy, nie miał nawet nadziei na koncentrację, więc tylko z wyrzutami sumienia wracał myślami do tego, co wydarzyło się rankiem. Chociaż wciąż tliły się w nim resztki żalu, że Morana odrzuciła jego pomoc, nijak nie potrafił wzbudzić w sobie niechęci. Dopiero gdy zrozumiał jej motywy, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to, co czuł na początku, było niechęcią; bo nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek w życiu pozbył się tego uczucia ledwie kilka dni po tym, jak się pojawiło.

Jedną rozmową Hawkins wzbudziła w nim również całą paletę innych emocji, które nie zawsze potrafił nazwać, nie mówiąc o zrozumieniu. Spośród tych znanych, choć nadal nieco mu obcych, na pierwszy plan wysuwała się troska, choć nie od razu to sobie uświadomił. Kiedy ten wniosek nareszcie do niego dotarł – a stało się to, gdy wracał z lunchu do swojego gabinetu – aż przystanął wpół kroku.

Do tej pory był samotny. Niezależny. Skupiony tylko na sobie, nie licząc okazjonalnej troski o syna Lily, co w praktyce oznaczało, że nie zaprzątał sobie głowy rzeczami pokroju bezpieczeństwa – bo i po co, skoro nikt na niego nie liczył. Nie martwił się nawet o zdrowie, które o dziwo mu dopisywało. Od dawna niczyje życie nie miało już dla niego większego znaczenia, choć chronił uczniów, głównie przed ich własną głupotą, jak przystało na profesora Hogwartu. Teraz nagle te przyziemne sprawy zaczęły się liczyć. Bo tak jak Morana martwiła się o niego – co nadal nie mieściło mu się w głowie – tak on teraz naprawdę martwił się o nią. To właśnie troska zmusiła go, by przeczytał artykuł w Proroku, a potem przygnała wprost do klasy obrony przed czarną magią. Co więcej, wiedział z całą pewnością, że martwi się o kogoś, nad kim wiszą naprawdę czarne chmury. Czyli, krótko mówiąc, miał powód do martwienia się. Właśnie to sprawiało, że czuł się tak okropnie.

Ale Severus nigdy nie był typem osoby, która miała skłonność do lamentowania. Ze wszystkich rodzajów ludzi najbardziej nienawidził tych, którzy się nad sobą rozczulali, zamiast szukać rozwiązania, bo sam zawsze prędko przechodził do działania. Był człowiekiem czynu, jak to mawiał Albus, a chłód i rozsądek cenił sobie bardziej nad emocjonalne porywy, tylko go osłabiające. Teraz również skupił się więc na tym, co wychodziło mu najlepiej – przechodzeniu do rzeczy. Jeszcze przed kolejnymi lekcjami wyciągnął z zakamarków księgi, które wertowali razem z Moraną; w widocznym miejscu znów położył notatnik z zapiskami, do tej pory wiodącymi ich na manowce. Przejrzał go na spokojnie, a na świeżej kartce wynotował tropy do powtórnego sprawdzenia. Nie miał pojęcia, co teraz robi Hawkins; miał jednak nadzieję, że też próbuje okiełznać to szaleństwo, chociaż miała na głowie wiele innych trosk. O nich Snape starał się nie myśleć, bo tylko wytracały go z rytmu. Bywały jednak momenty, gdy przetrwał pisanie lub czytanie i, patrząc w przestrzeń, zastanawiał się, jak polskich magów przesłuchuje Czarosąd, albo jak bardzo surowi mogą być członkowie Gonu. Sprawy z pewnością nie ułatwiał fakt, że matka Hawkins również była łowczynią – teraz już tylko teoretykiem, ale jednak. Gdy jednak rozważania biegły za daleko, Mistrz Eliksirów sam błyskawicznie sprowadzał się na ziemię i z tym większą energią wracał do pracy, dzieląc uwagę między księgi, zapiski i zagadki, a warzące się mikstury. Coś podszeptywało mu, że nie powinien marnować czasu.

Dopiero w nocy, kiedy zmęczony, ale z głową pełną planów, kładł się do łóżka, przyszło mu do głowy, że chociaż wytykał Moranie tchórzostwo, sam robi dokładnie to samo – tchórzy. Ona jednak uciekała, by chronić innych; on natomiast chciał chronić przede wszystkim siebie i swój coraz bardziej kruszejący spokój.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że już za chwilę wszystko, co jeszcze uważał za stałe, runie na jego oczach, zmieniając go na zawsze.

* * * * * 

Zgodnie ze starą hogwarcką tradycją, zajęcia w ostatni dzień przed przerwą świąteczną prowadzili jedynie wyjątkowo uparci nauczyciele, których posądzano albo o psychopatyczne skłonności, albo o czystą złośliwość. Lekcje eliksirów odbywały się więc normalnie i co do minuty. Za zgodą Albusa Morana odwołała jednak swoje wykłady i dzień spędziła w gabinecie, szykując na powrót do domu – czekała ją bowiem nieco dalsza przeprawa, bo w Polsce istniały zupełnie inne procedury jeśli chodzi o teleportację, niż chociażby w Wielkiej Brytanii.

– Trochę mnie zaskakuje, że tutaj można się teleportować, gdzie popadnie – powiedziała kiedyś przy kolacji. – Właściwie jedyną ochroną są takie czary, jak te nakładane na Hogwart.

– U was to działa inaczej? – zapytała wtedy Minerwa.

– Tak. Mamy wyznaczone konkretne obszary, w których można się pojawić, z reguły blisko środków komunikacji miejskiej. To takie sale, oczywiście ukryte przed wzrokiem mugoli. Pilnują ich specjalni urzędnicy, teleportatorzy, którzy wypuszczają nas grupami, przez jedno z wielu wyjść prowadzących w określonym kierunku. Dbają też, żebyśmy nie wyglądali zbyt podejrzanie i mogli bez przeszkód wtopić się w tłum. Jeśli ktoś jet, dajmy na to, niestosownie ubrany, to go nie wypuszczą i już. Można wypożyczyć mugolski strój, oczywiście nie za darmo.

– Ale dlaczego aż tak?

– No cóż, nasze Ministerstwo Magii wierzy, że to pozwala nam się lepiej chronić. Przecież musimy uważać na mugoli, w szczególności na komunistów, których niestety wciąż jest jeszcze wielu. Oby to się szybko zmieniło. A poza tym, jeśli każdy może mi wskoczyć do ogródka, jak do siebie, nie mogę czuć się bezpiecznie! Jakby mało mi było ryzyka ze strony demonów...

Z tego właśnie względu przez cały dzień Morana nie wyściubiała nosa ze swojego gabinetu – a przynajmniej tak dawała do zrozumienia. Niemal wszyscy uwierzyli, że chciała się dobrze przygotować – niemal, bo Severus nadal miał wątpliwości; jak się okazało, całkiem słuszne. Kiedy bowiem odwiedził ją rankiem i zaczął wypytywać, w końcu się złamała.

– Po prostu nie za bardzo mam ochotę wychodzić do ludzi – wyznała niechętnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, wolę...

– Uciec?

– Och, nie, nie aż tak. Ucieczka nie jest w moim stylu. – Hawkins uśmiechnęła się przekornie; niemal tak, jak wtedy, gdy nie trapiło jej tyle spraw.

Severus mimowolnie odpowiedział jej tym samym. Nie była to nowa sytuacja; w towarzystwie Morany coraz częściej przypominał sobie, jak to jest szczerze się uśmiecha. Tym razem jednak jego myśli powędrowały w zupełnie inną stronę. Znów poczuł troskę, tak silną, jakiej nie czuł już od dawna, bo nagle uderzyło go, jak bardzo Hawkins wykańczała sprawa, z którą się mierzyli. Już kilka razy przyznała się, że ma problemy ze snem, ale nawet nie musiała tego mówić, bo podkrążone oczy, cera blada jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle i zgaszone spojrzenie mówiły same za siebie. Czujne oko mogło również wychwycić, że nieco schudła. Co prawda nadal wyglądała wspaniale, a uśmiechem wciąż robiła to samo piorunujące wrażenie, jednak trudno było pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś w środku odbiera jej naturalny blask, wysysając życie jak dementor. To upiorne porównanie sprawiło, że Severusowi po plecach przebiegły ciarki – jak zawsze, kiedy myślał o strażnikach z Azkabanu. A może tym razem chodziło o coś jeszcze?

Przez resztę dnia Mistrz Eliksirów robił wszystko, by nie roztrząsać tego, co czuł i co powoli zaczynało wzbudzać w nim obawy. Wypełniał ostatnie obowiązki nauczycielskie, których nie mógł już dłużej odkładać – jak na przykład weryfikację stanu pracowni alchemicznej – ale korzystając ze wszystkich wolnych chwil, przejrzał jeszcze raz najbardziej obiecujący glosariusz symboli, który znalazł w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Specjalnym piórem zaczął też spisywać w notatniku listę osób, które mogłyby mu coś podpowiedzieć w niezobowiązującej rozmowie. Rzecz jasna nie planował nikomu zwierzać się z tego, co działo się w Hogwarcie, ale po artykułach w Proroku mógł śmiało udawać, że cała sprawa interesuje go tylko z zawodowej ciekawości. W gruncie rzeczy interesowali się nią wszyscy, co można było poznać chociażby po ilości przesyłek, które trafiły do Albusa w porze śniadania. Ponieważ od wizyty w Ministerstwie Morana nie pojawiła się przy stole, listy adresowane do niej wrzucane były do sali obrony przed czarną magią. Według tego, co mówił Hagrid, okno na trzecim pietrze w porze śniadania przeżywało codziennie istne oblężenie.

W porze nieco przed kolacją, akurat gdy Snape na dłużej zawiesił wzrok na intrygującym diagramie z opisem po łacinie, w do jego gabinetu ktoś zapukał. Gdy otworzył, z zaskoczeniem zobaczył Hawkins – już ubraną w ciepły, wełniany płaszcz, wysokie buty z miękkiej skórki i w twarzowym kaszkiecie na głowie. W ręku trzymała niedużą walizkę, rzecz jasna magicznie pomniejszoną.

– Nie chcę zająć ci wiele czasu – powiedziała, gdy gestem zaprosił ją do środka i zamknął drzwi. – Po prostu pomyślałam, że chciałam się pożegnać przed przerwą.

Severus zaczerpnął oddechu – jednego z tych przełomowych. Gdy wciągał powietrze do płuc, jeszcze się wahał, ale wypuszczając je, już utwierdzał się w podjętej decyzji.

– To się doskonale składa, bo jest tu coś, co chyba należy do ciebie – oznajmił, nie dając sobie czasu na zwątpienie.

– Co takiego?

– Coś, bez czego nie możesz jechać do domu.

Nie patrząc na swojego gościa Snape otworzył szafkę i wyjął stamtąd niewielki pakunek, który czekał na swój czas zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Właściwie niedawno postanowił, ze jednak wyśle go pocztą, ale skoro okazja nadarzyła się teraz, nie miał zamiaru czekać – wszak był człowiekiem czynu. Nie przewidział tylko tego, jaki stres będzie mu towarzyszył w tym momencie – dla innych całkiem zwyczajnym, najczęściej przyjemnym, a dla niego obcym, a przez to trudnym. Dłonie drżały mu lekko, gdy wyjął szeleszczącą paczkę, poniewczasie orientując się, że może powinien zadbać o ładniejsze opakowanie. Ale nie znał się na tym, bo po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat wręczał komuś prezent gwiazdkowy.

– Wybacz, że tak nieestetycznie wygląda, ale zawartość jest o wiele bardziej imponująca – mruknął, prostując się. A zaraz portem dodał. – I... hm, wszystkiego najlepszego.

Wyraźnie zaskoczona Hawkins zajrzała do torebki i aż sapnęła cicho.

– Żartujesz – wyszeptała, po czym wyciągnęła notes, zielony jak jej oczy. – To jest ten...?

– Ten sam.

– Kiedy go kupiłeś?

– Właśnie wtedy.

Morana zamrugała. Popatrzyła na notes, bezsprzecznie ten sam, który musiała pamiętać z ich wspólnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade, a potem na Severusa, który, coraz bardziej zakłopotany, nerwowo pocierał dłonie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nadal ci się podoba – rzucił, gdy milczenie się przedłużało.

– Jest tak samo cudowny ja wtedy. Ale Sev, ja...

– Nic nie mów. Nie trzeba. To był tylko mój głupi pomysł, nie planowałem... No, nieważne. Niech ci dobrze służy.

Hawkins, słuchając jego coraz bardziej niezręcznych wyjaśnień, tylko uśmiechnęła się ciepło – dokładnie tym samym uśmiechem, który od samego początku potrafił zdziałać cuda – i po prostu objęła Mistrza Eliksirów, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ten prosty gest zmieni go na zawsze.

Severus pod jej dotykiem w pierwszej chwili całkiem zesztywniał. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ktokolwiek go objął; być może gdy był małym dzieckiem, robiła to matka, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Przez wszystkie szkolne lata, dopóki jego drogi z Lily całkiem się nie rozeszły, marzył, że właśnie ona kiedyś to zrobi. Albo że znów złapie go za rękę jak wtedy, na łące, gdy jeszcze nie byli Gryfonką i Ślizgonem, ale po prostu dzieciakami z sąsiedztwa, które zaczęły się bawić, odnajdując w sobie tę samą wyjątkowość. Mijały jednak lata, a on nigdy tego nie doświadczył, więc całkiem świadomie wyparł wszystkie marzenia. Wmawiał sobie, że nie potrzebuje bliskości; powtarzał, że to słabość, której ulegają tylko głupcy. Ale właśnie teraz, gdy Morana tak nieoczekiwanie go objęła, w dodatku sama z siebie, nagle uwolniły się w nim wszystkie pragnienia tłumione od lat, dekad niemalże. Te, którym nigdy nie chciał ulec, w obawie przed zalewem uczuć.

Hawkins najwyraźniej już chciała go puścić, bo nieco zwolniła uścisk, dając mu możliwość ucieczki. Nie skorzystał. Zamiast tego to on wczepił się w nią ramionami, gorąco, rozpaczliwie, i zupełnie tracąc nad sobą panowanie, wtulił twarz w jej bark, nie myśląc o niczym. Pod zaciśniętymi powiekami zapiekły go łzy, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Był tylko emocjami – tymi, których nigdy nie chciał poczuć, bo bał się ich potęgi.


	38. Rozdział XXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedświąteczne pożegnanie z Moraną zmieniło bardzo wiele, Severus czuł to w każdej chwili. Ale ten rok był wyjątkowy i ponury Mistrz Eliksirów miał okazję przekonać się o tym już w bożonarodzeniowy wieczór. Niespodziewana przesyłka całkowicie zmienia jego nastawienie.

Severus nigdy nie lubił świąt – a Gwiazdki w szczególności. Denerwowała go cała podniosła atmosfera; irytowała wszechobecna, niemal narkotyczna radość, zupełnie jakby wszyscy uważali, że problemy mają prawo zniknąć na tych kilka dni. Dostrzegał absurd w tłumieniu trosk, w odkładaniu ich na bok w szale świątecznych przygotowań, a potem dziwieniu się, że wszystkie sprawy wybuchały, gdy tylko zniknął ostatni kawałek ciasta i rozmywał się dym wigilijnych świec.

Powodów, dla których Boże Narodzenie wzbudzało w nim takie emocje, było wiele i gdy ktoś wścibski go o to pytał, z przyjemnością wyliczał wszystkie po kolei. Był spokojny, opanowany i rzeczowy, ale tak złośliwy, że każdy rozmówca prędko się oddalał, pozostawiając go w upragnionym spokoju. Istniał jednak jeden powód, do którego Mistrz Eliksirów nie chciał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą: niezmiernie frustrowało go wszechobecne rodzinne nastawienie; niemalże przymus bycia razem, podczas gdy on przez życie szedł sam.

Czasami nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego właśnie w Boże Narodzenie czuje się tak paskudnie. Przecież cenił samotność – ba, nawet ją lubił. Powtarzał sobie, że nikogo nie potrzebuje, a poza tym musi istnieć jakaś kara za to, czego się dopuścił. Wszystko było w porządku. A jednak każdego roku, gdy nadchodziła Gwiazdka, a Hogwart pustoszał, Snape snuł się po zamku jak jeden z duchów – tak samo blady i niemalże równie martwy, przynajmniej w środku. W tym roku jednak znosił wszystko gorzej, bo chociaż przeżył w swoim życiu już niejedne święta, do tej pory tylko pierwsze po śmierci Lily były równie przykre.

Gdy Morana wyszła z jego gabinetu – szczęśliwa, zarumieniona i tylko odrobinę zaskoczona – Severus nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nie było mowy o powrocie o jakiejkolwiek pracy czy chociażby o czytaniu. Czuł się, jakby znów został doświadczony Cruciatusem; tak samo rozbity, oszołomiony i obolały. Miał wrażenie, że coś w nim pękło, a wezbrana fala emocji, zarówno tych dobrze mu znanych, jak gniew, rozżalenie czy smutek, jak i zupełnie obcych, powaliła go na ziemię, pozostawiając bez tchu. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy nalał sobie szklankę Ognistej Whisky, ale po dwóch łykach zebrało mu się na wymioty, więc wylał resztę, tylko zwiększając swoją wściekłość. Najgorsze, najbardziej drażniące w tym wszystkim były dwie rzeczy: niepokój niepozwalający mu nawet usiąść spokojnie i to uporczywe, idiotyczne szczypanie oczu, zupełnie nie wiadomo skąd.

Tej nocy nie zasnął ani na chwilę i sam nie wiedział, czy lepiej było jednak spróbować, ryzykując, że przyśni mu się coś głupiego, czy leżeć z rękami założonymi za głową i śnić na jawie te wszystkie brednie, które mu się roiły w głowie.

Brednie o cieple kaszmirowego płaszcza, miękkości złocistych loków i subtelnym zapachu piżmowych perfum, na których wspomnienie znów kręciło mu się w głowie.

Wigilijny poranek zastał go w stanie przypominającym letarg. Gdy wybiła godzina stałej pobudki, Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł na łóżku. Przez chwilę półprzytomnie patrzył w okno, obserwując majaczące w jeziorze kształty i wreszcie nie myśląc o niczym. Po kilku godzinach intensywnego zastanawiania się nad rozmaitymi sprawami i przezywania wciąż tych samych przykrych emocji miał zwyczajnie dosyć – przede wszystkim samego siebie.

Ulga trwała jednak tylko do momentu, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że jest Wigilia. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przetrwa ten dzień. Zazwyczaj było mu trudno wszystko znieść, bo choć lubił chwile, gdy zamek pustoszał, od świątecznej atmosfery mógł uciec tylko do swojego gabinetu; na to jednak nie pozwalał mu Albus, który z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy zabiegał, by wszyscy jednoczyli się, czerpiąc radość ze wspólnych świątecznych chwil.

– Nikt nie może być sam w święta, Severusie – mawiał niemal każdego roku.

– Mnie to nie przeszkadza – odpowiedział pewnego razu Snape, ale dyrektor udawał, że go nie słyszał i o odpowiedniej porze namówił do przyjścia na kolację.

Tym razem było podobnie. Mistrz Eliksirów co prawda nie pojawił się na śniadaniu, bo zwyczajnie nie miał na to siły, ale kolacji nie był w stanie uniknąć. Akurat obudził się po krótkiej drzemce, mającej wreszcie postawić go na nogi, gdy ogień w jego kominku zmienił barwę na zieloną.

– Severusie, przypomnę, by nie umknęło: za pół godziny widzimy się w Wielkiej Sali na kolacji wigilijnej – rozległ się głos Albusa.

– Pamiętam.

– W takim razie pamiętaj także, by uzbroić się w dobry nastrój.

– Mogę się co najwyżej uzbroić tak po prostu.

Dyrektor zaśmiał się, ale szczęśliwie nie kontynuował dyskusji – po prostu zniknął, a zaraz po tym ogień znów stał się pomarańczowy. Severus z westchnieniem usiadł więc na ulubionym fotelu, smętnie zastanawiając się, jak co roku, jakie ma możliwości i, jak co roku, dochodził do wniosku, że absolutnie żadnych. O odpowiedniej porze, z bólem serca i jeszcze większym bólem głowy, udał się więc do Wielkiej Sali, przybywając tam jako jeden z pierwszych. Na widok wspaniale przystrojonego stołu poczuł się nieco lepiej. Świąteczna wieczerza, choć odbywała się w gronie zaledwie kilku osób, była bardzo wystawna. Skrzaty dawały z siebie wszystko, przygotowując najwykwintniejsze wiktuały, a stół przewidziany dla zaledwie kilkunastu osób, choć stał samotnie na środku ogromnej sali, był tak jasno oświetlony, że sprawiał wręcz przytulne wrażenie. Duchy, które zazwyczaj odwiedzały ich na chwilę, też już się pojawiły. W kącie tuż przy drzwiach, nieco spłoszona bezczynnością, stała natomiast mała delegacja skrzatów z kuchni, które jak zawsze składały wszystkim życzenia i czym prędzej czmychały do swoich obowiązków. Snape w nagłym odruchu pozazdrościł im, tak paradoksalnie, swobody. Z drugiej strony, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze nie mógł się doczekać, aż zasiądą do stołu, chociaż z całkiem przyziemnych przyczyn: był po prostu piekielnie głodny. Jeszcze przed ucztą solennie obiecał sobie, że nie da się Albusowi namówić ani na przesiadywanie do późna, ani tym bardziej na żadne głupie zabawy. Zwykle ulegał dla świętego spokoju, ale tym razem postanowił wymówić się chorobą i uciec jak najszybciej.

Tego wieczora wszystkich czekała jednak niespodzianka. Gdy byli w połowie posiłku, a rozmowy przy stole toczyły się tak gładko, jakby zniknęły wszystkie bariery między kilkoma uczniami – w tym jednym przerażonym pierwszoroczniakiem – a nauczycielami, na czele z samym dyrektorem, Severus lekko przekrzywił głowę. Z gwaru rozmów, szczękania widelcami i innych dźwięków charakterystycznych dla trwającej uczty, wyłowił jeden, dosyć dziwny. Co prawda Mistrz Eliksirów słuch miał doskonały, ale sądził, że to wycieńczony umył płata mu figle aż do chwili, gdy zauważył, że siedząca na wprost niego Krukonka z szóstej klasy też się rozgląda. Wtedy miał pewność, że nic mu się nie przywidziało.

– Albusie? – zagaił, przerywając dyrektorowi wpół zdania. – Słyszysz?

Wszyscy przy stole zamilkli. Dopiero wtedy dźwięk wybrzmiał na tyle głośno, by dało się go rozpoznać. Stukanie w szybę.

– Sowa! – zawołał chłopiec z pierwszej klasy, palcem wskazując na jedno z okien.

– I chyba niesie coś dużego. – Dumbledore skinął różdżką, otwierając je na tyle szeroko, by ptak mógł wlecieć do środka.

Nie przyszło mu to łatwo, bo chociaż był całkiem spory, niósł duży i ciężki pakunek.

– Prezent gwiazdkowy! – pisnął jeszcze pierwszoroczniak, nim sowa doleciała do stołu.

A potem, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, zrzuciła paczkę obok Severusa, przysiadła przy jego talerzu i zahukawszy głęboko, bezceremonialnie zanurzyła dziób w kielichu.

Przy stole zapanowała pełna oczekiwania cisza. Wzrok wszystkich obecnych spoczął na Mistrzu Eliksirów, ale on zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. W osłupieniu przyglądał się paczce, opakowanej w szary papier zdobiony drobnymi odbiciami małych choinek i nieco sfatygowaną gwiazdką z zielonej wstążki, przyklejonej do samego rogu.

– Ale dziwna ta sowa – mruknął postawny Gryfon siedzący tuż obok dyrektora.

– To puszczyk – orzekła fachowo Krukonka, karcąc go wzrokiem. – Bardzo zadbany.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął na ptaka. Puszczyk zwyczajny. Po łacinie strix aluco – i właśnie od tej łacińskiej nazwy wzięło się miano strzygi, jednego z najgroźniejszych demonów słowiańskich, który kiedyś szczególnie go zaintrygował. Ten drobny symbol był jak mrugnięcie okiem – może nieco upiorne, ale trudno było o bardziej wyrazisty znak, że Morana przysłała mu prezent nie dlatego, że chciała się odwdzięczyć. Naprawdę o nim myślała. A co więcej – również zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że są symbole, które rozumieją tylko oni. Ich własny, sekretny język.

– No, Severusie, otwieraj! – Albus aż klasnął w dłonie i zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Myślę, że nie jest to żaden podstęp, nie ma się czego obawiać. Co więcej, chyba domyślam się, skąd ta przesyłka mogła przyjść.

– Ja też wiem – odpowiedział mu Gryfon, uśmiechając się chytrze.

Mistrz Eliksirów zgromił go najbardziej srogim ze swoich spojrzeń, sprawiając, że wesołość zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej nie było. W przedłużającej się ciszy w końcu odchrząknął, by ukryć zakłopotanie i starając się panować nad dłońmi, które jak na złość zaczęły drżeć, ostrożnie pociągnął za mocny sznur, którym obwiązana była paczka. Obserwujący wszystko puszczyk odskoczył nieco, niemal wywracając skrzydłami kielich, gdy papier rozwinął się tuż obok niego. Jak się okazało, w przesyłce znajdowały się dwie książki. Jedna z nich była cienka, oprawiona w skórę i, chociaż zadbana, nosiła już ślady użycia. Severus wcale się jednak nie dziwił – był to bowiem jeden z odpisów szesnastowiecznego traktatu alchemicznego, spisanego, przez praskiego mistrza eliksirów, jak głosiły legendy, kształconego przez samego Johna Dee. Dzieło, na które polował od dawna.

– To... to jest... – wydusił, z największą ostrożnością przekładając kartki. Głos całkowicie uwiązł mu w gardle.

– Po twojej minie wnoszę, że to coś niezwykłego – stwierdził dyrektor radośnie.

Snape oderwał wzrok od kartek i popatrzył na Dumbledore'a oczami błyszczącymi ekscytacją.

– Niezwykłego? – powtórzył i żachnął się. – Czy to jest coś niezwykłego? Albusie, ta mała książka jest cenniejsza niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. Unikat. Prawdziwy biały kruk. Nie mam pojęcia skąd...

W tej euforii nagle zrozumiał, jaka była odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że wiedział, skąd. Na Żmijowisku była co najmniej jedna księgarnia; a przynajmniej o jednej powiedziała mu Morana. Ale jeśli można było w niej znaleźć takie rzeczy, Severus był gotów jechać do Polski już teraz.

– A drugi prrezent? – zapytał dyrektor. – Bo to chyba też książka?

Mistrz Eliksirów dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na kolejny, znacznie grubszy tom, który leżał poniżej. Tym razem ekscytacja była dużo mniejsza.

– Glosariusz symboli alchemicznych – rzucił tylko, znów przenosząc wzrok na traktat.

– Czyli praktycznie – skwitował Albus. – No, to wznieśmy toast za trafione, praktyczne prezenty! A wy, moi drodzy, co znaleźliście dzisiaj przy swoich łóżkach?

Gdy uczniowie jeden przez drugiego zaczęli się licytować, kto dostał bardziej wartościowy prezent, Severus ukradkiem zerknął na drugą księgę. Coś mu nie pasowało. Choć nie spodziewał się otrzymać prezentu i był tym faktem tyleż zaskoczony, co mile połechtany, glosariusz przy traktacie wyglądał wręcz głupio. Taki dar może zrobiłby wrażenie na jakimś początkującym adepcie sztuki alchemii, ale przecież on, Severus, znał te wszystkie symbole od podszewki. A Morana doskonale o tym wiedziała. Dopiero gdy po chwili wahania otworzył tom na pierwszej stronie, dostrzegł ozdobną kartkę. Przebiegł tekst wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się lekko. No tak, przecież to nie mogło być takie proste.

Nieco później, wymówiwszy się bólem głowy, Severus szedł do swoich komnat, dźwigając dwie książki – swój pierwszy prezent gwiazdkowy. Nigdy nie lubił świąt, nie lubił też prezentów, ale ten naprawdę sprawił mu radość. A co więcej, wywołał również zaciekawienie – bo pierwsze zdanie notatki skreślonej ręką Morany brzmiało: „To nie jest to, co myślisz".

W cichym gabinecie położył opasły wolumen na biurku, jeszcze raz zerknął na zapiski, a potem zgodnie z poleceniem wyraźnie wypowiedział jedną polską nazwę. Wtedy powietrze przed nim zadrżało, rozległo się stuknięcie przypominające klik zamykanej walizki, ale poza tym nic się nie zmieniło. Nieco zdumiony Snape zawahał się, ale ostatecznie otworzył tom, by się upewnić. Od razu jego brwi powędrowały do góry. Przed sobą miał bowiem już nie książkę – choć z zewnątrz wyglądała dokładnie tak samo – ale skrzynkę wypełnioną miękkim, lekko połyskującym materiałem przypominającym aksamit. Spoczywała na nim pękata butelka, wypełniona płynem o lekko żółtawym zabarwieniu. Na niej natomiast znajdowała się kolejna karteczka.

_Mam nadzieję, że posłuchałeś i nie otworzyłeś przy stole. Uczniowie nie powinni widzieć czegoś takiego; myślę, że Albus też dałby mi po uszach._

_Pytałeś kiedyś, jak to możliwe, że prawie zupełnie nie reaguję na Waszą whisky; myślę, że nasza góralska przepalanka powinna rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. Smacznego i uważaj na przełyk. Oczywiście sama księga jest do dalszego użytku; to też element prezentu._

_Obfitych Szczodrych Godów!_

_M._

Tego wieczora Severus kładł się do łóżka po raz kolejny gnębiony chaosem uczuć, które istotnie wywołały ból głowy. Tym razem zniósł je jednak o wiele lepiej, nie tylko dlatego, że przepalanka – wyciskająca z oczu łzy – przyjemnie rozluźniała mięśnie. Przez chwilę leżał, patrząc na swój znakomity prezent gwiazdkowy, który ułożył tuż przy łóżku, uśmiechając się pod nosem. A kiedy zasnął, śniły mu się brednie o cieple kaszmirowego płaszcza, miękkości złocistych loków i subtelnym zapachu piżmowych perfum.


	39. Rozdział XXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobry humor nie opuszcza Severusa przez kilka kolejnych dni - aż on sam jest zaskoczony, jak wiele zmienił jeden mały podarunek. Intuicja po raz kolejny ostrzega go jednak, że nic nie może trwać wiecznie - spokój również. Nieoczekiwana wiadomość od równie nieoczekiwanego gościa stawia na nogi nie tylko Mistrza Eliksirów, ale również samego Albusa Dumbledore.

Pierwsze dni przerwy świątecznej Severus spędził jak w amoku. Spał nieregularnie, jadł tylko wtedy, gdy sobie przypomniał – czyli o bardzo dziwnych porach – i pełnymi garściami korzystał z tego, że nikt niczego od niego nie chciał. Albus co prawda zaczepił go w bibliotece już dzień po wigilijnej kolacji, ale gdy zauważył, że wszystko jest we względnym porządku, oddalił się, życząc Mistrzowi Eliksirów, by znalazł czas na odpoczynek.

Ale Snape nie chciał odpoczywać; nie, gdy miał więcej energii, wizji i celów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Co prawda uważał się za osobę żywiołową, chociaż podchodził do życia rozsądnie, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że wcześniej wykorzystał jedynie połowę swoich możliwości, pogrążony w otępiającym marazmie. Nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało tę zmianę. W pewnym momencie zaczął nawet poważnie zastanawiać się, czy góralska przepalanka – istotnie diabelnie mocna – nie była w rzeczywistości jakimś słowiańskim eliksirem, który potrafił zmienić nastój jak Felix Felicis, ale po namyśle uznał, że właściwie jest mu wszystko jedno. Najważniejsze, że miał zarówno czas, jak i możliwości, a przede wszystkim chęci do działania. A także silną determinację, by tego wszystkiego nie zmarnować.

Już w bożonarodzeniowy poranek, jeszcze przed śniadaniem, w swoim alchemicznym kąciku zaczął więc przygotowywać nową miksturę, opierając się na wskazówkach z traktatu od Morany. Część finezyjnie sformułowanych zdań zrozumiał od razu, ale szybko trafił na fragmenty, których nijak nie dało się odczytać. Właśnie tak zrozumiał, że pogłoski były prawdziwe: niektóre zapisy zostały zaszyfrowane. Według legend tylko prawdziwi alchemicy byli w stanie odnaleźć klucz i posiąść sekretną wiedzę, ale on nie od parady tytułował się właśnie mistrzem eliksirów. Obiecał sobie, że szyfr złamie najpóźniej wiosną, chociaż miał nadzieję, że uda się to zrobić wcześniej. Chociaż nigdy nie myślał w ten sposób, wpadło mu do głowy, że takie odkrycie byłoby najlepszym urodzinowym prezentem, jaki mógł sobie zrobić – nawet jeśli nie obchodził urodzin i zawsze uważał je za głupie. W takiej chwili byłby jednak skłonny świętować, ale nie po to, by uczcić kolejny rok życia, ale własny sukces i triumf rozumu. Kto wie, może nawet w towarzystwie?

Odkąd Severus otworzył prezent od Morany, myślał o niej bardzo często. Czasami wręcz zaczynało go irytować, jak łatwo uciekają mu myśli, które przecież chciał przeznaczać na coś zupełnie innego. Ale chociaż dwoił się i troił, dzieląc uwagę między eliksirem, rzeczami, które sprawdzał w hogwarckich księgach, szesnastowiecznym traktatem a glosariuszem run, wciąż przypominał sobie kaszmirowy płaszcz, twarzowy beret i wypływające pod niego złociste loki. I błysk radości w oczach zielonych jak okładka trzymanego w dłoniach notesu. Nie spodziewał się nawet, że podarowanie komuś czegoś tak trywialnego może sprawić tyle szczęścia – zarówno obdarowującemu, jak i obdarowywanemu.

Ale kiedy czwartego dnia przerwy kładł się wreszcie do łóżka – a było to już niemal o świcie – do głowy całkiem niespodziewanie przyszła mu inna myśl, o wiele mniej przyjemna.

Tytułował się mistrzem eliksirów nie bez powodu; doskonale znał prawidła rządzące alchemią. Chociaż nie wszystkie działały również w innych dziedzinach życia, nad czym często ubolewał, jedna była brutalnie oczywista: że świat dążył do równowagi bez względu na cenę. Za wszystko trzeba było zapłacić. Być może ten wspaniały czas aktywności, twórczego pobudzenia i czegoś, co z braku lepszego określenia mógł nazwać szczęściem, również musiał go kosztować.

Severus przez chwilę leżał z rękami założonymi za głową, ale ostatecznie przekręcił się na bok, bezskutecznie usiłując zasnąć. W jednej chwili znów ogarnął do znajomy niepokój, który odpychał od siebie tak wiele razy. To samo napięcie czuł przed każdym złym wydarzeniem: tamtego dnia, gdy Morana powiedziała mu, że ma rozmowę z dziennikarzem i podczas pierwszej wizyty Franka w Hogwarcie; w chwili, kiedy we czwórkę szli do sali, jeszcze nie wiedząc, co ich tam czeka, oraz kiedy Hawkins nie przyszła na umówione spotkanie. Jakby intuicja, która nigdy go nie zawodziła, ostrzegała, że i w tym wypadku się nie myli; nadchodzi czas zapłaty. On jednak wolał powtarzać sobie, że tym razem to po prostu brednie.

Zasypiając, jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że rachunek nie będzie wypisany w przyszłości – on już został wystawiony i będzie domagał się wyegzekwowania szybciej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

* * * * *

W lochach jedyne obrazy znajdowały się w domu wspólnym Slytherinu. Nikt nie myślał nawet o tym, by przystroić portretami ciemne, zimne i wilgotne korytarze – również dlatego, że żaden czarodziej nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wystawiać się na podobne warunki na całą wieczność. Kilku proponowano oczywiście taki układ, nęcąc regularnymi odnowieniami, grubszą warstwą werniksu czy kosztowniejszą ramą, ale nawet jeśli ktoś się wahał, decyzja musiała być odmowna. Z tego względu, jeśli Severus opuszczał swój gabinet, kontakt z nim był mocno utrudniony – i jedynymi łącznikami pozostawali ludzie. Albo duchy.

Mistrzowi Eliksirów rzadko zdarzało się być dłużej poza swoimi komnatami – a jeśli to robił, z reguły czas spędzał w bibliotece, o czym wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli. Ale w tym roku świąteczny czas był wyjątkowy, więc i ta rzecz musiała się zmienić. Chociaż więc męczyły go złe myśli i ten dziwny niepokój, Severus uległ zachciance przygotowywania dwóch wywarów naraz, co siłą rzeczy wygnało go z komnat do uczniowskiej klasy. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ktoś mógłby go szukać. Jak się okazało – był w błędzie.

Akurat zajmował się krojeniem łodyżek belladonny, które przez swoją delikatną strukturę wymagały ostrożnego traktowania, gdy za plecami usłyszał niski, dystyngowany głos.

– Severusie Tobiaszu Snape.

Mistrz Eliksirów drgnął jak oparzony i niemal skaleczył się w palec. Chociaż uniknął obrażeń, wyjątkowo dorodny pęd belladonny nadawał się tylko do wyrzucenia. Severus z trudem stłumił przekleństwo i poirytowany – również z powodu użycia drugiego imienia, którego oficjalnie nie miał i nie wiedział, skąd rozmówca je znał – odwrócił się.

– Straszenie ludzi nie jest w dobrym tonie, Baronie – wycedził.

Duch-rezydent Slytherinu uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

– W moim stanie ducha, że się tak wyrażę, owszem, jest. Wybacz, że zakłócam ci, eee… pracę, ale mam wiadomość. I powinieneś być wdzięczny, że cię znalazłem, chociaż… no cóż, wy, żywi, chyba z trudem akceptujecie fakt, że duchy również mają swoje sprawy, czyż nie? Wysługujecie się nami kiedy chcecie, nie bacząc na nic. A przecież tyle mamy do zrobienia! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak...

– Możesz przejść do rzeczy kiedy tylko zechcesz, Baronie.

– Ach! I po co ta nieuprzejmość? Ciągle tak wam się spieszy, a jest cała wieczność! Gdy będziesz w moim wieku, zrozumiesz. Ale dobrze, dobrze, niechaj będzie. Dyrektor prosił, byś odwiedził go jak najprędzej, to wszystko.

– A więc skoro jak najprędzej, może od tego trzeba było zacząć? – burknął Mistrz Eliksirów, pospiesznie wycierając dłonie z lepkiej mazi.

– Twoje wychowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia, szczególnie jak na profesora Hogwartu.

Severus puścił obelgę mimo uszu. Skoro Albus zdecydował się poprosić o pomoc ducha, szczególnie Krwawego Barona, oznaczało to, że próbował już innych form komunikacji – a to z kolei oznaczało, że sprawa naprawdę jest pilna. Nie było czasu na dyskusje.

Duch obserwował go uważnie. Jego oblicze robiło się coraz bardziej chmurne.

– No tak, „dziękuję” i „wybacz” to zapewne nie są słowa, które łatwo przechodzą przez gardło, prawda? Dobrze, rozumiem… nie doceniam, ale rozumiem – burknął. A gdy rozmówca go wyminął, dodał głośniej: – Właściwie powinienem odpowiedzieć na tę zniewagę… na przykład nie wspominając, że dyrektor nie czeka na ciebie w gabinecie.

Severus zatrzymał się w progu klasy.

– A gdzie?

– Nie wiem, czy tak traktowany będę chciał dzielić się tą wiadomością.

Duch był ewidentnie obrażony, ale Snape nie nauczał w Hogwarcie od wczoraj. Chociaż jako uczeń bał się zjawy jak wszyscy inni, z czasem nauczył się ją tolerować. A gdy został profesorem, odkrył, że Baron tylko tak strasznie wygląda, respekt wzbudzając głównie po to, by pomóc nauczycielom. Nauczył się też, jak odpowiadać na jego zagrywki. Ostatecznie obaj byli Ślizgonami; wiedzieli, jak grać w słowne podchody.

– Baronie, możesz być na mnie zagniewany, ale zdaje się, że Albus powierzył ci pewne zadanie – odparł, starając się zachować spokój. – To… niehonorowe, zaniechać go z powodu słownych utarczek. Nierycerskie.

Duch zafrasował się nieco.

– Cóż, chyba masz słuszność… – mruknął niechętnie. – No dobrze, ale nie myśl, że puszczę ci to, nomen omen, płazem. Dyrektor czeka w Pokoju Życzeń.

Severus zamrugał, zupełnie zaskoczony, ale nie zadawał dalszych pytań. Nie bacząc na ducha, zamknął klasę i najszybciej jak mógł podążył aż na siódme piętro, gdzie, jak doskonale wiedział, mieściło się najbardziej magiczne pomieszczenie w całym Hogwarcie. Zasapał się, nim stanął przed właściwą ścianą, ale dał sobie tylko chwilę na złapanie oddechu, po czym przeszedł się tam i z powrotem trzy razy, myśląc o dyrektorze. Gdy pojawiły się drzwi, rozejrzał się dla pewności po korytarzu, upewnił, że ma różdżkę pod ręką – ot tak, na wszelki wypadek – i dopiero wtedy wszedł do środka. To, co zobaczył, zatrzymało go wpół kroku.

Pomieszczenie oświetlone wiszącymi w powietrzu świecami, tym razem było małe, mniejsze niż zazwyczaj, i niemal całkowicie puste. Znajdowała się tu tylko szafa, która zasłaniała przejście do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, ukrytym z drugiej strony za portretem Ariany Dumbledore. Mało komu Aberforth, brat Albusa, pozwalał korzystać z tego sposobu przemieszczania się do zamku, jednak tym razem najwyraźniej uczynił wyjątek. A zrobił to dla Morany.

Oniemiały Severus patrzył na Hawkins, siedzącą na podłodze, tuż obok wyraźnie zmartwionego dyrektora – potarganą, roztrzęsioną i ubraną zupełnie niestosownie do pogody. Patrząc na jej luźną tunikę i ściśle dopasowane spodnie z nogawkami wsadzonymi do przemoczonych butów nad kostkę, trudno było pozbyć się wrażenia, że gdziekolwiek przebywała, musiała wybiec tak, jak stała. Nie widać było też żadnego bagażu – najwyraźniej więc miała ze sobą tylko różdżkę, która teraz leżała porzucona na podłodze.

– Dobrze, że jesteś – odezwał się Albus cicho. – Przyda się twoje wsparcie.

– Co się stało? – wydusił Severus, podchodząc bliżej. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że za kurtyną splątanych blond włosów kryła się opuchnięta od płaczu twarz. I przerażone oczy kogoś, kto został zaszczuty.

– Musiałam uciekać.

Hawkins uniosła nieco głowę i odrzuciła jasne loki. Patrzyła w próżnię.

– Wszyscy myślą, że to ja zabiłam Alicję – dodała drżącym głosem. – I słowiańscy łowcy urządzili polowanie na czarownice. Podpalili nam dom.


	40. Rozdział XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niespodziewany powrót Morany do Hogwartu to nie jedyna dziwna rzecz, która wydarzyła się tego wieczora. Również w Hogsmeade stało się coś, co sprawiło, że nawet Severus, który widział niejedno, musiał unieść brwi. Zagęszczająca się sytuacja zmusiła go również do poświęcenia kolejnych godzin na rozmyślania - i do poszukiwania zupełnie nowych ścieżek.

Ten wieczór był długi i pełen emocji – głównie negatywnych. Kiedy Severus kładł się do łóżka, myśląc o Moranie, leżącej w swoim kilka pieter wyżej, przez moment przypomniał sobie ekstazę z poprzednich dni. Niemal prychnął, zły na siebie, że tak łatwo poddał się głupiej radości. Przecież spokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie i podświadomie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę od samego początku. Życie tak nie działało. On tak nie działał. Radość była mu obca, bo za rzadko miewał do niej powody. Za to gniew… o tak, to był jego stary znajomy, który zawitał również i teraz, wyprowadzając Mistrza Eliksirów z kruchej równowagi, siejąc zamęt i rodząc pragnienie zemsty.

Gdy Hawkins zebrała się w sobie na tyle, by nieco nieskładnie opowiedzieć o tym, co stało się tego wieczora, trudno było odmówić jej racji. Nie minęła się z prawdą ani trochę, przyrównując lincz, który ją spotkał, do polowania na czarownice. Wyglądało na to, że chociaż ani brytyjski Wizengamot, ani polski Czarosąd nie miały jej nic do zarzucenia, zwykli ludzie, przede wszystkim członkowie Gonu, nie mieli złudzeń, kto zabił Alicję. A ponieważ władza najwyraźniej nie potrafiła wypełnić swoich obowiązków jak należy, trzeba było poszukać sprawiedliwości na własną rękę. Albus i Severus w ponurym milczeniu wysłuchali opowieści o pełnych jadu anonimach z pogróżkami, o kilku znieważających artykułach w prasie i wreszcie o ponurym wieczorze, gdy rozwścieczeni ludzie przyszli pod dom Jastrzębskich. Ani Morana, ani jej matka nie chciały się ugiąć. Próbowały rozmawiać, ale gdy okazało się, że wszystkie demony ochraniające ich dom najwyraźniej uciekły – co samo w sobie było dziwne – a nałożone czary napastnicy zdjęli z dziecięcą łatwością i zaczęli atak, nie pozostało nic innego, jak uciekać.

– Mama kazała mi znikać – mówiła Morana przez łzy. – Chciałam ją zabrać ze sobą, ale uparła się, że musimy się rozdzielić. Umówiłyśmy się, że skontaktuje się ze mną o pierwszej. Miała nielegalnie przenieść się do Pragi, do przyjaciela.

Severus w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to było ryzyko, ale jak się okazało, być może właśnie w ten sposób uniknęły kolejnej katastrofy. Kiedy bowiem Hawkins wylądowała w Hogsmeade, od razu wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak.

– Poczułam się… obco – mówiła. – Niewłaściwie. Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiecie, o co mi chodzi, ale miałam wrażenie, jakbym znalazła się w miejscu, w którym nie wolno mi być. Czułam dziwny swąd, miałam wrażenie, że słyszę coś dziwnego i że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Chętnie uniknęłabym ludzi, ale z domu wybiegłam, jak stałam, ledwo zdołałam założyć buty. Było tak strasznie zimno… No i nie miałam pieniędzy, zresztą pewnie Trzy Miotły są zamknięte, więc poszłam do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem.

Słysząc to, Severus tylko pokręcił głową. Nawet w normalnych warunkach pub Aberfortha nie był zbyt dobrym wyborem, a co dopiero w takiej chwili. Kręciło się tam wiele podejrzanych osób; również śmierciożercy lub osoby mniej lub bardziej jawnie sympatyzujący z dążeniami Czarnego Pana. Bywali również ludzie o wiele gorsi, na przykład czarnoksiężnicy, którzy sprzedawali naprawdę dziwne rzeczy. Mistrz Eliksirów do tej pory był pewien, że przy ostatniej wizycie widział w ręku skrytego za peleryną obdartusa najprawdziwsze smocze jajo, ale z nikim nie podzielił się tą informacją. I tak nikt by mu nie uwierzył.

Morana nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, w co się wplątała, ale nawet Albus był zaskoczony przyjęciem, jakie zgotowali jej bywalcy Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Gdy tylko weszła, wszystkie rozmowy umilkły, a ona, ubrana za lekko do pogody, z mokrymi, splątanymi włosami i strachem w szklących się oczach, skupiła na sobie całą uwagę. Agresja narosła błyskawicznie, szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Pierwsze zaczepki pojawiły się jeszcze zanim na dobre zamknęła drzwi, a zaraz za nimi nadeszły nieżyczliwe chichoty i mamrotane pod nosem klątwy. Awantura zaczynała się na dobre, jednak szczęśliwie Aberforth w porę się otrząsnął i nie bez użycia magii przedostał się przez tłum do szykującej się do rozpaczliwej obrony Hawkins. Czym prędzej pociągnął ją do salonu na piętrze, przez okno dostrzegając na ulicach dziwną łunę przypominającą ogień, a po szybkim uprzedzeniu Albusa o tym, co się dzieje, pozwolił jej uciec do zamku przejściem, skrytym za obrazem Ariany Dumbledore.

– To wszystko jest dziwne nawet jak na takie miejsce – skwitował Severus, gdy Morana umilkła na chwilę. – Ludziom z półświatka zwykle jest wszystko jedno, chyba że coś dotyczy ich bezpośrednio.

– A tutaj nie dotyczy nawet pośrednio – dodał Albus z frasunkiem. – I jeszcze ci łowcy… na Merlina, co wstąpiło w ludzi tego wieczora?

To pytanie zawisło w powietrzu pomiędzy całą trójką; wszyscy zadawali je sobie w duchu nawet gdy już rozeszli się po zamku. Chociaż bowiem Hawkins pojawiła się całkowicie niepodziewanie, Dumbledore przyjął ją tak ciepło, jakby spodziewał się jej wizyty od dawna.

– W Hogwarcie zostało tylko kilka osób, jest spokojnie i miło. Na pewno szybko poczujesz się lepiej – dodał krzepiąco, gdy już wyszli na cichy korytarz. – A wolne dni wykorzystamy, żeby jakoś załagodzić tę przykrą sprawę.

– Niby jak? – mruknął wtedy Severus, unosząc brew.

– Och, nie bądź takim pesymistą. Na pewno znajdzie się jakieś rozwiązanie. Zawsze się znajduje.

Tej uwagi Snape nie skwitował, choć dała mu do myślenia. Nieco wbrew sobie zaczął bowiem rozważać wszystko, co wydarzyło się do tej pory i szukać jakiegokolwiek wyjścia; robił więc dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał dyrektor. Ale choć na myśleniu upłynął mu wieczór i nawet początek nocy, nie doszedł do niczego odkrywczego. Właściwie – nie doszedł do niczego. Czuł jedynie, jak z każdą chwilą narasta w nim potworna złość, którą tylko potęgowało znużenie brakiem efektów. Nieustannie towarzyszył mu również niepokój. Myślał o symbolu na ścianie, którego zagadki wciąż nie potrafili rozwikłać i o ludziach, którzy najwyraźniej jak zawsze wiedzieli lepiej. A jednak, nawet biorąc to pod uwagę, reakcja polskich łowców zdumiewała. To oczywiste, że śmierć mogła wzbudzić emocje, hipotetyczne morderstwo też, ale… no właśnie, hipotetyczne. Czy ci ludzie nie słyszeli o domniemaniu niewinności?

Zbulwersowany Severus przewrócił się na plecy. Przecież po Anglii również chodziły osoby, które posądzano o najgorsze rzeczy; chociażby nawróceni śmierciożercy, na czele z nim samym. Ale mimo że opinię miał, jaką miał, nikomu nie przyszło nawet do głowy go zaczepiać. Gdy został nauczycielem, oczywiście zgłaszano obiekcje – Albus dostał z tego powodu nawet kilka wyjców – ale sprawa ucichła nieco po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego i nigdy nie wróciła. A Malfoyowie? O ich powiązaniach z Czarnym Panem wiedzieli wszyscy, nawet sam Minister Magii i każdy sędzia Wizengamotu, a jednak wciąż cieszyli się spokojem, a nawet szacunkiem. Ich syn, który, co nie ulegało wątpliwości, już za kilka lat trafi pod opiekę Severusa, rósł i robił, co chciał. Snape widział ich nawet kiedyś na Pokątnej, gdy zatrzymali się na chwilę w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, właśnie dlatego, że młody panicz Draco tak sobie zażyczył. Ani jedno krzywe spojrzenie nie towarzyszyło rodzicom przy tej wizycie – a przecież powodem nie mogły być tylko pieniądze. Byli śmierciożercy, spośród których wielu ochoczo wróciłoby do służby u Czarnego Pana, gdyby tylko nadarzyła się taka sposobność, spokojnie chodzili po świecie, żyjąc, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Jak to możliwe, że Morana, która nie zrobiła nic złego, została skazana na prześladowania? W dodatku aż takie? Zawzięci pismacy z Proroka czy polskiej Szeptuchy to jedno; lincz zmuszający do ucieczki to drugie.

Severus usiał na brzegu łóżka i potarł twarz. Był zmęczony, ale wcale nie chciało mu się spać – wręcz przeciwnie, jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało zasypianie. Cały problem sprowadzał się do tego, że miał za mało danych, by chociaż spróbować znaleźć odpowiedzi na część gnębiących go pytań. W nagłym przebłysku, do głowy przyszło mu coś jeszcze. A jeśli nie wpadli na żaden trop nie dlatego, że nie mają odpowiedzi, ale ponieważ zadają niewłaściwe pytania?

Poruszony Mistrz Eliksirów zarzucił sweter, który służył mu czasem za szlafrok i przeszedł do gabinetu, gdzie jednym skinieniem różdżki napalił w kominku. Hojnie nalał sobie whisky, nawet nie po to, żeby pić – po prostu tak mu się lepiej myślało – i ze szklanką w ręce zasiadł w fotelu. Zabębnił palcami o podłokietnik. Czego teraz najbardziej potrzebował? Co przydawało się, gdy miał za dużo pytań i za mało odpowiedzi? Gdy utknął i nie wiedział, jak ruszyć?

To oczywiste – przydawał się chłodny ogląd. Zawsze, czy raczej prawie zawsze, w takich chwilach okazywało się, że odpowiedź miał tuż przed nosem. Musiał tylko ją dostrzec, wychwycić, bo z reguły nie objawiała się sama, ale kryła tuż pod powierzchnią...

Powierzchnia.

Severus podjął decyzję dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której jego wzrok spoczął na małej szafce obok regału. Nie dając sobie czasu na zwątpienie, wyjął z niej myślodsiewnię, sięgnął po różdżkę i odsiewał po kolei wszystko, co przyszło mu do głowy. Zaczął od samego początku – od tego dnia, gdy Morana weszła do Wielkiej Sali razem z Albusem, jeszcze przed początkiem roku szkolnego. Kiedy uporał się z tym zadaniem, otworzył notes na ostatniej stronie, przygotował pióro oraz kałamarz, i raz za razem zanurzał się we wspomnieniach. Oglądał je, nierzadko zdumiewając się swoim reakcjom czy zachowaniom, a potem wracał i notował każdy wniosek, każdą uwagę. Nie zastanawiał się, ile w tym sensu, nie oceniał; po prostu pisał.

Po zakończeniu tych mozolnych poszukiwań w głowie kręciło mu się tak, jakby wypił za dużo. Wiedział, że podjął ryzyko, bo korzystanie z myślodsiewni nie było bezpieczne, a już na pewno nie aż takie intensywne, ale niczego nie żałował. Choć doskwierało mu zmęczenie, jakby nie spał tydzień, nawet nie planował się kłaść. Czuł, że jest na tropie; tym razem na dobrym. Przeciągnął się tylko i przeczytał uważnie swoje zapiski. Kilka rzeczy wykreślił, kilka zaznaczył, aż w końcu sformułował dwa najważniejsze pytania. Zadawał je już kilka razy, choć nie wprost, a jednak nigdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Teraz przyszedł czas, by nareszcie to zmienić.


	41. Rozdział XL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po tym, co zdarzyło się w nocy, Severus z nową energią zabiera się do rozwiązania zagadki. Już wie, że aby tego dokonać, trzeba rozplątać wszystkie sznurki i poznać małe sekrety, które mogą rozjaśnić całość i dać długo wypatrywany trop. Mistrz Eliksirów odwiedza wiec Hawkins wczesnym rankiem, by wydusić z niej prawdę. Nie spodziewa się jednak tego, co usłyszy.

Choć do poranka zostało tylko kilka godzin, Severus wahał się, czy nie zajrzeć do Morany natychmiast. Nie spodziewał się, że ją obudzi – wiedział, że nawet jeśli odebrała wiadomość od matki, będzie zbyt zestresowana, by zasnąć – ale gdy przypomniał sobie wścibskie czarownice z obrazu na wprost klasy, przeszedł go dreszcz obrzydzenia. Ale miałyby używanie, gdyby zobaczyły go tam w środku nocy! Już niemal czuł szmer tych wszystkich nieprzystojnych plotek, które dzięki wątpliwej uprzejmości duchów niechybnie dotarłyby do uczniów, podważając autorytet zarówno jego, jak i samej Hawkins. A gdyby jeszcze otworzyła mu, co całkiem zrozumiałe, w piżamie? Zwłaszcza, że, jak wspomniała, zostały jej tylko same lekkie ubrania, bo wszystko, co cieplejsze, zabrała ze sobą?

Severus otrząsnął się z rozmyślań zanim zabrnęły za daleko. Popatrzył krytycznie na niedopitą whisky, a potem wstał, schował myślodsiewnię do szafki i wyjął nalewkę nasenną. Skoro i tak musiał poczekać do rana, wolał, by ten czas minął szybko. Zresztą, jemu też przyda się nieco snu, szczególnie że czekał go ciężki poranek. Wyduszanie informacji z kogoś, kto wyraźnie nie chce się nimi dzielić nigdy nie było proste. Kładąc się do łóżka, Snape pomyślał sennie, że przecież nie tylko Morana ma jakieś tajemnice i nie tylko ona zręcznie lawiruje między niedomówieniami. Przecież on też nie był z nią do końca szczery. Nie wszystko jej powiedział.

„Rozmowa jest handlem wymiennym”, przypomniał sobie jej własne słowa i niemal się uśmiechnął. O tak, przyszedł czas, by przehandlować nieco informacji.

* * * * *

Nastawiony jak zawsze budzik brutalnie wyrwał Mistrza Eliksirów ze snu, choć bynajmniej go nie obudził. Nawet gdy Snape już wychodził ze swojego gabinetu, ubrany mniej więcej porządnie i z notatnikiem w dłoni, wciąż pocierał zaspaną twarz, ciesząc się, że zamek nadal skąpany jest w świątecznej ciszy. Nieliczni uczniowie, którzy nie pojechali do domów z pewnością jeszcze spali w swoich dormitoriach, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję; istniało więc niewielkie ryzyko, że ktoś zobaczy go w tak opłakanym stanie. Co prawda Severus nierzadko zarywał noce, ale tego dnia czuł się wyjątkowo fatalnie, a jeden rzut oka w lustro podpowiedział mu, że tym razem z jego oblicza można wyczytać nie informację o tym, że znów siedział do późna, ale nawet ile godzin snu pominął. Westchnął w duchu. To wydawało się takie proste, łyknąć porcję eliksiru nasennego i położyć się do łóżka, ale każdy, kto choć raz próbował, doskonale wiedział, że nic nie mogło zastąpić naturalnego snu. Ten wywołany sztucznie zawsze był gorszej jakości, choćby nawet trwał o wiele dłużej.

Mimo wyglądu jeszcze mniej wyjściowego niż zazwyczaj i lekkiego otumanienia, Snape był zdeterminowany, by tym razem załatwić wszystko, jak należy. Miał już dosyć grzebania się z tą całą sprawą; dosyć niepokojów i pytań. Trzeba było to zakończyć, jeśli nie dzisiaj to w najbliższym czasie – i liczył, że po tym, co stało się w Polsce, Morana się z nim zgodzi i przestanie kryć pewne fakty. Bo że kryła wiele, było oczywiste na pierwszy rzut oka.

Przed właściwą klasą Mistrz Eliksirów zawahał się jeszcze. Czy nie było za wcześnie? Czarownice na obrazie za nim aż przestały plotkować, a niepokojąca cisza z ich strony jasno dowodziła, że z uwagą obserwowały każdy jego ruch. Coraz bardziej rozdrażniony Severus czuł, jak piecze go kark od wcale nie ukradkowych spojrzeń, więc głównie po to, aby zejść wiedźmom z oczu, stanowczo zapukał do sali. A potem, nie czekając na zaproszenie, które raczej by nie nadeszło, po prostu wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że Hawkins siedzi właśnie w klasie. Pochylała się nad nad talerzem z apetycznie wyglądającym śniadaniem, dowodzącym, że skrzaty myślały o niej z całą serdecznością, ale najwyraźniej nawet taka troska nie była w stanie zachęcić jej do jedzenia. I zupełnie jak spodziewał się Severus w nocy, miała na sobie tylko lekką, koszulkę z błyszczącego materiału, a na to niedbale narzucony szlafrok, który zsunął jej się z ramienia, gdy zerknęła w jego stronę.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn odwaga opuściła Mistrza Eliksirów w jednej chwili, znikając całkiem bez śladu. Odchrząknął.

– Przeszkadzam? – zapytał głupio, obawiając się podejść.

– Nie. – Morana uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. – Tak właściwie miałam się do ciebie wybrać, ale chciałam najpierw spróbować ze śniadaniem… Usiądziesz?

Severus przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy tym samym stoliku. Niemal natychmiast odsunął się nieco, zauważając, że znalazł się stanowczo za blisko. A może tylko jemu się tak wydawało? Sama Hawkins nie wyglądała na zakłopotaną, choć niewątpliwie towarzyszyło jej napięcie. I niewątpliwie nie spała dobrze tej nocy. Co prawda wciąż miała w sobie wiele z wojowniczki, wciąż jeszcze walczyła, ale wyglądała na zdecydowanie bardziej kruchą, niż jeszcze miesiąc temu. Mistrzowi Eliksirów nieoczekiwanie przyszła do głowy dziwna myśl, która już kiedyś się pojawiła: że po Hawkins coraz bardziej widać utratę sił. Zwykle mówiło się o takich rzeczach w przenośni, ale w jej przypadku sprawę należało rozumieć dosłownie – coś naprawdę pożerało ją od środka, odbierając energię i blask. Tylko naturalnej, świeżej, słowiańskiej urody odebrać nie zdołało. Na całe szczęście.

Snape odchrząknął i poprawił się na siedzeniu, w porę odpychając zalążki nieprzystojnych myśli, które narodziły mu się w głowie i których sam się zawstydził. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego umysł, któremu do tej pory ufał, płata takie figle, nie pozwalając się skoncentrować; szczególnie że jeszcze na korytarzu władały nim tylko determinacja i chłód logiki. Co się stało w tej krótkiej chwili? I przede wszystkim – dlaczego?

Choć jego myśli galopowały jak szalone, Morana najwyraźniej nie zauważyła jego zakłopotania. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy on walczył z dziwnymi wnioskami pchającymi się do głowy, przesunęła nieco na środek talerz ze śniadaniem.

– Częstuj się – powiedziała.

– Dziękuję, nie jestem głodny.

– To tak jak ja. – Hawkins westchnęła. – Ale tym razem skrzat był uparty. Skrzatka właściwie, ma na imię Pajdka, przeuroczo tak swoją drogą. Powiedziała, że zablokuje drzwi i nie wypuści mnie stąd, jeśli nie opróżnię talerza. Nie wiem, to możliwe, czy tak mnie tylko straszy?

– Możliwe. Nie takie rzeczy wyprawiały skrzaty, chociaż szantażu an nauczycielu jeszcze nie było.

– Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. No, to w takim razie tym bardziej się częstuj, nie mogę spędzić całego dnia i…

– Dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną zobaczyć?

Hawkins westchnęła i w zamyśleniu urwała kawałek rogalika.

– Niełatwo cię zagadać.

– Powiedzmy, że znam cię już na tyle, by wiedzieć, kiedy zacząć robić się czujnym. – Mistrz Eliksirów założył ręce na piersi. – Lubisz zmieniać temat, kiedy…

– Kiedy co?

– Kiedy zaczynasz się denerwować. Ale dziś przyszedłem po odpowiedzi, Morana. A pytań jest niemało.

– W takim razie pytaj.

– Pytam. Po co chciałaś się ze mną zobaczyć?

Hawkins znów westchnęła i potarła czoło dłonią.

– Dużo myślałam dzisiaj w nocy, wiesz? – zaczęła. – Tak ogólnie, o wszystkim, co się stało, ale również tej całej koszmarnej nagonce w Polsce. O śmierci Ali, błotniku, symbolu…

Severus niemal westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Morana znowu zaczynała kręcić, ale postanowił dać jej szansę. Miał zamiar tylko odchrząknąć znacząco, ale po ostatnich słowach głos uwiązł mu w gardle:

– … no i o nas.

– O nas? – powtórzył niepewnie, ledwo poznając własny głos.

Nie poznawał za to swoich uczuć, a przede wszystkim – samego siebie. Z jednej strony miał ochotę wyjść, uciekać jak najdalej i nigdy nie wracać, a z drugiej jakaś niesamowita siła przykuła go do krzesła, nie powalając nawet drgnąć. Ręce w jednej chwili zaczęły mu drżeć, więc zacisnął je lekko, próbując wziąć się w garść. Paraliżujący lęk, niechęć do jakichkolwiek deklaracji, niepokój, a nawet dziwaczne wyrzuty umienia – przede wszystkim ze względu na Lily, która zupełnie niespodziewanie stanęła mu przed oczami – mieszały się z czymś zupełnie mu obcym, niepokojącym i kojącym zarazem.

Choć Severus robił wszystko, by nie dać po sobie poznać, jakie emocje nim targają, coś z tego wszystkiego musiało odbić się na jego obliczu, bo Morana aż sapnęła.

– Ojej, przepraszam! Nie to miałam na myśli. O nas, to znaczy… hm, osobach, zaangażowanych w to wszystko – dodała szybko, wskazując głową na skryty za makatką symbol. – No wiesz, próbujących rozwiązać zagadkę. Tylko tyle, bez obaw.

„Aż tyle”, dopowiedział Severus w myślach, ale nie powiedział ani jednego słowa, bojąc się, że znów zdradzą go emocje. Że gdzieś w tonie jego głosu będzie słychać dziwne, wyprowadzającego z równowagi uczucie, które właśnie się pojawiło, tyleż nieproszone co niechciane, Zawód.

– Myślałam i dotarło do mnie, że jestem kretynką – dodała Hawkins, odwracając wzrok. – Muszę was wszystkich przeprosić. Ciebie w szczególności.

– Za co?

– Za to, że nie byłam z wami tak do końca szczera. Właściwie wcale nie byłam.

Severus pochylił się w jej stronę. Niemal czuł lekki zapach jej perfum i to nieco wytrąciło go z rytmu, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddać.

– Co masz na myśli?

Morana westchnęła, wciąż patrząc gdzieś w bok.

– Zastanawiałeś się może, dlaczego w ogóle przyjechałam do Anglii?

Mistrz Eliksirów prawie westchnął. Znów zaczynało się krążenie wokół tematu.

– Setki razy – odparł, siląc się na spokój. – Zapytałem cię nawet o to. Pamiętam jak mówiłaś, że przyjechałaś badać słowiańskie demony. Chciałaś odkryć, jak klątwy rozprzestrzeniają się w Anglii. To nieprawda?

– Niezupełnie. Owszem, prowadzę takie badania, bo chcę wiedzieć, na ile eksperymenty Grindelwalda naruszyły równowagę sił w Europie, ale to… powiedzmy przykrywka. Jest coś jeszcze, co przygnało mnie do tego kraju. Coś osobistego.

– Domyśliłem się. Uciekasz przed czymś.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, szukam. Konkretniej, mojego ojca i jego rodziny.

Snape uniósł brwi. Tego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

– Twój ojciec jest Brytyjczykiem?

Dopiero teraz Morana zerknęła w jego stronę.

– Tak. A ja naprawdę nie nazywam się Jastrzębska – odpowiedziała. – To znaczy, jest to panieńskie nazwisko mojej mamy i to ona zadecydowała, że będę je nosić. Nie wiedziałam, że było inne. Dopiero kiedy przypadkiem znalazłam jakiś stary list w szafce, zaczęłam węszyć. Nie było łatwo, ale jestem uparta. Dociskałam i groziłam, aż mama w końcu musiała pęknąć. Powiedziała prawdę, na ile ją zna, bo historia naszej rodziny jest pełna zagadek i wtedy zrozumiałam. A jednocześnie zapragnęłam dowiedzieć się więcej. Tropy prowadziły właśnie tutaj, do Anglii. Mama próbowała mnie powstrzymać, ale nie mogłam tego tak zostawić.

– Czego?

Morana odwróciła się w jego kierunku

– Mój ojciec nie był czarodziejem, tylko mugolem – oznajmiła. – Jestem półkrwi, jak to się u was mówi. Ale nie mogłam uwierzyć, że w tej rodzinie nie było nigdy magii, bo nazwisko na to nie wskazuje. Jest… dziwne. Znaczące, ale ma w sobie coś niepokojącego, co jednocześnie naprowadza na trop i bardzo chcę wiedzieć, czy mam rację. Moja mama się go boi, dlatego nie chciała, byśmy go używały. Ale to moje dziedzictwo, moja przeszłość. Muszę wiedzieć, nawet po to, by się obronić.

– By cios nie spadł od tyłu?

– Dokładnie tak. Dlatego postanowiłam zacząć szukać. Przede wszystkim ojca, chociaż istnieją przesłanki mówiące, że nie żyje… Ale jeśli nie jego, to dziadków, albo jakichkolwiek krewnych. Ktoś na pewno został, ktoś musi coś wiedzieć. A ja muszę przekonać się, czy mam rację, myśląc, że takie nazwisko nie wzięło się znikąd.

Severus odetchnął głębiej.

– A brzmi ono…?

– Spellbound. Naprawdę powinnam nazywać się Morana Spellbound.


	42. Rozdział XLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trwa rozliczanie się z przeszłością. Choć Morana neguje powiązanie swojej rodzinnej historii z tajemniczymi wydarzeniami w Hogwarcie, Severus uświadamia jej, że może się mylić. Podczas szczerej rozmowy dokonują jednak makabrycznego odkrycia.

Przez chwilę w klasie panowała absolutna cisza. Gniew Severusa narastał, niebezpiecznie zbliżając go do wybuchu.

– I jak do tej pory nie uznałaś za stosowne podzielić się ze mną taką informacją? – wycedził. – Nawet jeśli pracujemy nad tym razem od miesięcy?

– Miałam zamiar, naprawdę, ale uznałam, że nie chcę mieszać cię w moje prywatne sprawy. Nie myślałam, że będzie cię to obchodzić.

Snape poczuł nagle, że równie dobrze Morana mogła kopnąć go w podbrzusze – ból prawdopodobnie byłby dokładnie ten sam. Nie do końca potrafił jednak ująć w słowa, dlaczego to stwierdzenie sprawiło mu aż taką przykrość, więc powiedział coś innego:

– Tak mi się zdaje, że wmieszałaś mnie w to w momencie, gdy poprosiłaś o pomoc w organizacji zajęć klubu. I gdy zobaczyłem to coś na ścianie. Od tej chwili wszystko jest ważne.

– Ale nie sądziłam, że te dwie rzeczy są ze sobą związane, Sev. Prawdę mówiąc, teraz też nie jestem pewna, ale kończą mi się pomysły. To dziwne… i trochę podobnie układa się do całej sprawy z symbolem. Nagle dostrzegłam analogię, ale nie chcę się do tego przywiązywać.

Severus przypomniał sobie, jak godzili się ze sobą tuż przed świętami, po przesłuchaniu Morany w Ministerstwie – to jedno zdanie, które z siebie wyrzuciła, o klątwie. Nie tylko dzięki myślodsiewni pamiętał przerażenie na jej twarzy ledwie chwilę przed tym, nim zostawiła go na schodach. Teraz już rozumiał – właśnie wtedy musiał wpaść jej do głowy trop, wyjaśniający wszystko. Trop, który teraz najwyraźniej znów próbowała wyprzeć.

Na myśl o tym nie wytrzymał i aż zerwał się z miejsca.

– Spellbound – powtórzył. – Spell–bound. Spell. Bound. Morana, nie znasz angielskiego?!

– No przecież słychać, że znam! – fuknęła. – Wiem, co to znaczy, „związany czarem”. A czy klątwy są czarami? Bo wydaje mi się, że to nawet inne słowo. Nazwisko nie brzmi Cursebound, na całe szczęście.

– Więc uważasz, że jesteś związana Expelliarmusem?

Ostre spojrzenie Hawkins uzmysłowiło mu, że się zagalopował. Niemal natychmiast pojawiły się w nim wyrzuty sumienia, które tylko dodatkowo go rozdrażniły. Ze wszystkich uczuć, jakie kiedykolwiek do niego wracały, najbardziej nie znosił właśnie poczucia winy – głównie dlatego, że jego smak znał aż do obrzydzenia. To pozwoliło mu opanować kolejny wybuch gniewu. Potarł twarz, nagle zmęczony, i oparł się o krzesło.

– No dobrze, zbierzmy to jeszcze raz – zaczął, siląc się na ugodowy ton. – Istnieje przypuszczenie, że jest z tobą związane jakieś zaklęcie, ukryte w nazwisku po ojcu.

– Na to wychodzi.

Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę. Zmarszczył brew.

– W nazwisku, którego nie używasz, jak dobrze rozumiem?

– Zgadza się. Ani razu się nim nie przedstawiłam, nawet na piśmie.

– W Polsce też nie?

– Też. Do słowiańskiej wspólnoty przyjęto mnie jako Jastrzębską.

– I nigdy nie przydarzyło ci się nic chociażby podobnego do tego, co dzieje się teraz? Kiedyś wspominałaś swojego kuzyna… Zginął?

– Uznaliśmy go za zmarłego, ale tak właściwie nie wiadomo, co się stało – westchnęła. – Zaginął na Żmijowisku i nigdy się nie odnalazł. Ale Chors to krewny od strony mamy, nie miał nic do mojego ojca. No i nie było mnie przy nim, gdy to się stało. Poza tym nie, nic złego nigdy się nie przydarzyło. Nic, co nawet przypominałoby to, co dzieje się teraz.

Snape znów milczał przez chwilę.

– Morana, to się nie trzyma kupy – oznajmił, siadając.

– Już rozumiesz, dlaczego ci o tym nie powiedziałam?

– Więc dlaczego mówisz teraz?

Hawkins westchnęła ciężko.

– Bo już sama nie wiem, Sev. Naprawdę nie wiem. A ty masz umysł ostry jak brzytwa, więc pomyślałam, że może pomożesz mi dostrzec coś, czego nie widzę. Jeszcze na początku grudnia nie wiązałam tych dwóch spraw, chociaż mama cały czas powtarzała, że z tym nazwiskiem jest coś nie tak i żebym na siebie uważała. Owszem, trzeba być głupim, by nie widzieć, że Spellbound brzmi dziwnie, szczególnie u mugola, ale… no teorię miałam inną.

– Jaką?

– Pomyśl: związany czarem. Związany. Myślałam, i właściwie wciąż chcę tak myśleć, że w tej rodzinie była magia, może nawet od pokoleń, ale jakieś wydarzenie, może właśnie klątwa, sprawiło, że czarodzieje przestali się rodzić.

– A cały ród dostał takie miano – mruknął Severus. – To ma sens, przyznaję.

– No właśnie. A skoro to wszystko klątwa, może da się ją odczynić? Może nie wszystko stracone, może tę magię da się uratować… ale żeby to wiedzieć, muszę znaleźć ojca. Albo jego rodzinę, bo mama twierdzi, że on już nie żyje.

– Na jakiej podstawie?

– Mówiła, że im dłużej próbowała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego zniknął, tym więcej dostawała listów, które nakazywały jej przestać. Nie wiadomo, kto je wysyłał, podobno papier był dziwny, chropowaty, niby trwały a rozsypywał się w palcach. W ostatnim była pogróżka względem nas obu, więc razem z wujkiem ustalili, że trzeba to zostawić. Dlatego uznali mojego ojca za zmarłego; zainscenizowali nawet pochówek, ale teraz wiem, że grób jest pusty. No ale ja żadnych pogróżek nie dostałam, więc to chyba nie ma sensu.

Severus nie odpowiedział – po prostu spojrzał na makatkę z parzenicą wiszącą na ścianie, czując, jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. Rozmowa była handlem wymiennym; tajemnica mogła być opłacona tylko tajemnicą. Odetchnął głębiej.

– Obawiam się, że mogłaś dostać – oznajmił cicho i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Hawkins. – Kiedy ostatni raz przyglądałaś się temu symbolowi? Na żywo, nie na zdjęciu?

– Nie wiem. Nie chcę na niego patrzeć. Wręcz czuję, że nie powinnam, szczególnie od śmierci Ali… A czemu pytasz?

Severus uniósł brwi. Choć na początku patrzył na to wszystko sceptycznie, teraz on też zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że ta spraw zaczyna wyglądać naprawdę upiornie. W jednej chwili opadło go też zwątpienie co do słuszności swojej decyzji. Być może powinien powiedzieć Moranie wcześniej, ale po namyśle uznał, że jedyne, czego mogliby uniknąć, to linczu w Polsce. Śmierć Ali była nie do przewidzenia.

Tajemnica za tajemnicę. Prawda za prawdę.

– W takim razie jest coś, co musisz zobaczyć – stwierdził, wskazując różdżką na makatkę.

Gdy zaklęcie przylepca zniknęło, a ozdoba opadła na ziemię, Hawkins wciągnęła głośno powietrze. A Severus razem z nią.

Na ścianie znajdowały się już trzy symbole – ten, który znali aż za dobrze, ten, który Morana zobaczyła po raz pierwszy i trzeci, przypominający nieco wydłużony trójkąt o zawiniętym czubku.

– Tego trzeciego nie było – powiedział cicho. – Nie wiem, co to jest i kiedy się pojawiło. Widziałem tylko ten wyżej.

– Ale to… to jest... – wyjąkała Hawkins, stając obok niego.

– Strzała Welesa. Symbol waszej szkoły i polskich łowców, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli.

Morana pokiwała głową, niezdolna, by powiedzieć choć słowo. Spojrzała tylko na niego, a w jej oczach czaiło się pytanie, którego najwyraźniej nie miała odwagi zadać. Severus zrozumiał je jednak od razu. Sam na jej miejscu chciałby wiedzieć dokładnie to samo. Od kiedy.

– Pojawiło się, gdy zginęła Alicja – powiedział.

– Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Tamtej nocy zdjąłem makatkę, żeby jeszcze raz się przyjrzeć. Już tam był.

Przerażająca myśl, której wcześniej nie wziął pod uwagę, przyszła do niego dopiero teraz – gdy już nie patrzył na symbole na ścianie, ale na wręcz pozieleniałą z przerażenia twarz Morany. Piękną twarz, w której teraz czaiła się czysta groza – a zaraz za nią narastająca rozpacz, wyciskająca z oczu łzy.

Aż do tej chwili Severus nie pomyślał, że nowy symbol mógł się pojawić na ścianie wcześniej, zanim Alicja zginęła. Jako ostrzeżenie, które przeoczyli.

Jako groźba, co się stanie, jeśli nie przestaną zadawać pytań. Ale skoro tak…

– Drugi symbol to płomień – dodał ponuro. – Ten lincz w Polce też nie wydarzył się przypadkiem.


	43. Rozdział XLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mnóstwo emocji towarzyszy Moranie i Severuowi - nawet takich, których się nie spodziewali. Jedno wydarzenie zmienia całkowicie losy tej dwójki. Niespodziewane zakończenie spotkania popycha Mistrza Eliksirów do poważnych rozmyślań i rozliczania się z własną przeszłością,

Rozmowa w klasie obrony przed czarną magią nie potoczyła się tak, jak zaplanował Severus, ale niewątpliwie przyniosła więcej, niż oczekiwał. Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał z Morany wyduszać prawdę; że wszystkiego dowie się dopiero kiedy zacznie łapać ją za słówka, drążyć, a ostatecznie przyzna, ile czasu spędził z myślodsiewnią – a wszystko po to, by przyprzeć ją do muru. To, do czego mu się jednak przyznała, zmieniło bardzo wiele. Bo chociaż nie mieli pewności, jak i czy w ogóle kwestia nazwiska łączy się z wydarzeniami w Hogwarcie, nareszcie pojawił się nowy trop do sprawdzenia. Na tym postanowili się skupić, gdy już zażegnali spór – a wybuchł on wkrótce po odsłonięciu symboli na ścianie.

Morana potrzebowała chwili, by dojść do siebie po ponurym odkryciu. Oczy jej się zaszkliły i przez moment wyglądała, jakby walczyła z atakiem płaczu, ale kiedy w końcu zwróciła się w stronę Severusa, wzrok płonął jej gniewem.

– Ukrywałeś przede mną coś takiego?

Jedną z umiejętności Mistrza Eliksirów było to, że potrafił błyskawicznie zorientować się, kiedy robiło się naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Jakiś dziwaczny instynkt przetrwania w ostatniej chwili podpowiadał mu, że należy uciekać, albo zrobić wszystko, by zminimalizować straty i uniknąć większych szkód. Ktoś przeczulony – albo nawiedzony, jak Sybilla Trelawney, której kiedyś nieopatrznie o tym wspomniał – zapewne powiedziałby, że to jakaś forma prekognicji, ale Snape był zbyt racjonalny, by wierzyć w takie bzdury. Zawsze jednak wsłuchiwał się w podszepty intuicji i nauczył się rozpoznawać ten charakterystyczny, przebiegający po karku dreszcz zwiastujący zagrożenie – dokładnie taki jak ten, który poczuł, gdy Hawkins mierzyła go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Nie planowałem tego – powiedział spokojnie. – Tak wyszło.

– „Tak wyszło"? Teraz, po tym wszystkim, jedyne co możesz mi powiedzieć to „tak wyszło"?

– No cóż, ty też nie byłaś ze mną całkiem szczera.

W jednej chwili Severus zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Powinien był ugryźć się w język i nie mówić nic więcej, nie próbować ironii, którą przecież posługiwał się z wprawą zawodowego szermierza. Na refleksję było jednak za późno – a co gorsza, nim się zorientował, już kłócili się z Moraną w najlepsze. Zacietrzewieni jak dwa wściekłe psy, wyrzucali sobie nawzajem nieszczerość, kłamstwa i złe zamiary. Mistrz Eliksirów znał siebie i doskonale wiedział, że jest kłótliwy, ale nawet jego zaskoczyła łatwość, z jaką zaczęli tę małą wojnę, chociaż wcześniej tak dobrze się rozumieli.

Ale nawet w największym gniewie, jak sobie uświadomił, nadal ją rozumiał.

Ta refleksja nieco go otrzeźwiła. Umilkł niemal wpół zdania i odetchnął głębiej – z trudem, jakby coś siedziało mu na piersiach, nie pozwalając tak na złapanie oddechu, ja i na chwilę namysłu, niezbędna, aby zrozumieć absurd całej sytuacji.

– Morana, co my robimy? – zapytał ze zdumieniem.

A ona, choć jeszcze przed chwilą była aż zarumieniona ze złości, zamrugała szybko.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała nerwowo, po czym odgarnęła włosy do tyłu. – Przepraszam, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ja normalnie się tak nie zachowuję i...

– Morana.

– Tak?

– Wiem. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że trochę już cię znam.

Hawkins uśmiechnęła się – najpierw słabo, a potem nieco odważniej, choć wciąż z trudem.

– Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że teraz nawet lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Po tych słowach spojrzała na symbol na ścianie – tym razem z nienawiścią.

– Masz rację – oznajmiła. – Dość już czajenia się po kątach, kręcenia i krycia się. Trzeba to rozwiązać raz na zawsze.

Severus potaknął, ale nie patrzył na mroczny wzór. Tak jak Morana nie odrywała spojrzenia od znaków, przede wszystkim nowych, tak on nie odrywał wzroku od niej. Od samego początku, a więc pierwszej chwili, gdy ją zobaczył, nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że jest piękna – zresztą, nie tylko on to zauważał. Niezwykła uroda profesor Hawkins była jedną z rzeczy, które wytykali rodzice w listach, wysyłanych do Hogwartu po pierwszych artykułach w Proroku. Teraz jednak, gdy tak stała w cieniutkiej koszulce i lekkim szlafroku, który podczas trwającej kłótni zsunął się jej z ramienia; z rumieńcami na policzkach i ogniem determinacji w oczach, jej słowiański urok aż zatrzymał mu w piersiach dech. Jeszcze nigdy, nawet uśmiechnięta, radosna czy zrelaksowana nie wydawała mu się tak olśniewająca, jak teraz.

– Trzeba to rozwiązać – powtórzył bezwiednie. – I rozwiążemy to. Obiecałem ci.

Morana zbliżyła się do niego. Wydawało mu się nawet, że czuje ciepło jej ciała, ale nie ręczył za swoje zmyły. W tamtej chwili nie był w stanie ręczyć za nic, a szczególnie za samego siebie. Po plecach znów przeszedł mu dreszcz – podobny do wcześniejszego, ale było w nim coś dziwnego. Obcego.

– Pamiętam – odpowiedziała cicho. – Ale nie jestem pewna, czy powinieneś...

– Obiecałem.

Znów się uśmiechnęła.

– Honor nie pozwala porzucić sprawy, rozumiem – odparła. – Ale naprawdę się boję, że...

– Ja nie. I to mi wystarczy.

– Ale...

– Jestem uparty, Morana.

– Wiem. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że trochę cię już znam.

Tym razem to on lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że nawet lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało. I kiedy. Jak mu potem powiedziała, ona też nie wiedziała. Po prostu w jednej chwili patrzyli sobie w oczy, rozmawiając cicho, a w następnej Severus już czuł jej usta na swoich wargach. Jej dłonie na swojej twarzy. Swoje dłonie na jej talii.

Więcej nie pamiętał. Ocknął się dopiero w swoim gabinecie, zdyszany, opierający się plecami o drzwi, zatrzaśnięte tak głośno, że huk wciąż niósł się echem w jego głowie. Ale nawet najgłośniejszy dźwięk nie był w stanie rozgonić istnej burzy uczuć, których nie pojmował.

Uciekł, niewątpliwie. Tak zwyczajnie, bezczelnie i całkowicie szczeniacko, a co więcej – dosłownie. Potarł nerwowo twarz, a wspomnienia tego, co się wydarzyło, napływały do niego falami, całkowicie mącąc mu w głowie. Nie mógł pojąć, co się stało, tak w ogóle i z nim samym. Był jak w amoku, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę zachorował i w gorączce widział różne dziwne rzeczy. Aż dotknął czoła, ale nie potrafił ocenić temperatury, bo dłonie miał zimne jak dwie bryły lodu. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że tak samo zimne jest jego serce – słysząc to obrzydliwie ckliwe stwierdzenie, myślał, że zwróci śniadanie – ale teraz nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że mogło w tym być coś z prawdy. Mało kto zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że nawet najgrubszy lód można stopić, jeśli ogień jest wystarczająco silny. A niektórzy ludzie po prostu byli ogniem.

Severus potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć również w to, że zaczyna myśleć takimi kategoriami i używać podobnych porównań. Coś się z nim działo, nie ulegało wątpliwości. Ale co? Skąd biorą się w nim te wszystkie emocje? Nawet nad tym nie chciał się zastanawiać, choć przecież znał odpowiedź – i za każdym razem odpychał ją od siebie jak najdalej. Zwykle wystarczyło myśleć o Lily, by wyrzuty sumienia napływały falami, pozwalając mu wrócić na stare tory, ale dziś nawet to go zawiodło. Miał wrażenie, jakby walczył sam ze sobą; jakby stanął w oku cyklonu, gdzie nikt nie był w stanie mu pomóc.

Tak, kochał kiedyś Lily Evans. Właściwie kochał ją przez całe życie, nawet wtedy, gdy na równi z miłością czuł również niechęć. Ale co z tego? Po raz pierwszy zdobył się na odwagę, by zanegować wszystko, w co tak głęboko wierzył; co było z nim przez większość życia i stanowiło ważną część niego. Kolejne myśli pojawiały się jedna po drugiej. Przychodziły do niego zupełnie nowe konkluzje, wątpliwości czy wizje, a każda kolejna sprawiała, że coraz mniej czuł się sobą – za to dłonie drżały mu coraz bardziej. Tylko jedno słowo nie pozwoliło mu pogrążyć się w szaleństwie; jedna obietnica utrzymywała go jeszcze na powierzchni, więc uchwycił się jej jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Rozpraszał się nią, oddychając głęboko, by znaleźć wreszcie chociaż odrobinę spokoju.

„Obiecałem". Tak, obiecał. Nieważne, z jakiego powodu. Nieważne, co stało się potem, i do czego to doprowadzi. Obiecał.

Ludzie mu nie ufali, z wiadomych przyczyn, ale on w głębi serca był honorowy, a dane słowo było dla niego ważniejsze, niż cokolwiek innego i tylko w stanie najwyższej konieczności był w stanie kogoś oszukać. Obiecał, więc obietnicy dotrzymać musiał.

Snape jeszcze raz odetchnął głębiej i odepchnął się plecami od desek, a potem postąpił krok w głąb gabinetu, ostrożnie, jakby wchodził tu po raz pierwszy. W rzeczywistości bowiem wkraczał na nową ścieżkę, z której nie było już odwrotu. A to, co stało się przed chwilą w sali obrony przed czarną magią, uzmysłowiło mu, że jeszcze nigdy te słowa nie były aż tak prawdziwe. Aż tak ostateczne.

Wpadł po same uszy, więcej nawet – po czubek głowy. Naprawdę nie było już odwrotu.


	44. Rozdział XLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus walczy ze sobą, by nie popaść w obłęd. Wybierając się na Nokturn, nieoczekiwanie znów wpada na Moranę, która zdradza mu jeszcze jeden zaskakujący fakt - fakt, sprawiający, że Mistrz Eliksirów tylko utwierdza się w słuszności swoich przekonań.

Severus nie dał sobie dużo czasu na złapanie oddechu – właściwie nie dał go sobie prawie w ogóle. Po raz pierwszy w życiu znajdował się w takim stanie, ale czuł, że to nie może skończyć się ani dobrze, ani szybko, dlatego postanowił nie czekać, aż odbije mu do reszty i zrobi coś głupiego, na przykład wróci do klasy obrony przed czarną magią. Obiecał. Miał zadanie do wykonania. Wątki do sprawdzenia, osoby do wypytania, rzeczy do przemyślenia i paskudną historię do zakończenia. Na tym należało się skupić, nie na jakiś bzdurach.

Posprawdzał więc wszystko, co miał w swoim notesie – ciesząc się, że w tym całym zamieszaniu odruchowo zabrał go ze sobą i nie musiał wracać, narażając się na niezwykle niezręczną sytuację. Wciąż czuł ciepło ciała Morany na swoich dłoniach i smak jej ust na wargach. Odepchnął do siebie te myśli. Miał zadanie do wykonania; na tym musiał się skupić.

Układając w głowie plan, doglądnął jeszcze warzących się eliksirów, zanotował wszystkie zmiany i dopiero ruszył w drogę. Nadszedł czas, by zrobić coś, co odkładał już zdecydowanie zbyt długo: udać się na Nokturn i poszukać wreszcie jakichś odpowiedzi. Być może zacznie od antykwariatu Madame Minks, ale do głowy przychodziły mu jeszcze inne miejsca, w których warto było się rozejrzeć. Nagły impuls podsunął mu myśl, by zacząć jednak nie od Londynu, ale wybrać się do Hogsmeade, a konkretniej – do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Co prawda o tej porze przybytek najpewniej świecił pustkami, ale już Aberforth mógł udzielić ważnych informacji. To nie tak, że Severus nie wierzył Moranie – chociaż trzymając informacje o rodzinie tylko dla siebie naruszyła jego poczucie zaufania – ale chciał po prostu upewnić się, czy niczego nie przeoczyła. Była w szoku, mogła nie zwrócić uwagi na jakiś szczegół, a szczegóły potrafiły zmienić bardzo wiele. Nie mogli sobie już pozwolić na błędy czy przeoczenia. Nigdy wcześniej Severus aż tak mocno nie czuł, że wtedy, gdy Morana zostawiła go na schodach, miał zupełną rację. Czas naprawdę im się kończył, a zagrożenie narastało. Cios mógł spaść dosłownie z każdej strony, jak się okazało nawet z tej najbardziej nieoczekiwanej. Bo gdzie można się czuć bezpieczniej, niż w domu? Na myśl o tym Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się gorzko. Akurat dla niego dom rodzinny był ostatnim miejscem, które określiłby jako bezpieczne, ale wiedział doskonale, że mało kto mógł go w tej kwestii zrozumieć.

Pogrążony w myślach Severus nie skupiał się na tym, co przed nim. Nie spodziewał się nikogo napotkać, szczególnie że wciąż trwała świąteczna przerwa, a uczniowie najpewniej siedzieli w domach wspólnych, dlatego nieomal krzyknął ze strachu, gdy w holu zupełnie nieoczekiwanie wpadł na Moranę.

– Przepraszam – mruknął, czując, że zaczynają mu się pocić dłonie.

Normalni ludzie czerwienieli, gdy czuli się zakłopotani, ale jego blada twarz nigdy nie nabierała koloru – za to w chwilach stresu zawsze wilgotniały mu dłonie. Kolejna cecha, której w sobie nie znosił.

– Nic ci nie jest? – dodał jeszcze, by odwrócić uwagę swoją i jej; nie bacząc nawet na to, że zagadywanie zupełnie do niego nie pasowało.

– Nie, na szczęście nic. Ale… chyba ci to już mówiłam: masz krzepę.

– Po prostu szybko chodzę.

Sytuacja była niezręczna – oboje nie wiedzieli, gdzie podziać oczy i jakoś nie potrafili na siebie spojrzeć, ale z drugiej strony nie mogli również tak po prostu się wyminąć i ruszyć każde w swoją stronę – szczególnie że wyglądało na to, że idą z grubsza w tym samym kierunku.

– To dokąd dzisiaj szybko idziesz? – zagaiła w końcu Morana, poprawiając zapięcie cieniutkiego, jesiennego płaszcza, wyglądającego zupełnie niestosownie pod koniec grudnia. – Bo chyba nie do biblioteki… tak wnoszę po odzieniu.

– Nie, do Londynu. To znaczy na Pokątną… i może gdzieś jeszcze.

Hawkins pokiwała głową. Najwyraźniej wiedziała, co ma na myśli.

– Też wybieram się na Pokątną.

– Po co?

– Po wszystko, co zostało w domu, a po na razie nie chcę wracać – westchnęła Hawkins. –Brakuje mi ciepłych ubrań, to przede wszystkim. Merlinie, jak to żałośnie brzmi. Jakby w Hogwarcie nie płacili.

– Mogę udać, że tego nie słyszałem i po prostu… hm. Masz przeciąg w szafie.

Hawkins zaśmiała się wesoło, zupełnie jakby nic jej nie trapiło.

– Chyba już to mówiłam, ale nie wyglądasz na kogoś z poczuciem humoru. Przeciąg w szafie, podoba mi się. To co, idziemy? Muszę poszukać… uszczelek.

Mistrz Eliksirów bez słowa otworzył przed nią drzwi. Już po chwili przemierzali błonia, kierując się w stronę bramy Hogwartu i dalej do punktu aportacyjnego. Mroźny wiatr owiewał im policzki, przynosząc z zachodu kolejne chmury, aż ciężkie od śniegu. Choć było jeszcze słonecznie, zanosiło się na potężną śnieżycę, a ponure obłoki były jak nadciągający omen. Severus poczuł, że po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz i tylko poprawił szalik.

„To na pewno ten wiatr”, pomyślał, próbując przekonać sam siebie, że wcale nie odczuwa niepokoju.

Morana jednak nie dała mu cieszyć się spokojem. Odchrząknęła.

– Severusie, jeśli chodzi o naszą wcześniejszą rozmowę…

Mistrz Eliksirów w jednej chwili struchlał. Znów pojawiła się ta głupia, zupełnie irracjonalna myśl, że nawet Czarny Pan nie przerażał go aż tak jak ta kobieta. Wiedział, doskonale wiedział, co chce mu powiedzieć, o co zapytać i jak to się skończy. Wymaganiami. Może oskarżeniami. A on za nic nie chciał podejmować tego wątku, bo na samą myśl czuł obrzydzenie, tylko tłumiące panikę. Nie miał zamiaru czegokolwiek tłumaczyć, czy obiecywać. Nie chciał czegokolwiek poruszać, bo wiedział, że wtedy wszystko się rozsypie. Poczuł złość na samego siebie. Co mu odbiło tego ranka?

Nie znalazł odpowiedzi na to pytanie – tak samo jak nie potrafił pojąć czemu, zamiast zachować milczenie, gadał jak najęty. A co więcej, plótł wprost okrutne bzdury. Wyjaśniał, że nie miał nic złego na myśli, ale coś go opętało, popychając do czegoś, czego absolutnie nie planował. Że to nie jest rzecz, którą należy traktować poważnie, a już na pewno nie jako deklarację… Nie panował nad językiem i właściwie tylko za jedno mógł być wdzięczny – że to Hawkins miała więcej rozumu od niego. Kiedy bowiem zaplątał się już tak bardzo, że sam nie wiedział, co mówi, ona wpadła mu w słowo.

– Sev, ja zupełnie nie o tym.

Śnieg skrzypiący pod butami, jeszcze nigdy nie był tak głośny, a Mistrzowi Eliksirów jeszcze nigdy tak nie zaschło w ustach. Znów dostał dowód, że mylił się co do swojego intelektu. Jednak był idiotą.

– Nie?

– Nie. Ja… och, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Ja nigdy tak…

– Ja też nie. I właśnie…

– Nie, zostawmy to, może kiedyś… – Morana zająknęła się i odchrząknęła. – W każdym razie chciałam ci powiedzieć, dlaczego chciałam się do ciebie wybrać. Bo nie chodziło o to, by powiedzieć tylko o nazwisku. Jest coś jeszcze, ważniejszego.

Severus zacisnął ręce wsunięte w kieszenie płaszcza. Coś podpowiadało mu, że zaraz będzie miał o czym myśleć – i po raz pierwszy się z tego cieszył.

– Mama się do mnie odezwała – mówiła dalej Hawkins. W porę, o pierwszej.

– To chyba dobrze?

– Tak sobie. Bo wiesz, wcale nie była w Pradze, tylko w Polsce. Okłamała mnie.

Severus uniósł brew. Chciał skwitować, że krycie pewnych oczywistych rzeczy niewyraźniej było u nich rodzinne, ale ugryzł się w język.

– Dlaczego?

– Chodziło jej tylko o to, by wypchnąć z domu. Kiedy zniknęłam, teleportowała się tylko kawałek i obserwowała, co się będzie działo. A potem wróciła, niby przypadkiem...

– Zaraz, wróciła do ludzi, którzy podpalili wam dom?

– Tak. I którzy zaraz po tym, jak zniknęłam, zaczęli go gasić.

Zatrzymali się przy punkcie aportacyjnym, ale nie przenieśli się na Pokątną. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, oparci o to samo rozłożyste drzewo, teraz całkiem ogołocone z liści, i patrzyli na siebie poważnie.

– Nie rozumiem – stwierdził Severus, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Ja też nie. Mama również. To się kompletnie nie trzyma kupy, ale… Sev, z ręką na sercu: ludzie, którzy przyszli do nas z mordem w oczach, domagając się sprawiedliwości jakbyśmy nadal mieli szesnasty wiek, zmienili zdanie, gdy tylko zniknęłam im z oczu. Mama mówiła, że jakby nagle spadły im z oczu jakieś zasłony. Od razu zaczęli gasić ogień, który sami podłożyli i nikt o tym nie pamiętał. Więcej, gdy zobaczyli mamę, rzucili się do pomocy. Trzy osoby zaoferowały jej nocleg, ktoś już zapewniał, że dom się wyremontuje, że nie zostanie z tym sama. Jakby…

– … przyszli tylko po ciebie.

Przez chwilę milczeli zgodnie.

– Spellbound – mruknął w końcu Severus, w zamyśleniu patrząc w stronę jeziora. – Wiesz co? To ma więcej sensu, niż ci się wydawało.


End file.
